Something Unforgiveable
by LadyEclipse.00
Summary: As romance becomes a part of this lifelong relationship and with temptation around every corner, can Pearl forgive Diamond for doing Something Unforgiveable?Set two years after Something Unfathomable.Will contain mature themes and other pairings later on. To stay in the loop with progress, commentary, and everything else please check my DA journal. LEGITIMATELY BACK FROM HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"Let's do _Something Unforgiveable_, profess your love to me"

-Salina

* * *

><p>It was a brisk autumn afternoon, the leaves danced on the wind and each breeze seemed to whisper with the promise of forthcoming snow. Today was the day; he could feel it in his running shoes. Pearl had been up at the first sign of dawn pacing anxiously throughout his house; waiting and waiting for the appointed time that he would meet up with Diamond.<p>

"Come on! Is this clock even working?" He groaned impatiently.

He plopped himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling though his blonde locks. He had already counted the tiles numerous times but his orange orbs burned into them, seeing into space beyond. This sort of anticipation was lethal; he just couldn't stand to be away from the boy any longer.

_Diamond…_ He couldn't help but smile to himself. He had missed his goofy smile, the sound of his voice, the brilliant color of his seemingly apathetic eyes. He had pushed the boy from his thoughts for so long; the aching void left from his absence became something he learned to cope with. He fidgeted as his eyes darted this way and that.

His room was a decent size, a rug sat lazily on the wooden flooring, and there was a TV and a computer in the corner opposite his bed. Overall, the atmosphere was peaceful and things were as in order as one could expect of a teenage boy's room with only a bit of laundry in a small pile upon the floor likely from the day prior. As he restlessly moved about, the scarf knotted at his neck began to make it uncomfortably hot and he was about ready to roll up the sleeves of his banded shirt. _Waiting takes forever, how long does it take to sort things after you beat the Pokemon League?_ He wondered.

His breaths came uneven, his thoughts had his stomach tied in impossible knots and his heart pumping like his very existence was on the line. Unable to sleep, he had spent his night replaying the history of his relationship with Diamond like a movie he had seen nearly a thousand times. Every word, the smiles, the gestures and heartache, he relived it all. He really had to wonder what it would be like to finally see him after so long apart. Left in the wake of emotions he never understood how to cope with, he had used every ounce of willpower to convince himself that he was over his first crush. He had to be, though his heart was valiantly in protest. It had been two years already, meeting with him today would only solidify that he truly had cried his heart out and could finally move on with his life.

He looked around the room again,_ Today is going to be a good day, just relax_. But no sooner had he thought this had his Poketch begun a chorus of beeping noises signaling that at last it was time to depart.

"Yes!" Wide eyed, the boy of seventeen sprang up and a toothy grin appeared on his face instantly, all the turmoil retreating into the recesses of his subconscious for the time being. He popped his collar and quickly sprinted down the stairs and out the door without a second thought.

The air was crisp and Pearl could feel every inch of skin forming Goosebumps within moments of being outdoors. He blew into his hands and rubbed them together feverishly as his sprint slowed to a trot down Route 201. The trees showed no comfort from the wind as it nipped at Pearl's reddening ears and now sniffling nose. No pokemon stirred, it was too cold to fight or instigate any altercation. Pearl looked around as he walked, the untamed grass that no one ever seemed to tend to swayed with the breeze, the dying strands trembling as if fearful of their inevitable demise. So many times had he dashed down this wooded path, but today it felt like an unbearably long walk stretching on for an eternity.

He wanted to see Diamond so bad, but he was almost afraid because he wasn't sure how to react. His blood felt like it was gushing with adrenaline as he panicked. He felt them, the feelings lingering in the corner of his thoughts he had been ignoring and he knew they shouldn't be there. His mind started to drift and he had to admit that deep down he wanted it to be a grand reconciliation. As cheesy as it sounded even to him, he wanted to steal him in his arms and kiss him, tell him everything he had been dying to say for these years. But that was pure insanity. The way his heart contradicted his head tore him apart from the inside, he couldn't handle it. He wasn't usually like this. Not anymore at least, and he knew he was a different person now, or could be a different person, but Diamond made him weak. He made him think these melodramatic and flowery thoughts. It was like he had backtracked and was suddenly fifteen again.

His feet began pounding into the frozen earth beneath him as he started sprinting again. His thoughts started to clear, only slightly fogging his focus with the impression of the feelings ever present but thoughts dispersed. The brisk air hit his face making his skin feel almost like a mask. He squinted past the air, eyes watering slightly as he pushed himself to go as fast as his nimble legs could possibly carry him. In his distraction he barely noticed he had nearly reached the entrance of Sandgem Town.

THUD! Both boys were on the hard, unforgiving ground now. Diamond couldn't say he wasn't half expecting this but the wind was knocked out of him nonetheless. The boy managed a winded "Hello, Pearl," from underneath his eager friend as they tried to recover from the fall. Luckily for Diamond, his friend's willowy frame didn't hold an unbearable amount of weight.

"S-Sorry, Dia."

"Nice to see you as well, Pearl," he murmured a bit breathlessly. _I missed you, too._

They tried to recover from the fall, each heaving breaths that trailed from their lips in visible clouds. Pearl barely had the conscious thought to worry about their awkward position with the slight headache he felt coming. His cheek pressed into Diamond's back against his jacket that rose and fell in time with his breaths, he felt calm for a moment but could only handle the inactivity for so long. After a few moments of contenting himself to lie on top of his friend, Pearl perched himself up in a yoga-like pose with his arms looking down at the boy beneath him.

He had grown much taller than he remembered him being, though he was still the same from what he had seen of him before his face was pressed against the grass. From his angle he couldn't see much of him, all he could see was the back of his head and feel how their legs entangled themselves. That didn't seem so bad though now that he thought about it. All the determination he had had to abstain from thoughts like this was out the window in a matter of seconds. Something about how vulnerable Diamond looked, about the way it felt to be on top of him and to feel his muscles tensed just beneath his jeans, his skin shying from the cold, and something about how his hips locked against his like they belonged there… Yes, it was going to be painfully obvious how far under he had slipped beneath unconscious citations and fancies he was if he didn't get up quickly.

But he stayed, in no rush to leave. He closed his eyes and focused on Diamond. He listened to him breathing, he could listen to it all day easily, and he felt the way his body fit perfectly against his, the way their fingers did when they held hands so long ago. With any other person it would have felt wrong. With any other person this wouldn't be happening because while he hardly noticed what Diamond was starting to become aware of, he was the only one that could ever get that sort of reaction out of him.

Diamond was hardly concerned with his current circumstances, much too tired to care and barely hindered by the boy atop him. His lithe legs entwined with his own and the lazy force of his hips as he rose slightly felt strange though he didn't have the presence of mind to question it. He squirmed a bit, at last readying himself to get up when he noticed something was off. He felt it though his jeans. The pressure was subtle but very much there in an optimal location to make its presence that much more awkward. Diamond's stonewashed eyes widened in a type of embarrassed horror, _That can't be what I think it is. _

Oh, but it was.

Pressed against his ass through Pearl's skin tight jeans was exactly what he thought it was. He sat there immobilized, unsure what to do. He stared desperately at the ground hoping the grass would tell him how to feel but their decaying forms knew nothing but the cold around them. He looked back cautiously at Pearl who was watching him intently but dazed. Diamond tried not to over think it, not that he knew what to think of it.

Pearl blinked a few times, returning from his trance in time to realize that he should have gotten up immediately. His cheeks, his ears, his entire face felt uncomfortably warm as a moment of pure awkwardness passed before he shot right up hoping the tightness of his pants wasn't as obvious as it felt. He cursed himself a trillion times over as he extended a hand to his friend who adjusted his beret.

"H-Here."

Diamond accepted the help sheepishly, holding the contact a moment longer before allowing the slender digits to roll off his palms like the caress of running water. They stood idly, Pearl trying to slide his hands into his pockets casually and Diamond trying to nonchalantly take in Pearl's image without him noticing too much where he was staring. He felt Pearl watching him and met his distracted stare with his own shy one. Pearl looked flustered, though he was trying to hide it, and his scarf was disturbed with bits of grass that had also stuck themselves to his pant legs.

"Sorry, bro, I didn't mean to run into you like that," he swatted some grass off Diamond's shoulder, picking some blades off his hat as well.

"It's fine," he shook his head dismissively. "But what's the hurry?" He teased with a soft smile, adjusting Pearl's scarf affectionately and picking the grass strands off it.

"…" He opened his mouth but caught himself staring into Diamond's eyes for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. He was close, daringly so, and the back of his fingers rested on Pearl's chest as his thumbs mindlessly caressed the fleece scarf. Could he feel it he wondered, feel his heart racing beneath his fingers? His shoulders were tense, eyebrows angled as his fixation remained unwavering from Diamond, who's eyes flickered between his and the scarf. He watched Diamond curiously, his eyes betrayed nothing more than slight unease and what else he was not certain behind his seemingly apathetic demeanor. "…Just really wanted to see you."

"Really?"

Pearl smiled for a moment, nodding slowly in response, shifting uncomfortably at their proximity. He was so close and he didn't understand why he felt so comfortable when his virgin lips were so close that Pearl could practically taste them, his tongue dancing behind his teeth at the thought. It would have been too easy to just let everything he wanted to say spill out like dominoes, but it would be awkward to an unbearable extent to be rejected and then have to walk home with him.

_Wait, what am I thinking? _He cursed himself, what took years to even pretend to undo had been undone as soon as he looked into his eyes. If he had any doubt that he was still hopelessly in love with the boy then he was certain now. Everything, the secret bliss and the heartache that came with loving Diamond, with loving someone who never felt an ounce of the love he had for them, it was all coming back so strong.

His thoughts were cut short as Diamond closed the distance between them in an embrace. He panicked for a moment at his brashness; he had never been one to opt for hugging spontaneously. It simply wasn't what guys do so he was always cautious of touching Diamond, it made him too vulnerable. He wanted to, all the time really, but the longing hurt too much. It would always mean something more to him than it was supposed to or ever would to Diamond.

After a moment of processing what was happening, he slowly returned the embrace full force squeezing him equally as tight. He was panicking inside, he wanted to run but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to and to pretend that everything he did didn't revolved around this boy, he remained immobilized. A pained grin found his lips, a pang of angst as he remembered the last time he had hugged him. It was more than a little overwhelming but Diamond was so calm, it was as natural as breathing as they stayed in each other's arms for the longest span time Pearl had ever endured it felt.

"… I missed you so much." His voice was quiet; he squeezed him tighter to keep from crying. So much uncertainty and confusion, he was at a loss. His thoughts a jumbling of feelings and logic but staring into his striking blue eyes he felt very sure of himself. Yes, staring into those wonderfully blue eyes he felt a sort of peace he could only feel with Diamond and he couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home, Dia."

* * *

><p>This follows my other story <em>Something Unfathomable<em> taking place two years later. After it became dismally clear that my boys needed some extra attention, I made it my mission to not only draw as much as I could but also to write the fic to end all fics for this couple. It would have everything in it; romance, fluff, drama, sex, love triangles, and the works and enough times to make up for the lack of fics in one shot. I've been working on it for about a year between school and everything and am almost to the halfway mark. I'm really proud of it although the beginning has been scrapped/redone/revised to date about 30-40 times. But alas, if you would like to take this journey with me, I do indeed have a story to tell and hope you all enjoy it. I hope to upload a new chapter or two every few days until I run out of pre-written chapters so we'll see how long this actually takes to get done.

The basic synopsis for the story is that two years after the Sinnoh trio disbands, Pearl and Diamond, who has recently become the champion, reconcile. As we see in the prequel, Pearl is very passionate and his love for Diamond runs deep, and in this story there is no exception. Though he tries to continue where he left off suppressing these feelings, it becomes clear once he sees Diamond that he's fighting a losing battle. Deciding to pursue his feelings in another effort to win him over, Diamond starts developing feelings he finds very troubling for Pearl. After going through an awkward phase of sexual tension and uncertainty, the boys find themselves together at last. While things seem to be going well for a good time after, trouble arises when another person comes into the picture hoping to ruin everything Pearl has tried so hard to obtain. As their plan succeeds, the boys find themselves separated again and things take a number of unexpected turns.

There will be other pairings much later on and expect mature themes and sexual content laced through the story. I am also following the manga verse primarily with some inspiration drawn from the games as well. I took few liberties with the characters and such but tried to do it in a believable way, though I have seen some people take these two to such an extreme I'm not too concerned.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: The second half contains a masturbation scene and a single choice word.

* * *

><p>The day was not at all going how he had planned it and Pearl was becoming increasingly worried that he wasn't going to be able to keep himself under control around Diamond. His conscious was like a puppy running around his head, chasing the beautiflies fluttering about his ribcage. His thoughts were coming in short repetitive conglomerates of compliments he was too nervous to say to Diamond. Everything about him was a wreck but Diamond only saw him coolly standing before him, wishing more than anything that he knew what had him so uneasy today.<p>

"So, did you still want to get lunch or no…?"

"Huh? Oh, sure sure," he shook his head, snapping to attention. "My place or yours?"

He let out a nervous laugh, his cheeks heating up slightly. "Whichever you'd prefer, if you're still up to it. I mean, if you'd like to go home I'd understand…"

"No! I'll come with you, it's fine!" He tried to assure him. "But if we go to my place we're having sandwiches since I can't cook a decent meal." He laughed dryly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's go home then, I'll cook for you," he smiled, shaking his head bemusedly.

He half smiled back as they started toward Twinleaf. Diamond was walking next to him closely, their arms brushing, and he felt self conscious like every thought could be heard or read from his face without his control. He was blushing lightly still from the hug and the autumn breeze felt nice against his flushed cheeks. They continued on in silence, nearing the entrance to Twinleaf where Pearl looked back over at his friend for him to lead.

After an awkward moment of hesitation, Diamond began walking, leading the way to his house in the corner of town. They were the same houses and the same trees like nothing had changed at all since they had left. He pointed out Pearl's house as they passed it like one might if they were driving past an old vacation spot, reliving a memory with childish enthusiasm like it was the first time. They laughed about it, pointing out the other neighbors' houses and reliving memories of their childhood as they walked.

At last they reached his home and Diamond let out a sigh, swaying slightly like he was unsure of how to proceed. It didn't look unlike the other houses in town but this one was his. This was his home, even after being gone for so long with no stability or predictability about his travels he still had a home to go back to.

Pearl entered the house first, kicking off is shoes before seating himself in the kitchen. Diamond followed behind shortly after, placing his jacket on the back of one the chairs at the table as he looked around reminiscently. Everything looked just as it had when he left and Pearl was even in the same seat he always picked whenever he was over. Pursing his lips he looked at the grocery list on the freezer door, mostly breakfast foods were listed with an array of snacks he knew his mother didn't eat. Aside from what the list told him wasn't in the house, Diamond had no idea what was in the house to make and he feverishly began opening and closing drawers and cabinets. Diamond darted all over the kitchen in frustration at the lack of food. What he didn't know was that his mother really should have more on the grocery list than was listed. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of what he could do with the things he had. Pearl was sitting at the table, watching him no doubt, as he tried to think of a solution. He was very happy to be with Pearl again and despite whatever one might call their incident earlier everything felt normal between them.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. There's just hardly any food here. I could make a quick soup I suppose, there's not a lot to work with though," he sighed rechecking all the cabinets.

"It's fine, anything you make will be great," he waved a hand disarmingly.

Diamond smiled to himself a bit halfheartedly as he began pulling various things from the fridge and cabinets. Pearl meanwhile fidgeted about his seat. Calm as he was on the outside, his breathing far too even to match the erratically pronounced palpitations of his heart that came with the mere sound of his friend's voice. He tugged on his pant legs trying to adjust them more comfortably as he was at last feeling the throbbing subside. As much as he couldn't believe that he had gotten aroused by that, he wasn't at all surprised.

He strummed his fingers on the table as Diamond cooked; an arm propped up to support the weight of his head. The silence was slowly but surely getting to him as were his thoughts. He felt bored waiting for the soup and was trying to keep from staring, not that he could help it much. He started zoning out, the only thing he was aware of was that he could see the top of Diamond's boxers from the way his pants fell about his hips and that his face felt blistering hot.

After what felt like an hour he rose to look over the boy's shoulder.

"Hello," he said happily, smiling over at Pearl while he stirred the pot.

Pearl said nothing, instead he spun Diamond around and cradling his face in his hands he pulled him into a kiss. Everything he couldn't say and everything he needed to say he put into that kiss, and as their lips moved against each other he felt what Diamond had been feeling all along. He never loved anyone like this, never wanted to touch someone so sensually, it felt like he was on fire. It was almost animalistic, so frantic after years of waiting and before they knew it their clothes were slipping away. Diamond kept murmuring his name but he couldn't hear it over his heart pounding wildly in his ears. _Pearl… Pearl… Pearl…_

"Pearl?"

"Y-Yes?" He blinked, barely aware of where he was.

"Are you ok?" He rubbed his shoulder a bit, a concerned look on his face from where he was sitting next to him.

Pearl looked around confusedly. He was at the table with Diamond and a bowl of soup. He looked down at the bowl, steam hitting him in the face with delectable vapors of flavor and his stomach grumbled audibly.

"You fell asleep, but here your soup is ready." Diamond put the spoon in his hand. His hand lingered to stroke it soothingly, but the contact was too much for the still dazed blonde.

"…No." He said breathily. "I have to go home. I just…" He stammered, rising to reveal that yet again he had a nice protrusion from his jeans which felt more unbearable now that Diamond was touching him. Diamond looked at him confusedly, uneasy but unwavering. Pearl downed the soup without bothering to use the spoon, wiping his mouth quickly before practically running for the door. "Thank you, I'll call you. Later."

* * *

><p>"Fuck," Pearl groaned. The boy lay on his bed, pants pulled partly down, as far as he could get them with little effort. He leisurely stroked himself as he tried to organize his thoughts. Everything about today made him question his sanity. He hated that he had to run from his lunch date with Diamond because he had wanted to stay.<p>

Since they were much younger Pearl could remember having feelings for Diamond. Everything he remembered from his childhood revolved around Diamond. Whether or not he had feelings for him, acting on them and denying them, stolen glances and secret fantasies he only entertained in the most sacred crevices of his conscious. Diamond was everything to him and he wanted to be all the things he thought he was. He wanted to be cool, to always know what to do. He had tried to reject these feelings before but was again unsuccessful. What was it about him that he just couldn't resist? He tried so hard to convince himself that he was over Diamond because he knew he never felt the same. But still here he was as he had so many times found himself, fighting a losing battle against himself.

If his dream was any implication, the sexual frustration and desire to tell him, or show him, what he was feeling was as strong as ever. Some shameless flirting never hurt anyone he figured but how would Diamond react to it? He wanted to try, he wanted to show Diamond that he could love him better than anyone else, he could be the better lover or better anything if he'd let him. If only he would've noticed the way he looked at him, the way he always put him first and tried to so subtly hint or even unsubtly hint what he felt. He was so desperate for some recognition, for even a chance to prove himself.

He sat up, frustrated, and pulled his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. His legs lay awkwardly before him, trapped by the jeans that arrested them apart a given distance like handcuffs. Wiping his forehead under the fringes of his bangs with the back of his hand he fell back against his pillow once more. Two opposing forces chirped in his ears and he ignored them each for a moment, contenting himself to tend to his half revived arousal.

He panted as he pumped his hand, his muscles tensing under the teasing pressure of his sinuous hand. He felt himself relax instantly as he stopped worrying about the situation. _Did you see those blue eyes? Ooh... _He blushed to himself slightly, "He was just so- what's the word? Handsome? So grown up. A-And when he said my name… his voice…"

He felt his head spin from blood loss. He pumped harder, faster and his free hand gripped the sheets in desperation. It had been so long since his hand had had the pleasure of reconciling with his staff like this and it made him frantic with need. He thought about their bodies entwining, the winded gasps as they melted into each other. The visions were too vivid, like he could practically _feel_ Diamond's body tensing around his aching appendage as his hand squeezed and pumped and jerked. He could hardly breathe as he felt himself nearing orgasm at the mere thought of touching or even looking at Diamond's virgin body, exposed and willing.

The bed bounced with recoil as his hips forced his hardness into his fervent hands. He twisted his head back and forth driving it back into the plush pillow as he gasped for the air to fill his lungs. Oh how many times had he found himself in this position, caught between the throes of desire and moralities?

As he fought with his conscious the springs of the bed braced themselves against the once timed rebounds of the blonde's thrusts. The muscles in his arm burned, begging to stop though he couldn't allow himself to stop now. He needed this, the release of tension perhaps in more ways than one. He couldn't quite understand anymore why his feelings ever felt wrong. The rejection, sure, but now he didn't care. He wondered why he had to deny himself the satisfaction he craved, practically needed to survive. He knew he could make Diamond happy if he let him and he wanted a chance to prove it. It hadn't worked out when they were kids but what about now? There were no distractions anymore, only them. Nothing- _no one_, to stand in his way of obtaining what he so desired. They had a blank slate now, and he was a brand new guy. It was invigorating, inspiring. He wouldn't know until he tried, and that's exactly what he planned to do. He didn't know how but if it killed him he was going to make sure Diamond knew exactly how he felt, _Even if he doesn't feel the same._

As suffocating as his rampant emotions which he had denied for so long were, his head was swimming in lust and too far under to hear the protests any longer. He released with a muffled moan into his hand. He shuddered with the aftershocks of orgasm, a throaty groan as he laid a sweaty mess on his bed.

"I _love_ him…"


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: The latter half, again, contains a masturbation scene.

* * *

><p>Days turned into a week full of pursuing Diamond and simply being with him every possible chance. Pearl was making some progress but wasn't feeling confident at how oblivious Diamond still was. Diamond would smile and he wouldn't reject the touches but he had his doubts that he knew their intention. He had to come on stronger, be more direct without being blunt, but that took more patience than he thought he possessed. Brushing against him 'accidentally' and complimenting him and the like had too much ambiguity to it to get his point across. But what was he to do?<p>

He looked at the TV upside down from where he lay on the floor of Diamond's bedroom, Wii remote in hand as they played another round of tennis. He wasn't even focused on the game, simply flicking his wrist occasionally as he watched Diamond. He smiled a bit; Diamond had a handsome face from any angle really. He was sitting in a chair a body's length away and some odd feet to Pearl's left, eyes flickering about the screen. Diamond seemed pretty focused on the game, trying to win and failing somehow despite Pearl's disinterest. The monotony of the match was coming to resemble Pong in the blonde's eyes and he was questioning why he thought it would be fun to go to Diamond's for a change. The swinging rackets and the ball bouncing and the crowd bouncing around as well, music notes and cursing all became burned into the forefront of his mind. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the scene with eerie precision. The screen shifted, the right side victorious for the umpteenth time with the left hanging their heads in defeat.

"How do you keep winning? You're not even paying attention!" Diamond teased, fist pressed to his lips in thought.

"You almost had me for a second there." He smirked smugly, but was genuinely happy to have Diamond's attention on him again.

"Oh yeah." He laughed, letting the controller sway from the strap at his wrist. "What's your secret?"

"C'mere, I'll show you."

Diamond obliged, crawling over to his spot on the floor and laying back similarly beside him. He started another match and he watched Pearl serve rather forcefully. His inept hand swung, missing completely as Pearl scored two points without even trying. He tried again, and though he returned the serve his smile retreated as he completely missed, the blonde returning his hit effortlessly.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asked, looking over at Pearl with bright eyes.

"Well, here," he took Diamond under his arm and they shifted so that they were comfortably lying together. Pearl dropped his controller and put his hand over Diamond's, "Ok, like this. See, focus on what you're doing and do precise motions."

Diamond felt his heart jumping. He shifted and leaned more into Pearl who held him closer and closer until their legs were tangling themselves and Pearl was practically spooning him. His steady hand atop his as he guided his motions was doing a number on his sanity. He didn't know why, but ever since he got back Pearl just seemed different in his eyes. He was enjoying the contact far too much and Pearl was responding all too willingly to feed off his responses and draw out more. He liked that Pearl had control of things, he liked that he wasn't rejecting him even though it was absurd to be lying in such a position; it felt strangely right.

"L-Like this?"

He tried, arguably worse than any other time before. He couldn't think straight with Pearl holding and watching him. Pearl shook his head, taking his hand again and demonstrating once more. They repeated the process a few more times, each time Diamond got worse, his hand shaking as he continued to ease himself into the blonde. Pearl held him close, fingers toying with the belt loops on the hip of his friend's pants as he steadied his body against his own. Diamond pressed into him, Pearl pushing back in response, and their hips moved against each other subtly a few times while Diamond pretended he was still attempting to play.

"Are you messing up on purpose?" He teased, whispering into Diamond's ear as he showed him one last time before returning his hand to its place at Diamond's hip.

When Pearl stopped moving the controller for him he didn't continue, rather staring blankly ahead without seeing. "Pearl?"

"Yeah?"

He shifted, rolling over to face Pearl who also rolled back into his original position on his back. Everything seemed to have his attention except for him which made him feel… Sad? Annoyed? Jealous? Possessive? He wasn't sure, but propped himself up on his elbows out of the blonde's grasp as he looked down at him now.

"Pearl," he started, but he had nothing to follow it up.

Pearl liked where this was going, he couldn't have been happier with the way they had managed to position themselves though he was disappointed to have him move away. He tried to avoid eye contact, he was afraid to see his face and wanted to hold on to the good feelings he had for as long as possible. But he could feel Diamond watching him and while he liked the attention he wasn't sure what it meant. He heard his name a few times and he finally looked at the raven whose blue eyes were closer than he had ever dreamt they'd be. They were perfect, just like he was, and framed so delicately by his thick lashes. He blushed; he didn't even try to hide the way his feelings read on his face as he brought his hand to stroke the back of his friend's neck.

"I know I've never told you this but you really do have the most breathtaking eyes," he said tenderly, almost in a whisper.

Diamond felt his face burn like he had suddenly come down with a fever as hot as Stark Mountain. He was shocked, the words barely processing at first, but then he couldn't fight the shy smile that spread across his face. He looked into Pearl's eyes, admiring them as well. How long had they been so beautiful? Like a sunset or wildfire, so distinctive and yet he had never seen them this close before. He shifted, leaning over Pearl who knotted his fingers through his thick black hair and pulled him in closer. He was excited but so anxious; he didn't understand what was happening. As Pearl started closing his eyes all he became aware of was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.

But their moment was ruined by his mother who interrupted at the most inopportune time, breaking the trance they were under before their lips could meet.

"Diamond, Pearl, it's time for dinner," Diamond's mother's voice came from the other side of the door. "You can pause your game, just hurry down."

Pearl held his eyes closed, a pained expression of irritation and slight embarrassment as Diamond pulled away to sit up. He sighed, smiling a bit awkwardly at the blonde who stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"So…" Diamond started, hands stuffed in his pockets as he kept his gaze fixated on the dresser corner.

Pearl made his way for the door, hand lingering on the knob before speaking. "I'm going to go home, if that's ok."

Diamond frowned but nodded in response.

A tentative pause, "… I meant what I said. And," he hesitated as he thought what to say next, unsure what would be the appropriate wording. "I would've meant… well, that kiss, too." He smiled a bit at Diamond as their eyes met before he exited the room silently leaving Diamond with a sea of thoughts pooling in his head.

* * *

><p>SQUEAK! ...<em>Well, that's attractive.<em> Diamond took a seat on his old bed; the springs greeted him with a sound that wasn't terrible sounding but a nuisance in any case. _How long has it been? Months? Years?_ He couldn't recall the last time he had really been home but today it felt like the first time he had felt at home since he had gotten back. Photos from his childhood, old birthday cards and knick knacks, pokedolls still littering the floor and his bed barely made. It was as though he had never left. If he closed his eyes, he had always been here; never straying from the perimeters of the town, never sneaking out to sit by the lake with Pearl, never overcoming the Pokemon League and never flirting with his best friend, _guy_ friend at that. Nope, he imagined never having left and how amazingly simple life was here. Home; plain and simple when nothing else is.

Looking around he never thought he would miss such a quiet town like Twinleaf or his mother and her sometimes overbearing nagging or even his bed that squeaked likely from Pearl convincing him to jump on it during sleepovers.

_Pearl…_ He smiled warmly. That's what he truly had missed the most, his blonde, headstrong companion. He never quite understood why Pearl had to run off and find himself, _Especially without me…_ he frowned. He could easily manage without him he was certain. Nothing ever stopped him from getting whatever he had his heart set on. If he wanted something then he went out and got it, it was as simple as that. _If only I was that lucky… _Maybe it's because Pearl was resourceful, determined and confident or that he was aggressive and passionate while Diamond was sensitive, at times shy and processed things more slowly. But he wanted to be wherever Pearl was, and somehow learning to be more independent was an obstacle he never thought he'd have to tackle. But he had always had Pearl; Pearl always knew what to do and took care of basically everything. In the end Diamond had managed surprisingly well alone which had a bittersweet feel to it.

He kicked his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about earlier. He really tried to think through things, but he had no explanation. They were so close it was mind-blowing like he could almost feel his lips on his. But why the sudden zest about it? He had never really thought about it before but he felt so desperate, like he had waited his whole life for a moment like that somehow. Tossing his beret aside he rose from the bed and sauntered over to the bathroom, his footsteps muffled by socks he discarded at the door.

Diamond mumbled to himself as he began undressing in his bathroom. Warm, exposed feet created a suction-like affect as they passed over the cool tiles. The room was awash in light, everything white with the exception of the beige shower curtain. A lonely painting of a lake in the summer hung on the wall. The boy sighed, his scarf felt like a noose, suffocating him but the fleece fabric slid off with unexpected ease. As he unbuttoned his crimson shirt he thought of Pearl on top of him when they had ran into each other the other day. It felt dangerously risqué, accidental or not, and it was exciting despite the awkwardness.

"Oh…" He winced at the image, blushing as his virgin mind flooded with impurities. He slipped out of his jeans and turned on the water. _Geez, what happened to the hot water? _Despite the initial shock of the frigid cascade, he stood there feeling the water flow over him. The boy smacked his cheeks and shook his head, droplets of water flying off in all directions from his ink black hair.

"Diamond, Diamond, Diamond. He's your best friend," he made gestures with his hands as he spoke. "Why did you even let yourself think that way to begin with? What if this complicates our friendship? …What if you mess up and he runs off again?"

He adjusted the water and let soap bar lather his body casually. Dating your best friend rarely worked out anyway and Pearl hardly seemed the type of guy who would want a relationship with him, what did he have to offer? He looked at himself, flexing his biceps lazily and poking at them with an embarrassed but amused expression. He didn't have the body of a sex god by any means, but he was still pretty proud of his body. But then there was Pearl…

He really did have to admit that Pearl wasn't a bad looking guy especially now that he had matured some. Pearl was a charming boy; he was thoughtful and charismatic. And sure Diamond had never really pictured himself with another guy but Pearl wasn't just any guy. Their relationship was already special and naturally very much unlike the ones he shared with anyone else. His heart had always swooned over Missy, all of his efforts and romantic endeavors revolved around her, but there was just something about Pearl, something he didn't quite notice until today. He could remember having some feelings for Pearl when they were younger but everyone had a bi-curious phase right? He frowned at the rationalization, knowing full well it was not at all a solid reasoning to stand on. But it seemed so easy to envision them together now, like a kiss wouldn't feel as absurd as it sounded in his head or that whispering sweet nothings wouldn't get him smacked by the blonde. But he still felt conflicted.

His partially aroused appendage twitched as he bounced between sexual fantasies and realistic concerns about pursuing them. Pearl and him? Was he going insane? _This isn't right… _

_But it feels right, so maybe just this once I could… pretend it is… _He felt rebellious, for once, as he envisioned himself sliding into Pearl and thrusting into his supple body... Pearl sliding into _him_… There's a thought. Grasping himself and stroking it to life, he tried to figure out which sounded more enticing, blushing that being dominated seemed to be the better mental image. He leaned back against the shower wall, and his cocked head hit the tiles with a soft thud. He slicked his hair back and felt his chest rise and fall rhythmically in time to his increasingly rough caresses. Already so desperate from the longing whose intensity he was only now becoming aware of. His tongue flicked across his lips and he tasted the diluted, lukewarm water as droplets raced from the fringes of his hair down his face and body.

He keened softly, it was more than the intimacy that he craved with Pearl but he couldn't sift through the mush between his ears to find his feelings. He didn't want to deal with it all.

The water raced over his body, caressing every inch of skin in a heavenly liquid as the steam began to seep into his lungs like a haunting miasma of wanton desire. His gaping mouth heaved sighs and fought moans as his hips began to move on their own forcing his arousal into his slicked hand. The steady hum of the water striking the porcelain tub as the water filled the bath enough to nearly reach his ankles all became white noise as he pressed his flushed cheek to the wall. Despite trying to manage without for several minutes he allowed himself to drink in the image of his best friend hungrily and he closed his eyes, straining them closed and gagging on his vocalization.

"A-ah-ahhh!" Diamond spewed onto his stomach and he hunched his back with a chorus of heavy exhales as his muscles released their tension spastically in exhaustion. Steadying himself on the slick floor, he tried to catch his breath as he reached around and turned off the water, letting the insipid stickiness slide off in rivulets down his lightly sculpted body. He felt dirty, not that he hadn't masturbated before but to the image of him entering his best friend? _Lovely_, he sighed.

He got out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the rack as he looked at the fogged mirror. Swirling the vapor askew he saw a blurred reflection of himself. Seemingly apathetic eyes, glazed by lust, and flushed cheeks came into view and he blushed more at himself. He ran the faucet, setting his toothbrush as he began brushing his teeth, the taste of mint invigorating his senses. He thought about how to approach the situation but nothing came to mind. He sighed through his nose, spitting the foam into the sink and rinsing his mouth of the remnants. He gathered his clothes from the floor and walked to his room.

He wasn't sure what to do or how to feel but he just continued on to his room through his dark and lifeless house. He tossed his clothes on the floor by the door and sat in his towel out of laziness as he looked around indifferently once more. These feelings, what was he to do with them and why didn't he have any answers? Maybe it was because he was at times shy and processed things more slowly, maybe it was because he was over thinking it or not thinking it over hard enough. Maybe it was because he needed to do some soul searching. Yes, that seemed like a good idea but maybe, just maybe,

He was afraid of what he would find.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting filled the silence of the early morning air as a figure in a state of disturbed sleep began to return to a state of consciousness. Stars twinkled against the sunrise as midnight blues gave way to dawn pastels of purple and rose. Kriketot's chirps began to fade with the night as the clock in the room seemed to tick indefinitely with deafening clicks in the near muted silence. The breathing escalated as though drowning; face almost pressing against the surface of the water as the last bubbles had ceased to exist, the air no longer present but the end as ever present as the salvation the victim could clearly see. What were they trying to escape?

With a final choked gasp the figure rose abruptly, his body in a layer of sweat despite the coolness of the room. He looked around and found himself in his room, alone. His hand came to meet the upper corner of his face, sliding down as he closed his eyes to slow his breathing. _It was a dream… again._

He skeptically raised the comforter to peer beneath it. Mortified, he let his free hand pass over his bare thighs and stomach collecting a smear of the viscous goop. Blushing profusely he hid his face in the crook of his comforter gripping arm.

_Again, Again! Every night this week_, his conscious practically sobbed.

Awoken to another wet dream of Pearl, he just couldn't get him out of his mind. He was afraid to pursue things or think about them even though that's all he could seem to think of lately. All he thought about was being with him and it was more than obvious that his little crush had blossomed into a subconscious obsession with the blonde he could hardly stand to try and explain to even himself. The feelings were there, he couldn't fight that any longer but what was he going to do? He couldn't keep living like this. Every time he had met up with Pearl since the other day had just made him more afraid of how… normal it felt to have these feelings, like they had always been there. He had no idea what to do about it but when he was with Pearl he couldn't help himself.

Huffing determinedly he grabbed the phone from the receiver and punched in the numbers without caring to double check. The rings drew on and on until at last someone answered. They yawned and sounded like they were stretching before replying with a dazed, "hello," sleep heavily lacing their voice.

"It's me…"

"Dia?" Pearl rubbed his eyes and sat upright instantly. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, relax," he cooed.

"…Good." Pearl sighed in relief laying back again, propped on an elbow as he looked at the clock. _Arceus…_ he groaned, _I guess I had to wake up eventually._ "Don't scare me like that, I thought…"

"Sorry," he smiled a bit to himself, toying with the comforter. "You don't need to worry about me though."

"Yes I do," he assured. "So what's u-"

"-I need to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, of course you. It's really important, can you meet me today?"

"Sorry, I have to go into the city with my mom to go shopping with her…" He sounded thrilled, clothes shopping in the city? _Oh joy…_ He'd much rather be with Diamond, he wanted to see him which made him excited but nervous as well.

"Oh…" He looked around the dimly lit room, his elbow propped against his raised knee as silence ensued.

"Are you sure you're ok? I could go over now if you want," he sounded worried and was already fishing around for his clothes.

"No no, I don't want to trouble you if you're busy."

"What about tomorrow then? You can have my undivided attention for as long as you want. We can even go to the lake just like old times."

They each smiled to themselves at the thought.

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>The sun lazily sat just below the horizon as though a child undercover, reluctant to rise as it painted the sky in roses against the transitioning atmosphere in compensation for a few more moments of rest. But Pearl didn't need the extra sleep; he rummaged through his drawers for clean clothes. He pulled out a small pair of briefs with a pokeball on the rear and some faded lettering, rimmed in a matching red. <em>Why does anyone trust their mother to dress them for so many years?<em> He pushed the briefs aside as though he had never seen them and he picked up a pair of black boxer briefs. The color was a bit dull from being washed. He shrugged_, These'll do_.

He didn't even bother to close the blinds as he slipped out and into his clothes. No time for modesty today, he had a "date." Or so Diamond had said. He danced into his khakis, impossibly tight as always and took his shirt with him to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth extra vigilantly and even used mouth wash, twice.

_Is the mint supposed to burn my mouth?_ He let his eyes casually pass over the label on the bottle, _I guess it means it's working_.

Pearl examined himself in the mirror; his lean body wasn't blatantly muscular but toned. He combed his hair skillfully, inspecting it carefully after he pulled his shirt over his head.

Pearl stealthily conquered the stairs with only a few creaks, he'd hate to wake his mother so prematurely. He spent his entire childhood doing just that; racing up and down the stairs, inside and outside and inside and back outside again.

His eyes passed over the room stopping at the island in the kitchenette where a box of cereal with an empty bowl and spoon waited patiently with a note. He curiously inspected the display and read the note silently.

_Pearl,_

_If you're up before me, please eat some breakfast before you go. If I get up first I'll be sure to make you a nice breakfast when you get up. Be safe and don't forget your scarf, it's cold outside._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

_I don't have time to eat! I gotta go, _he thought anxiously. _Ok, ok_. He grabbed a handful of cereal and crunched it as he hurried to the fridge where the milk also had a note on it. _What now?_

_Pearl please don't drink from the carton. You know I hate when you do that._

_This woman has a sixth sense I swear._ Carefully as he could with the precision of an Aerial Ace he took a swig of milk, he didn't even touch his lips to the rim. If he was this careful all the time then there probably wouldn't be all these little notes everywhere. _Probably._ But enough distractions, he pulled his shoes on and crept out of the door like a soft flash of lightning.

* * *

><p>Diamond was just waking as the first hint of light began seeping through his curtain. From his travels with Pearl he learned that any ounce of light was a signal to jump start the day, but Diamond had never been a morning person and with some hindrance, he sauntered out of bed. He stretched and let his bare feet touch the hardwood flooring that felt like ice. <em>Maybe I should've worn something to bed, <em>he thought.

_I wish I had more nights like that. _He had had a peaceful uninterrupted sleep thankfully though he was a bit nervous about today. He stood up and the air sent a chill through his body that made him shudder. The boy wiped the sleep from his eyes with a yawn and dressed himself as quickly as he could, which was at a fair pace but not considerably fast. He finger combed his hair before tucking it under his beret. He descended the stairs casually, with his luck if he tried to be quiet then every sound would end up amplified considerably.

His stomach rumbled, _Food_. A quick glance at the clock, _Damn there's no time to cook_. So he grabbed a berry and some juice from the fridge and tried not to choke on them in his rashness; he knew Pearl was probably ready by now.

He started toward the door, and quickly evaluated himself in the bathroom mirror one last time, searching for any imperfections. His wide blue eyes searched his face with an innocent intent as his lips puckered slightly in his concentration. He adjusted his shirt, hand coming up to rest on his chin as he shifted his head to each side a few time. After several moments he gasped, remembering that precious time was escaping him. _When did I start caring about my looks anyway? _He rushed out the door in time to bump into Pearl who was pushed back as he took on the force of Diamond's body nearly falling atop him. The boys stood there dumbfounded by the closeness.

_Behave yourself, Pearl. Your noses are just touching, no big deal. Don't let him fall._ He fought with a visible effort the urge to kiss him. His heart raced, Diamond clung to him as he held him securely to keep him from falling.

"You look cute today," Diamond whispered daringly, hoping his heart's feeble voice had been caught by the breeze, swept away from human ears. Pearl's orange orbs burned into his friend's soft blue eyes like a fire on still waters, the faintest hint of blush creeping across his cheeks as his heart fluttered more.

"Huh?" was all he could manage in response but he had to be certain those words were real.

Diamond, embarrassed, took a few steps back and watched his friend shyly as he brushed himself off casually as though he had fallen.

"Uh, nothing. Just… nothing," he gave up. The dead blades of frosted grass never seemed so intriguing.

"Oh… Well, let's go then." They started toward the lake side by side, their path lined with fragrant trees. "Thanks," Pearl whispered back, his voice alone causing a smirk to befall Diamond's face. _Nothing? I think not_. The boys exchanged side glances; something was different between them but what?

With some acrobatics, the boys cut through the woods. Abandoned leaves and small twigs crunched beneath their feet with each step. The sun was finally rising, and straying rays peered through the tangled branches, illuminating the path. The atmosphere was almost haunting for Diamond, _If I close my eyes… It's like I've always been here. Like nothing's changed_. Except everything had changed, his best friend wasn't the same guy either, in his eyes or in general. He had grown up, softened some but was flirtatiously mischievous and in his prime, body exuding the allure of teenage finesse. And yet he followed closely behind Pearl, like he always had chased after him when they had raced towards their dreams. Today he hoped that Pearl would slow down long enough to hear his feelings, feelings that weren't terribly deep in theory or even very apparent to him before their separation and that until a week ago he had no intention of pursuing. And maybe he could even reciprocate them. Pearl had always taken charge of things and Diamond was never one to make the first move. Frankly, he had no idea how to even address the topic especially with Pearl.

_I sort of had a huge crush on you… No, no. Uh, I want to kiss you? No… Uh, So crazy dream about you the other night. You,_ uh... He looked over at Pearl who was walking attentively ahead, chancing a longing glance at his lips at the thought. He bit his lip with a shudder, _No, I can't go there. At all.__ Ugh, nothing sounds right even in my head. _He shook his head with a frown as he trotted ahead to catch up to Pearl. They weaved their way through the trees and through the brush until at last they reached the water's edge.

Lake Verity… The boys couldn't suppress their childish excitement as they took in their surroundings. The water's surface glistened in the morning sun, it stood still nearly frozen in time just as it always had. The pine trees casted a familiar aroma on the breeze, the gusts off the lake played with Pearl's silky hair while nipping at Diamond's exposed ears. The patch of grass in the distance housed sleeping pokemon indifferent of the cold and just below the water's serene surface were more pokemon in hiding. Pearl hugged his arms to his chest, trying to tuck his exposed hands into the folds of his shirt and trying to restrain his shivers_. It's still November, it's too cold! _

Diamond wanted to tell him what he was feeling not that he had any words to say at all now that he had the opportunity. Pearl was waiting patiently for him which only made him feel more self conscious. Staring straight ahead, he moistened his lips nervously. He was desperate and he went to grab onto the only thing that could ever make him feel grounded. But at the contact he flinched, Pearl's hand was alot colder than he anticipated and he felt humiliated for even trying to hold his hand.

Pearl on the other hand, was undaunted by his friend's gesture. He knotted their fingers loosely like icy thread, ravishing the contact with an unspoken affection.

"Sorry, I'm a bit cold if you couldn't tell," he sniffled. He looked at Diamond who blushed lightly and looked desperately back at him. He was elated, he didn't know what it meant to Diamond but he didn't have to. He could see it in his eyes, he felt something different. He smiled gently, "Are you okay, Diamond?"

_Diamond…_ He hardly ever used his full name but he loved it when he did. And he played it off so coolly like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wished that he could be that smooth for even a second so that maybe he would think he was as untouchable as Pearl was in his eyes. Words died on his lips as they moved, attempting to speak but failing miserably.

Pearl wished he could read minds, he knew there was so much going on behind those walls of steel he was looking into. He was listening carefully to him breathing, and staring into his eyes that had never looked lovelier, like how he imagined the winter sky in Sunyshore to be over the ocean. He felt uneasy, like he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to run off the nervous energy but abstained, remaining as calm as the anticipation allowed. He was enjoying holding his hand and was curious to see where this conversation was going. He extended his other hand and they stood facing each other, hand in hand.

"You can tell me anything," he said softly. He didn't fare well with these situations normally, he liked to have control and to know what was going to happen next, but he was managing to be extremely patient much to even his own surprise.

"Pearl… I honestly don't know how to say this or even what I'm trying to say."

"Then don't say anything."

"I have to… Bear with me." He took a breath, "Pearl… about the other day… it's had me thinking. Actually, you're all I've been able to think about lately…"

"Me? But why?"

"Pearl I'm sure you don't need to hear it from me but you're very… charming? And passionate and confident and so… handsome," he breathed. "I want… you to know how I feel about you but I'm not entirely sure. Something just feels different, I feel strange. I want to hold your hand, not just at the lake when your hands feel like ice," he smiled a little halfheartedly. "And… I want to kiss you."

He wasn't sure what he was saying, it was just coming out with half the grace he had envisioned when he planned his speech that he had now forgotten entirely. What he was sure of was how much his face felt like it was burning and how Pearl's reaction, for him, was completely unreadable. He wanted to die at Pearl's incredulous look, feeling a lump in his throat as he started to pull away. "I sound like an idiot. I shouldn't have said a thing, I'm sorr-"

"No!" He gasped.

Pearl was dumbfounded, was he hearing things? Was he even alive? Was Diamond truly confessing feelings for him?

"Don't be sorry. You didn't regret it when you said it so don't start now…" He clasped his hands between his own, bringing them up to their chests and leaning in closer. He stared him hard in the eye; he wasn't going to think about what to say, he had to wing it. "Diamond… I can't say what I've been needing to say now. You're not ready, and you're afraid to feel these things. But it doesn't feel new to me, I've always felt this way about you."

"…No." It was impossible, he couldn't even get a girl to feel this way about him how could he have managed catching Pearl's eye? It was absurd.

"Yes. I mean it, I do."

Diamond shied away, disbelievingly. Pearl let him go, giving him a moment before slipping his arms around Diamond's waist in a tight embrace. Diamond buried his face in his shoulder, arms around his neck, clinging to him for comfort.

"It's… it's all so strange. But I… I really like you, Pearl! I-I…" He stammered, shaking a bit in Pearl's secure arms.

Pearl smiled wide, breathing heavily as his heart nearly burst at the words. He sniffled, partially readying to cry though resisting, the cold hiding this truth well. "I know, but I'm not afraid to love you, Diamond."

They stayed in each other's arms, the sounds of waking pokemon chirping in the forest around them and the breeze blowing in their ears. Diamond's thoughts were racing but couldn't grasp a single thought to cling to. If he thought the world was spinning beneath him before then now it felt like someone had pulled the rug out from underneath him completely. He didn't know which way was up or even where he was anymore. He had put Pearl on such a high pedestal that he wasn't sure that he deserved his adoration. It all seemed too good to be true. It never worked out like this, the other person never returned his feelings and certainly not stronger than his own. How did he not realize it sooner? How long had Pearl been standing right there in front of him, waiting for him to notice him? He didn't know how to feel anymore. All he did know was that despite the overwhelming uncertainty, everything felt wonderful in that moment.

"Pearl?"

"Diamond…" He breathed, almost lustfully into his neck causing him to shiver. He smiled, releasing Diamond from the embrace and rejoining their hands.

Diamond kicked at the ground, a few stray pebbles disturbed the vast pool sending ripples out in overlapping rings like sound waves. He tried to sort his thoughts but they were very much like the ripples, overlapping and disoriented. He walked over to the water's edge, his hand leaving Pearl's, and crouched down, peering into the depths. His reflection returned his usual apathetic look but he knew there was something going on behind the soft blue eyes. He looked happy but also unsure of himself.

He looked over his shoulder at Pearl and he looked back down at him with a side smile and a raised eyebrow. Poor guy was visibly shivering but seemed not to mind anymore. Neither was sure what to say and how long they stood without speaking was debatable. Pearl sighed, not the cinematic moment he had envisioned but there was potential which was all that mattered. Glancing at his poketch, the date and time were visible and he blinked indifferently at it before he grinned wide. _Of course,_ perfect timing to make a bold statement he figured.

"What do you want for your birthday, Dia?"

Diamond had been in deep contemplation and shook his head to attention. _That's right, it's almost December_, he reminded himself. _How did you forget your own birthday was coming up?_ "You don't have to get me anything, Pearl. Let's just have a movie night or something."

"But I want to and we've already done that. I know there must be something you must want," he pried.

"Honest, I don't want anything."

Pearl looked at his friend pointedly. _You can't expect me to believe that. What could he possibly want that he thinks I can't get?_

"Fine, surprise me; get me whatever you think shows you care. Anything at all." He returned the blonde's pointed stare.

"I'll do just that!" He gestured at the boy as though accepting a challenge. "So, I guess you don't know what you want for Christmas either?"

Diamond shook his head with an amused sigh and Pearl snickered as he rubbed his hands together, almost wishing they'd catch fire as he looked across the lake. "What would you like for Christmas, Pearl?"

His eye brows raised thoughtfully, _I don't know…_ But feeling confident, Pearl didn't really think as he spoke with an almost premeditated precision as his voice was just the right tone, delivered in just the right way that made Diamond's heart leap into his throat.

"_You_," his tone was low, almost hungry but longing.

Diamond's head nearly jerked off its axis as he looked at the boy with stunned wide blue eyes_._

"Relax, I was just joking," he raised his hands in mock surrender with a feeble sigh. "'Just get me anything that shows that you care'," he echoed his friend's words, fingers implying air quotations around it.

While Diamond let that preoccupy his thoughts, Pearl tried to think of what to get Diamond, fist pressed to his lips in thought. He wanted nothing more than to get Diamond something amazing. _But Diamond will probably give the best reaction to something amazingly simple. _It was a challenge no doubt and he wanted to charm Diamond into feeling an ounce of what he felt for the boy, it didn't have to be love at first but feel even a bit of the adoration he felt. More importantly he wanted to show him how strongly he felt for him. What to get him though?

"We should head back. I don't have a ton of time before your birthday. I need all the time I can get to get your present."

He helped Diamond up and he led him by the hand through the path._ Just like old times_, they thought. And they ran all the way home, the midday sun overhead and the discarded pieces of trees and plants crushed so mercilessly beneath them. As they approached the town they slowed up and Pearl peeped behind him to make sure Diamond was still there following. But why wouldn't he be? He was always right behind him.

"I'll see you in a few days, I've got to do a bit of travelling. I'll give you a call when I get back."

Diamond felt a bit helpless knowing he would be home just waiting around, _Just like my mother_… he shuddered. "Actually, can you meet me at my house on my birthday instead? Bright and early, just come right over."

"It's a date." And with that he winked as he jogged over to his house, the door creaked shut behind him as Diamond watched him disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl came bouncing into the house with a new spring in his step. In his rush he noticed his mother had already started dinner. He ran past her but halfway up the stairs he froze mid step. He slowly took a few steps back, _I'm not supposed to run in the house._

"Hi, mom! Sorry I'm late!" And he ran back up the stairs into his room. _That went well._ When he arrived the small pile of laundry was now neatly folded and on the corner of his bed with a note atop it.

_Pearl,_

_ The hamper is in the bathroom and if you're going to use the mouthwash then please put it back in the medicine cabinet. Dinner will be ready soon._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

"_Mom_…" he groaned defiantly. But on the back there was another message.

_P.S. If you mix a bit of water in the mouthwash it doesn't sting as much._

"Really…?" he said thoughtfully but then he shook his head, _I have to prepare for shopping_!

On the desk there were miscellaneous items. Pencils, pens, loose papers, the computer… But what Pearl was searching for was his map. He opened all the drawers in the desk and looked under every piece of paper but was unsuccessful. _Where the hell is the map_? He looked up at the computer screen which had a window open.

_The X button opens the menu…_ His face contorted with confusion.

"Menu?" He tried pushing the button on the keyboard but to no avail. "What does that even mean? Where is my map?" He shouted as loud as he could in frustration, nearly shaking the house as he threw his arms toward the sky in a grand gesture.

"Your bag is next to your bed, sweetie! Check in there," his mother called.

Pearl slowly looked over to his bed where his bag sat heavily on the floor, just like mom had said. He felt a bit embarrassed for causing a scene, and called a quick "Thanks" back to her. He rummaged through the messenger bag. "Pokeballs, no… berries, no… no, no… Aha!"

He spread the map out on the floor letting his fingers pass over distant places remembering all the things he had done there. Hearthome city, Solaceon town, Veilstone city… From Twinleaf to Sunyshore, he had been everywhere.

_Sandgem won't have a whole lot to pick from and Pastoria won't have much either… He loves food, maybe I'll cook? Wait! Veilstone has the huge department store, I'll bet anything they'll have something there. It'll take a few days, maybe a week, to get there but if I hustle I'll be back by the fourth. I'll leave tonight after dinner._

* * *

><p>"Veilstone? Sweetie, I could cook his favorite meal if you really wanted. You don't have to go, please…" His mother was distressed, she watched her son fidget at the table. He could never sit still, and he tried his best to eat and talk slowly despite his excitement.<p>

"Mom, I'll be back just in time for his birthday. I promise I'm going to come back. It's just, if it's not the best then…"

"He'll love anything from you, Pearl," she sniffled.

"Mom… I'll be back I promise I promise I promise I promise I promise!" He begged. "Please? I didn't even drink from the carton this morning, honest! I've been good."

"I know that you did, Pearl. You always do. But fine…" She took his plate and wiped the food from his face affectionately. She deposited the dishes in the sink and returned with a smile to her bright eyed boy. She adjusted his scarf and kissed his forehead. "Come now, Pearl. Get your bag and get going. And stay warm, it's getting colder. Be safe and-"

"Mom, I know! I'll be careful, ok? And another thing, it doesn't count if I didn't touch my lips to the rim," he tapped his index finger to his lips playfully.

"If you say so," she grinned and like a flash her son ran up, grabbed his bag and was out the door in moments.

* * *

><p>It took a few days but Pearl ran as fast as he could to Veilstone, he cut through Oreburg to take the short cut through Mt. Coronet to Hearthome and so on. It was a long few days but a labor of love nonetheless. The snow must have started once he had arrived in Solaceon Town and continued steadily since. Veilstone was a grey city, very industrial with lots of tall geometric shaped buildings. The closer he got to the department store the more crowded it became as the rush for Christmas shopping had officially begun. It was the kind of high energy rush that small town people never experienced unless they left their home towns and ventured into the cities. Pearl was just the man for the job though; he wasn't afraid to push through or grab what he needed or try to barter with the cashiers. He had done it plenty of times on his journey with Diamond and Platinum.<p>

The shelves were stocked with all sort of useful battle items, basic necessities and the latest gadgets. He didn't have much of a budget, luckily for him he had more money than was safe to carry at once courtesy of his parents. He didn't know what Diamond would want from what he saw. He didn't want him to appreciate whatever he decided on because he spent his entire lifesavings. But what on Earth was he going to buy?

_A new adventure bag? No. A basket of battle items? No. If I buy a hundred pokeballs I get a free premier ball… How would anyone manage to fit all of them in their bag? That's the worst promotion ever!_

"No, no, no! Isn't there anything in this store?" _I know I'm in a six floor super center but there's nothing here! How is that possible?_

Floor by floor he went pushing through crowds of women who were at each other's throats like seviper and zangoose for various items, mostly electronics and pokedolls, until he reached the floor with the pharmacy. The floor was generally empty; in fact, he didn't think anyone was there at all except for him from what he could make out. _Not that anyone would want medicine for Christmas…_

Looking around there was cough syrup and other human necessities in the very back as though no one ever purchased them. He strolled down the aisle peculiarly labeled "Family Planning" letting his eyes pass over various medicinal herbs and other embarrassing things he wished he didn't see. _For such meticulous creatures, Girls are so gross sometimes…_ Brightly packaged necessities stocked the shelves and transitioned slowly into pregnancy tests all claiming they would tell you first. _They can't all be the best, I wonder which one is actually the best. _He pondered this as he continued on until there upon the top shelf sat a box, and he couldn't avert his virgin eyes from this vision of certain adultery. _Ecstasy_, _like it's not even there!_ _Ribbed for her pleasure, heat sensitive, lubricated_ and simple rubber

_Condoms_…

He felt self-conscious just saying the word in his mind. His wide sunset hued orbs remained unwavering as they stayed fixated on the boxes. His eyes darted among the overflow of information and marketing propaganda before him. Words popped out before him and small pictures and interesting fonts all calling him like hookers on a street corner on a lonely night. Boxes of all sizes with all sorts of extra functions, the only thing they couldn't do were glow in the dark or taste like something other than latex.

_If we were to_… he trailed off, blushing a deeper red as his mind drifted. He shook his head, _Guys don't need condoms, I can't get him pregnant… Right? _He pondered this intently, looking over at the pregnancy tests with a quirked brow. _But then again, he'll finally be legal. That could be a good jest with a hidden connotation. It's not like there's really anything else to get him anyway._

He snatched a box and looked around frantically. It felt surreal to hold the box, _It's like my childhood is over._ There were several brands but only one that he had ever heard of if he were to be completely honest and he questioned the integrity of them all.

_They can't all be the best, _he examined the box again his eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching him._ But this one has the most commercials so I guess they have the most money since people are clearly buying them? …What size am I supposed to get?_ He looked over the box curiously, reading each side and shaking the box to hear the contents shift. With a defeated sigh he grabbed the box that screamed 'ecstasy' on the front in holographic lettering, _ I can't believe I'm buying condoms for my best friend secretly hoping he'd understand that I want to sleep with him. _

He took the fated walk of shame, walking tensely up to the counter trying to appear a confident adult despite his nerves. The cashier was an older woman, her hair graying at the roots and the stress of the mob-like customers was etched into the wrinkles on her face. She half attempted to smile at him, making an extra effort because he was a younger trainer and didn't want to deter the teen from continuing his patronage as his journey continued.

"Welcome to the Veilstone City department store. May I help you?" She sounded like the monotonous buzz of yanma in the Great Marsh but even with her lack of enthusiasm her voice was enough to make Pearl flinch. He gingerly placed the box on the counter, looking around and tapping his fingers anxiously trying to suppress the blush creeping across the bridge of his nose. The women looked at him curiously as she rang up the item, "Anything else…?"

"N-No. Thanks."

She took the money from his trembling hands in exchange for the box. He slipped it into his bag and started toward the elevator.

"Have fun," she said sarcastically, they didn't pay her enough to care about her offensive tone.

"At least I have someone to have fun with…" He retorted under his breath. He stepped into the elevator, _The nerve of some people._

"Welcome to the Veilstone Department Store! To which floor may I take you, sir?" Her shrill voice and excessive enthusiasm startled the boy.

"Geez lady! You scared me. But um, let me see… I need food stuff."

"Basement Floor 1, going down. Please wait."

_She sounds like a robot_… The elevator was a close space and the women's artificial demeanor made everything feel awkward. She had a plastered on smile and an odd periwinkle suit of sorts with a ribbon adorned brimmed hat. Her clothes were perfectly smoothed and not a hair was out of place, her cheerful face unwavering. _Does she ever leave? And she sounds the same every time. I can just imagine her head pulling a 180 and looking directly behind her at me with glowing red LED eyes that fire lasers and once she's done melting you down she eats you alive and listens to you scream-! _His heart raced and all of his muscles tensed with anticipation.

"-Basement Floor 1, we have reached your floor, sir," the attendant smiled, her voice pleasant. _Pleasant for a robot…_

The basement was a spacious area with many counters selling various products. Pearl purchased what he thought he would need to cook Diamond something special and some special things for his mother since he had the cash to spare. After another encounter with the robotic elevator attendant he was on his way home. He would make it home the evening of the third if he was quick so he ran as fast as he could. He smiled to himself determinedly; he was going to give Diamond the perfect gift and nothing was going to stop him from getting back to him. He took ten minute naps on various routes only stopping in Hearthome because it was absolutely necessary not that he cared.

_Anything for you, Diamond._

* * *

><p>"Mom help me do this! I can't be late!"<p>

"Sweetie, it's only nine o'clock. You have the whole night to bake these cookies."

"Mom…" He groaned. "You don't understand they should be done by now!" His arms flailed in frustration.

"You just got home an hour ago and the oven is still heating so please be patient, honey," she patted his shoulder and massaged it gently.

"Patience is not in my vocabulary, sorry." He peered into the oven through the window with irritation. The atmosphere was skewed by the lines of radiating heat and it seemed like a terribly boring and sullen place to be. He exhaled heavily.

"One of these days you're going to have to slow down and do things the right way. Slow and steady," her voice was smooth, tender and Pearl carefully considered her words as he fidgeted about the kitchen. She smiled at her son who looked down at her with an exasperated sigh. The dimple in her cheek made a small indent on one side and her eyes youthfully sparkled as she looked up at him patiently.

"Fine," his shoulders slumped. He hated when she was right, he hated more that he had to wait not only for the cookies but to see Diamond and likely even to kiss him, let alone sleep with him with Diamond's apprehension about it all. "So when will the cookies be done?"

"I'll take care of them; you should shower and get to bed." _At nine? No thanks._ "Or you know what'd be cute; you should make him a card! How sweet would that be? He's such a thoughtful boy, he would like that a lot."

_Hm… Good idea_. "Ok, I'll be gone when you get up then. Night, mom."

"Ok, sweet dreams!"

After a quick peck from mom he ran upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. In a rush he pulled his shirt off and fought to get out of his pants. He jumped into the shower in one fluid motion and turned the water on. He coughed as the flow rushed onto his face, _Maybe I should slow down a bit…_ His blonde locks became matted to his face and he slicked the silky strands back out of his eyes. With lathered fingers he ran his hands up and down his sculpted body, he felt his nervous energy yield to slicked fingers as they traced the contours of his muscles. He let out a relaxed sigh as he shampooed his mop, trying to get it to stand up and playing with it before rinsing.

_Ok let's go!_ He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower only to be shrouded by the frigid air. He curled his body in and grabbed a towel from under the sink. The boy tousled his hair in the red cloth and wrapped himself up leaving his clothes discarded on the floor. _The_ _hamper is in the vicinity, close enough_. Pearl hesitated at the door but decided his mother was busy downstairs so he walked over to his room with the towel wrapped around his arms like a blanket leaving the rest of his body exposed.

He let the towel slide off his shoulders at the door, flicked the switch and the room became illuminated. The dresser's contents were calling his shivering body and he dressed himself in whatever he happened to grab, uncaring of his appearance. He went over to the desk and poked around the drawers for some markers and paper. When he had the supplies he needed, he sat on the floor with them and tried to devise a plan for what he should draw on the card. _What to draw… what to draw…? I know, I could draw us! _He took pen to the paper and outlined their figures; he was more skilled than the average person when it came to drawing but not enough to consider pursuing it on a professional level. The pen carved into the paper, hugging the curved strokes and pointed angles. Then he picked up the markers and kept the ink within the boundaries of the pen lines. His full attention was invested in the task at hand and his fidgeting ceased as his hand steadied itself, the lines and colors blending scrupulously. _Not too shabby_, he smiled to himself triumphantly.

"Now what to write inside…? 'Happy Birthday, my mom made these cookies with love'? No, that's stupid. Uh… 'Your eyes are like the winter sky and when you look my way all I want is to kiss you 'til we're breathless…"

He blushed and furrowed his brows, _Um… ok that can never happen again. That's too cheesy even for a softie like him._

"Why is it so hard to say how I feel the right way? Ugh!" He pinched the bridge between his eyes and thought very hard for several moments.

_The best way to tell him is probably to show him, but we have to go slow._ He frowned and let himself fall back on his cold floor with a thud. As he looked up at the ceiling as he had so many times before, he really started to dig deep for inspiration.

He sat himself up and reached into his bag and pulled out the box of condoms. Carefully, he opened the box and put one into the card without writing anything. He wasn't going to run from these feelings anymore, he had to try something, anything to assert himself. _When the time comes, I'll show him what he means to me. He'll never have to look at me quizzically and wonder._

_There will be no question that I love him._


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was still shades of night when Diamond woke up or rather when he stopped pretending he could fall asleep. _Waiting takes forever… _He tossed and turned, _Where's Pearl? He's always so fast; he must have gotten in last night_. Not a sound could be heard in the entire house and Diamond started doubting that Pearl would ever show up. He peeked out the window, the snow was falling serenely and the frost on the glass had some tiny snowflakes visibly etched on.

_Why doesn't it feel like my birthday? Am I too old to get excited? Seventeen… it doesn't feel any different from yesterday when I was sixteen. But Pearl… I can't get him out of my head. I wish he would just come in and kiss me_… he smiled. _I wonder… I wonder if he ever thinks about me the way I think of him._ Of course he knew the answer to that; Pearl had said himself that he had the same feelings, arguably stronger more certain feelings than Diamond's. He spent a lot of time thinking about how he felt since Pearl left and he felt more confident about accepting them. It was still all so new to him though. He had only ever loved Missy and the feelings were never this strong.

Diamond sat up and looked around, _He probably won't come over for another hour_… He began stroking himself slowly, taking his time. Using his middle finger to make a ring with his thumb, he tightened his grip. It twitched in his grasp and soon he could feel it start throbbing from the vein just under his palm. He kept his rhythm despite his body's natural response to squirm about. He gritted his teeth and took quick shallow breaths. He felt the muscles in his thighs start to tense as his hips began moving instinctively in time to his hand. He stopped to catch his breath, but his body ached for him to continue…

* * *

><p>Pearl had taken all the extra measures necessary to make sure he was perfect for Diamond. The cookies looked amazing, <em>Mom really out did herself<em>. The cookies were all frosted with care and looked like various types of pokeballs.

"Wow… This must have taken forever!" He gingerly picked up the plate and slid the envelope concealing his card into his pocket.

The kitchen clock ticked eerily as the hands moved. _4:30 AM… it's not bright out but it is early, he's got to be up_.

The boy crept out of his house and over to Diamond's through the snow, the sky was still very dark but everything looked very beautiful with the thin blanket of white. He kicked at the powdery flakes on the ground, watching as the puff balls melted upon the plastic wrap of the cookie tray leaving droplets in their wake. They stuck to his hair and slowly collapsed on his shirt, seeping into the seams. As he reached Diamond's house he noted that all the lights were off, as were all the lights in town, and wondered if Diamond was still asleep. Cautiously, he entered, closing the door behind him, afraid to breathe or make the slightest sound. Up the stairs he went and came bouncing, silently bouncing, into Diamonds room.

"Happy Bir-"

"_MOM!_ I'm doing something, close the…" He stopped midsentence and the color drained from the boys face as he met his friend's stare.

Pearl couldn't help but let his eyes wander, he traced over the boys exposed chest as it rose and fell in time to desperate breaths and then down to observe the folds and bumps in the comforter; he could just imagine what was happening just beneath.

_This isn't awkward_… He tried not to make it obvious that he was checking him out and placed the cookies down on the dresser near the door. He looked back over at the boy before at last he tossed Diamond some clothes that sat on the floor.

"I, uh… You want to finish, because I could wait if you want?" He motioned toward the door.

"No, stay!" He pleaded. "I-I mean- I don't know," he hid his red face in his hands. _I must be having a nightmare, please let me be sleeping. 'No stay'? Arceus…_

"Ok… I won't leave then," he sat on the bed. He observed the bump in the comforter before flicking his eyes back to his friend's striking blue eyes. "Um, Happy birthday?"

_That devious smirk… He's going to make me… all over my bed_… His conscious' voice sounded desperate and shaky.

"Thanks." He took the clothes and danced into them under the blanket, the bed squeaked while Pearl tried to pretend he wasn't watching.

"Sexy…"

"Oh stop," he rolled his eyes embarrassedly.

"You sure you don't want to… I won't watch or anything."

"I… I can't now," he grimaced trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck smiling guiltily.

"It's fine," he sighed. "So you made me cookies?"

"You could say that, here look."

_His mom definitely did this, he doesn't have the patience for such little details._ "They're amazing! Thank you," he smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back but then remembered the card in his pocket. After a few moments of gathering his courage, he removed the envelope from his pocket and handed it over. Diamond curiously accepted it and opened it carefully.

"Aw it's us," his face was beaming. But as soon as he opened it the condom fell out onto his lap.

He blinked, _Nope, it's still a condom._ The boy shifted, unsure what to say or do. _I said something that shows that he cares. He brought something thoughtful and something suggestive._ He looked at Pearl, he was watching him like a staraptor stalks a buneary, hungrily and intently.

"Thanks," he whispered shyly. He took the package in his hands and examined it. _I don't even know how to use this_, he thought embarrassedly. After folding it back into the card he set it aside. He took a breath before he reached out and laced their fingers together. Pearl smiled and gripped his hand affectionately but avoided eye contact.

"I know it wasn't subtle but… I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't mind, it's… well, it wasn't expected but I don't care."

They sat staring at each other in a tense silence for several moments. Their faces transitioned from a shy innocence to something more serious implying what neither could say for sure in their minds, though they were ready to act on instinct alone. Diamond leaned back some, breaths coming a bit more drawn out as his lips parted slightly, and gently squeezed Pearl's hand.

There was Pearl's window; he tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat as he thought about his next move. He wanted to kiss him and he wanted to touch him, it was especially hard to resist him knowing he was already aroused. Pearl felt bad for interrupting, but he wanted to help him out with his not so little dilemma now. He put a finger to Diamond's chest and pushed him back coyly, crawling over and looking down at his blue eyed friend. He knew Diamond wanted and needed to go slow, and he felt guilty for being in this position after the fact, but the look in his eyes told him he thought it was anything but wrong. He leaned in, barely aware of what he was doing anymore. He kissed him just below the ear before trailing kisses down to the small piece of collar bone his loose shirt revealed. His hands became separate entities as he let them wander.

One slid down the comforter and revealed a nice tent in Diamond's boxers. Diamond was barely breathing as his eyes darted between the hand and Pearl's eyes. Pearl smirked as Diamond put his hand over his, sheepishly guiding it over his arousal. He gladly wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a firm stroke and laughing a bit to himself at the surprised squeak Diamond made.

Diamond was gasping and his muscles tensed, legs twitching almost involuntarily as the blonde continued. Pearl nudged the boy's legs apart with his own as he kissed him everywhere but his trembling lips. Diamond whispered the boy's name several times, now looking up at him with a look that was a little frightened at his now separated legs. Pearl met his eyes in silent reassurance for a moment of hesitation before he brought both hands up to either side of Diamond's head in support. Things weren't progressing half as quick as it seemed, everything blurring together into what felt like a single moment. Pearl had a nervous but mischievous expression as he moved his hips into the valley of the boy's legs, grinding experimentally slow.

Diamond's jaw dropped, his whole body flinching while he tried to fight the moans. He blushed fervently, Pearl laughing at his needy whines and reactions much to his dismay though it was mostly out of nerves. Pearl lowered himself, nipping at his neck and teasingly echoing Diamond's stifled whines and choked gasps. Anything rational or innocent that had dwelled in their minds ceased to exist as they acted on something animalistic with unnoted inexperience. The way it felt to have him squirm beneath him, hips moving to match his movements and fingers sensuously carving into the body above readying to remove his shirt, had Pearl's head spinning.

After much teasing, Pearl finally started to move in to claim his lips, lips brushing when the door creaked open, the rendezvous ending instantly.

"Diamond, is everything ok? I thought I heard something," the voice was sincerely concerned as they entered the room.

"E-Everything's fine, mom!" He wanted to die of embarrassment, hiding his flush face in his hands, and he was thankful that Pearl had gotten up so quickly.

"Hey, Johanna. Long time, no see," Pearl tried to be casual despite his heart hammering in his chest with hormones and newfound anxiety. He tried to ignore the dark voice in his head that was encouraging him to push her out the window.

"Pearl! I should've guessed it was you," she smiled and hugged the blonde boy affectionately before greeting her own child who was clearly unamused.

"Happy birthday, Diamond," she sniffled. "I can't believe you're already seventeen."

"Yeah, I know, mom, you can't believe I'm any number over five…" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. His usual expression lacked a lazy grin which produced a quizzical look from his mother.

"You ok, Dia?" She put the back of her fingers on his forehead, then his cheek. "Fever? Hm, no... Well I'll go down and make breakfast. Oh, and get dressed, Diamond. Pearl doesn't want to see you in pajamas." She shut the door behind her and her steps could be heard as she descended the stairs.

"Yeah, Diamond, I don't want to see you in your pajamas…" Pearl looked over at Diamond with a smug side smile, at last allowing himself to breathe in labored breaths once more.

"Oh, I bet you'd like to see me without them then?"

"Is that an invitation?" He leaned in slowly.

"And if it is?"

"I'd say…" He considered their circumstances, cautioning his raging hormones. Much to his disdain he acknowledged that he probably shouldn't have done that. Timing was everything after all. "That we should wait…"

Diamond's heart sank.

"I'll take a rain check on this, _Mr. Champion_." He smirked, running a finger absentmindedly over the boy's unclaimed lips. "I'll let you dress yourself in peace."

He stood up and walked toward the door. Before exiting he adjusted his pants playfully.

"Nobody likes a tease!" Diamond called after him as the boy exited with a mischievous chuckle.

"Except for you!" He called back bemusedly.

He searched his drawers for clothes_, Am I supposed to dress up? It's my birthday I should be able to stay in pajamas if I want to_… He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and decided against socks. He pouted in his frustration and tucked his messy hair into his beret as he surveyed the room. He picked up the carefully frosted cookies baked with love that patiently waited on the tray. He doubted some of the pokeballs actually existed. One had a heart like design and another one looked like there was a moon drawn on. Maybe Pearl's mother just had a good imagination or perhaps she was from another region? He couldn't be certain.

He sat down on the bed, the springs strained a squeak and the mattress sighed. _This bed can't be that old_…But he shook his head. As he finished up in his room and moved onto the bathroom, he washed his hands nearly a hundred times over. He couldn't even enjoy it at that point but he reluctantly finished what he had started. As he brushed his teeth, he felt his senses waking, his stomach included, as they were greeted with the scent of mint. It gurgled and grumbled peculiarly and he clutched at it through his shirt, a slight burning sensation in his gut.

"Diamond, come get your breakfast!" His mother called simultaneously answering the estranged calls of his stomach.

He descended the stairs, adjusting his zipper again before rounding the corner. Pearl was sitting at the table fidgeting and struggling to sit still like a child suffering from a fit of turrets and ADHD simultaneously. He hated waiting and it was killing him to wait for Diamond to come down. Diamond sat down next Pearl who looked elated and relieved to see the boy. Diamond's mother brought over plate after plate of her huge breakfast and topped it off with a cake that matched the theme of the pokeball cookies.

_Moms can be so cheesy; they must have planned this_… Diamond inferred. "This looks great, mom. Thanks," he smiled contently.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart," she kissed him on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Pearl ate his food at a ridiculous speed and Diamond's contorted face could only contemplate how he wasn't choking or a hundred pounds heavier. Fork, plate, face, half chew, swallow, fork, face, swallow, fork, face, swallow, drink…

_Where does the food go_? He examined his friend's slender frame; he was even a bit muscular from what he could see through his striped shirt. When Pearl was finally done eating he sat there and lazily looked over at Diamond who watched him dumbfounded.

"Is something wrong, Dia? Come on, eat so we can do something today."

"Oh, uh, no. I'm fine. What did you have in mind?" _And the sun is just rising, we have all day_…

"Staying inside because it's a bit too brisk for my liking today, but we can do whatever you want."

"Maybe… if you wore a jacket and some… warmer pants you wouldn't… mind the cold," Diamond spoke in between chews.

"But I always dress like this." He considered a sweater, tighter pants were simply more comfortable but he mulled it over in his mind. He glanced over at Diamond who was examining him while he ate, eyes chancing daringly low every few seconds. "You like?" He smirked, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

He blushed. "Rhetorical question," he said simply, looking at his friend pointedly.

The nonchalant flirting of sorts that had and continued happening was interesting. Pearl was quite good at it and subtle when he needed to be but Diamond was only just starting to get the hang of it. Not that he was surprised given the boy's gift for word play or articulation in general. But he shrugged it off as he continued eating. He watched Pearl toy with his fork, watching his fingers with interest. Pearl was also quite good at touching him. Maybe it's because he hadn't been touched in such a way before that he just felt extra sensitive but it felt amazing. He started to blush as he continued eating, trying to savor his mother's hard work despite the mental distraction.

The conversation was light and Pearl was still fidgeting, playing with his food carcasses and taking incessant sips of his juice as he watched Diamond eating. The way his fiery eyes burned into him was making him wonder how much longer he was going to have an appetite with such a raptly attentive audience. When he was certain his stomach was going to tear at the seams, he grabbed some cookies to bring upstairs. _The cake will have to wait until later._

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

They reentered Diamond's room, Diamond took the bed and Pearl brought the chair from the desk over and straddled it so that he and the back of the chair faced Diamond. The cookie Pearl was eating was a Quickball, _How ironic,_ and Diamond nibbled on an Ultraball.

A period of silence ensued and Diamond watched Pearl watching him. Neither said a word, only stared. Pearl's eyes were soft, and he sat casually without shifting as he contented himself to simply look at Diamond. He bluntly stared at his crotch, fingers twitching reminiscently as he swallowed slowly, loosening his scarf with a finger. He tried to approximate how big it was, it felt about the same as his but it felt better because it was Diamond's. He had spent his whole life it seemed wanting to touch his friend like that. But Diamond's thoughts were nowhere exciting. Diamond rolled onto his back and looked into space, _This isn't fun_.

He frowned, "I don't know what to say."

"Happy Birthday, Diamond."

"Thanks," the words were uttered absent mindedly. He sheepishly extended a hand toward his friend who grasped it and allowed his thumb to stroke the back of his hand.

"So… What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking…"

"What do you want to do? Or is this what you want to do all day?"

"Come closer."

Pearl complied and lay down on the squeaky bed in the direction opposite Diamond and rejoined their hands. He leaned his head into Diamond's leg and looked vacantly at the ceiling. The sun was finally up and casted light into the room through the openings in the curtains. All was calm, including Pearl and it felt like any other lazy Saturday.

Sitting around thinking about what to do, how they feel, what they're supposed to feel. This wasn't anything they could have foreseen. Falling into love and lust… Where did the time go? It seemed like only yesterday they were camping in the backyard and making playground promises that at the time were more sacred than any other vow.

He gripped Pearl's hand to steady himself, he felt weak and defeated by his subconscious. But his friend squeezed back and nudged his leg affectionately with his head.

"Loosen up, Dia."

He sighed in agreement. _Loosen up, Dia_, he echoed. _There's no rush, we have time._

_We've only just begun._


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry guys, I know I've been putting warnings at the top of the chapters but I forgot for the last chapter. Anyway, this one is totally clean.

* * *

><p>It was late December, the air was uncharacteristically warmer than in years past. Diamond was cooking dinner for Pearl that Christmas Eve and he had been doing a lot of thinking since the last time he had seen Pearl. He was ready to move forward, push the boundaries and perhaps get a bit more physical. But presently he felt like a house wife cooking for his husband and hardly like a sexual deviant. As he stood at the stove he stirred the soup, round and round, oh the monotony. <em>Like my life<em>… he thought frustrated.

Life seemed so complicated and simplistic these days for Diamond. With his free hand he massaged his temple. He really wanted things to work out for him and Pearl, he wanted to be exclusive but he wasn't sure what you would call their sexually frustrated relationship at the moment.

Pearl entered the house swiftly and was peeking over Diamond's shoulder in the next instant. The soup smelled heavenly and it looked like a whirlpool of flavors from the stirring. Pearl rested his head on his tense friend's shoulder.

"Smells great, Dia but why…" He began rubbing his shoulders, "So anxious?"

His friend's voice was soothing and he let a relaxed sigh escape his lips. "I'm sorry; just have a lot on my mind. I'll be done in a few, if you want to seat yourself at the table."

Pearl obeyed and sat at the table, trying to suppress his continuous desire to move around. It felt like old times on the road, Diamond cooking for everyone but this time he wasn't trying to rush his friend because there wasn't anywhere they needed to be anymore. _Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting… This past month or so has been nothing but waiting. _

Diamond served soup and rice and he watched amusedly as Pearl ate at a record pace. Diamond seated himself next to the boy and leisurely conquered his meal. The kitchen was well lit and the table cloth had some festive embroidery embezzled on it that complimented the centerpiece nicely. Through the window opposite the table Diamond could see snow blowing off the roof. It hadn't snowed in days and most of the icicles had fallen already he noted.

He averted his attention from the window to look at Pearl; his angelic blonde locks fell perfectly into place every time he saw him and the fluorescent lighting did his eyes no justice. Diamond had seen those eyes sparkle like embers and burn like flames with excitement and triumph but now they just looked restless and unsettled. He wasn't the only restless one but Diamond had to shrug, he hardly ever had the answers he or anyone was looking for, at least not without serious deliberation on his part.

"That was delicious, thanks for dinner, Dia," Pearl slouched in his chair, dreamily content to have a full stomach. "How did you come to be such a great cook?"

Diamond thought hard about the question. "You know, I really don't know. Just have a thing for it I suppose."

"Oh." He toyed with the holiday salt shaker, feeling the raised features on its porcelain face with mild interest. They made eye contact a few times, awkwardly staring and smiling a bit as they averted their gazes. He drew some salt from the cap between his fingers with a lethargic sigh before smirking a bit. "So what did you ask Santa for for Christmas?"

Diamond laughed, smiling wide as he rubbed his neck. "I didn't ask him for anything. What did you ask him for?"

"For him to bring you whatever you asked for…" He smiled halfheartedly.

Diamond smiled, reaching out to take Pearl's hand. "The only thing that could make me happy is you."

Pearl let his eyes travel up from their hands to Diamond's face. He was always wearing that hat but his sky blue eyes couldn't hold his gaze. Pearl felt his stomach drop but tried not to show his frustration. He strummed his fingers on the table, muscles tensing as he furrowed his brows pensively. The words dancing about his subconscious were yet to form the question he wanted to ask and he hesitated, though he wasn't quite sure why. With a grounding sigh, he sat up taller and tried not to fidget with his fingers as he slowly braved the silence.

"I want to take you somewhere for New Year's. Want to go to Jubilife with me?"

Diamond blinked at him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he mulled the words over in his mind a few times. He was apprehensive to chance the question it beckoned, especially considering the time they'd be going out and the atmosphere they'd be in. He shyly fought a smile as he raised a brow questioningly.

"…Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date… with me." He smiled hopefully, trying not to blush.

Diamond's eyes lit up and he felt beautiflies flutter in his stomach. "I- Yes, of course I'll go with you."

Pearl allowed himself to breathe again and smiled triumphantly.

"Good." _Ready or not, here I come…_

The boys sat on the couch for hours together holding hands and watching movies. They laughed and joked around and it felt good to be just like kids again with love far from their conscious. After a while they found themselves snuggled under a blanket, Pearl's hands once again at Diamond's hips where he lay in front of him. They watched movie after movie, sipping cocoa and eating cookies as they lay together, chancing caresses along inner thighs and hips and chests. It was heavenly, something that definitely showed that Diamond cared and Pearl loved his "present" or date night of sorts that it turned out to be. But it was starting to get late and Pearl decided to go home. He laced his shoes and Diamond leaned in the doorway looking down at his friend sleepily. Pearl messed up the loops a few times. Maybe it was because he was tired or too fast or maybe because he didn't want to leave, _Who knows_?

As he rose Diamond put his arms out for a hug and Pearl practically tackled the boy. After a few moments and a firm squeeze the blonde attempted to pull away but was restrained. He looked shyly at Diamond who held him close. He tried to push against his friend's chest to get away but to no avail.

He looked at Diamond, looking into his eyes were like trying to find depth in a brick wall which is precisely the reason why he didn't want to kiss him now. Diamond is characteristically apathetic most of the time but Pearl knew him better than that. No, Diamond wasn't easily read, to just anybody that is. _He's bluffing and he knows it_. Giving half a second of thought he proceeded to teach Diamond a lesson of sorts.

"No one likes a tease…"

Pearl let his lips graze Diamond's and planted a light kiss on his neck gripping at his shirt to pull him closer. Diamond turned a dark red and with difficulty swallowed hard. He couldn't say he was expecting that. He had a fleeting moment of spontaneity which died shortly after. He had intended to kiss him but choked miserably. He released his hold on Pearl, but he didn't let go. He clung to him possessively. His eyes burned into Diamond's, such fire was more than he could handle at the moment and his lips moved as to say something, anything but nothing escaped. Pearl kissed his neck over and over, hot breath wafting over his skin as Pearl leaned him into the wall. After what felt like an eternity of shock and deepening lust, Pearl at last ceased his torture as he took Diamond's hand in his own and watched him smugly as he met his flushed face met his stare breathlessly.

"I will see you Friday and Diamond," he planted a kiss on his cold fingers.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Really happy with the story thus far after all the millions of revisions I've done. I appreciate the feedback I've gotten thus far so keep it coming guys. We're nearing the first official sex scene (Chapter 9) and that will conclude the first part of the story. In my mind, I see the story in three acts if you will. The first part is setting it up and them getting together, the second is them being together, and the third is the turning point where 'something unforgivable' happens everything completely changes and the other pairings come in and all that great stuff until the ending. So get your noise makers ready people, the next chapter is their New Year's Eve date.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Diamond spent the next six days with the lingering high he had gotten from Pearl kissing and clinging to him. And what's more today was New Year's Eve. He had a date today and he could hardly contain his excitement. He looked through every drawer in his room in attempt to find something decent to wear. He decided on black jeans and a crimson button up and he fastened and refastened the buttons nearly a hundred times in his rush. He combed his hair until it had a glossy shine and slid his beret on. He brushed his teeth throughout the day and tried not to eat anything that Pearl wouldn't like tasting. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but he was expecting fireworks tonight. _No more games, tonight is the night_.

It was around nine, and Diamond looked anxiously around his room. _This must be what Pearl feels like all the time_, he thought. Scanning his room he saw laundry in a pile in the same place it always sat, some of the drawers weren't shut all the way and Pearl's card sat on the desk. He opened the card and the small package fell out. He took it in his hands and examined it. He still couldn't believe how things had changed since he had gotten home.

_This is crazy_… He smiled to himself and stared at himself in the mirror above the dresser. His reflection stared back blankly as always, but at least he looked pretty sharp dressed up. He slid the condom into his pocket and after some surveying he found a bit of cologne in a small box. _Not too much_… He cautiously misted himself. It smelled good, not terribly strong but if you were close enough one could appreciate the scent.

* * *

><p>Pearl had been more restless than ever since he had left Diamond's house on Christmas. It took every ounce of self control not to kiss his trembling lips and not to leave a hickey on the poor boy's neck. The sexual tension between the boys was unbearable and oh, this night was going to be steamy. Pearl took hours getting ready for his date. He styled his hair with such precision that not even the wind could tousle his blonde locks enough to mess them up. And he used mouthwash every time he ate anything; he even remembered to dilute it with some water.<p>

_Everything has to be perfect_, he thought. _If it's not the best then… Well, it just has to be the best_. He searched his drawers frantically and peeked in the closet for a classy getup. Most of his clothes consisted of skinny jeans and striped shirts but he managed to find a nice blazer to put over a simple dress shirt. He evaluated himself in the closet mirror, he had to admit he cleaned up nicely but something seemed off.

"I look too mature for my age, although I look almost like a secret agent." He pressed his fist thoughtfully to his lips. "I need sunglasses, don't I?" He searched everywhere but he hardly wore shades even in the summer so it was easier said than done. "Mom picked the perfect night to go out of town with friends, huh? How am I going to find some shades or anything for that matter?" He slid his hand into his pocket absent mindedly as he pondered where to look next and pulled out a pair of sporty looking shades. _Wow, what luck_.

Finally satisfied with his appearance he pulled on his shoes and headed for Diamond's house. It wasn't terribly cold and much of the snow had actually melted. The only place snow ever seemed to stick was Snowpoint City and Mt. Coronet. Pearl knocked on the door and tried to whistle to calm his nerves but he never knew how to whistle anyway so he just gave up. The knob twisted and Diamond answered the door.

"Wow, you look great," Pearl's voice was soft and his cheeks started feeling warm again.

Diamond blushed, "Oh, thanks. You look nice, too. Like a secret agent or something."

"That's what I thought!" Pearl made an exaggerated gesture and started to laugh as he removed the sunglasses. "Well let's go, slowpoke! It's already almost ten."

"It won't take that long to get to Jubilife, don't worry," Diamond's voice was calm as to not contribute to the excess energy Pearl was emitting.

"I know that," he rolled his eyes. "But c'mon let's go!"

He took Diamond's hand and they ran as fast as Diamond could follow. They cut through Sandgem town, which was very quiet except for the Berlitz mansion which sounded like quite a party was bustling within. They cut through Route 202 with ease and in no time they had arrived in Jubilife City.

Jubilife City was a very metropolitan city and was always bustling with people. But today it was jam packed with people from all over the region for an all night party sponsored by JubilifeTV, naturally. The huge monitor showed coverage from all the major cities of the region and the Gym leaders each said a few words on behalf of their town. There was loud music and people of all ages dancing and drinking in the streets.

Diamond looked around at the crowd, it was complete pandemonium and it was barely eleven. Like zombies they wandered, slurred words and loud cheers from every direction. Flashing lights everywhere and the sound of kazoos and other noise makers blared in their ears with the feel of a strong bass under their feet from the approximated dance area. As he turned his attention back to his date he saw Pearl's lips move but couldn't hear what he was trying to say.

"WHAT?" He tried to yell over the crowd.

".THIRSTY?" He shouted back.

Without a response Pearl dragged the boy over to the bar and got them some sodas. They sat back and took in the chaotic atmosphere; this was the closest thing to a club in all of Sinnoh that either boy was aware of. Pearl surveyed the area, the craziest dancers were on the main road, the drunkest people were near the open bar across from the trainer school and the most obsessive fans were screaming and sobbing in front of the monitor as the gym leaders spoke. No surprise that the most deafening screams came once Volkner got his screen time. It was impossible to hear him but he smirked with a type of modest narcissism, it was as though he could hear all the girls _and boys_ screaming for him in Sunyshore and he put a hand up to silence them.

_Look at him, 'Oh yeah I'm only the most desired bachelor in Sinnoh, the hardest gym leader to reach and defeat and I make all the girls and boys think naughty thoughts. No big deal.'_ Pearl pouted, of course he, too, had fallen victim to his charm but still he found himself a bit jealous. He dreamed of being so successful, charismatic and poised. The way Diamond watched the screen with such captivation as the man spoke practically hypnotized by each movement of his lips or flash of a smile. It twisted his stomach,_ What does he have that I don't? Blue eyes? Spikey hair? A beachfront home?_ He grimaced, arms folded in annoyance as he observed the other blonde trying to figure out the secret to his charm.

Diamond watched his friend scoff at the monitor, _Everyone loves Volkner. I wonder what's wrong_. After giving it some thought, he leaned in and spoke into his ear, "Jealous are we?"

Pearl shot him an incredulous look and formed his lips around a firm, "No."

Diamond sighed, _I'll take that as a yes_. The monitors were now airing commercials for places all over the region. He leaned in again, trying to level his voice as seductively as he could, propping his arm on the counter casually. "You know, Volkner is pretty slick but I bet he's not as sexy as you when you pout…"

Pearl choked on his drink, the fizz burning his nose slightly, but he tried to compose himself. He raised a brow at the boy, smirking before leaning in himself.

"You think I'm… sexy?" He purred.

Diamond pretended to think about it teasingly then nodded with a grin. Pearl smiled and sipped his drink, swirling the liquid about the cup as he looked around again. He liked that Diamond was more comfortable with him and not needing to hide his feelings anymore. But he still wasn't sure where they stood; he hated the amount of patience he had to find within himself in the past month. He was so ready to move ahead, he had waited his whole life it felt to tell him how he felt but it was still too soon.

He sighed, the other people at the bar were obnoxiously loud, and snarky men were luring the women away into the crowd and dark alley ways, _Should I do something about that…?_ Meanwhile, the bartenders were surprisingly barely buzzed and keeping up with the large crowd despite the ceaseless waves of people who had no business having even another drop of alcohol. He looked over at Diamond who was toying with the hand that wasn't currently holding his soda. The watched as various regions flashed clips of concerts and listened intently to the array of music that played. They chatted, flirted, decided against dancing as they enjoyed the atmosphere. They took a walk around the city and before they knew it the screen flashed a stopwatch and the hostess reappeared after the stream of commercials.

"Let's go," Pearl called. Diamond obeyed and he followed Pearl into the crowd.

The hostess on the monitor was obnoxiously excited about ringing in 2011 and informed everyone that there was only a few minutes left of 2010. They snaked their way into the heart of the crowd in front of the large screen where everyone seemingly hypnotized by the clock watched the number descend. Pearl clung to Diamond's arm affectionately shaking him excitedly though he couldn't have looked calmer in the midst of the disorder.

The countdown started, everyone in kindergarten unison counted backward from ten. _Ten…_ Diamond caught Pearl gazing at him. He looked thoughtfully back; he had seen that look before. Yes, Pearl had stared at him so tenderly, so longingly before. _Nine… Eight… _Pearl's heart raced, Diamond had his usual blank face but his eyes were soft and he was quivering a bit with anxiety. _Seven…Six…Five…_ They stood there looking at each other intently. In that crowd of thousands there wasn't a single person there that could have distracted them. No one more important than that boy hanging from his arm or that boy he was clinging to. _Four… Three… Two… One!_

The crowd roared in a chorus of deafening screams and cheers and it could be assumed that the hostess said "Happy New Year" or something to that affect. But no one cared what she had to say the entire night and that didn't change now. The crowd was bustling all around them, friends and strangers embracing, couples kissing… Pearl's eyes burned into Diamond's, his lips trembled and he tried to compose himself best he could. But naturally, Pearl beat him to the punch. He twisted Diamond around and in one fluid motion caught his lips with his own.

Diamond relaxed into the kiss and when they pulled away he watched his amber orbs reappear behind blonde tresses, both their cheeks burning a deep pink. Pearl kissed him again this time unlacing their hands and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. The kiss was rougher than the first. The next kiss was even more aggressive and he gripped at Diamond's lower back while he ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair, tugging a bit at the locks. He felt his way through the motions, his lips moving against the blonde's instinctively.

They broke apart breathlessly and Pearl searched his blue-grey eyes, no sign of regret only nervous excitement and lust. He knocked their foreheads together lightly and fixated his attention on his nervous friend who hung from his neck. He smiled wide, flicking his tongue out across the boy's lips, Diamond trying to catch it in his mouth but caught the imp's mouth instead.

This kiss was a passionate one, slow and deep but progressively more forceful. He let his tongue search the latter's mouth for that devious muscle of his and they danced around each other painting each other's mouths with their taste. He let out a slow moan into the enmeshment as Pearl let his hands slide lower, groping his ass possessively and pulling him in closer. The muscles moved against each other rhythmically, animalistic and possessed by desire. Diamond mewed into Pearl's mouth as their hips brushed against one another sending intense chills through him. He flinched away overwhelmed, breaking contact as they stood there panting.

"I thought you'd never try to kiss me…" He smiled, pressing their foreheads together again.

Diamond blushed shyly, averting his attention away. "I was too nervous."

"I don't want you to be nervous around me anymore. I want you to tell me everything and I want to show you everything," his voice was stern but loving as he looked into his perfect blue eyes. "I want to erase any doubt you have about my love for you. You're perfect and I only want to be with you…"

Diamond wanted to cry, he never felt so happy or so relieved in his life. He embraced his friend, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Pearl squeezed Diamond tightly and smiled, it was all so surreal. It was only ten minutes or so into the new year and so much had happened.

The crowd was still a rambunctious lot and no one seemed too concerned for anyone but themselves. The monitor showed various cities full of out of control citizens and people who were acting up in the presence of a camera. Footage of other regions that had already or were anticipating the new year flashed on the screen and images of champions and elite four members could be seen. After some thought Pearl returned his attention to Diamond who was grinning wide and watching the screen with mild interest, still holding Pearl tightly like a lifeline.

There was little doubt in his mind of what he wanted to do next. Nodding determinedly to himself, Pearl leaned in to whisper ever so secretively into Diamond's ear.

"My mom's out of town…"

Diamond perked up and looked at Pearl stunned. Every rebellious teen knew what that meant, but he couldn't believe what his friend was suggesting. A mischievous grin graced Pearl's face and he bit his lip suggestively and looked shyly at Diamond, holding eye contact for brief moments at a time. He swallowed his nervous energy, eyes piercing Diamond's as the beret clad teen squeezed his shoulders apprehensively, eyes clouded with indecision and excitement.

Again he whispered looking him straight in the eye this time, "Let me make love to you, Diamond. I promise I'll be gentle." His voice was tender and he tried not to let lust make him sound harsher than he intended.

Diamond was speechless, he blinked at the boy and tried to speak but his lips couldn't form words. He watched Pearl who watched him hopefully but patiently when he remembered something. He slid the package from his pocket and held it up with a nervous smile.

"Maybe you could show me how to use this?"

Pearl grinned wide, laughing a bit at the gesture as he observed the package in the teen's hand. "I have a better idea," he kissed his jaw.

"I'll show you how much more fun we can have _without_ it…"


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: If the last chapter was any indication, yes, they are about to have sex so I hope your bodies are ready.

* * *

><p>And so the boy in the wine beret followed the willowy blonde figure through the crowd, the woods and all the way home. They fumbled up the stairs into his room, the bed was made nicely much to Diamond's surprise and the blinds were already closed when they entered the room. It had been a long time since he had been in this room and not much had changed.<p>

He heard the door click shut and turned around only to be ushered against the wall and dominated by his eager friend who planted a shower of quick kisses on his lips. He tossed the blazer to the floor and undid his dress shirt fervently, revealing his toned body. Diamond let his hands run along his torso feeling the dips and curves of the smooth skin indulgently. His hands wandered down to his pants where he traced the rim of his boxer briefs, tugging on them playfully. His index fingers brushed the dips between his pelvic bones as he began adding more fingers and dipping lower.

Pearl sighed lustfully and pushed him back against the wall as they kissed, letting a hand travel up Diamond's shirt. He thumbed the erected nipple, tugging at it slightly while their lips meshed. He swallowed Diamond's gasps and sighs and small moans obediently, like a man drowning and longing for his lungs to burst with sweet oxygen. Diamond tried to unbutton his shirt as fast as he his fingers could maneuver while they continued to.

Once the fabric was removed, Pearl traced his fingers down his back as he planted rows of kisses along his neck and jaw. Before Diamond was fully aware of what was happening, Pearl had already dropped his pants to his ankles and danced out his own. The articles remaining could wait for now.

Everything was happening so fast and every inch of him felt hypersensitive. Pearl was sucking on the dip of his clavicle while Diamond felt himself slipping into a state of panic and need. Diamond whined as he found Pearl's hands caressing his hips, engulfed by the powerful feelings he was causing with each simple movement.

"P-Pearl…"

The blonde greeted the beseeching mouth with soft lips and a slick tongue that tasted like mint. He soothed the distressed muscle, sucking on it gently, as he forced Diamond's arms up over his head and as his hands travelled back down he backed his prey back into the wall once more. If this boy thought he was going to escape now, he was sadly mistaken. They needed this; melting into each other was as vital as breathing as their hearts raced. Pearl used the wall to get leverage and picked Diamond off the floor so that he was in essence straddling his hips. Diamond was surprised that thin as he was, Pearl was strong enough to hold him up with little difficulty. He wrapped his legs around the boy to draw him closer.

"Kiss me," he demanded and so the blonde boy obeyed, kissing him over and over again as he memorized his lover's taste.

Placing his hands on his prey's hips to steady him, he began grinding his hips into the defenseless boy who tried to stifle his moans. The thin pieces of fabric that separated their lengths weren't enough to protect them from the irresistible sensation that the friction of rubbing them together created. It was getting harder and harder… to stay quiet that is, and Diamond tried to suppress his sounds, fearful they would be higher pitched or feminine. But he couldn't be quiet forever, such torture was more than one could stand in silence. He arched himself into Pearl, his fingers straining to carve into the wall behind him as spastic gasps and moans came out in time to each grinding motion.

Much to his disdain Diamond suddenly found himself on the floor again a few feet from his sex kitten. _Confidence is definitely sexy, it's even sexier when you're lacking it_, Diamond thought. He was still nervous unlike Pearl who seemed pretty self-assured for a virgin. He motioned toward the bed so Diamond sat down and checked out his body lustfully. Toned and lean, he let his eyes dance along the dips and curves he was dying to have his hands run down again.

"Are you ready for this?"

But he didn't give Diamond any time to mentally prepare himself to see what that thin piece of fabric was concealing, and as his underwear hit the floor his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

His mouth lay open, lips trembling as he looked at it. _That's supposed to fit in my_…? He shuddered, he couldn't look away despite his instinct to avert his gaze. Pearl watched amusedly as Diamond's face burn a deep crimson as he gawked at his appendage.

"Is it really that impressive?" He didn't wait for an answer, the boy was clearly distracted. "You've got one of those, too, you know…"

With his last remark he tilted the preoccupied boy's head back so that he had to look directly into his fiery eyes. The passionate intensity in those eyes was like an inferno and Diamond wanted nothing more than to be consumed by the flames.

Slowly the boy rose, hesitating as his fingers danced along the rim of his boxers. He held a staring contest with the floor awkwardly shifting his weight.

"You can trust me… don't be shy, Dia," he tilted his chin up to kiss him before smirking. "Just whip it out."

"Pearl!" He covered his face embarrassedly at his friend's bluntness.

"_Diamond?_" He whined in mock hurt, "Please?"

With a defeated sigh and a deep breath he let his underwear slide off to reveal his own taut erection. It protruded outward pointing toward Pearl's staff, twitching slightly from the cool air about the room. He looked down blankly at it, feeling the blonde's expectant eyes burning into him. He felt exposed, and he gave Pearl an inquiring look as he looked down at it as well. Pearl gave him a quick peck before he knelt down to get a better look and was captivated by it. Diamond on the other hand was embarrassed and fidgeted with his fingers as he got examined, less than intrigued by his body at this point.

"It's beautiful…" He murmured, poking it lightly and inspecting it curiously.

"Th-Thanks," he whispered shyly, eyes flashing apprehension as he took it gingerly in his hands.

Pearl looked up at him questioningly as he spoke. "Stop being so modest. It's really quite nice, I'm impressed…"

"PEARL!" He yelped in surprise, clasping his hands over his mouth.

Pearl jerked it giving it a firm stroke before planting a chaste kiss on the tip, his tongue tracing his moistened lips as he looked up innocently at Diamond.

"Already so close…?" He smacked his lips tasting the salty liquid with interest. He ran his hands along the boy's inner thighs like a kitten running its paws down a scratch post as he evaluated his piece of art. "Shall we then?"

Pearl rose again and kissed his timid lover, but they were far from kissing now, past the point of foreplay and it was time to do the deed. Pearl took his hand as he sat back down on the bed. Diamond didn't need any instruction as he laid himself down on the bed, his body defenseless and aching for action. Pearl climbed on after him and examined the body that lay before him, so untouched so flawless. Was he really about to violate his best friend? The throbbing in his groin told him yes, so he continued.

He gingerly spread his legs wide to either side and crawled through the middle so that he was above his lover looking into his gorgeous stonewashed eyes. He couldn't help but kiss him over and over, and his partner was secretly relieved he was taking it slow. He pulled away, the sound of their breathing filling the tense silence. Pearl wasn't sure what to do, he was blindly going in; appearing to know what he was doing while secretly crossing his fingers that everything was perfect for Diamond.

Diamond looked worried but Pearl wasn't afraid to love him anymore, he deserved perfection and he wanted to be that for him. He leaned down to kiss the corners of his timid lover's mouth, feeling how they twitched up under his lips until he had a weak smile on his face once more. Taking a breath Pearl started to suck on his digits, but Diamond reached out and took him by the wrist.

"Can I…?"

He gave a hardly perceptible nod and watched with curiosity as Diamond sucked on his fingers, feeling his tongue swirl around until he let the slippery digits slide out slowly. He pumped the fingers in and out sucking gently and tonguing the underside. Pearl bit his lip, wincing as he felt himself throbbing with a need he could hardly keep under control anymore. Diamond returned his hand and Pearl, with some hesitation, slid a slick finger in. Diamond made an inquisitive face, his entrance tensing around the digit.

_So far, so good_. He slid a second finger in and then a third. He spread the digits around and watched as Diamond's chest rose and fell as he began breathing heavier. He gently pumped the fingers in and out, stretching with care and murmuring encouraging words every so often hoping to soften his distressed expression.

Once his body was more relaxed he slid the fingers out and gave Diamond a few moments to brace himself for the imminent popping of his cherry. He steadied himself at his entrance and guided it in.

Diamond's eyes widened, inhaling deeply only to let a stifled moan escape his lips. He looked like he was in pain, but it came with the estranged pleasure that was short lived. His eyes scrunched shut and his teeth clenched as he tried to force himself to breath. He teared up from the slight tearing he felt and threw his arms around Pearl's neck to embrace him shakily.

"Pearl… I-It hurts…"

Pearl made a panicked face at the pillow, feeling the way Diamond's body struggled against the sensation as though trying to force him out. They hesitantly shifted some, Diamond eventually relaxing enough to proceed. They pulled away some and looked at each other nervously, innocent faces of those preparing to tread dark waters of disturbed cotton sheets in the night.

"Don't worry, I'll go slowly."

He buried his face in Diamond's neck as he pulled out some and forced it back in as gently as he could manage; his breaths shuddering at the sensation as he continued to roll his hips. It was so much more different than masturbating, the sensation was more intense. He felt the inner walls cling to his erection frantically as he tried to force it in deeper and deeper into yielding flesh. Diamond's keened softly at first, gasping and mewing as their sweaty bodies chafed against each other. When Pearl found a good tempo he watched his lover's face contort in a sort of pleasured agony; it was so much sexier in the flesh than it was in his fantasies.

Diamond looked up at him through squinted eyes; his head twisted back and forth driving it back into the pillow. He gripped at the sheets feverishly as the bed bounced with each merciless thrust. Pearl was getting closer, all he was aware of was that all consuming and maddening sensation that was building inside of him and the continuous chorus of moans he received every time he thrusted.

They kissed, as their tongues created delicious friction so did their bodies, and Pearl was all too aware of the neglected hardness rubbing against his abdomen so he gripped it tightly as he dared trying to reciprocate the satisfaction he felt.

Diamond's head was spinning, he wasn't sure whether to cry out in pain or purr with pleasure. Pearl had forced his legs to stay separated which only allowed him to purge deeper than was natural but he felt his muscles and his whole body wanting to cave in around the intrusion.

Releasing his aching arousal, Pearl sucked on Diamond's earlobe and moved his hands to his hips. He rocked his hips at various angles guiding Diamond's own hip movements in perfect unison for optimal access to his sensitive interior. A sudden jolt went through his body causing him to cry out louder than any other time and he flinched beneath the sex kitten's prowess. Stars flashed behind his eyes as Pearl stopped his movements to check on his lover.

"Are you ok…?" He panted, _I don't think that's supposed to happen_.

Diamond threw his arms weakly around the boy's neck once more. "Do it again. Oh Pearl, you've got to do it harder…" He uttered breathlessly.

_I'll do just that._

He pushed as hard as he could and he felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't suppress his vocalizations any longer and he tried to muffle them with kisses but now he was gasping for air. With every spasm of his lover's tight inner walls he found himself less and less able to drag it on any longer. Diamond's voice was needy and throaty as Pearl kept brushing that spot within him wonderfully. His muscles all tensed, feet kneading the comforter below as his toes curled.

Pearl's pushes were coming faster, almost clumsily in his desperation as his voice mingled in the empty house with Diamond's. With one final thrust he released with a loud moan into his lover. Diamond let a cry of sheer ecstasy tear from his throat and he was barely aware of anything but the electricity surging through every nerve and the hot stickiness that was gushing copiously into his body, the excess spilling out where it could.

Pearl's body slumped over and his muscles released their tension with a series of heavy sighs and spasms. When he managed to regain some wits about him he pulled out causing Diamond to whimper, kissing his forehead affectionately.

Diamond's legs were still spread apart and his gaping mouth took quick, shallow breaths as he tried to come down from his high. His eyes were held shut by exhaustion and his furrowed brows gave him the appearance of someone in a fit of disturbed slumber. The hot stickiness seeped out of him in a disarrayed network of streams as Pearl gazed fondly upon his handiwork.

"Beautiful…" he mumbled. "Oh, Diamond, you're so perfect."

He smiled weakly, his lungs hurt and every muscle, muscles he wasn't sure were actually even there, started to wake up burning from exertion.

"Pearl…"he exhaled heavily. "Oh, Pearl…"

He looked down at him, Diamond had spewed onto himself but Pearl wasn't satisfied, _I should've tended to you more thoroughly… _He stroked his now flaccid appendage gently. Several minutes passed and Pearl waited patiently for Diamond to recover some before speaking.

"Hey, Dia…? Can I try something?" Diamond whined sleepily but Pearl slowly got off the bed and knelt on the floor. "C'mon sit up, lover boy," he demanded amusedly.

_What is he going to do now? This kid is going to break me_… Diamond didn't have the fight in him to argue so he did as he was told and let his legs dangle over the side of the bed. He looked down at Pearl, who was clearly more in shape from sprinting everywhere he went and had already recovered. He quirked a brow with a lazy smile waiting to see what exactly he wanted to try.

With his most seductive purr Pearl took Diamond's manhood in his willowy hands, eyes unwavering from Diamond's. "I'm going to blow your… mind right here, right now."

_Well when you say it like that, I suppose I can't refuse_… He smiled anxiously but with an understated excitement as he watched Pearl settle himself between his legs.

For someone who was always in a rush, Pearl certainly enjoyed tormenting people slowly. He let his skilled hands start to build the boy back up, his rhythm was perfect and Diamond tried not to squirm. Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow under the teasing pressure of his hands and before they knew it Diamond had a prominent standing erection once more. Diamond watched as the boy took him in, his eyes unwavering from their fixation with his own eyes. His head bobbed up and down, up and down as he sucked hard causing his whole body to shake. He let his tongue roughly caress the shaft, spreading kisses and sucking his way from the base to the tip where he turned his attention to the head. He let his lips loosely pass over it a few times slowly introducing his tongue while his hands took to massaging the shaft once more. He gripped it tightly, tonguing the sensitive rim of the head before returning it to his mouth.

"P-_Pearl…!_" He whimpered.

He hummed in response and forced it in deeper causing him to gag slightly. After catching his breath for a moment Pearl continued taking in the head and playfully tonguing the opening awaiting with bated breath the show stopping explosion. Diamond gripped at the sheets, choked moans escaping as he cocked his head back. He looked down, Pearl, too, was starting to hum in his throat, he could feel it, and he was indulgently taking him in making dreamy faces as he sucked. Diamond could hardly stop himself as he put his hand on the back of Pearl's head easing it in deeper once more. He could feel Pearl smiling as he did it though his eyes stayed closed, trying to suppress his gag reflex best he could and swallowing until at last…

"…!" Diamond tried to warn Pearl but all that came out was a stifled jumbling of words that sounded almost like his lover's name. Pearl tried not to choke on the excessive amount of liquid that burst into his throat but what he failed to swallow he coughed up. It dribbled down his face as Diamond watched hungrily causing Pearl's face to yet again be graced by his infamous smirk.

_Oh_… "You can't look at me like that anymore. It's too much," he begged.

But Pearl didn't care and he went right on smiling, coming up to forcibly kiss his lover. Diamond's face twisted with skepticism as he tasted his juices in his kitten's mouth. _This is all kinds of wrong_… but that didn't stop him from lapping up the rest off of Pearl's face.

* * *

><p>Once the boys were sufficiently cleaned off, they lay down parallel in the dark gazing at each other. The moonlight crept in where it could and made striped patterns on their tired bodies through the blinds. Pearl propped himself up with an arm while Diamond was lying on his back with his hands folded on his chest thoughtfully. Everything was serene, stranger than either could have dreamt it yet the chemistry between them was so natural as though it was written in red thread. Neither could have predicted that one day their new neighbor would be laying in bed with them making passionate love and losing their virginity on a cold winter night. No, but nothing so ardent had ever seemed so innocent as they lay there together.<p>

Pearl took his lover's hand and placed a kiss affectionately upon it as he sorted his thoughts. The boy next to him was simply irresistible, his taste was intoxicating and his scent was like an aphrodisiac. After wishing and craving him for so long he couldn't quite describe the feeling, pure elation. He loved him so much, more than he could ever articulate for him to understand. He meant the world to Pearl, everything in his world revolved around him and it he could die happy in the night, tears of joy staining his face, as long as his fingers were so perfectly laced with Diamond's.

Sighing dreamily he pressed Diamond's hand to his lips thoughtfully. _Hm… What are you supposed to talk about after sex? _He furrowed his brow in deep contemplation, a very good question indeed. _Are we supposed to talk at all? What if he's waiting for me to go to bed so that he can sleep? Ah geez, but I'm not tired yet… _his conscious whined.

"So… are you okay or…?"

"Y-Yeah!" He chirped in surprise as he looked over at Pearl flustered with a wide smile. "Uh… you did well? I mean, it was nice… you're amazing…" He stammered.

"Oh good… Thanks. I tried…" He blushed but then his voice softened and he was suddenly more concerned. "Did I… hurt you?"

"No… well, kind of but it hurt in a good way if that makes sense. It probably sounds stupid… But don't worry! I'm fine, I promise," he grew more flustered but tried to hide any of his inner turmoil from reading on his face. _I don't know what I'm supposed to say or if it was supposed to hurt or anything really_…

He sighed with relief. "I'm glad. And relax, I don't know what I'm doing either, remember?" He kissed his hand again.

Diamond let out a sigh and finger combed his hair as he shifted his attention to the ceiling. _Relax_… He was still processing what had happened. _I gave up my virginity to my best friend… to a boy…_ He sighed, _I wouldn't do it any differently if I could._ He looked over at Pearl who smiled extra wide, eyes sparkling with happiness. _He's perfect…_

"So, not to be too forward or anything, but..." He trailed off, unsure how to word what he was trying to ask. Maybe it was an obvious question, but he still found he wasn't entirely sure of the answer despite the bare body next to him. He looked at Pearl who listened inquisitively, squeezing his hand some to coax him further.

"...Go on."

"Am I… like, your boyfriend or something now?"

He forced himself to hold eye contact with Pearl, hoping his reaction to the thought wouldn't be one of rejection. But Pearl smiled tenderly and rolled himself so that he was on top of Diamond, his arms on either side of his head.

"Well," he knocked their foreheads together softly "I'm in love with you. I hope you know that, and believe it because it's true. I've… I've always been in love with you! You're my everything, Diamond. I will never do anything with the intention of hurting you, you're the only one I want be with... the only one I want to share my bed with or whose skin I want on mine." He smiled coyly, looking down as he felt Diamond shift slightly beneath him. "So, yes, if you'd like you can be my boyfriend and lover… And I can be yours."

Diamond's face was a deep cherry, but his eyes were soft and glistened with resisted tears. He reached up and laced his fingers through his boyfriend's blonde hair and pulled him down into a deep kiss. That kiss held the sweet taste of indisputable love, and Pearl imprinted every last word and ounce of affection into that enmeshment as to erase any insecurity or doubt.

He cradled Diamond's face in his hands and wiped the tears that escaped his eyes off his flushed cheek with his thumb. Diamond was addicted to Pearl; this zealous, headstrong boy knew when to slow things down and be sensitive like no one else. His kiss, his taste, his fiery eyes, his touch... were like a wildfire, slow but with inconceivable intensity and precision. Some might think they were too young for such strong feelings, _But what do they know_? He thought possessively. They don't know what it was like to kiss him, or be touched by him or to be loved and wanted by him. If they only knew what this boy was capable of then they'd know how serious these feelings were.

When they finally ceased their kissing, they stayed very close.

"I love you, Diamond."

"And I love you, Pearl."

"Promise?"

Diamond pulled him in for another kiss, as far as he was concerned there was no doubt in his mind that he was hopelessly in love with this boy.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Aw, quanto tenero. I really like how this came out. It's a little awkward instead of overly romanticized this time only to keep it believable that they're virgins and inexperienced but after this expect an array of sexual encounters, they'll be something for everyone laced through the story. Feedback is always welcome, dolls.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The sun must have risen long before Pearl started to regain consciousness. The room was awash in soft light and clothes sat lazily in disarray upon the floor, the only evidence of the night prior's events. Pearl peeked drowsily out of an eye, Diamond had his back to him and he was breathing calmly and evenly under the warm blankets. It felt odd to still be lounging away at this hour and on a normal day he would've forcibly woken his companion. But watching the sleeping figure deep in slumber, it would have made him feel terribly guilty to disturb him. He snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in closer. Happiness was moments like these where nothing else mattered but being with this boy that he loved so dearly. His body fit so perfectly against his as he pressed his lips to his lover's shoulder gently. At the embrace Diamond shifted sleepily with a sigh and laced his fingers with Pearl's. The blonde leaned over and whispered in his ear "I love you" causing a smile to grace his drowsy figure as he tried to wake himself up. He shifted so that he could look over his shoulder and up at the boy, slowly revealing his blue steel eyes behind lashes curl sparkling in the morning sun like the lake had been that morning that seemed so long ago now.

"Pr…Promise?" He yawned.

Pearl looked into space thoughtfully, acting as if he was uncertain of the answer but then planted a kiss on his forehead. "Of course I do."

Diamond rolled onto his back pulling Pearl down into a kiss. Their lips moved gently against each other as hands slowly began to wander. Then a familiar sound clicked and Pearl released Diamond instantly as they looked over at the door like two Stantler caught off guard. Their hearts leapt into their throats as they waited for it to open. The door opened slowly and the petite figure peeked into the room cautiously, her golden curls cascading over one shoulder as she scanned the room. Her wide hazel orbs passed over the pile of clothes discarded on the floor and up to the bed where she found two sets of eyes meeting her own. She pursed her petal soft peachy lips around an O in surprise before she spoke.

"Pearl, sweetie, I didn't know you were having a sleepover while I was gone. You should have told me, I could have cooked and set up an air mattress and made cookies or bought a movie or-"

"-Mom, it's fine really. And I didn't know he was sleeping over (_Yes, I did_) so sorry I didn't ask."

"Oh, I see. It's fine though, Diamond is always welcome in our home," she smiled warmly, she had a dimple in one cheek and the bridge of her nose was littered with freckles. Her flashy smile was brilliant, infectious and her eyes had a natural glimmer that made her every movement almost flirtatious with her feminine charm. She was dainty like a porcelain doll with subtle curves, almost too pretty and youthful for her age but her poise demanded the respect of a lady of great stature. "Well, I am going to go down and make you both a nice breakfast! I'll have it done as fast as I can so get dressed and wash up, ok?"

"Thanks, but didn't you just get in? I could cook, you should go rest," Diamond suggested, he didn't have to try hard to make his inner feelings unreadable and he was ever aware of the awkwardness of him in bed with her son. He hoped that she didn't put two and two together and realize what had happened but she seemed more concerned with feeding and nurturing them than anything else.

"Aw, you're a gem, Diamond," she placed a slender hand on her chest, touched. "If you're really ok with that, I mean I could always just-"

"-Mom, why can't you just let yourself relax ever? You always have to do everything and you're so quick to refuse any help," _I'm one to talk_… "I'll cook myself, please get some rest ok? You look so tired."

"Alright, then if you insist. Have fun you two," she reluctantly withdrew from the doorway closing the door with a soft click.

The boys sighed with relief. That could have gone a lot worse, _But it didn't_. Pearl looked over at Diamond who was still watching the door blankly. _It's probably wrong to think that his mom is gorgeous isn't it_? His cheeks felt slightly warm but hopefully not enough to draw attention. _She's like an angel or a doll or something that shouldn't be allowed to be viewed with human eyes. She's too perfect_… He sighed dreamily. He hadn't seen her at all since he had gotten back somehow, likely deliberately thanks to Pearl.

The boy raised a brow at his dazed friend, _Don't tell me he still has the hots for my mom_… He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or throw up. Since Diamond had moved to Twinleaf and met his mother he had always watched her mesmerized by her every movement and word when she made an appearance. _That's my mom_, he shuddered. _He should be looking at me_.

"_You're a gem, Diamond,_" he tried to impersonate his mother with unexpected success as he pinched his friend's cheek teasingly.

"I wasn't sizing her up, I swear!" His face flushed ruby.

"Don't lie to me, I can see right through you, Diamond," he eyed at his friend slyly.

"Of course you can, you've made that _crystal clear_ on numerous occasions," he rolled his eyes. "But all I want to do is eat right now. Let's go downstairs."

"Fine, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Diamond stood up and stretched his body, his muscles had a dull ache especially in his ass and he began rummaging through Pearl's dresser to try to find something that wouldn't be impossibly tight on him. Pearl bit his lip suggestively as he appraised his jewel. The boy blushed at his boyfriend's hungry stare and he tried to ignore him while he continued his search. _Too small, too tight, too feminine, too… juvenile_? He held up a pair of briefs, they were trimmed in red with a basic pokeball imprinted on the backside. He looked over at the boy confused; the embarrassment wiped the smug look off his face instantly and he could devise no response for the boy's questioning look. _Um… ok I shouldn't ask. I don't even want to know._ He kept looking through the clothes until he found a small stash of black t-shirts. _This will work_. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans from the day prior, they weren't dirty only a bit wrinkled. He looked over and Pearl had already pulled on some pants that had been folded in a basket at the foot of the bed. He approached the other half clothed boy and gripped his hips.

"Hello, kitten," he let the shirt fall to the floor, reaching up to loosely hang from his neck. Pearl made a purring sound as he kissed him, leaning him backward slightly.

"I'm so in love with you," he murmured dreamily, watching with engagement as his cheeks tinted pink. "I'll go make breakfast, finish up here at your leisure." He planted one last kiss on his lips before he left.

Diamond watched him leave but then went about his business pulling the shirt over his head as he grabbed his hat and moseyed on over to the bathroom. The bathroom was decorated femininely, multiple fine details and elegant decoration at every turn. _So this is what moms do in their free time…_ He took care of what he needed to and tried to fix his hair, tousled from sleep among other things with little luck. He slid on his hat, _Much better_. He looked in the mirror and smiled, he couldn't have felt happier if he tried. He felt more confident and like less of a nobody the way Pearl gazed so fondly at him and said such wonderful things no one had ever said to him before. In fact, Pearl's entire demeanor seemed to have changed; he was more relaxed and much more playful like the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Pearl was all over the kitchen trying to figure out what to make as he opened nearly every cabinet in moments. _Frozen waffles? No… Cereal? Nah… Eggs and bacon? There's an idea. But,_ he grew slightly more serious,_ What if… I set everything on fire and the house burns down and then no one can escape and-! _His heart raced and he took a few deep breaths_, I really need to stop imagining these insane scenarios_. He wasn't unaccustomed to dealing with fire, Chimhiko after all was a fire type pokemon but he was still anxious. He had the tendency to rush things when they weren't going as fast as he'd like and with his luck he would make a careless mistake or undercook the meal. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he cooked anything really. He toyed with the knobs watching the flames rise in intensity and give way to the faint scent of gas. His confidence and new exuberance for life seemed to die down as the pressure of not burning down the house and cooking a decent meal for his lover weighted heavily in his mind. He gingerly turned on the stove and began to cook, so far the only fire was the one in the small ring under the pan. _That's a good start_. He toyed with the eggs on one pan, the other pan crackling with the simmering sound of bacon strips that he poked occasionally. Before he knew it he had prepared a meal that wasn't premade or candy. He was quite proud of himself and he placed his masterpiece on the counter with a grin.

Diamond descended the stairs and took a seat at the island in the kitchenette. Much to his surprise the house was not on fire and the food looked like he had actually taken the time to make sure it was cooked instead of being impatient.

"Nice work, babe," he grinned and began eating but Pearl looked at him curiously, making him feel self conscious. "I mean, Pearl. Sorry."

"No no," he held up a hand disarmingly. "It's just odd having you call me that… or kitten," he mused.

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head flustered. "Sorry, I'll just call you by your name then…"

"You can call me whatever you'd like_, mon tresor,_" his voice was seductive and he kissed his hand lovingly.

"Where did you learn French?" _His accent was spot on, too_.

"Ms. Fantina of course and I only learned a few phrases and such, not that impressive," he admitted modestly as he continued eating.

_Oh, that makes sense_, he imagined the animated woman with her flamboyant allure twirling and laughing oddly. He shooed the image away, "Well, I think it's sweet."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he winked playfully.

"You're welcome… honey."

"Schnookums."

"Doll face."

"Sweet cheeks," he chuckled as he finished up his food, watching Diamond in deep contemplation as he awaited his next pet name.

Diamond thought hard but he couldn't think of anything quick enough. "Uh, Barry?"

"Yes? I mean wait, who's Barry?" He shook his head and was taken aback, _That's not my name_…

"I-I don't know, they don't exist. I couldn't think of anything else," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, well finish your food so we can go do something fun!"

"Like… what?" He chewed.

"Um… Like stuff."

"Oh, sounds like alot of fun," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Pearl discarded their plates in the sink. He looked about the kitchen lazily as Pearl leaned against the counter thoughtfully. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah!" His face lit up and he instinctively grabbed Diamond by the hand to rush out the door but was interrupted.

"Um, we don't have to rush, I mean we didn't get any supplies or a map or our bags or-"

"-Who are you, my mother?" He pouted. "But fine go get your things and we'll head out."

"I have to stop home quick, too."

"Dia! No, I mean, _Diamond_! Why?" He whined like a child, his tantrum was just about to begin when Diamond redirected his energy.

"Pearl, you should know better than to go into tall grass without pokemon first of all," he warned maturely, folding his arms. "Besides don't you think my mother is wondering where I am? I've been with you since last night and I never said a thing to her. She's probably pissed."

"We made off fine as kids, we used to leave town all the time. But fine…" He gave in at last. "Go do damage control so we can head out."

They started toward the door where Diamond pulled on his shoes while Pearl watched him silently.

"So see you at my place?"

"Actually, where exactly are we going to walk?"

"Well, I'm not sure maybe into town and…" He trailed off, there really wasn't much to do at all nearby. They could go into the city looking for something to do or even go past the city into the next town but if they really wanted something to do they'd have to travel a ways.

"I want to do more than walk, we could do that anywhere. What's the purpose in us walking?" He frowned.

"You were just so excited to go out a moment ago, why the sudden change?"

"I didn't think about how boring it would be in reality." He folded his arms as he pondered what to do. He also realized that the only way to get to somewhere worthwhile was to travel, but that didn't seem so bad. That could be fun, no pressure just them; a couple of guys exploring their relationship and enjoying the region together. "Bring some supplies; we're going to go travelling!"

"What are we going to do? Revisit the gym leaders? Train? Contests?" _What is there left to do? Other than helping the professor… no._

"No, I want to take you on a series of dates; all over Sinnoh, in every town possible!"

"Are you sure? We'll be gone for…" He counted on his fingers and stared into space, his lips mumbling unintelligibly. "Well, it's going to be well over a month to travel the map by foot and hit up _every_ town. Snowpoint City is a pain to get to, too." He imagined the treacherous hike in Mt. Coronet and the constant raging blizzard on the way to the city, _Oh what a joy that will be… again._"We could be gone a year if we really wanted to be, are you sure you want to?"

"Dia, I mean Diamond! What else are we going to do? Sit around and try not to get caught by my mother's virgin eyes? Where's your sense of adventure? Let's do something spontaneous," he gripped Diamond's shoulders, his eyes sparkled with purpose and excitement. He was already planning all the things they could do, the possibilities were endless.

"…I guess it does sound fun," he glanced to the side with a faint smile.

He pulled him in for an elated kiss, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Let's go! I'll meet you at your house very soon; don't make your kitten wait," he smirked and shooed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Aw, such a good boy making his schnookums breakfast the morning after. Hah, anyway, after spending the day mapping the rest of the story out and doing some planning I realized that I was going to run out of prewritten chapters fast if I kept doing three at a time every other day. So the frequency is going to drop to spread it out (and *cough cough* buy me time to get further along *cough*). To give you an idea of what's going on on my end, I'm currently working on chapter 21, and have about 17 chapters after that one to do. That "theoretically" doesn't sound too bad but we'll see how this all goes. Thank you again to everyone for reading my story and to everyone who has left feedback between here and DA. See you in a few days, dolls.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Diamond was home within seconds, he never really thought about how close his house was to Pearl's before but now that he felt like he had to move faster than Pearl to get himself ready he noticed that he honestly could have walked home instead of sprinting and still arrived in the same amount of time. When he entered his mother was sitting comfortably on the couch with a cup of tea watching the news broadcast. Her bob framed her face well and her bangs were pinned back by a simple barrette. Unlike Pearl's mother, Johanna was all woman; nothing childish or doll-like about her in the least. She had an average standing and her curves were in all the right places. Behind her cerulean eyes she had an understated fire that burned passionately but they were soft with motherly affection whenever she smiled or saw her child.

She was still in a loose fitting nightgown when he arrived and Diamond secretly wished she was wearing a bra, the cold causing protrusions he would rather not have seen. Diamond plopped himself down next to her, taking her tea from her hands to get a few sips. She smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around him in an embrace, placing a kiss on his forehead when he turned to look at her. Her face was suddenly much more serious, she had that smug motherly "I know you did something wrong, you can't lie to your mother" look on her face. She waited patiently for Diamond to speak, the weather report in the background was almost unperceivable as they sat there in near muted silence.

"Happy New Year, mama."

The corners of her lips curled in a catty smirk "Happy New Year, sweetheart."

_I guess small talk isn't in the cards today_. "So… Sorry I didn't come home last night. I meant to call you but I was just sort of… distracted, if you will," he gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"You don't say? Do go on, dear."

"Y-Yeah, Pearl took me out to have some fun and then I just slept over after." He tried not to sound suspicious and he gave her his best poker face.

"Oh, so you were only with Pearl?" Her face relaxed but then she looked at him pointedly again. "No girls?"

"Mom!" He groaned. _So that's what this is about_… "No, no girls. Just two guys hanging out, ok?"

She watched him for a few moments before speaking. "Ok, I believe you. Just don't worry me like that again, Diamond."

"I won't but mom I'm going to be heading out to do some travelling with Pearl. We won't be back for… well a long time. We plan on revisiting all of Sinnoh."

"Ok, helping the professor again?"

"No. Not at all,"

"Contests?" She perked up, she herself a decorated coordinator. But he shook his head putting the cup on the coffee table.

"You know I'm not good with that stuff. But we're leaving today."

She sighed, and looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. Her eyes drooped like flower petals under fire of a heavy rain, each raindrop carrying the weight of every depressing word he uttered. Diamond matched her sullen stare at the wall, now he knew where he got his pathetic sad faces from.

"Sorry, I know I just got back but…"

She rubbed her face with her hands letting her fingers rest over her mouth as she redirected her attention to the ceiling trying to remain composed. "It's ok," she mumbled into her fingers. At least that's what she said but he knew she was lying, what mother would be excited to see their child leave for months on end especially after they had just gotten home? "I get it, I do. You're young and there's so much world out there to explore. Plus, it's Pearl's turn to go beat the Pokemon League now, right? At least you're staying in this region." She sighed pinching his cheek affectionately. "Well, help him train on the way and help each other. You're an unstoppable team if you work together," she said maturely.

_I never thought about that_… But she was right; Pearl hadn't beaten the Elite Four yet. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to make a stop there. That was certainly something to do. "I have to go get my things together. Pearl will be here any minute."

"Alright, honey."

* * *

><p>Pearl ran up his stairs clamorously and grabbed as much as he could stuff into his bag. "Clothes… check. Pokemon… check. Battle supplies... check. Money… Check. O-Kay! Let's go!"<p>

He ran out of his room and busted into his mother's room, waking her upon entering. His mother's room was a lonely place. Her large bed was shared by her alone and there were two dressers, closets and sides of the room; two of everything but only one person occupying the space. He frowned as he looked around, it was very well kept as though no one was ever there. In fact, his mother was only found there when she needed to sleep or dress herself. His mother sat up and stretched her arms over her head as she let out a huge yawn from her delicate lips. She smiled sleepily at Pearl and she wiped her face and eyes of the residue left from what Pearl perceived as tears.

"Hey, baby. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, are you ok?" He frowned more and sat at the foot of the bed, letting his bag fall to the floor with a soft thud.

"I'm fine, I am I promise."

"You're lying…"

She frowned and wiped her eye again. "Maybe so… I miss having you and your father home. The house is so quiet… it's so empty when you're gone. That's all."

"Yeah, I know…" He frowned looking at nothing in particular. _This is just great. Now I feel like a complete asshole. Why can't that jackass come home and visit her_ _ever? Arceus…_ He huffed, bracing himself for waterworks. "Mom?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"I'm going on another adventure… I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

Her face went blank, like Diamond's but different. It was eerily emotionless, she didn't even blink. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and trailed down her face, falling onto her exposed chest from her chin. In the dim lighting her hazel eyes looked like deep watery sea green pools of misery, the auburn highlights seemingly vanished as they hugged her pupils for dear life. She buried her face in her hands pulling her knees to her chest, shoulders convulsing in her misery. She took in a deep stifled breath after several minutes of silent sobbing, hiccupping and shaking her head. After several minutes of helplessly rubbing her shoulder and apologizing she calmed down some.

"You're leaving me… again," she whispered, her feeble voice could barely project the words as a question.

"I promise I'll be back," he sniffled trying not to cry himself. "I'll be back before you know it."

She cradled his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, searching the flames for a glimmer of hope in the glistening embers. Her baby, her sweet pearl leaving again but she nodded. "Yes, you'll be back. You always remember to come back," she assured herself with a weak smile.

"Uh, yeah I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm just going to go travelling with Dia around Sinnoh."

"Diamond's a sweet boy, you two will have a lot of fun," she thought aloud with a smile. "Well be safe, wear your scarf, change your clothes and bathe as often as you can, don't beat up on the youngsters and school kids because you know you're going to win so why bother and if you have sex use a condom."Pearl blushed at the last note and his mother wiped his face with her silky soft hands.

"Ok, I promise," he held up his right hand as though taking an oath. "I'll be safe, keep myself as clean as possible, not crush the dreams of aspiring trainers and have safe sex _if_ I have sex."

"Very good, now that goes for both of you boys. You remind Diamond, too, ok?"

"I will, I will. Love you, mom," he hugged her tightly before he slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon and it was a comfortable day for walking. The sun over head was warm and casted Pearl's shadow over the graveyard of dead grass that crunched beneath his feet. Pearl let himself into Diamond's toasty house<em>. How is Dia's room so chilly when the rest of the house is like a sauna?<em> Johanna was in the kitchen working at a record pace and there were several boxes tightly packed with food.

The television was going over the latest news and showing coverage from the party in Jubilife the night before. People hungover in the streets, garbage and confetti with discarded novelty glasses and hats scattered everywhere were the remains of the crazed party that had passed through. Pearl smiled to himself, _Last night_… there wasn't much more he could say not that words were necessary. He popped into the kitchen and peeked over Johanna's shoulder. Johanna was much taller than Pearl's mother, she was only slightly shorter than Pearl. Pearl's mother could barely reach just below his shoulders without shoes. Johanna hummed as she stirred the hot chocolate on the stove, it was a pleasant tune although Pearl wasn't particularly fond of humming and he recognized the song from Dia who would occasionally whistle the tune in his idleness. Pearl tried to whistle along with her but it wasn't any different from last night and he still couldn't figure out how to do it.

He wandered around the kitchen, it was a full sized kitchen unlike the one at his house but their living room was smaller in recompense. The table still had the holiday centerpiece atop it and a few Christmas decorations were still up in the house. He restlessly began fidgeting with his poketch, various apps displaying as it beeped in response to the buttons' commands. _Dia hurry up… this is taking forever._ He frowned looking around the room when Diamond at last descended the stairs. Pearl greeted him with great enthusiasm nearly toppling him over as he rushed over to embrace him.

"Oh hey, Pearl. It's so nice to see you after being apart for… 20 minutes?"

"It felt like forever," he squeezed him tighter. Diamond smiled to himself and hugged the boy all around the waist twisting him back and forth. They entered the kitchen and Johanna handed them each a bag and a warm thermos.

"Ok, boys, be safe and-"

"My mom already gave me the whole spiel, spare me," he begged.

"Were you listening?" She folded her arms.

"She said like 'this goes for both of you boys' and… oh, 'be safe, wear a scarf, bathe as often as possible, don't fight with the younger trainers and have safe sex'," he counted on his fingers as he went.

"…Well, your mother certainly covered all the bases. Have fun and be safe," she hugged Diamond, adjusting his scarf before hugging Pearl and roughing up his hair affectionately to which he pouted slightly, finger combing it back in place.

"Ok, we will. Love you, mom"

"Bye!"

And the boys were out on their way at last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Contains a sex scene in a public place.**

* * *

><p>Once the boys reached Route 201 they stopped and stood there gazing at each other. <em>Alone at last<em>… Pearl backed Diamond up into a tree and gripped at his hips as he kissed him forcibly. Diamond threw his arms around his neck and smiled into the enmeshment. He had been waiting to kiss his kitten since… well since their last kiss. As time passed they grew more aggressive and Diamond drew Pearl's lip into his mouth where he sucked on it gently before nibbling at it. Pearl let his hands caress his boyfriend's sides under his coat sending chills up his spine with each ghostly touch. Their tongues danced a familiar dance and they tasted each other again, something they could never grow tired of. After their make-out session was over they continued onto Sandgem which they decided to skip altogether, there wasn't much of anything there except the lab, the Berlitz mansion or the beach and it was too cold to go to there. A short time passed and they found themselves once again in Jubilife City. There was so much to do but where to start?

"What do you want to do, babe?"

Diamond bit his lip and looked around at the towering buildings. A big city like this wasn't the place for a small town boy and it was all a little overwhelming. The streets were still a mess and there couldn't be a terrible amount of stuff to do on New Year's day though he could spot a few things that were open. "Uh… The TV station has stuff to do?" It was more of a question than a statement but Pearl had no objections.

"That'll work."

The monitor was streaming a constant reel of the news and weather for the region and there were people everywhere. The automatic doors slid open and they entered the bustling building. People were sleeping in the lounge likely still there and hungover from the night prior while a few were playing cards at the coffee table in front of the TV. The attendant behind the counter looked jittery and strangely familiar…

"It's the robot!" Pearl gasped recalling the elevator attendant from the department store.

"Um, it's Felicity or I think that's her name, anyway," Diamond furrowed his brow curiously.

"Dude, you have no idea! She-I swear, she was in Veilstone when I got the condoms. She's the elevator lady, too! And the elevator lady, she was definitely a robot. Don't you believe me?"

Diamond pulled his lips into a flat line and tried not to laugh though he found it an interesting idea to entertain. He loved robots like Proteam Omega, and he found himself suddenly more excited at the thought of it though she wasn't the coolest looking robot. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and find something to do."

Pearl watched the young lady as they passed suspiciously, her eye twitched from exhaustion as she smiled at them. _Short circuiting, eh? Robots these days…_

The second floor had a few rooms and another staircase; one room lead into the dress up boutique whilst the other door lead nowhere of interest. They entered the boutique and there were dozens and dozens of portraits adorning the walls. There must have been a picture for every pokemon in Sinnoh Diamond imagined. Most of the people in the room were women and young girls who were all talking in their shrill voices with a hiker who stuck out like a sore thumb in the bright pink room. Pearl shifted, it was awkward for him to be enclosed in this space, the mob of women and the frivolity of playing dress up made him want to run a mile in the other direction. He gripped Diamond's hand and clung to him like a shy child to their mother. Diamond smiled at him affectionately and led him around the spacious gallery as to not waste space. They observed the pictures, some creative while others were a disappointment all together. So many props all used in so many ways it was interesting to see the ingenuity of the trainers reflected from the pieces. A few of the pokemon shown were actually shiny, that in and of itself making the picture noteworthy whether or not the scene was clever coming as an afterthought.

The hiker caught the pair wandering around and he approached the boys with flamboyant enthusiasm and grand hand gestures. "Welcome! Aren't you two a _couple_ of dolls?" He smiled fondly at the young couple.

Pearl looked over at Diamond, clearly disturbed as he slowly reached up, unclasping Diamond's hand, and unpopping his collar in an attempt to potentially appear less gay.

"So, do you two know how it works here or shall I explain?"

"Uh, an explanation would be nice," the statement was mostly directed at the beret-clad teen beside him. _Why did he bring us here? I thought the robot was the issue but this guy is just… odd._

"Well it's quite simple," he elongated his syllables needlessly. "You just pick a pokemon of yours and then you take it in the dressing room where you doll it up with accessories! When you're done I take a picture of your fab-u-lous looking pokemon! Are you interested?"

"I don't-"

"Yes, we'd love to," Diamond cut him off and stepped lightly on his foot to silence him.

"Right this way, boys!"

In the back area of the boutique the entire wall was lined in curtained changing rooms, each equipped with large mirrors and dozens of backdrops with varying themes. The ceiling was impossible high to accommodate the larger pokemon and the floor was a glossy rose marble almost like a pearl. _This is what my mom's room should look like_, Pearl thought. A doll house would be very befitting of the dainty woman indeed. Disgruntled women could be heard from behind the curtains as they passed and people were all over the place. The hiker was a stalky man, much taller than both the boys, his size in comparison made them look like they were twelve again. He led them down to one of the end rooms and pulled back the lavender drapes.

"Here we are, now which pokemon will you be dressing up?"

"Go! Lax!"

"Chahiko, come on out!"

The pokemon emerged from their pokeballs instantly and the hiker clapped. It had been a while since they had been out and about and they greeted their trainers happily.

"How adorable! Now I'll leave you here to get all glammed up, just call when you're ready."

"Well you can't rush perfection," Pearl said dryly, his chatot chirping in response.

"_C'est vraiment_!"

"Wha?"

"He said 'it's true' or something like that. Now we're supposed to dress them up?"

"Oh. Anyway, yes that's why we're here."

"Why did you agree to this anyway?"

"It's fun for the pokemon and it's nice to be alone with you… where no one can see us…"

"Oh, I see…" He tapped the button on Chahiko's pokeball and the Chatot instantly returned. "I like where this is going."

"You don't say?" He returned his Munchlax sliding the ball into his bag once more. "Is this spontaneous enough?"

"It's perfect. How long before he comes back to check on us?"

"Well you made it sound like we'd be here a while…"

"It won't take too long… just try to be quiet," he put his arms around his waist planting a brisk kiss on his lips.

"How are we…?" Diamond eyed him curiously, trailing off skeptically.

"Like this." And with little warning he had his boyfriend's pants around his ankles.

"Pearl, I…" With one look, his kitten silenced him.

"Don't be scared…" He leaned in and whispered lustfully in his ear "I've done this before."

He backed him into the wall, their lips finding each other once more while his hands wandered. Diamond returned the kiss eagerly but then guiltily waned off as Pearl began kissing his neck lovingly. _Pearl topped me yesterday… twice. I should… I should return the favor. Yeah, where's my sense of adventure? This could be fun for us both…_

"Um… Pearl?"

"Mm?"

"A-Actually, I want to lead… this time, if I could," he stammered, pushing Pearl away gently as he redressed himself.

"Oh… okay," he blushed at Diamond's sudden request, not that he could argue with the boy. In fact he was quite pleased with this proposition.

Diamond knelt down, visibly swallowing. He ran his fingers up and down his inner thighs through his skin tight jeans, the teasing caresses raising Goosebumps. He unzipped his pants and pulled them as far down as he needed, not that he could have gotten them down too far without an honest effort, and took Pearl in his hands. He slowly began working the staff with his hands. He felt nervous and hoped Pearl wasn't dying from his leisurely pace. He knew Pearl probably went alot faster on himself when he did it but for his own sanity he needed to pace himself. _Slow and steady_… he thought. Fire was a dangerous thing to play with and if you fed it too much at once it would burn out quickly. The trick was to tend to it with care and build the flames up gradually.

Pearl watched Diamond with great fascination, for someone so shy and modest he certainly had everything to brag about. His hands were warm and slightly calloused making the friction that much sweeter. Diamond's face was burning and his hot, labored breaths wafted over the staff in his hands with unintended teasing. As he watched, Pearl wondered what it would be like to have Diamond dominate him. _Kinky… It's always the quiet ones_, he thought. But then his conscious could no longer articulate complete thoughts.

When Diamond finally had him worked up enough he hesitantly took it in his mouth. It felt odd but strangely it came naturally to him. _Pretend it's a popsicle_… was the mentality he tried to have about it and pretty soon he was enjoying it much more than any child had ever been pleasured by a frozen treat. He sucked like it was going out of style, reinventing the motions as he went. His tongue clumsily at first began working on the shaft as he sucked on the side, breathy and pleasured sighs fanning over it. His mouth vibrated as he moaned somewhere in his throat to himself as he intensified the motions letting his hands and mouth work mercilessly.

"…!" Nothing intelligible escaped Pearl's lips but the sound was lost in shaky gasps. Pearl was breathing harder, his legs felt like noodles and he tried to stifle his moans by biting on one of his fingers or his lower lip with some success. He squirmed under the caresses wanting to melt into the walls under the immense pressure that somehow managed to keep growing within him.

"_Shhh_…" Diamond cooed. "Easy does it…"

He planted a kiss on his abdomen, running his hands down his sides fluidly like a stream that sent cool chills through the boy. Diamond's tongue began working skillfully and every graceful, teasing movement caused Pearl to shudder with waves of pleasure as he felt his body drain of blood. His tongue danced circles up the shaft to the head where he returned it to his mouth, teeth lightly grazing the skin giving way to more slicked sucking which seemed to beckon more blood into the staff. He massaged it rhythmically, squeezing slightly as he lapped at the head.

Pearl was dumbfounded by how quickly Diamond picked up on everything, more interested in how irresistible his own reactions were like he couldn't get enough of him. He let his head fall back against the wall as he looked at the curtain, thoughts lost somewhere in the lavender seams rather than the panting, desperate wreck of his body. In his daze he barely noticed the presence that was lingering on his lower back, barely noticed until the slicked intrusion made entrance that is.

"D-D-D…Dia! Nn I-I… _Diamond_!" He called out in desperation.

The watery eyed boy met his fiery eyes calmly, he wasn't afraid of the flames. Quite the contrary, in fact he welcomed the heated intensity that burned in that boy with great anticipation. Pearl's eyes widened and he held his breath as though fearful of drowning as he looked urgently into his lover's deep oceans. With his free hand he grasped Pearl's hand to steady him.

"Is something…" he began working his fingers, feeling how his insides contracted around the unfamiliar sensation "Wrong, babe?" He gave his most innocent look as Pearl made small sounds.

"B-Bastard…" He choked but Diamond watched him patiently, taking the original object of interest in his hand, his gaze unwavering.

Diamond wasn't blatantly sexual or much of a performance artist but he could have fooled anyone had they been there in that secluded room at that time. Feeding off Pearl's reactions, it became easier for him to be more confident and to try at least to be more adventurous. He was having fun, he had never seen Pearl like this and the writhing blonde only coaxed him further to intensify his actions. Each stifled sound, whimper and shudder sent waves of blood straight to his own groin. He let his tongue dance circles around the head like a lollipop, allowing his mouth hang open so that his kitten could watch.

Probing fingers, mischievous muscles… And Pearl thought he was the master of sexual torture. _This… This is irresistible, amazing_! As Diamond began tonguing the opening he realized he didn't have to wait much longer for the climax and he tasted the pre juices oozing out the top more strongly. In a way he was almost excited, like a child awaiting a present. He intensified his actions; his head bobbed faster, his mouth sucked harder and gripped the base more firmly while his fingers prodded deeper seeking to brush that irresistible spot inside him.

Pearl's eyes rolled back into his head and it took everything in him not to buck wildly into his lover's mouth or let a sound pass his lips aside from frantic breathing. Diamond was aware of the torturous pleasure he was causing and it was obvious that Pearl was about ready to go over the edge, though he was surprised he had lasted so long. As he released his grip at the base, he deep throated the staff and forced his fingers in as deep as he could simultaneously. Pearl instantly released in an ample explosion into Diamond's mouth, and he couldn't suppress the cry that escaped him not that he cared at this point.

Diamond gagged on the excessive amount of liquid, he had underestimated how much semen his willowy friend was carrying by a long shot. He tried to catch his breath, mouth agape revealing what remnants were left of what he had failed to swallow as he panted. He rose and gazed upon his lover fondly. This calm, satisfied look suited him well. His kitten's face was heavily blushed and his eyes looked almost gold instead of their usual sunset hue. His soft lips parted slightly as he tried to take in extra air.

Diamond slipped some of Pearl's blonde locks behind his ear and pulled his face in close. The embers that remained in Pearl's eyes sparkled with an almost lethargic happiness as he looked into the pastel winter sky of Diamond's eyes. Diamond stuck out his tongue, temptingly grazing Pearl's soft lips. Pearl greeted the dexterous muscle with his own letting his tongue roll over the other, tasting himself with the faintest hint of Diamond. He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him back into the wall with his subtle weight.

After the blue-eyed boy grew tired of the open air French kissing he closed the space and deepened the connection. He let his hands wander and feel under his banded shirt, tracing the contours of his muscular and slender torso. He drew up the shirt as far as he could get it despite their position and rhythmically thumbed his nipples causing Pearl to moan into his mouth.

Diamond was a very skilled kisser and Pearl would kiss him all day if he could. _The way he works his tongue… and the way he uses his hands_… It was a full body experience everyone dreamt of. _Too bad he's all mine_… he thought possessively. He snaked a hand down and undid Diamond's pants, the loose jeans slid to the floor silently.

In response Diamond got more aggressive, his forearms thudded into the wall above Pearl's head and he arrested his hips with his own. The blonde boy fumbled to get his pants down again, managing to get them at least to his ankles, and while they were in the vicinity he gripped at his hips to pull him in impossibly close to create sweet, sweet friction again. The watery eyed boy ceased his suction on the boy's lip and started scattering kisses along his jaw and neck. He could die in this moment, the sound of his lover's frantic breath as his body ached for the pleasure he alone could make him feel.

"_Diamond_…" He whispered lustfully. His only reply was silencing him with kisses, he himself moaning into it as their bodies chafed against one another. "Dia…D-iamond… O-hh Diamond…" his voice was practically dripping sex as he felt the boy's forming erection rub against his own.

Suddenly heavy footsteps were approaching causing their honeymoon to be short lived as they pulled away to listen harder. The boys felt a fleeting sense of panic followed by a wave of devious amusement.

"So… dressing up pokemon is pretty fun, eh, Dia?"

Diamond blushed as he laughed. He casually took note of their position, breathlessness and the state of their half clothed bodies. "What are we going to say?"

"Well…" He readjusted his pants and looked about the room. "I suppose it's what we don't say that will speak for us. Let's run."

"Good idea."

Pearl lead Diamond by the hand and they sprinted down the hall at an amazing speed directly past the hiker without stopping although Diamond attempted to get a few words in as they ran by. It sounded like one giant conglomerate of a word "Thanksthatwasfunbye!" and within moments they found themselves on the streets again. The breezy air felt nice on their heated bodies, the sweat on their foreheads felt cool and the blush on their cheeks had seemingly vanished. They looked around and then back at each other, they were holding hands and among the blur of faceless passersby. No one really cared who they were or what they were doing. That was the beauty of big cities, Pearl thought. No one cares about anyone but themselves and that was all the better for them in this case.

The blonde boy led his lover out into the street to a familiar spot causing Diamond to smile thoughtfully to himself. Diamond replayed the night prior's events in his head; he remembered every word and move like a movie he had seen nearly a million times. Looking over at Pearl excitedly he leaned in and they kissed much like they had the first time in that busy street. A few people stopped to watch for a time not that they cared. _Let the world see us_, they thought.

_We're in love and nothing could ever change that. _

* * *

><p>So... who wants to play dress up? Ovviamente tutti addesso, eh? Almost had Dia on top, <em>almost<em>. Maybe next time. Anyway, stop one on their trip is done and just as a side note, no I will not be writing a chapter for every town they visit and expect a minute time skip between now and the next chapter. Thanks as always for the feedback, lovedolls.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:** Contains a light sexual scene in public and an actual sex scene toward the end.

* * *

><p>It was a comfortable day for walking that February evening in Amity Square and Wig as well as Chimhiko were enjoying the stroll after not seeing much action in months. The park wasn't heavily populated today and the sky was graced by scenic pastels of orange and rose with few straying clouds. The boys strolled behind their pokemon as they surveyed the area. Across Pearl's shoulders Diamond had draped his jacket affectionately and his hand sat comfortably around the boy's slender waist as they walked, holding him securely. Thus far they had passed through Floaroma Town, Eterna City and had at last reached Hearthome City on their excursion. It was February, that meant it was almost Pearl's birthday. Diamond had a few tricks up his sleeve for his kitten but they would have to wait for now.<p>

"What do you want for your birthday, babe?"

Pearl's face lit up with childlike excitement as he turned to look at Diamond. "Well, let's see…" He thought long and hard for several minutes. "Hm, well what were you planning on getting me?"

"You take all the fun out of surprises you know that? I have something planned but I haven't purchased anything yet. Can you give me some ideas at least?"

"I don't know, I suppose you'll just have to guess," he shrugged with a mischievous grin.

"Pearl…"

"_Diamond_…" He cooed, leaning into the boy, resting his head on his shoulder.

'_I suppose you'll just have to guess,' thanks for the help. I have no idea what to get him, I cook for him all the time but that's really all I'm good at doing. I want it to be special…_

He looked at the boy nuzzled into him; he met his gaze shyly with his soft orange orbs, a faint smile bestowing his face. They crossed the bridge and seated themselves on a bench, keeping a careful eye on their frolicking pokemon. They peered into the water and dug at the ground skipping about, tripping a few times. Other much smaller pokemon ran past the two swiftly chirping frightened sounds as the pair teasingly chased them.

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Dia?"

"I love you."

Pearl blushed, his face beaming as he threw his arms tightly around the boy in a side embrace. "I love you so much, Diamond."

They sat there in seclusion from everyone else, hidden by the trees, happy just to be near each other. Pearl was warm and he gently stroked his boyfriend's inner thigh with his hand thoughtfully. Diamond let a pleased sigh escape his lips with a cloud of visible breath. He watched Pearl toy with his jacket, running the zipper up and down and trailing his finger along the teeth before prodding the empty pockets curiously.

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Yes, Dia?"

"How long have you known that you… had feelings for me?"

"Well, a while. I guess since I was… hm, maybe, you could say eleven? Yeah, about eleven."

"Really? That's like, what, six years? Why didn't you say anything?"

Diamond stared off into the distance. Pokemon were poking at the grass here and there, some returning to their trainers with small trinkets while others following their trainers obediently. It was a nice place to relax but it would be nicer if they allowed more pokemon in. _Since when do robots define cuteness?_ He shook his head; Pearl's fantastical ideas were seeping into his conscious. _You know she's not a robot, she just happens to look and sound like the other robot- I mean, Felicity_…

"I tried to hint it to you but you were kinda oblivious. I knew you liked Missy, it killed me but I just wanted you to be happy…"

He frowned, how many times had Pearl's small but obvious gestures gone unnoticed? Everything made so much sense now and he cursed himself silently. While he was watching Missy so longingly he missed that Pearl, who had been there the entire time, was watching him the same way.

"When did you know?"

"Well, there was that one time at the lake but I knew for sure after that cause I was… Well, I was… for the first time and I was having some trouble so I just sort of thought of you randomly and it felt good, so every time after that I would imagine you," Pearl's face was apprehensive as the memory surfaced in his conscious, gesturing obscurely with his hands trying to imply what he meant without blatantly saying it.

"I remember that, we were holding hands," he held Pearl closer, resting his head atop his blonde locks with a grin. "So, what exactly were you… having trouble doing?" His face twisted with trepidation. "Or should I ask?"

Pearl laughed nervously, drawing the attention of everyone in the quiet park over to their spot on the bench. He traced mindless circles on Diamond's jeans before at last sighing. He looked up at Diamond smugly and whispered in his ear.

"I was touching myself…"

Diamond's face burned a deep crimson and he quickly turned his head the opposite way of Pearl, holding his free hand over his mouth to hide his sheepish grin. Pearl smirked contently at the flustered boy; he was so cute when he was embarrassed. He guided the boy's face by the chin with his hand to meet his gaze again; he searched the pools trying to find the mysteries that dwelled in the depths. Such striking blue eyes, they were really quite lovely. Diamond had aged alot in their time apart. His face was more defined, and he looked like more of an adult now, the sparkle in his eyes the only hint at his youth. He ran his thumb over his lips and they puckered slightly into the touch before they twitched to a smile.

"Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"When did you know that you loved me?"

Pearl smiled to himself and looked out into the sky thoughtfully. It was a tough call, he knew when he left that he loved him. He knew when he looked into his eyes that he loved him. But when was the precise moment he couldn't possibly deny it? He claimed one of Diamond's hands, pressing his lips to his cold fingers gently, his words were soft as though recalling them from a dream.

"I think… the first time I kissed you."

"I love you, Pearl."

Diamond took the boy's hand and pressed it to his chest and through the thin fabric he could feel his heart racing. Pearl looked up from their hands to his lover's eyes; his face was much like his mother's delicate face. It was shy and almost stunned, but his eyes were burning with desire and passion.

The way they looked at each other, they just knew without saying how much love they had for the other. Diamond leaned in slowly, his eyes darting between Pearl's eyes and lips as he brought his hand up from Pearl's waist and laced his fingers through his hair. He pulled him into a deep kiss and he felt Pearl's body surrender itself to his mercy, vulnerable to whatever he chose to do with the power he held over this boy. Pearl wasn't always so willing to submit to Diamond and he was gradually getting used to the occasional switch of positions. Their mouths moved against each other and Diamond slid his tongue out, licking Pearl's lip to gain entrance before making his way into the other's mouth. The blonde gripped at his shirt possessively, sucking on his tongue that tasted faintly like the berry he had been snacking on earlier. Diamond pulled the blonde into his lap, possessed by his taste and coaxed by his touch he snaked his hand down his slender body. The blonde watched him breathlessly with some melancholy etched on his face at the sudden separation.

"_D-Diamond_!" He gasped, letting a moan escape his lips.

Diamond's fixation on the boy was unwavering as he fingered the boys through his impossibly tight jeans, watching lustfully as the blonde's face succumbed to a pleasured anxiety. He whimpered and clung to Diamond, shuddering as the watery eyed boy used his other hand to stimulate him further, fisting and gripping at his concealed appendage while continuing to work his fingers, prodding at his entrance coyly. Diamond caught Pearl's lips with his own and kissed him passionately, swallowing the sounds Pearl was making while he squirmed. Pearl cracked an eye open to keep watch, hoping that no one was watching.

"Dia, we can't… O-hhh, we can't… do this here… _Diamond!_"

His voice was raspy and he clutched to the boy's shoulders. He felt cold hands through thinner fabric as the watery eyed boy unzipped his pants and began exploring, both hands working relentlessly despite opposition. The cool air made the forming wet spot on his boxer briefs chill his heated body and his eager friend was dying to get under his last line of defenses to his bare skin.

"Please… not here… everyone can see…" His voice was apprehensive as he looked around again.

"No one's watching…"

"They're going to see, what if I –ahhh, i-in my pants? Nng," he groaned as Diamond started to pump him, teasing jerks throwing him into fits of need and embarrassment. He could hardly stop his hips from rocking into the conflicting touches and he cursed himself for being so desperate already. It wasn't like they had sex every night and the danger and thrill of the situation gave him a rush nearly over the edge as Diamond sucked and nipped at his neck.

Pearl looked anxiously at his boyfriend; he would be lying if he had said he wasn't completely in love with whatever had overcome Diamond. He gasped for air, his voice cracking as his hands began peeling away his underwear to reveal the head of a certain throbbing sensation he was all too aware of. Diamond laughed a bit at his needy whines, feeling more than a little cocky.

"Dia, I will let you do anything you want to me, a hundred times over, but not on the bench," he pleaded. "Take me home first."

Diamond sighed; he didn't know what had come over him though he had rather enjoyed it. He adjusted the poor boy's clothes and kissed him affectionately as to almost say "I'm sorry." Somewhere a light bulb had begun glowing with ideas and he smiled contently. _I know what I'm doing for your birthday now… _

"Fine, then let's head back, it's getting late."

"Thank you. Augh, Dia look what you did, now I have to walk around like this," he whined trying to pull his shirt down to cover it up.

"You've never looked better."

They rounded up their pokemon and continued walking, Chimhiko and Wig trailing closely behind as they exited the park before they were returned. The stars twinkled against the midnight blue sky and the sliver of the moon glowed subtly. The soft glow from the street lamps lighted the way down the cobble stone streets. Few people were out and about walking in the crisp winter air and the contest hall was bustling with people as they flocked like Dustox to a light. They curiously tried to catch a glimpse of the coordinators within wondering if they'd perchance see Ms. Fantina and Loony but to no avail. They continued on, pleasant aromas came from the Poffin Kicthen causing Diamond's mouth to water as they rounded another corner hotel-bound. Everything was peaceful as they leisurely strolled back.

At last they reached the hotel and Diamond led Pearl by the hand up to their room like a mother guiding a child, his jacket still draped over the lanky boy's shoulders comfortably. Hearthome City was a very hospitable place and the room was quite comfortable. Two beds, a nice window view, full bathroom and the like. Who wouldn't want to live here? Pearl plopped himself sleepily on the bed, practically falling asleep while sitting up. He was less concerned with his predicament in his pants and more focused on bed suddenly. He yawned loudly while Diamond kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door walking over to the sleepy blonde and helped him out of his shoes. He moved the shoes aside, coming up and taking his face in his hands. He planted a kiss on his forehead, running his fingers through his silken blonde hair affectionately. Pearl smiled at him and stood up, the jacket fell back onto the bed with a thud. He placed his hands on Diamond's hips and pulled him in slowly for a kiss. Pearl helped Diamond out of his shirt and with little difficulty had his pants around his ankles. He stripped himself and after some more kissing started fumbling through his bag for his pajamas. He pulled on the loose pants and knotted the strings carefully as he climbed into bed. Diamond stood lazily, pants around his ankles as he looked around the hotel room admiring the décor while daydreaming. Pearl situated himself comfortably under the covers and watched Diamond frustratingly.

"Well?"

"Hnn?" Diamond looked over at the boy.

"Put on your pajamas so we can hang out or whatever," he looked troubled and patted the space in the bed next to him invitingly.

"Aw," he teased in a mocking baby talk voice. "Pearl's a little snuggle buneary," he chuckle as he approached the bed kicking his pants to the side.

"Shut up!" He blushed, folding his arms childishly.

He winked at the boy disarmingly. "But I don't want to wear pajamas, what's wrong with my boxers?"

"I want to take them off you _that's_ what's wrong. You make it too easy."

"But you always want to undress me. You constantly have my pants at my ankles whenever possible."

"It's not my fault your body is so sexy," he said dreamily.

"Oh yeah, I'm just smoking hot…" He rolled his eyes, switching the main light for the lamp on the nightstand. He flexed his biceps amusedly, trying to look tough and fight his cheeky smile. "Like that?"

Pearl laughed as Diamond climbed into bed, rubbing his arms admiringly and resting his head on Diamond's chest. "You sexpot, just accept the compliment."

They lay silently for several minutes; Diamond felt the steady breathing of his lover on his bare chest. Every once in a while he would feel the slight caress of his eyelashes when he would blink but he didn't mind it terribly. He laced his fingers with his own and began humming softly. It was a pleasant tune, one Pearl had heard him hum and whistle a hundred times over but tonight it sounded very soothing. Pearl held onto his opposite shoulder, curling his body around Diamond's securely as he listened to the song sleepily.

After a period of idleness, Pearl looked up at Diamond.

"Hey, Dia?"

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"Why are you always wearing this hat?" He asked curiously.

Diamond shrugged, realizing too late that he should've just gone to sleep. Pearl asked many questions, mostly seemingly pointless or random while others were just strings of compliments. He wanted something clearly, what Diamond was trying to figure out. Perhaps he was buttering him up for sex or maybe he really was that bored but Diamond was starting to feel tired himself and wanted to go to bed.

"Hey, Mr. Champion…"

"_Hmmm?_" Diamond smiled, laughing a bit to himself and exhaling audibly, a mixture of amusement and annoyance in the expelled air.

"Are you tired?"

"Clearly you're not." His voice still hinting at slight agitation, _Isn't there anything else to do than play twenty questions?_

"So, Dia, I was just wondering…"

"Arceus, Pearl. What could it possibly be?"

"No need to be so aggressive. It's only a few questions," he pouted slightly.

"Questions you know the answers to," he flicked him on the nose.

"Not all of them! Just one more."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired and we need to be in Pastoria in a few days, we need to rest."

"It will only take a second."

"Alright, what is it, Pearl?"

He stroked his chest with a finger seductively. "So tell me, Diamond, how big is _it_?"

"_Pearl_!" He flinched slightly at the question, his face burning a deep crimson. _That's where this has been going? _He shifted away but Pearl followed, leaning over him some.

"Ooh," he teased, laughing some at his flustered friend.

Diamond shook his head; he should have gone to bed when he had the chance. His face was burning and he wasn't entirely sure why he felt so self conscious. He and Pearl were best friends and it's not like they hadn't talked about things like this before but he didn't know what the right answer to that was. There was the actual answer, which he hoped was a good one, and the answer he was willing to embellish to keep Pearl impressed. It felt like the first time they had been intimate, that air of apprehension and that awkwardness of caring about what Pearl thought of him.

"C'mon, I'm just curious. Don't be shy," he pried, stroking his face lovingly.

"Then tell me how big yours is," he remarked challengingly.

Pearl got up to straddle the boy's hips to lean over him, pressing their foreheads together gently. A catty smirk on his once drowsy face, "Guess."

"That's not fair, if I over shoot it then you'll feel inadequate when you tell me," he furrowed his brows, voice slightly cracking due to a combination of anxiety and lust.

Pearl pinched his cheek affectionately, "That's why _you_ don't want _me_ to guess, silly. C'mon, pick a number, any number."

He sat there pensively for several minutes staring into Pearl's eyes, partly because he had no choice but also because looking at him made him feel safe. He slipped his arms around the blonde in his lap's waist as he tried his best to put up a front of seduction. He closed his eyes, the brilliant azure pools disappearing behind thick black tresses.

"Seven and… and a half, almost eight," he stated firmly yet at the same time hesitantly.

"That," Pearl smirked "Wasn't your guess."

"I-I know…" Pearl rewarded the boy with a kiss that Diamond sheepishly returned. "Well?"

"Hm?"

"It's your turn to guess," his voice was shy but very interested.

Pearl smirked; his answer was straightforward without apprehension. "Seven."

"Wow," Diamond smiled uneasily, his face turning a deeper shade of red. He craned his neck to reach Pearl's lips, rewarding him similarly for the information before lying back once more. Pearl ran his fingers up and down his torso soothingly, humming quietly while Diamond took to toying with the strings of Pearl's pajamas.

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Hey, what?"

"Kiss me." He began leaning in but Diamond put a finger to his lips halting him. "Kiss me slowly at first and then," he ran his hands down Pearl's chest "Then add your hands…"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"I'm pretty sure I just asked you to kiss me," he smirked.

"I think you'll be begging me to give it to you when our 'kiss' is done… All eight inches of you."

They both laughed, Diamond jabbing halfheartedly at Pearl's stomach with a sigh. "I hope so."

Pearl pulled him up; he sat on Diamond's lap with his legs outstretched to either side of the watery eyed boy's waist. Diamond let his hands rest loosely on the blonde's hips while Pearl stroked his face affectionately. He leaned in slowly, guiding Diamond's lips to his own and kissed him sweetly. He repeated this a few times. It was almost like the first time, the slow evolution between innocence and pure adulterated passion. Their mouths moved against each other, gradually introducing tongue and then becoming more aggressive. Hands groping at the body before them, a canvas to engrave their passions onto with each caress and bodies began moving rhythmically against one another. Breathless moans and murmurs escaped soft lips as hands further explored the work of art before them.

"Kiss… me…" He whispered lustfully and the blonde obeyed, the intimacy almost surpassing that of sex. The bodies swayed and courted each other like serpents, each attempting to assert dominance over the other with no hurry to decide the winner.

"Oh… Diamond… Nn…"

He answered his lover's calls with moans and small gasps as he felt himself giving in to the boy.

"P-Pearl," he whimpered, he felt the blonde grind into him and he could no longer resist his urge and desire to lose himself in him completely. Their tongues entwined and he pulled the blonde down where he continued to rock his hips against Diamond's torturously slow. "Take me… please. I want you so bad…"

"You… do?" He asked in between kisses. He started to slide Diamond's boxers down as he pressed his lips to his chest, trailing them down his abdomen.

"P-Pearl! Oh-hhh, A-A….-rceus… _Pearl_!" He felt the blonde engulf him and suck hard on the stiffening staff. His mouth was like a tropical paradise, warm and humid and Diamond could feel his head spinning as he struggled to keep from releasing prematurely. He slowly withdrew the staff from his mouth focusing his attention on the head. His tongue curled around it, pumping slick caresses over it. He tried to restrain Diamond's hips as he incessantly attempted to squirm away from the intense sensation.

"Oh, _Diamond_… Shhh… It's ok. Let me take care of you…" He said tenderly as he came up to kiss Diamond again.

He kept a grip on Diamond while he stroked himself a bit using their pre-juices a sort of lubricant before sheathing himself in the heated tightness. It was slow and drawn out but it quickly became intense, electrifying bliss as he slipped deeper and deeper into his defenseless body. They gripped at the sheets, toes curling and muscles straining to make this last as long as possible. They built to a frenetic crescendo as the delicious friction of their bodies entwining and the steady flow of thrusts into his nerve rich core made this enmeshment increasingly irresistible.

"Pearl…! A-Ahh-hhhh! P-Pearl…!" He called his name over and over, like the enchanting call of a siren coaxing the blonde to intensify his actions. Their hips rolled against each other like the ocean in a violent twilight storm, fluid but forceful. Pearl kept his hands on Diamond's hips, feeling the dips of his pelvic bone and the way he yielded to his touch beneath his fingertips. He was a beautiful mess of emotion and he loved to see him like this, to see the insecurity erase itself from his face. He leaned in to whisper, planting a few kisses on his ear.

"Diamond, do you want to know a secret?"

"Wh-what is it?"

"Your body… is beautiful… Every sound you make is wonderful… I think you're so sexy… especially when you smile or when… you're confident." He spoke softly in between plunges and kisses while Diamond fought squeaks and shaky gasps at each intensifying thrust.

He smiled, clinging to him and holding him tightly as he continued his list. "Saying your name turns me on sometimes, too…and I love everything about you…"

"Pearl… k-kiss me…"

A kiss, such succulent ardor as they moaned loudly into the other's mouth until in one powerful push Diamond instantly broke contact. His back arching as his body rode shock waves of ecstasy, a cry tearing from his throat that made Pearl shudder. Such a beautiful sound, such a beautiful, sweaty mess of limbs before him,_ Beautiful_… He himself letting a cry escape as he released into his lover, head cocked back as he panted feeling the squeeze of Diamond's tight interior on his length as he peaked his orgasm. He trembled, his head hanging as he supported himself on shaky arms, shoulders heaving desperate loads of sweet oxygen from his contracting lungs. Through half lidded eyes the soft blue orbs gazed fondly up at the blonde, a faint smile on his face. He reached up weakly and eased the boy down, his head resting on his chest heavily as he pulled out gently as he could.

There they were again, the blonde nestled so innocently in between the valley of Diamond's still raised and bent knees as he listened to his lover's heart race. Diamond ran his fingers affectionately through his silken blonde curls, _Happiness_. Happiness, he thought, was in every kiss, every caress, every cry and every ounce of stickiness he allowed himself to be filled with. Every word Pearl had said was still ringing in his ears, when Pearl said those things he believed him and in that moment felt he knew them to be true. He never felt such strong emotions for anyone in his entire life. He wasn't sure how he had found himself in this position, especially after he was so set on sleeping a while ago.

"Every time… feels like the first time with you…" He murmured thoughtfully.

"It does doesn't it? I feel just as excited and nervous when we kiss..."

"When you're inside me…"

"When I'm inside you…"

"Happiness."

"Beauty."

They kissed, words dissolving on petal soft lips in the inky darkness. Words were just a noise to scatter on the wind, but kisses were a delicacy to be tasted and savored with luscious lips. Pearl didn't have to tell Diamond he loved him and never wanted to be apart from the boy or even that he was almost afraid of how much he wanted, no, _needed_ him. He had proven that without saying a word, he had imprinted everything he had ever wanted to say on his lips and spilt every ounce of affection into that boy with each copious burst he dared to release in him. This wasn't what either had expected would come of their once fleeting feelings but one thing is certain.

Forbidden fruit is always sweetest when you have someone to share it with.

* * *

><p>Lighthearted, cute chapter. They're too cute together. Tantisimi grazie a tutti, thank you everyone for giving my baby some love I've pretty much died somewhere in these pages and it's a pleasure to read everyone's reviews.<p>

The next chapter is a huge joke amongst my friends and I, it's been over a year and I finally have it done as of two weeks ago. It's been like my personal ground hog day from hell (for those who haven't seen that old movie, it's about a guy who wakes up on the same day repeatedly like he gets an exact reset and he goes crazy). It just... didn't end. I'd finish and be like "Hm... I don't know let me tweak this" or "this isn't quite right" or "let me just keep messing with it because it's calling me like a hooker and there's nothing better to do." It, to date, is the longest chapter in the entire fic and had to be broken into 4 separate chapters for uploading (it was 25 pages long at the end). Parts were redone, scrapped, added, tweaked so I most sincerely hope you guys enjoy the next 4 chapters but honestly I'm just glad that Pearl's birthday is over, I don't even want to think about Feb. 12 if you put a gun to my head.

But expect some really sweet and steamy scenes and get your birthday suits out, Pearl's birthday is next.


	14. Chapter 14

_Squish, squish, squish…_ The boys trudged through the mud and goop that made up Route 212. The steady downpour thoroughly soaked everything in sight. If one had any suspicion of their cleanliness then they certainly would not by the end. The blonde stopped struggling and stood in defeat, hearing the droplets strike the mud like an infinite orchestration of falling bullets. His hair was drenched, matted to his forehead and uncharacteristically straight. His damp clothes clung uncomfortably to his body, the white stripes revealed the skin beneath and the shirt contoured to his figure revealing his youthful finesse. His green scarf, discolored from the excessive water, hung heavy around his neck like a damp towel. He watched his friend a few feet away. Diamond was in a similar predicament, valiantly attempting to get through the marsh as quickly as possible.

A light mist shrouded their steps and the blonde called out the boy's name, trying to be heard over the hum of water. He turned around obediently and sighed. A pair of desperate and somewhat angered orange orbs met his watery eyes. He made his way back and tried to help the boy out of his spot. He put his arms around his slender waist and lifted him up nearly out of his shoes with some effort. The blonde slumped against him heavily, his face hidden in his chest and his arms tightly embracing the boy.

"We're almost there, Pearl, I promise." He planted a kiss on his forehead and held him close.

"Dia, I hate this."

"This is the fastest way to your present."

"You're not going fast enough!" He looked as though he could cry out of frustration.

"My sweet Pearl, my dear sweet Pearl… I love you, you know that?" His voice was tender as he spoke, cradling Pearl's helpless face in his hands.

He gave a slow nod, frowning as he tucked his hair behind his ears. Diamond took his hand and continued on only to be stopped by the blonde's dead weight. He looked back questioningly but Pearl watched him dumbly and refused to speak. Now he was pouting but not in a childish way. No, his eyes were narrowed fiercely at the boy now.

"Pearl, please. I'm sorry it's raining and tonight will be the best night of your life (_I hope_) alright? Please don't hate me. I'll go faster just come on." His shoulders drooped as he pleaded with the boy.

He managed to persuade him to get past a good portion of the marsh before they rested under a honey tree.

"The time?"

He looked down at his poketch and replied with a flat "3" before crossing his arms again.

"Awsome, we'll be there right on time. Now please stop being mad, babe. Please?"

He stood up and approached the boy who took a step back.

_Oh, so that's how it's gonna be then? He knows this is the only way to Pastoria from Hearthome. Not that his gift is in Pastoria anyway but it's on the way. _

He looked around at their dismal surroundings with a sigh. The tree was large and strong, its roots extended deep into the earth and its arms reached up into the heavens with trillions of fragile finger-like branches. Despite the season, the leaves were a gorgeous gold and remained firmly affixed to their original spots. On one side of the trunk honey had been smeared and the insipid globular drips seemed frozen in time. How long would it be before a pokemon would be lured by the enticing aroma of the sweet syrup? Maybe the trainer would be fortunate enough to attract a Combee, maybe even a female one. What luck that would be. The winter sky was a familiar grey and overcastted with heavy clouds, the breeze sighed depressively as the rain continued to fall. It was all soothing in a sense, the sounds and the peaceful atmosphere…

_Very Scenic_.

He frowned as he watched Pearl sit in his pooling angst, the rain always brought the worst out of him but he hoped to make it up to him. He had been planning tonight for quite a while now and was trying his best to prepare himself for that night since they had left Hearthome City. Pearl wasn't an easy person to dominate in any respect and he was usually fine with following his lead without complaints. But constantly being on the bottom took its toll on what remained of his masculinity. He was submissive, he did make the most sounds and occasionally did cry during sex but he liked to think that if he really wanted to he could be as nimble as Pearl. Yes, he could easily take charge of things, if he wanted to, and right now it appeared he had to.

He held his arms out to the blonde who with arms still folded and after some hesitation let himself press into his boyfriend's chest.

Diamond squeezed him securely, "Alright, work with me, Pearl. I don't want to be late."

After some struggling in the mud they entered Pastoria from the Southwestern entrance and tried to slip through quickly without anyone noticing them. They weren't there to visit and since they had nothing to do anymore they could always visit with Wake another time.

_I love how it's a torrential downpour all of ten feet behind us and here the sun is out, er, more or less out for winter time anyway_, Diamond thought as they snaked their way through the city.

They were in and out of Pastoria in no time so they made their way through the sandy beach that made up Route 213. Their sneakers swished with each step and the weight of the water seemed to add a million pounds to their slender frames as the scent of salt graced the air more and more with every advance. The ocean was calm today but each eroding wave rolled upon the shore with timed precision as always, kissing the satin sands with foam. Pearl ran up to the water's edge, pulling Diamond close behind by the hand as they gazed out into the horizon. The water brushed against their soaked sneakers and washed some of the sand away with the tide. The blonde looked over to the boy beside him and smiled, happy simply to be beside him.

"It's pretty," the blue eyed boy mumbled exchanging a side glance, his eyes a dazzling deep blue in the presence of the ocean.

Pearl gazed at him fondly, his best friend, his lover. How strange it was to simultaneously possess such platonic feelings for his dearest friend alongside the sexual and interpersonal desires he had for him which were the farthest thing from platonic.

But he simply nodded in response; it really was a beautiful landscape. The rolling waves, the foam at his feet, the smell of the oceanic air that nestled a salty taste on his lips; it was all so different than the secluded lake he had known near his home.

He rested his head on the boy's damp shoulder, "Hey, Dia? Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, babe, we're basically here. C'mon let's go," he lead him by the hand this time across the beach and up the looming steps that lead to the main building of the Hotel Grand Lake. It was a prestigious hotel and they rarely had any openings, the waiting list stretched on in such a way that one would be lucky to get a room a year or more from now.

They entered the door and Diamond smoothed his clothes out in an attempt to make himself presentable as they approached the counter. They were both soaking wet and looked like they had each taken a serious hydro pump and been dragged through the Marsh by a pokemon but nonetheless they were finally there much to Diamond's relief.

The bellboy looked curiously at the couple through bored half lidded eyes. He looked exhausted and the phone seemed glued to his hand as he anticipated the next prissy request or sob story as to why they needed to get a room. He looked utterly miserable, exhausted and barely conscious his eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake.

"Hello…" His voice was monotone as though it pained him to interact with other humans.

"Hey, how are ya? I have reservations for tonight."

The bellboy raised his brows in surprise; these rough looking children actually had reservations? But his face couldn't rival Pearl's, his mouth agape and face succumbed to an astonished look of utter disbelief. _There's no way_… He looked over at Diamond who was quite serious and patiently waiting for his request to be met, fingers strumming against the glossy counter.

"Well, _sir_, may I have your name and see an ID, _mm_?" He beckoned slyly, still incredulously eyeing the pair.

"Yes, you may." He dug through his bag and pulled out his trainer ID card, handing it over to the young man who examined the card. Turning it over a few times and pursing his lips, he eyed Diamond contemptuously.

"Tsk, your name is '_Diamond_'? How macho," he scoffed. His eyes darted between the card and Diamond. He laughed to himself as he fetched a rather large book opening it to a random page before looking back at Diamond smugly and handing back the ID card. "Diamond, huh? 'S cute, lemme guess he's Crystal?" He laughed dryly as he turned his attention to the book haughtily.

Diamond rolled his eyes with a sigh, _There are people named after colors and he's tripping over my name being a gem stone?_ Before Diamond could respond, Pearl smacked the bellboy in the head.

"What's so funny, eh?" He pulled the bellboy in closer, glaring daggers at the bell boy who seemed a bit amused but heavily irritated. "Of course his name is Diamond. Does he look like _Cubic Zirconium_ to you? You better watch how you talk to him especially in front of me."

"_You_ better watch how _you_ talk to _me, sir_."

He crossed his arms as Pearl released him, Pearl leaning on the counter to look down at him. The bellboy scowled at him and continued leafing through a large book, the pages flipping at a record pace as his eyes passed over the words absentmindedly.

"Let's see… Let's see… February… Aha! February 12, 2011 and… Well, what do you know? Here you are. You know, Diamond over here is lucky he even managed to get these reservations and if he hadn't already paid then your ass would have already been outta here I assure you."

"I do apologize, but if we could just get out key then we'll be on our way."

"Hmph, fine. I assume this pistol is your listed guest? Your name, sir?"

"Pearl," he crossed his arms with irritation.

"Why couldn't your parents give you normal names…? Ahem, well here is your key, sir."

Pearl forcefully took the key and scowled at him. "I'll have you know that my name is an anagram of my father's, why would I want a name like… Jun? What kind of name is that?"

He adjusted his nametag sternly. "It's_ my_ name, that's what. And here I thought you were just mommy's precious pearl, _excuse me_," he taunted. "What could your father's name possibly be?"

"Let's just go, Pearl," Diamond tried to usher the boy out of the building before things escalated.

"My father happens to be Palmer. That's right, _Tower Tycoon_ Palmer."

"Y-You're Palmer's kid? ...Wait, wait!" His eyes flashed incredulity as he stood, his attention following them to the door. "You, you're that new champion kid, am I right? I've seen you two before."

"Obviously, you blind buffoon." Pearl rolled his eyes. "You think _I'd_ settle for just _any_ broad or bro?"

"So let me get this straight: you, _the champion_, are dating _him_, Palmer's son? This is insanity."

"I know, insanely fortunate for me," Diamond nuzzled his nose into Pearl's cheek. "But if you don't mind, we have... '_business'_ to attend to," he added coyly with a nudge to which Pearl could only laugh dryly to himself, smiling wide at the implications.

"Uh... Yes, sirs. Of course, sirs. Good day, sirs," he stammered disbelievingly.

They shut the doors behind them, laughing a bit among themselves though Pearl was still heated.

The_ nerve of some people… At least he wasn't a robot though. _

They approached one of the suites and Diamond carefully unlocked the door, Pearl entered first and Diamond followed suit.

It was like a small house, luxurious but homely, and as Diamond flicked on the lights he let out a content sigh. In the next instance, however, Pearl tackled the boy in an embrace and they found themselves on the ground. Pearl hoisted himself up with his arms and look down at his friend. Diamond smiled and chuckled to himself as he looked up at the blonde, placing his hands about the boy's waist. His hair was starting to dry and settled itself in platinum waves of silken ribbon-like hair and a few stray curls were scattered about his face.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet Pearl," he smiled fondly up at him and stroked his face lovingly.

"How on Earth did you manage to get these reservations? This is crazy!"

"I have my ways… but I will say that I had to practically sell my soul to Giratina for this."

"I bet, _Mr. Champion_," he mused in playful lust. "Who knew I had such a powerful man on my arm? And such a knock-out , too. Those breathtaking blue eyes..." He nuzzled their noses, smiling wide with a playful tone as Diamond mirrored his elated smile with tinted cheeks. "So when did you call in the reservation? Like last year?"

"No, actually, I called the day after we left; the second."

"You're amazing."

"You know what'd be amazing?"

"Let me guess, if I were to kiss you...?"

"Well, yes, I would like that very much but I was going to say if we jump in the shower and go out to dinner."

"You want to shower _with_ me?" He smirked and lowered himself, their faces centimeters apart.

"Um…" Diamond blushed and tried to avert his gaze to the side but the piercing orange orbs burned into him making the task difficult. He smiled sheepishly, stuttering on his reply. "I-I uh…"

"It's ok," he planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "There will be other showers," he winked.

Diamond snaked his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Pearl pressed his body close to Diamond's, the latter arching his back into the form above him. Pearl drew up his lower lip and sucked on it gently before moving to his neck and jaw.

"Mm, Pearl stop," he whined as Pearl began grinding rhythmically into the boy as their tongues battled for dominance. He would have loved a heated "thank you" on the floor but he had a plan to stick to. _C'mon, Dia. Other showers, other floors, too..._

Pearl reluctantly obeyed and sat up frowning.

Diamond sat himself upright and looked at the blonde blankly, blush settling itself on his face. "Take a shower, Pearl. I promise you there will be time to finish these… shenanigans later. Besides," he placed a finger on the kitten's soft lips swallowing his apprehension and piercing the blonde's fiery eyes with his unwavering watery ones "I want to hear my sex kitten's purrs and screams all night…"

Pearl smirked, sucking lightly on the finger. "Gonna make me scream, big boy?"

"Oh yes, trust me, I will take very good care of you," he tucked a curl behind his ear with a grin.

"Is that a promise?"

"Did I stutter?"

Pearl leaned in and kissed him before rising, "_Diamond_…" His voice dripping sex while his eyes burned with passionate intensity. He rose and pulled his kitten into a tight embrace.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Cubic Zirconium...<p>

Anyway! Part one of Pearl's birthday is underway. The first two parts are lighthearted stuff, the last two dripping sex of both a romanticized and cake-compromising nature. I'm going to be very busy the next two months with graduation and my own birthday vastly approaching (Cazzo, ho troppo da fare...) but expect a new chapter every week nonetheless! Sorry, I wish I could post more frequently but what can you do?

Also, I would like to say a super huge thank you to all of my lovedolls who have been consistent reviewers, readers, and anyone who had taken time out of their day to make mine by reading/favoriting/reviewing my story. Siete troppo gentile. But seriously, it is such a pleasure to write this and know that people who aren't me all over the world love it as much as I do. Over a thousand hits in less than a month for a lesser known ship is pretty good in my book so keep 'em coming!

See you next week, baci XXX


	15. Chapter 15

"You look awful cute, Pearl," Diamond smiled at the boy through the mirror as he buttoned up his shirt. The blonde adjusted his blazer and combed his hair into place, the silken strands falling into their accustomed positions. The bathroom was bright, a glossy porcelain white. The large mirror has some remnants from their showers, the streaks from the water droplets forced to flow by gravity as well as some faint hand marks and swirls from wiping the fog off the glass were still apparent. The rug felt slightly damp under Diamond's exposed feet and a few visible footprints discolored it.

Pearl smiled back at the boy and adjusted his collar.

"I think so, too," he winked. "You look pretty handsome yourself, Dia. Did you wear that cherry lip gloss just for me?"

"Um…" Diamond scrunched his face, a faint blush creeping in. "Oh totally, bro," he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, was that sarcasm I heard? Hm?" He hooked his arm around the boy's shoulders and continued to watch him in the mirror. Diamond's fingers conquered button by button of the crimson shirt before he slipped his beret over his damp hair.

"Perhaps."

"Well _perhaps_ I better check up on those succulent lips of yours to see if you're lying…" He spun Diamond around and let a hand rest on his cheek, hungrily fixated on the boy's lips. They kissed, tongues meshing and chafing against each other before they pulled away.

"Taste any cherries?"

"Nope, just Diamond," he smiled wide.

"That's too bad, but let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Dia," he laughed dryly and kissed him playfully. "Take me away, lover." He gestured out toward the door, extending a hand for Diamond to hold.

"Alright," he smirked, scooping up the willowy blonde and carrying him out into the main room, the blonde kicking his legs and laughing.

Pearl had a laugh that just made everything seem more optimistic. It was still even a bit shrill despite his age at random moments, and as it echoed in the empty suite it seemed like they were the only ones alive. Not another sound but his laughter filled the silence. It was a comforting sound for Diamond, he didn't know why he was laughing but what did it matter? Anything that put a smile on that boy's face put a smile on his own. It brought him back to a time where their dreams were being realized and their whole lives seemed ahead of them as certain as school beckons from the other end of seemingly endless summers. Yes, it reminded him that he had his dearest childhood friend in his arms and he couldn't help feeling like he should share the nostalgia.

As he brought them out in the main room he stopped before the bed. "Can I be your best friend for, like, thirty seconds?"

"When did you stop being my best friend? But sure, bro. Why-EE?"

Diamond tossed the boy onto the bed, his body bouncing from the recoil of the springs. "I never stopped being your best friend, dude," he smiled and jumped on the bed after him.

"You suck!"

"That's what she said."

"Why would she say that? That's what _he_ should say to _her,_" he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Whatever, get your shoes on quick or else."

"Else what?"

"I'll have to do this," he picked up a pillow and smacked him in the head with the plush cushion.

"Pillow fight!"

"Wait! Take off your blazer so it doesn't get wrinkled."

"Ok, _mom_," he tossed the blazer and stood up, bouncing up and down causing his friend to bounce around near his feet.

Diamond curled into a ball and gained at least three feet of air as the blonde pretended he was going to stomp on him only to miss at the last second. The teens bounced around and the springs propelled them so that Pearl nearly hit the ceiling, though he hunched over to avoid contact, and Diamond was quite close to falling off the bed.

_Somehow I remember beds being much bigger when we were kids… And the ceilings being higher._ The blue eyed boy rose and swung the cushion back and forth while the kitten ducked and flailed his arms to block the strikes, soft thuds escaping on impact. For a moment it was like they were kids again, just two best friends playing around. As their feet left solid ground they imagined they could fly, the soft bed cushioning their fall back to reality like a cloud.

"Shit!" Diamond rubbed the top of his head, a slight throbbing from where he had hit the ceiling but nothing serious.

"Want me to kiss it better?" The blonde chuckled, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.

"Ha-ha, so funny." He rolled his eyes with a halfhearted smile.

The blonde sprang over to the opposite end of the bed, ducking and narrowly escaping the cushion Diamond had fired. "Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!" He taunted jumping playfully.

"My pleasure," and in the next instant Diamond had caught the blonde's delicate lips in his own, engulfing his teasing tongue while quickly letting his own tongue take a cruise through the other's mouth. Pearl slowly opened his eyes, dazed and blushing only to be smacked in the head by a plush projectile in his moment of weakness.

"Hey! I thought we were best friends, best friends don't make out!" He protested.

"Well, _bro_, I was only doing as you asked," he shrugged, a smug look twisting his features.

"Well are we best friends or boyfriends right now?"

"You're my tsukkomi. Although," he fluffed the pillow, the fabric arresting a sharp sound at its retraction "For a _straight_ man you enjoyed that an awful lot, _hm_?" He smirked smacking the boy again.

Pearl's jaw dropped in a disbelieving amusement as he scoffed at the boy. This time the blonde smack him back and tried to dominate him. "Oh-ho! Aren't _you_ clever?"

"Indeed I am," he rolled them over and trapped the willowy boy beneath him.

"Lemme go!" He protested as he fought to escape with little luck.

"I'll let you go on one condition," the blonde crossed his arms and waited for the boy straddling his hips to speak. "Tonight, you can't fight me for dominance. You must pledge your unconditional surrender."

He looked a bit surprised, quirking a brow. "You… want to be on top? Like, _on top on top_... of me?"

"Yes, tonight I want _your_ cherry." He tried to play it off coolly, tugging on his collar suggestively.

He smirked, running his fingers along Diamond's thighs thoughtfully as his gaze shifted amongst Diamond's expectant eyes and his pants. _Diamond? On top? Of me?_ He smiled wider though skeptically in his smug incredulity. _Happy birthday to me!_ His conscious cheered. He held his hands up in surrender, pulling his lover down closer to kiss him.

"Ok, I promise I won't. Now let's get something to eat because now I am hungry."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The teens exited the suite and headed toward the Seven Stars Restaurant that was in the vicinity. The interior was spacious, the ceiling was extremely high and tables were scattered all around. Couples occupied most of the tables especially near the large windows, all chattering away. As they entered Beauties eyed them hungrily, their eyes soulless and their smirks accented their sex appeal's tempting allure almost as nicely as their gorgeous blonde waves framed their faces.

Diamond looked about at the customers, a Lady smiled at him serenely. Her eyes were like a frozen pond lightly frosted with intricate snowflakes, the subtle hint of blue barely noticeable against the light grey. Her lips were glossed, posh and puckered slightly while her chin rested upon her folded hands. Violet waves and curls cascaded down her back, her head graced by a grand hat that complimented her elegant attire nicely. She was beautiful but there were probably a million other girls like her. _She probably smiles at everyone like that_…

He looked back over at Pearl, his thumbs in his pockets and his stance casual as his weight was shifted onto one hip. The only thing unusual about him was something Diamond couldn't quite put his finger on...

"Pearl, why are you wearing those sunglasses?" He mentally face palmed, smiling a little.

"It's my birthday, I can if I want to," he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"May I seat you sirs? Table for two I presume?" A cordial voice interjected.

"Yes, thank you."

They followed him to a table near the middle of the restaurant and sat opposite each other. The waiter handed them each a menu.

"How are you doing on this lovely evening? Thank you for choosing Seven Stars."

The waiter was a younger guy, no older than his mid twenties with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. He was average height with a small build and somewhat of an accent that was native to the east coast of Sinnoh. Nothing the average person would likely notice though.

"We're doing well, thanks, and yourself?"

"Not bad, bro. So what brings you guys here?"

"It's my boyfr- no, my _knucklehead's_ birthday. Could you guess he's eighteen today?" He smiled bemusedly at Pearl still sporting his shades and his infamous smirk.

"Hah, he seems pretty cool to me. You know, you look kind of like-"

"A secret agent?"

"Exactly! Whoops, almost forgot my manners. Well, sirs, may I get you something to drink? Do you need more time before you order? Oh, and happy birthday." He smiled wide, and took out a small pad of paper.

"Thank you very much and let's see… I want soda, but it has to be orange."

"Heh, so orange soda for the birthday boy and what can I get his lovely companion?"

Diamond smiled sheepishly. "Uh, just like a ginger ale or something like that."

"Aye aye! I'll be right back guys." He disappeared down a corridor.

Pearl took off his sunglasses and placed the folded spectacles on the table. Diamond smiled at him warmly, his eyes looked like sapphires in the lighting while Pearl's remained their usual amber. Pearl was quite pleased with how things were going, albeit the trek through the Marsh was less than pleasing. Diamond looked lethargically around the room, Pearl watching his every movement intently wishing more than anything that he would look his way again. He wanted his attention and to suffocate him with his own gratifications, though the night was still young and the time for such things was but a speck on the horizon. At last Diamond returned his attention to the blonde, a fleeting smile dancing on Pearl's lips at the eye contact. He extended a hand toward Diamond and placed a kiss on his fingers, his tongue ever so slightly grazing the digits.

"_Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas,_" he murmured thoughtfully. Diamond blushed hard with a wide grin, a passionate pair of fiery orbs meeting his gaze.

"That sounded really sweet... but I'm afraid if I ask what you said that it's going to be sexual."

Pearl laughed and shook his head. "Mind on dessert so soon, Diamond? But no, I said 'let my kisses be the words of love that I do not say'. I read it online before we left the hotel in Hearthome while you were showering," he admitted with a guilty smile.

"Isn't that cute," the waiter returned and set their glasses down with a soft clink.

"He is, isn't he?" The blonde winked at Diamond.

"Hm, well with eyes that blue how could you say no?" He stared dreamily at Diamond, a light blush creeping across his sun kissed face.

Diamond looked up at him curiously and flashed a charming smile at the waiter making him smile wider. "You tell me."

He smiled to himself but then chanced a glance at Pearl whose eyes seemed to silently scream "Back off he's _mine_!" and quickly removed the grin from his face and took their orders promptly. He disappeared around the corner again leaving the teens alone. Pearl shifted in his chair and leaned forward, looking at Diamond like a mother looks at a child whose made a fresh remark.

"If looks could kill…" Diamond bemused, taking a swig of his drink.

"He has the audacity to ogle at _my_ boyfriend! The nerve of some people." Pearl made exaggerated pantomimes as he spoke, clearly frustrated. "Did you see how he was looking at you?"

"Yes," he said simply, taking another sip of his drink, musing silently over Pearl's unnecessary agitation.

"'_With eyes that blue how could you say no?_'" He mimicked him sarcastically. "Um, obviously you can't. I would know, I spend all my time staring into them."

Diamond shook his head laughing a bit to himself. He liked that he was jealous, that he felt so possessive as if he were really so special. "Aw, it's really fine, Pearl."

"Dia- I mean, Diamond! No it's..." He paused. "He gave you four ice cubes… Son of a bitch!" Pearl scoffed a bit amusedly but he still held a relatively serious demeanor. "Everyone knows…"

"Three is the ideal number for ice cubes." Diamond smiled looking down at his drink a little halfheartedly. _It's true, how do you work in a restaurant and not know that? Makes you wonder_… He shook his head, watching Pearl mulling over nothing good he was certain as he tapped his finger impatiently on the rim of his glass. "Anyway, so how do you like the trip so far?"

"It's been fun mostly but you know we're almost done. The only places we didn't go are Canalave, Solaceon, Veilstone, Sunyshore and Snowpoint, which would then leave the battle zone, or whatever, and Iron Island which is boring so we're pretty much done."

"I went there with Riley, it wasn't totally boring."

"You were there training though, and now we aren't training."

"True… Do you want to challenge the pokemon league maybe? We could stop by if you'd like since we're in the vicinity."

Pearl looked up toward the impossibly high ceiling and thought about the proposition for a few moments, swirling the ice cubes in his glass with the leisurely grip his fingertips had on the rim. He took a sip and smacked his lips.

"You know, no actually. Not yet anyway. I was never really into that sort of thing. Manzai first, battling, if at all, is secondary." He looked thoughtfully into his glass as the small bubbles rose to the surface endlessly. "So, it's been a month." He smiled to himself.

"A month and eleven days actually," Diamond smiled wide.

"You're such a cheese ball," Pearl chuckled, planting a kiss on his fingers. "But anyway, how are you enjoying things?"

"It's… surreal. Sometimes it's weird though because, well, you're my best friend and we've known each other for so long I guess I just never saw this coming."

He averted his gaze down, so long had he waited for this and wanted and prayed for this. His thumb played on his fingers thoughtfully. He truly had always had eyes for him while he stayed in hiding, wasting away for bubble dreams that until recently he was certain had popped.

But he smiled weakly. "Yeah… but I feel like we're closer now than we were in all those years."

"I could see that. We've seen each other at our most vulnerable moments, there's a deeper emotional connection now but I like it. You're a great boyfriend… and an excellent lover," he blushed.

"You don't say?" The kitten smirked cattily.

"Yes, I do say," he chuckled. "You're just…." He shook his head smiling, shyly speechless.

Pearl gave a thoughtful nod with a wider grin and checked his poketch. Idle chat gave way to much longer than they would have liked to have waited. Guests who had been there upon their arrival had since left with new people waltzing in and out around them.

_How long does it take for them to cook? If Diamond were cooking he would be done by now. _He sighed, shifting and anxious to be moving even tempted to go to the restroom just to stretch his legs. Diamond's drink was completely finished and the straw audibly making sounds signifying the absence of anything but disintegrating ice. _Four ice cubes… Arceus_… He looked across at Diamond who met his bored expression warmly as always. There was a sparkle in his eye as he sat there gazing back at him. Pearl smiled nervously. _He's so great, I've never been more in love __in my entire life._

The waiter returned to the table bearing food, the intoxicating aromas made their stomachs coo dreamily as though they hadn't eaten in days-no, years. As he refilled their glasses he smiled at them, particularly at Diamond who dismissed his flashy smile as he held his captivation with his dinner_. He can smile at me later; all I want to do is eat_…

"_Bon appetite_!" He turned to leave but Pearl grabbed him lightly by the wrist.

"_Comment vous appellez-vous_?"

"Seth," he raised a brow curiously. "_Porquoi_?"

_Good, basic French got me somewhere._ He motioned with a finger so Seth leaned in closer. Pearl mumbled something sternly to him, what exactly Diamond wasn't certain. Seth's eyes widen and his face twisted with skepticism upon hearing these words but Pearl couldn't have been more eerily serious.

"I-I… I promise I won't. Enjoy your food, sir!" He disappeared once more, practically sprinting.

Diamond folded his arms and raised a brow at his boyfriend. He didn't have to speak French to know that whatever he said wasn't something good. Pearl shrugged at Diamond but Diamond wouldn't let it go that easily.

"What did you say to that poor guy?"

"_Poor guy?_ Please! I just asked his name is all… and threatened to choke him…"

"What?"

"Hey, I told him that if he keeps ogling you that I'm going to choke him with that extra ice cube. I don't see the harm in that… Is this funny to you? Dia- no, I mean Diamond!"

"Some things never change." He sighed with a small laugh. "You're still as aggressively passionate as ever."

"Because (_I've waited so long for you to be mine, no one else could want you like I do_)… when he looks at you… I just… I love you and he doesn't!" Pearl blushed lightly as he spoke, his words making Diamond's stomach flutter.

Diamond surveyed the area casually, getting up to reach Pearl, who managed to smile inquisitively at him despite his frustration, as he bent down to kiss him. Their tongues touched lightly before Diamond returned to his seat much to Pearl's dismay. He wanted more, to indulge himself in the love and affection of a certain blue eyed boy and drown in his perfect eyes.

"I love you, Pearl."

"And I love you, _my_ lover."

Pearl was naturally done eating nearly instantaneously and waited patiently for Diamond to finish. It was a lovely evening thus far. He was well fed, clean and pretty happy with how the day had gone.

_Eighteen… I feel old, _he winced. He watched Diamond eating, shaking his head with a nostalgic sigh. _Remember when he was your best friend and you used to smack him around all the time? Now all I want to do is kiss him and touch him inappropriately, well actually it's quite appropriate_, he smirked. _He is my lover after all, it's my job to make him scream. The sound he makes when he… Oh, it's just irresistible._

Diamond looked up from his plate, Pearl seemed deep in thought so he continued eating.

_His eyes… And his milky skin… it's so soft. Like, that's weird because he's a guy but I like it. I bet if you go in his bag it's full of chick stuff like lotion and crap… Nah, you shouldn't emasculate him. He's very… manly? I don't know. When's he going to be done eating?_

He looked around the room. The restaurant was still considerably occupied with few new arrivals and a good number of people who were still there although their food had long since been eaten. The window revealed that the sky was a deep midnight blue and littered with stars like a jar of glitter had spilled across it. Seth was attending to various tables and cleaning up what he could manage in between jobs to help the other maids.

_That stupid waiter… Ugh he's worse than that girl smiling at him over there. Smile at someone else! Geez, people aren't that nice they don't smile at everyone. Except for Diamond… and my mom… and ok so alot of people smile but whatever_.

"You ok, babe?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great. How's your food?"

"I'm done, but it was delicious." He smiled contently.

"Good," Pearl toyed with his fork a bit with the carcasses of his food left on his plate. He looked up with a smirk, "Ready for dessert, my sweet?"

"I think a better question is are you ready? I don't think you are," he mused as he pulled out a wallet and placed some bills on the table.

"(_Neither do I_) Ready when you are." He rose and returned the chair to its original spot and offered his arm to escort Diamond out.

* * *

><p>Hello hello, everyone! So sorry this is a few days later than I had originally planned on posting it but school has been crazy this week. Anyway, with the second installment of Pearl's down, the next two as I've said will be sexual in content. Hopefully the French isn't bothering you guys. Personally, I prefer Italian but I never get to use French and why not toss in a few phrases every once in a while. You guys might as well learn something while you read I suppose. But I digress. Feedback as always is greatly appreciated and thank you to everyone for reading. See you in a few days, dolls XXX<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Birthday sex**

* * *

><p>They stepped outside and looked up at the stars, the crisp air filling their lungs and caressing their exposed skin. Diamond leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek to which Pearl lit up instantly. The walk back to the suite was short and one of excited tension as they walked hand in shaking hand.<p>

They entered the dark room and as Pearl seated himself on the bed, Diamond opened the blinds to let in some light. Looking out the window he could see a pool and farther in the distance the ocean's restless tides rolling endlessly. Letting out a content sigh, his breath fogged up the glass. He couldn't see the water, but he knew it was there. His breaths were steady and even like the tides, the expelled air serving as the foam upon the sands.

Whilst he stood deep in thought trying to calm his frayed nerves, the blonde sat patiently on the bed and kicked off his shoes as he looked about the room. The moonlight managed to wash a good portion of the room in blue light while casting interesting shadows about the room. Diamond turned to Pearl and extended a hand, helping him up and pulling him close. He shrugged off the blazer as Diamond began unbuttoning his dress shirt, which fell to the floor shortly after. Pearl helped Diamond out of his shirt and sat himself on the bed so he could try to get out of his pants.

It was a familiar battle; he forced them down nearly to his knees before trying to get the fabric down to his ankles at the very least. He inch wormed the jeans down and pulled them over his feet so he could step out of them at last. He lounged on the bed for a few moments as he watched Diamond easily slip out of his slacks. Oh how he hated those boxers, they were so… comfortably loose. They gave no hints as to what they were concealing much to his dismay.

Pearl drank in Diamond's body and how the shadows nestled themselves on his torso and face. The way he was standing left most of his right side in darkness with the other bathed in light, his muscles more defined alongside the bone structure in his face. Diamond gave a small smile to Pearl who eased himself off the bed and stood close to Diamond, their bodies a mere foot apart.

With a surge of passion their lips met and Diamond found his lover hanging from his neck as he situated his arms around his slender waist. Their tongues greeted each other and thus far Pearl wasn't fighting Diamond but rather submitting more and more as he let his mouth be invaded by Diamond's skilled tongue. His fingers tangled themselves in his thick black hair knocking off his beret. He clung to Diamond, and he held him securely, kissing him tenderly but with a subtle air of assertiveness and security. They each let out heavier, deeper breaths, shuddering moans faintly laced through as lips were sucked and bit and simply kissed. Awash in passion, their bodies pressed closer and the blue eyed boy guided his hand from the blonde's ass down his thigh and directed the slender limb up to his waist so that his hips could invade his personal space with more ease. Pearl hummed gratifyingly into his mouth as he pressed into him harder.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, Diamond pulled away from the eager blonde and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Ready?" He whispered.

Pearl gave a breathless nod and crawled onto the bed, sprawling out comfortably and staring up at the ceiling as though he could see into space. A month ago, he was in a similar position, desperate to deny that he was dying to have Diamond's attention and love for his own. Desperate, as he was now, to have his hands caress his chaste skin with an unspoken affection the way Diamond was now about to do to him instead. His body lay there defenseless, half of him eager to proceed while the other remained apprehensive. He felt as Diamond crawled after him, doffing off his boxers on the way, his own decidedly disappearing as well. Pearl shifted as he looked up at Diamond, reaching up to trace the outline of his soft lips before letting Diamond kiss him.

Slow and drawn out, it was so different than how their sex life had become. Fast, exciting, passionate but this, this was something so much deeper, so tender. He felt himself melt at the grace of his touch as he trailed kisses down his body. As he neared his abdomen he stopped causing Pearl to whine in protest but Diamond knew what he was doing, or at least pretended he did. He extended his long, slender leg over his shoulder and began snaking his tongue down his inner thigh raising Goosebumps as hot breath caressed the sensitive skin.

Pearl was in heaven and his fingers kneaded the comforter like a pleased kitten while murmuring soft and unintelligibly. It didn't feel real, but it was wonderful. In his ecstasy he chanced a look up at Diamond who was thoroughly lubricating his fingers now. He tried to calm his nerves, not that he was particularly uneasy about being fingered. Diamond had done it at least a dozen times. He was simply anticipating what was to follow.

Slowly he eased two slicked digits in, scissoring to fit the third. He felt how Pearl's interior contracted around the intrusion but he worked his fingers well, eliciting heated moans from his lover's lips as he bent down to suck on his shaft only deepening the pleasure that flooded Pearl's mind. He fought a smile in his nervousness, his feigned confidence his only front of seduction as Pearl stroked his ego and lust with his needy voice.

His toes curled and he gasped for air, "D-D… Dia…!"

"Yes?" His voice was tender and loving.

"Nn…!" He whined. "A-Ahhh… Please…?"

Diamond smiled, removing his fingers and coming up to kiss his boyfriend. He slicked the blonde's bangs out of his face and stroked his cheek affectionately with the back of his fingers. Pearl bit his lip and took a few deep breaths to prepare himself. It was like the first time all over again, oh how that night would have been different if Diamond approached it like this.

Diamond took a deep breath himself and eased himself into his entrance. It was tight, clenching around him from the anxiety he saw flare in the blonde's eyes as he managed to get more than halfway in and then at last completely inside.

Pearl inhaled a sharp breath, exhaling with a distressed groan and tearing up from the initial tearing. Pearl held his breath a moment but let it out slowly and tried to relax. He felt the tears well up, some escaping as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. There was nothing magical about the awkward stretching and ripping he felt, and though he was skeptical to move he squirmed slightly trying to get comfortable. It felt much different to be on the other end but Diamond was more gracious and patient than he was and restrained himself entirely as he waited for Pearl to relax into it.

Diamond leaned down, removing Pearl's hand from his mouth as he kissed each cheek, tasting the saline before pressing his lips to his forehead.

"It's ok… I know it hurts… You're doing so well," he whispered softly. "Whenever you're ready, babe," he kissed his forehead once more.

Pearl sighed shakily, holding onto Diamond's shoulders. He shifted himself slightly, pushing down on it more and then retracting the faintest amount cautiously. Closing his eyes, he nodded to Diamond to continue. He pulled out some and forced it back in. He pushed himself in and out, in and out, and deeper and deeper rhythmically and patiently as to not overwhelm the blonde. Pearl couldn't describe the sensation. It hurt but somehow that wasn't a bad thing after a while. It also felt considerably bigger inside him than it probably was in actuality and he felt as though he was thrusting into his throat.

Diamond watched his sex kitten with skeptical captivation. Hearing him call his name headily and moan because he was touching him brought a smile to his lips. Being inside him made him feel closer to Pearl. But while he certainly felt confident and in charge, he felt like a fourteen year old boy who could hardly stand to touch himself for long or manage any sort of technique. As he forced himself in and out, trying valiantly to maintain some kind of rhythm with Pearl's equally sporadic movements, he indulged in Pearl's reactions as he looked down on him.

He never wanted another person on earth to hear his cries painted colorfully with lust and desperation, dripping the very essence of sex. It was so unlike him, and it was all for and because of him. What's more, he certainly didn't want for anyone to know what it was like to feel his tight inner walls contract around their lengths. He felt possessive of his precious pearl and listening to him scream deepened that desire to make him completely lose himself.

Pearl's body trembled and his legs desperately pressed into his lover's sides creating sweet friction as Diamond's body chafed against his inner thighs. Diamond hooked an arm around one of Pearl's slender legs and prevented it from helping the other limb cave in around his entrance so that he had optimal access to his sensitive interior. The kitten's body moved with the thrusts and his head tossed and turned as he let out a steady flow of moans and whimpers. He could feel Diamond furtively getting faster and pushing harder as they kissed. But suddenly he gagged and felt shivers go down his spine. Diamond thrusted similarly once more and caused Pearl's eyes to roll back into his head.

"Like that?"

"D-Don't st-op…!" He choked out causing Diamond to smirk.

He pounded into him causing the bed to shake and the mattress to bounce with the motions of their entwined bodies. Pearl felt so hot he wanted to melt and be consumed by the flames that seemed to presently devour him. The tension in his body grew and grew and he felt like a loaded gun, Diamond's hand on the trigger and he waited with bated breath the final blow. Diamond's hands on his hips, he guided their movements as he fervently rolled them in time to Diamond's movements barely conscious of what he was doing as he became overtaken by sensation.

At last Diamond began stroking his heavily leaking appendage, Pearl trying to force himself to stay as conscious as possible so that he could reciprocate the satisfaction and affection he was feeling. He targeted the spots he could manage from his position, sucking on his earlobe and tonguing his collar bone, moaning hotly in his ear and calling his name like a desperate virgin hooker. More tears streaked his face from a sinful culmination of pain and pleasure. His voice was velvety, intoxicating in its sultry innocence as he whined, begging for more.

As they frantically reached their peaks, Pearl started arching his back until at last with a few brisk shoves he cried out in sheer bliss, his back creating a perfect arc and his head snapping back as he felt the white hot pleasure flood into him endlessly. Diamond cocked his head back and choking on a gasp as he came, savoring the feeling of Pearl's interior spasming as their bodies rode shockwaves of pleasure.

The blonde felt his body melt of tension as he gasped for air, a weak smile gracing his lips. He wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and slipped a curl behind his ear as he closed his eyes with exhaustion.

Diamond pulled out and looked down at Pearl. _Perfection, happiness_… words couldn't describe. He planted a kiss on his lover's forehead and smiled at him sweetly as his eyes fluttered open to reveal his soft sunset eyes. Diamond lowered himself onto the boy, supporting himself on his elbow as Pearl took the other hand in his own. The blonde placed a kiss on his fingers and brought his hand to his chest. He could practically feel his heart thumping against his sternum as his body came down from its high. Pearl grinned thoughtfully up at the boy and before he could ask, the blonde found his lover's lips and meshed them with his own. Breathlessly they laid there, Diamond's cheek rested on Pearl's chest while he ran his fingers through his inky black hair affectionately.

"I love you."

"I love you, you're… Oh, Diamond you're just incredible," he breathed dreamily.

Diamond smiled shyly but not so deep down he was now certain that he was. "So you're ok, right? I know it hurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok; really I'm fine (_Even though it feels like you probably broke my ass_)."

They lay for a long while alone with their thoughts. Diamond inspected his hand. Dirtied by Pearl's release that he was also laying in, he furrowed his brows as it slowly slid down his palm. Pearl watched it as well, all the while still aware of the sheer amount of substance, a mixture of blood and semen he was sure, that was streaming from his abused ass in frayed rivulets. He watched the clock in the kitchenette as the hands instructed ten minutes to tick away as they lounged together, a sweaty mess of bodily fluids and tired limbs on the bed in the darkness. He sighed, toying with Diamond's thick hair thoughtfully.

"… You know we never had cake today," he frowned.

"Oh." He was right. He didn't think about it, in fact he had almost completely forgotten his preparations. _Skipping dessert, tut tut, Diamond. _With a tired sigh, he perched himself on his arms to look down at the lounging blonde. "Well, throw something on and come over here."

He rose slowly from the bed, stretching with a yawn and retrieved his boxers from the floor, tossing Pearl's underwear over to him.

"Wait," he said with a yawn, gaze fixated on the article thoughtfully.

"Yes?" He stopped mid-motion and looked over at the blonde curiously.

"Just wait a sec, I have something for you."

Pearl wiped himself off with the blanket and pulled on his bottoms, rummaging through his bag before returning to Diamond. Through his usual blank eyes, half lidded seemingly by boredom, he stared at the object in Pearl's hands. Clicking his tongue he raised a brow and looked up at the blonde.

"Your underwear?"

He stretched them a bit bemusedly. "That's right. You're going to model them for me."

"But they're so… form fitting," he winced.

"It's my birthday…"

He blushed shyly and shook his head, trying to keep his ego trip going and be cool.

"Fine, here lemme see 'em," he took the briefs from Pearl and slid them on. They conformed to his figure like a second skin but were surprisingly comfortable. _I may just have to steal these from him_…

Pearl nodded approvingly, smiling wide as Diamond worked his way over to the kitchen, attempting to strut for the boy, with Pearl close behind. As he opened the door to the fridge Pearl slipped his arms around his waist from behind. He smiled as he pulled out a box and set it on the counter.

"Now, it wouldn't be a birthday without cake, would it?"

"Nope," Pearl leaned on the counter, his palms cradling his face as his bent elbows held him up. He inspected the box and watched as Diamond opened it revealing a small cake. It was white, accented with pastel pink flowers and beads, and even had a pair of strawberries atop it. In the center, "Pearl" was piped with care in white elegant loops. Pearl smiled and embraced Diamond in a familiar way, tightly and enthusiastically.

"Happy Birthday, Pearl. You're finally eighteen," he smiled.

"Thank you, Diamond, I had no idea," he teased planting a kiss on his lips.

They each admired the cake for a few moments. Diamond took a small dip of the rim, gathering frosting on the tip of his finger and smudged it across Pearl's cheek. Pearl jabbed him in the arm, smirking at Diamond expectantly who simply laughed at his frosted lover.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"You put it there, now you're going to take it off, Mr. Champion."

Diamond smiled awkwardly, leaning in to lick it off. The sugar invigorated his senses and sparked an idea that he halfheartedly acknowledged would compromise the cake. He smacked his lips, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb.

"You know, Pearl, this is a pretty sweet cake."

"Oh," he began, running his hands down his chest lustfully "Really?"

"In fact, it could only be sweeter," he leaned in, slipping a blonde curl behind his ear before whispering "If I were licking it off you…"

"Anywhere in particular?" He murmured, groping at his bottom playfully.

"_Everywhere_…"

His voice sent chills through the blonde but he loved the sound of that. He pulled back so he could look into Diamond's oceanic eyes and brought up his hand to his face, fingers resting on his cheek and his thumb lightly caressing his lips.

"Then I suppose you'll have no choice but to lick it off me… If you want to, you may." The blonde looked at him innocently; he knew it drove his hormones mad to see him vulnerable like that.

"I want _you._"

He smirked triumphantly at his reaction, "Then come get me…"

* * *

><p>Caspita!<p>

I really do love this chapter, the sex scene was sweet and I just really like it. For those who follow my deviantart page: Yes, that is the line ("_It could only be sweeter_") where my one piece of Dia and Pearl covered in cake takes it name from. The next chapter is where the image itself comes from though. Anyway, shameless self promoting aside, Thank you again for the feedback and thank you to all you wonderful people who caused a noteworthy peak in hits yesterday on Mother's Day to all the sex/masturbation chapters specifically. Glad I kept you entertained when you were at a relative's house or wherever you were. Hah, in any case expect the next chapter next week at some point. I wanted to post it on my birthday but I don't know if that will be plausible since I'll be out of town and hopefully doing cool stuff. So if you don't see a new chapter next Monday then expect it next Friday.

Thanks again for all the feedback, dolls.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: ****Birthday cake, birthday sex, birthday boy covered in cake...** Who's up for seconds?

* * *

><p>He picked up the cake and lead Diamond to a spot on the floor near the wall. Back against the wall, he placed the cake beside him and watched as Diamond crouched down in front of him. Pearl grazed his finger across the rim of the dessert and scooped the frosting from the digit, savoring as the sugar tantalized his taste buds as he left the frosting on his muscle untouched. He leaned forward and guided Diamond by the chin closer, his tongue protruding from his mouth, beckoning the boy to get a taste. Diamond let his tongue greet Pearl's, tasting the sweet whipped icing as they moved against each other. He closed the gap between them and let his tongue explore Pearl's sugary mouth.<p>

The fun was short lived as the blonde put a hand on his chest to push him away as he sat back again much to the latter's dismay. Pearl dipped his finger back into the frosting and sucked it off with a grin; the cake was to die for and he wasn't going to not enjoy it for this sexcapade. He took some cake with his fingers and messily attempted to eat it, doing the same and extending his cake filled fingers for Diamond to taste it. He took his wrist gently, lapping it off happily and sucking his fingers clean before running his tongue slowly, seductively even, up between Pearl's middle and ring fingers. Pearl smiled wide with a smug grin, licking his lips slowly with a mischievous laugh.

"Oh, Diamond, my naughty, naughty boy…" He chaffed at his charged lover, nuzzling his nose before pushing him away once more. He slid the cake toward him, "Put it wherever you want on me…"

He gathered some frosting on his hands and felt up his chest "It could be here… or here…" He put some on his neck.

Diamond's eyes followed his hands as they travelled across his impeccable body hungrily. His member twitched as his lips parted slightly, almost hypnotized. Combining sex and food was probably the greatest idea he had ever had in his life. Adding Pearl into the mix just put a bit of artistry in the act. He had seduction down to a science, it was as though being a sex kitten was a title he had been born to receive and something he readily earned through demonstration. Some people just naturally know what they're doing, and others have to fake it he supposed. But he was faking it pretty well.

Diamond took a deep breath to caution his hormones and silence his conscious. He grabbed a fist full of moist cake and whipped frosting, that hand serving as a pallet as he used the other hand to spread it across the canvas before him. He ran his frosting slicked hand across his chest, his finger tracing circles around his nipples carefully. Then he targeted Pearl's other weak spots like his collar bone, neck, ears and inner thighs. Oh, he wasn't going to be quiet for much longer.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Okay, then I better hear a very loud and responsive kitten," he warned.

Pearl smirked and pulled Diamond into a deep kiss. "You talk too much… Your kitten wants some _milk_ to go with this cake, you know."

He snickered at Diamond's fleeting sheepish grin. He swallowed his shy embarrassment and with a shake of the head he switched gears mentally, reasserting his sexual dominance.

"I can fix that…" He whispered as he began sucking on his ear lobe, working his way to his neck.

He lapped it off, savoring the succulent taste of sugar and sweet vanilla that covered his body. It was like heaven, Pearl covered in cake... _This can't get any better_. He worked his way from his neck to his clavicle where he elicited gratifying moans from the blonde.

Pearl closed his eyes and bit at his lip in between gasps as he felt his lover's wonderful lips tour over his sensitive skin. He tangled his fingers in his thick hair, draping the other arm around his shoulder to pull him in close. He murmured Diamond's name every so often as he slipped into a sea of lust that flooded his conscious. Every move and every caress was invigoratingly precise as though he knew exactly where and how to touch him to make his brain go to mush and body melt. He arched his back off the wall as the blue eyed boy went to town on his nipples. He nibbled on them and sucked on them as he fixated his hands on the blonde's slender waist.

"Oh, Diamond… Nn, A-Ah… Arceus!" He tightened his grip on his hair as he squirmed.

Diamond moaned as he worked on the other nipple, hot breath befalling the blonde's soft skin in between kisses and love bites. The suction of his full lips, the grazing and at times subtle pressure of his teeth, his tongue all working with amorous precision. Gradually Pearl was becoming more clean, a wake of sugary stickiness covering his heated body that felt odd against the air. He traced the contours of his abdomen with his tongue, ghosting his lips lightly back up the skin making the blonde shudder from the strange sensation. He kissed his shoulder lovingly, coming up to kiss his jaw as slowly, daringly his hand moved from its place on his waist to his groin and began working his clothed shaft vigorously.

"_Diamond_!" He gasped, flinching at the sudden touch, his reaction causing a smirk to befall the blue eyed boy's lips as he worked.

"What's the matter, baby?" He teased as he slid the hand into his briefs and gripped at what he found there before continuing to pump his hand. "Is something wrong?"

Pearl's breaths were spastic and his moans were hearty and though his body tried to resist, it was a futile effort. The blonde pulled his lover up for a kiss, their tongues chafing in his mouth, Diamond's tongue tasting wonderfully like vanilla masking his normal taste. The more passionate the kiss became, the rougher the strokes grew causing Pearl's head to spin. So aggressive, so passionate and so, so succulent. Their mouths battled against each other, such fervor was foreign to Pearl's lips and he could hardly recognize the motions as Diamond's with his eyes closed. He sucked on his tongue, bit lightly on his bottom lip and tugged on it gently with his teeth as his tongue invaded the blonde's mouth between. Diamond couldn't describe it himself. He felt so consumed by the lust, for once he couldn't help but be indulgent as Pearl coaxed him on.

Pearl's breaths were coming so sporadically he could no longer handle kissing, gaping mouth with trembling lips and angled brows signalling the anticipated orgasm frantically. Diamond looked into his desperate eyes with an inquisitive captivation. He could feel him shuddering, hear it in his breathy voice, see it in his once pompous eyes. Yes, he could hear his body screaming his name in its silent pleas and they were deafeningly intoxicating.

"I-I want it… Nn, D-Diamond! I- _oh,_ I'm gonna-_ah_! Please? I'm begging you, p-_please?_" He whined, a heavy blush settling on his cheeks.

Diamond smirked smugly and pulled them both to their feet and crashed his lips into Pearl's. The kiss was as aggressive and passionate as ever as he pinned the blonde to the wall. Pearl's hands wandered down his boyfriend's toned body until he found something he felt was being neglected and stroked it roughly with affection. He could feel Diamond start to grin into the kiss as he groped his ass in reciprocation. They broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling with the moans that slipped past their lips. At this point Diamond was just as much drowning in desperation as Pearl and his touch felt too intimate for him to bear already.

Diamond reached down to restrain Pearl's hand.

"St-Stop… We have to finish this properly," he panted lightly as he looked into Pearl's fiery eyes.

"Am I still on bottom, _Diamond_?" He asked, batting his lashes innocently while trying to resist the mischievous smirk that wanted to curve the corners of his mouth up. Part of him wanted to hear him say "Yes" because dominant Diamond was so attractive but the man in him wanted to stick it to Diamond's ass and hear a "No."

Diamond had a devilish grin on his face upon hearing the question as he pulled Pearl lightly by the wrists off the wall. He wasn't sure what to make of his new found confidence and sexuality, he accredited most of it to stupidity and the ego trip Pearl had been sending him on. The lack of blood circulating to his brain throughout the night had put him in a state of drunken lust as it became readily replaced by a surge of hormones. He had been so tender and sensual the first time but Pearl just kept beckoning him, trying to coax him into being more aggressive and over the top. It wasn't like him to take the lead or be spontaneous but it was fun in a way though he wanted to blush furiously, curl up and die of embarrassment.

He turned him around and pushed him over to the bed from behind stopping just before it. Blankets were still disturbed from the first time and only some soft light from the kitchenette helped to light the room. The blonde observed the bed before him and smiled as he felt Diamond lean into him. Diamond let his lips graze the crook of his neck as he let his fingers run up and down his arms a few times soothingly like cool water over his hot body. Pearl relaxed into the touch as Diamond leaned in to utter hotly into his ear.

"Bend over, your ass is _mine_!"

Pearl's eyes widened, a wide grin on his face as he choked back his laughter. He turned to look at the boy over his shoulder and he rested his hand on his hip only to be pushed forward onto the bed with a soft thud. Diamond arrested him to the bed with his hips as he leaned over the boy. They each laughed, Diamond rubbing his face with a hand a bit embarrassedly at his boldness.

Pearl looked back with an amused, inquiring look.

"Did I stutter?"

"What has gotten into you? You're insatiable and just so... _je ne sais quoi_."

Diamond pulled the briefs down to Pearl's ankles and removed his own. "Trust me, I have no idea."

"Aw, don't lose your spunk now, lover boy. You've been so spontaneous tonight, it's very sexy." He encouraged, the wavering in his lover's voice hinting at the end of his sugar and sex high much to the blonde's dismay.

_Spontaneous… Spontaneous..._ He thought to himself as he considered the situation. He wasn't sure how much more spontaneous he could manage to be not that he could think very clearly at all with the throbbing need he felt. He ran a finger down the curve of his spine, feeling his soft skin dip as it came to the small of his back. He placed his hands about the boy's waist and they moved instinctively under his silent command with anticipation. He stared, the word playing in his mind like an endless echo with nothing to answer the call.

_Spontaneous... _He kept staring until it dawned on him. His face felt a hundred degrees hotter but taking a deep breath he nodded to himself. He was in charge, Pearl's sexily assertive lover. The only thing that could stop him at this point was logic or losing his adamant arousal that was egging him on nearly as much as Pearl was.

_Alright, Dia, just don't think about it._

"Ok… Don't hate me but…"

"What the fuck are you doing? D-Diamond!" He shuddered, eyebrows knitting and a heavy blush setting in as he looked over his shoulder in disbelief.

Diamond kept his eyes closed, trying not to break his trance that was keeping him going. Like a rush of adrenaline, blinding him from his typical limitations. He figured this was as spontaneous as he could manage as his tongue breached the ring of muscle that Pearl had been expecting a much larger intrusion through.

"Dia, y-you don't have to do tha-at!"

He covered his face with his hands, embarrassed by his actions and by the twisted pleasure having a rim job was bringing him. It felt wrong the way his tongue curled and pumped in and out as Diamond moved Pearl's hips for him, the movements causing friction between his leaking erection and the sheets beneath him. Pearl's feet slipped, toes curling and seeking purchase on the carpet beneath them.

Diamond felt a fluttering in his stomach as he continued pumping his tongue in and out but he had to pull away, the throbbing in his groin growing uncomfortable as he assumed Pearl's was. He forced himself in causing a loud cry to escape Pearl's lips, a mix of surprise, gratification and pain from the sudden intrusion.

Graciously he waited a few moments for him to adjust though he could feel the difference from the first time and he was still somewhat prepared. He gripped at Pearl's hips as he pulled out slightly, slamming back into the blonde forcefully. Pearl gripped at the sheets, wincing at the tearing he felt with each merciless thrust but purring with pleasure as his body bounced with the bed. Diamond lowered himself to kiss Pearl's neck and to whisper "I love you" in attempt to soften the blows that only seemed to become more intense as time passed. Pearl's cries were the only thing he needed to continue despite knowing the pain he was causing. The blonde's eyes fluttered and he gagged as at last Diamond had hit his sweet spot.

Ecstasy, it was heaven having Diamond go so roughly on him after the torturously slow foreplay. He could hear Diamond groaning as he pushed, it was a tight squeeze but Pearl knew it was a wonderful kind of tautness. He looked back over his shoulder with a breathless smirk as the boy's vocalizations came faster, Diamond biting his lip lustfully before smirking back.

_Stop looking at me like that_, he thought, closing his eyes in desperation as he neared orgasm. _It makes me wanna… wanna… Ohhh…!_ He began to slow, barely breathing in enough to keep his brain from drowning completely. The blonde shuddered beneath him, whining at the sudden relaxed pace.

"Diamond, please," he groaned impatiently.

He picked up the pace again playing with angles until he rediscovered where Pearl would cry out the loudest when brushed. They moved frantically, Pearl gripped the bed until his knuckles went white and loudly moaned between gasps. Somehow despite the awkward angle his body was at, his knees bent and ass propped in the air at Diamond's waist, he found it in him to reach down and pump himself to orgasm. Diamond groaned feeling the way Pearl's body tensed around him and with a final push stars obscured Pearl's vision as he was blinded by pleasure. He felt the hot, sticky bursts spill into him as his insides spasmed around the welcomed nearly eight inch intrusion. He lay face down on the bed panting heavily and shuddering with the aftershocks as electricity continued to course through his nerves

"Fuck…" Diamond panted.

His head hanging as his chest filled itself with heavenly loads of much needed oxygen. He eased himself out of Pearl's entrance but he was too dazed to react. Pearl struggled to roll over and looked up at Diamond with a weak, gratifying smile as the soft embers in his eyes met the patient depths of his watery eyes. His calves hung over the side of the bed in between Diamond's thighs and his body in a thin layer of sweat seemed to melt into the bed beneath him.

Diamond laid himself down atop the blonde, his forearms arrested to either side of his head as he pressed their foreheads together before kissing him. It was a sweet, tender kiss, the kind of gesture that was expected of Diamond. He gently grazed his tongue across Pearl's delicate lips, tracing their outline before Pearl engulfed it into his mouth. His tongue danced behind his teeth and across his own tongue passionately, the sweet taste of sugar ever present. The closeness of their hot bodies and the feel of bliss that came with every tender kiss felt comforting and in Pearl's eyes, this surrender couldn't feel more like home no matter where in the world they happened to be.

They kissed, in that space under the blanket of stars there was only them, a wonderful entanglement of limbs and meshed lips. Words of deep and raw affections dissolved in the darkness as their bodies bathed in moonlight surrendered themselves once more to the mercy of the other's desires. Gasps and heated moans filled the air as they purged deeper into something greater than themselves and the temptation of loving someone so indulgently without remorse. What the stars had written in red thread was imprinted on every ounce of their beings. And they needn't say a word, their kisses served to be their words of love unspoken.

And those words couldn't have been sweeter if they tried.

* * *

><p>Phew, and with that the candles have been at last blown out on this walking nightmare of a birthday. It is finally over, I can't even believe it because even though I said it was done I actually broke my own rule and edited the past four chapters again before posting. But I digress. I hope you guys liked it, I know Diamond got a bit ooc (or maybe it's just me) but I figure it's more fun having him act a bit devious every now and then, too. Every dog has its day or whatever.<p>

But anyway! Today is actually my birthday *balloons, confetti, parade, etc* And on this joyous day where I turn eighteen myself I must say, while I am not covered in cake I think I've had a pretty sweet birthday anyway. So everyone keep the momentum going and have a kickass day, too, on my behalf. If you needed an excuse to have a good time, now you have one.

Thanks again for any feedback, always makes my day.

Baci XXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Sexual content** in bed and in the shower

* * *

><p>The morning sun extended rays of warm light through the frosted window pane and as it crept into the room, it washed two sleeping figures in comforting light. Its soft presence on the exposed skin of a certain blonde caused him to stir as he inhaled a generous amount of the cool air about the room before his eyes fluttered open. As he began regaining consciousness and his eyes focused, straight ahead he could see the kitchenette that connected to the main room of the suite that doubled up as both a bed room and a living space. Upon the glossy tiles there sat a distorted cake frozen in time, the cautiously laced icing and sugar flowers told a story of a succulent deflowering in the garden of sugary ecstasy. From what he could perceive the light from the kitchenette appeared to be on although the sunlight was far too overpowering to be certain.<p>

The blonde smiled sleepily as he recalled last night's events, _Amazing_… his conscious yawned.

His sunset orbs flicked down to the arm around his waist causing him to shift slightly to peek over his shoulder best he could with minimal movement to be certain it was a reality. He closed his eyes and sighed dreamily as he felt the steady breath of his favorite blue eyed boy still deep in slumber against his back. Happiness, it was such a lovely, lazy Sunday morning and if he wasn't always so restless he would stay there forever.

_I should hop in the shower, I feel… kinda dirty. More like sticky, but whatever. C'mon Pearl, easy does it… don't wake the poor guy_…

He eased himself out of bed and stood when his body woke up and struck him with the reality of the unfamiliar and unwanted aching in nearly every muscle in his body, a particularly dull aching about his entrance. His eyes widened, his face contorting with a kind of horrified skepticism as he fumbled a few steps before letting out a faint whine.

_I-I can't even stand properly…! What is this?_

Meanwhile, his friend came to life at the sudden absence of heat and with a stretch looked over at the distressed blonde. He smirked bemusedly as he saw his awkward stance and slightly trembling legs as he stood there dumbfounded. He flicked some imaginary dust off his shoulder as though taking pride in the spectacle before him, _A job well done, eh?_

He sat himself upright and reached his arms out, pulling the blonde into his lap by the waist. He embraced him warmly and planted a few kisses lovingly on his shoulder, resting his head upon it after.

"Good morning, my darling sex kitten," he placed another kiss on his milky skin. "Having trouble standing, mm?"

Pearl flushed a deep red and took a cool hand and pressed it to his cheek in attempt to hide the blush.

"Sh-Shut up! What did you do to me?" He whined.

"What _didn't_ I do to you?" He laughed mischievously. "But," he began, nestling himself in the crook of his neck lovingly "You can't tell me you didn't love it…"

He kept one arm hooked securely around his waist while letting the other hand wander, teasing strokes and daring gropes here and there causing the kitten to gasp before finally speaking.

"I… I did… Mm, Dia?"

"Yes?"

"If you keep… doing _that_, then I'm gonna… you know," he blushed and shifted under the caresses, his cock twitching in his grasp.

He smirked and whispered hotly in his ear, "_Then come for me, Pearl_…"

_Oh trust me if it was possible, I would've just then_…

He winced and lolled his head back, his breath hitching as Diamond pumped his hand almost experimentally slow. A steady rhythm, his hand firmly gripping his length as he pumped down and relaxing his grip, fingers ghosting their caresses on the way back up. His thumb made small soothing circles about the head, ever so slightly tracing the opening at the tip before applying subtle pressure to the slit. Even the faintest touch sent ripples of pleasure through the blonde in his lap like a flower kissing the surface of a still pond causing a tsunami like aftershock in its own right.

Pearl squirmed, his breaths shallow as he gripped at the hand that was soothingly rubbing his stomach to steady himself as his mind flooded with happiness and deep lust. The other hand guided the hand that was hard at work to intensify its actions from teasingly slow to frantically fast. He leaned his head back on to Diamond's shoulder as the blue eyed boy let his tongue trace patterns on his neck. He toyed with the thought of leaving a mark on his neck as he sucked on the supple skin but settled for the succulent lips of his lover as his tongue greeted the other happily. The blonde hummed blissfully into Diamond's mouth as they kissed, tongues entwining and attacking one another for dominance despite their positions.

As he began slipping out of coherent thought and into the realm of ecstasy he felt a certain something pressing against his lower back achingly, almost begging for attention. He smirked breathlessly as he snaked a hand behind him and began pumping his lover's own stiffening staff. Diamond flinched at the touch but after a few moments he noted as he toyed with speeds and roughness that the blonde was valiantly attempting to mimic his actions best he could from his position.

_So if I do this_, he pumped harder and faster causing the blonde to imitate his touches, _he does it too_. _And If I slow it down like this_, a throaty moan escaped Pearl's lips as he, too, slowed his strokes to match Diamond's causing him to purr himself. _Perfection_, his conscious cheered.

As the two busied themselves with pleasuring the other, moans and gasps filling the air, Diamond let his desperate vocalizations echo into the writhing blonde's ear as his desire to gain entrance only intensified with each deft stroke. Pearl felt Diamond's hand start to get shaky as the boy leaned his head into his back desperately trying to hold on as he expelled hot, heavy breaths down his skin.

Pearl looked over his shoulder at Diamond, averting his gaze down inquiringly before returning his attention to the blue eyed boy. Diamond nodded back, releasing his hold on the blonde as Pearl cautiously raised his hips. With Diamond's hands on his waist, he helped guide the staff into his entrance as he slowly seated himself on the taut intrusion. He scrunched his eyes, he was feeling equally as needy as Diamond but the now all too familiar stretching was diluting that desperation.

Diamond kissed his ear as he gripped impatiently at his hips though he abstained. Pearl began to swivel his hips, grinding into his boyfriend with a throaty moan. Diamond began a steady stream of thrusts causing the blonde to bounce and gag on his vocalizations. Deeper and deeper he plunged, thankful for the gravity that helped him to purge impossibly deep into the inviting heat as he neared climax, grasping Pearl's length and pumping it wildly in recompense for the pleasure he felt. The onslaught of such consuming pleasure produced a chorus of pleasant sounds from the blonde as he felt his muscles tense preparing to spill out a huge load.

He shuddered, husky groans in between plunges as he steadily raised and dropped his hips onto the firm intrusion in time with Diamond's continued thrusts. With the opposite hand he reached down and laced his fingers with Diamond's to guide swift, rough caresses. Diamond grinned slyly, panting through his teeth as the blonde rode him until at last Pearl spilled out onto his stomach with some of the excess dripping about their laced fingers. But as Diamond felt his lover's tight inner walls constrict round him, he forced himself in farther hitting that wonderful spot that made Pearl cry out in sheer bliss before he, too, spilled into him copiously a short time after. The blonde hunched forward wiping some sweat from the fringes of his bangs with the side of his hand that was clean, the other hand holding Diamond's whose hand had dropped to his lap in exhaustion.

His body shuddered with the aftershocks left in the wake of the orgasm as he waited for his conscious mind to return to him and instruct him to do something, think something or say something, anything at all. Diamond in his exhaustion leaned back supporting himself with an arm and looking up at the ceiling with a smug but satisfied grin.

"G-Geez… Diamond... I think I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

They separated themselves and Pearl extended his arms high above his head as he stretched his tired body. Sticky rivulets streamed down his legs contouring to the toned muscles of his lean limbs from his entrance courtesy of Diamond. The sight caused Diamond to bite his lip, eyes half lidded in drunken lust, _That ass_…

Pearl forced his feet toward the bathroom ignoring his gawking lover. After noting the absence of his partner he called over his shoulder, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Hn?"

"C'mon you're a _dirty_ boy, Diamond," his voice lustful. "We have to clean you up so we can get going."

He crossed his arms, cocking his head at the boy, the side of his mouth tugging up on one side as he leaned against the doorway casually.

Diamond pursed his lips hesitantly before rising and following the blonde into the bathroom. Pearl naturally was the first one over to the shower and immediately turned on the faucet haphazardly while Diamond sauntered into the bright room behind him. The spout produced a forceful cascade as instructed by the blonde into the porcelain tub and as the flow pounded into his hand the heat caused him to retract his now reddened digits instantly.

"Fuck! That's hot!" He winced, sucking on the digits as he turned the knob the opposite direction sticking his fingers under the offending water once more only to flinch again. "Ack! That's freezing! Dia, it's broken," he furrowed his brows in annoyance as he looked up at him with a childish pout.

Diamond smiled at him with a sigh, leaning over the crouching boy to adjust the knob slowly to a half way point.

"Try it now." He gestured toward the water.

The blonde skeptically let it pass over his fingers again and cocked his head at it curiously.

"How'd you fix it, Dia?"

"Magic," he chuckled, poking Pearl on the nose. _Or common sense_… "Now get in before we run out of hot water."

"Fine, fine."

They slid into the comforting heat of the blanket of water that flowed from the shower head. The steady flow doused their figures with a layer of water that matted the blonde's hair in particular down so that it contoured to his head, the fringes of his bangs and the wispy curl that always sat atop his head obscuring his face. Diamond smiled at Pearl, slicking his hair back out of his face before cradling it in his hands.

Ah, there they were. Those lovely, bright eyes he loved so dearly gazing so lovingly into his own. Orange orbs that captured the passionate chaos of fierce flames with haunting majesty. His face reminded him of the blonde's mother. Pinchable cheeks with the impression of where a dimple would have been nestled on one cheek had genetics allowed, though his bone structure was defined by masculinity and strength like he imagined his father's might be had he remembered his face. Gazing into the flames, he felt a mix of excitement and adoration.

He planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, "I love you so much, Pearl."

He flashed his brilliant smile, snaking his arms firmly around his lover's waist. "And I love you so much, Diamond."

His eyes burned into the blue steel, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling their noses causing the blue eyed boy to smile fondly. _Anything that puts a smile on those lips must be special_, he thought. His precious smile captivated the blonde and as his eyes darted timidly between his succulent lips and his entrancing eyes carefully framed by thick dark lashes he couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

He released him, running his now warm hands over his face before massaging his shoulders a bit. Diamond yawned a bit, his sugar high of spontaneous stupidity or lust had subsided and he was ready to resume his role as the submissive and more relaxed partner. He looked around, trying to find the motivation to move other than wiping water off his face. He watched Pearl, taking his image in casually at first them more wistfully.

"So..." Pearl started, he started to fidget around and his features looked distressed at the relaxed inactivity.

Suddenly, Diamond pulled him into a kiss under the flow, his hands holding his face firmly as he crashed his lips into the blonde's. Pearl made a surprised sound, a moment of shock passing before he relaxed into it. They separated, noses touching as the water rushed over them. Pearl wrapped his arms around him, kissing him again as Diamond hung from his neck. They sucked on each others lips, streams flowing over their faces and between their lips, the water diluting the taste as their tongues meshed between passionate lip locks. Pearl let his fingers sensuously grip at Diamond as he held him against him, Diamond all the while gripping at his hair to keep him from stopping.

When at last they stopped, they stood there panting, hearts beating like the water against the wall.

"S-Sorry, I, um..."

"Don't be sorry, babe. I could kiss you... all day." He spoke between playful kisses with a smile, feeling much more exhilarated.

Diamond averted his gaze coyly to the side, he saw the soap and such within reach but in front of him was something much more tempting to tend to. He couldn't resist the boy, he wanted him _bad_. Maybe it was the lingering stars in his eyes that left him awash in passion from their first encounter all of what easily could have been 20 minutes before, but he was still very much succumbed to the seducing charm Pearl had whenever he did anything really.

With a smirk, the blonde planted a brisk kiss on his trembling lips, then another and another.

"What… mm, what are you… thinking…?" He spoke between intensifying lip locks.

It took little further encouragement to coax him into speaking as he leaned in to whisper, "Make love to me, I… I miss you inside me. I want you _so_ bad… please?"

The blonde smirked at the proposition, "Anything your heart desires, sweetheart," he murmured lustfully into his ear, sucking on his earlobe to tempt a moan from his lover "I shall give you."

He backed him into the wall, the blue eyed boy flinching at the coolness against his back before draping his arms about the blonde's neck. He grazed his luscious lips with his own, letting his tongue trace the outline as his lover's mouth twitched in a smirk. Pearl let his tongue out to dance circles around Diamond's before courting it into his mouth. He pressed him further into the wall as they kissed, Diamond moaning into the enmeshment while tangling his fingers into the dampened mop of golden curls to pull him in closer.

_So much for showering…_

The blonde pinned his forearms to either side of his head against the wall as he scattered kisses down his neck and collar bone, taking liberty to suck and bite at the supple skin. His tongue massaging soothing circles over each mark, gasps escaping Diamond's lips all the while. Pearl separated them and soap in hand ran the sudsy bar along with his slicked fingers down his lover's torso coating him in a thin, slippery layer of scattered bubbles. His fingers coursed over his lightly sculpted body feeling the dips and contours of their imperfectly perfect musculature with adoration. Diamond gasped as his lover reached down possessively cradling his most vulnerable possession, teasingly stroking it as he nestled himself in the crook of his neck while the blue eyed boy watched his hands work hungrily. Like a dance whose steps have been traced an infinite number of times, every caress held the mastery of someone who had committed every inch of flesh to memory like a map to guide the flames in the wake of each heated touch. With such tender precision it didn't take long for Diamond to begin releasing a steady flow of pants, his hips thrusting automatically in time to each caress, and pleased murmurs. Soon Pearl had quite a stiff rod in his hands and a desperate boy writhing at his mercy.

"St-t… Pearl, I…"

The blonde muffled his pleas with a hot tongue and a quick flick of the wrist that sent a jolt through the boy.

"No talking… only moans or screams…" He smirked, putting his hands on Diamond's shoulders and trying to flash an innocent smile before forcing him down into a crouching position.

Diamond steadied himself on the edge of the tub, Pearl's body shielding him from the cascade of water as he used the other hand to get some excess water out of his eyes and off his lips, slicking his hair back absentmindedly. Slender digits slicked their way through thick black hair and tightening their grip, guided the boy's gaze to meet their master's fiery, impious orbs. He bit his lip lustfully causing a smirk to dance on his lover's lips as he went down on him.

His head diligently bobbed back and forth over the forming erection, tongue lapping the diluted fluid oozing from the head longing for its taste buds to be greeted by a familiar and coveted taste that presently eluded them. The blonde lolled his head back with a pleasant and slightly distressed look befalling his features as he felt himself brushing against the back of his lover's throat. He was ignoring the aches and doing his best to brace himself for giving his boyfriend the affection he was craving. He wasn't sure when they would be able to be intimate again anyway, their next stop being the trek through Mt. Coronet.

Once the object of attention was sufficiently stiff, the blue eyed boy rose. A cloud of steam filled the room, settling in a heavy mass within the confines of the curtain that concealed the silhouettes of two lovers entwined in a glorious act of lust with the underlying sound of pure adoration and love filling the spaces between. His lips found his lover's instantly, his slicked body lubricating the one sliding against his own as he prepared the blonde's arousal for entry tenderly. With some acrobatics, Pearl sheathed himself in Diamond.

_Ah, sweet tightness, how I've missed you_…

He mused as he steadily forced himself into yielding flesh. Diamond's grip on him tightened; choked gasps fading into pleased murmurs as vocalizations escaped his lips. Pearl planted row after row of kisses affectionately about the boy's neck in time to his lover's cries, panting hotly in between plunges into his neck. Diamond forced his eyes shut as he became reaccustomed to the strange feel of penetration, whimpering every so often as his entrance was strained to stretch around the intrusion forcibly. His eyes fluttered as he eased himself into the bittersweet pleasure that washed over him as ever present as the steady cascade that hummed inconspicuously in the background as its streams struck the porcelain tiles at Diamond's back. The air was thickly laced with husky moans and scattered curses as the watery eyed boy arched his figure into the one before him wishing more than anything that he could melt into him, disappearing into the miasma of woven past memories frozen in this perfect moment. Their slicked bodies chafed against each other in succulently pristine friction as Pearl at last began to steadily brush against his nerve rich core.

As they kissed passionately, Diamond pulled the blonde in incredibly close, his tongue imprinting his fleeting thoughts of anxiety as he neared climax as well as his burning ardor for the boy whose lips he had captured with his own. The fiery eyed teen responded with a hot tongue that soothed the feverish muscle and returned the passion willingly as it traveled the realms of the other's mouth. Hearts pounding in their ears, thumping against their sternums as at last the crescendo of Diamond's cries reached its climax with one full body spasm as he emptied himself in bursts of sticky ecstasy, the contractions of his tight inner walls enough to send Pearl over the edge shortly after. The blonde's spent body further sandwiched the raven haired boy against the tiles as he gasped for oxygen in the fog of air thick with heat and the afterglow of sex. Diamond took a hand and wiped the water from his face in exhaustion, tongue absentmindedly tracing his lips as he nudged his lover's head with his own affectionately.

Carefully they separated themselves, Pearl taking Diamond's face in his hands and pulling him into a chaste kiss, smiling as his lover placed a kiss on his forehead in a familiar way.

"We should shower more often," the blonde snickered, reaching back to turn off the water.

Diamond smirked, rolling his eyes and hunching over as he shivered at the loss of heat. Pearl inspected the shivering form before him and furrowed his brows.

"Hm, you know you're not quite clean, Dia. My… _our_ juices are still sorta… on you. If that makes sense." He ran a finger along his abdomen letting his fingers toy with the film that was slowly sliding down his frame curiously.

Diamond grimaced as he looked down at himself, _Juices…? Ew_. "Yeah, about that… we should clean off."

"Wanna take a bath then? I'm tired of standing."

He shrugged, becoming painfully aware of all the aches that had somehow eluded him during his temporary high as his shivering friend nodded thoughtfully, he himself approving of this notion as his muscles awoke from their euphoric slumber.

"Ok, but no sex," he cautioned. "We need to be out of here by… two? And it's already almost eleven now"

"Alright," he sighed sleepily.

Pearl turned around, supporting himself on his knee as he bent over and began drawing the bath. As the water began creeping its way across the porcelain once more like lava down the slope of Stark Mountain, patient and ominous, the blonde inched his way back to avoid contact with his toes. The liquid engulfed stray droplets, taking them into its grand mass as the conglomerate of molecules pursued their conquest of occupying their predetermined confines swallowing all who stood in their way.

In his daze and attempts to avoid his toes falling prey to the water's invasion, he backed himself into his lover who stumbled back into the wall nearly slipping as he gripped the blonde's hips to steady himself. They stood there in silence a few moments, Pearl all too aware of how a certain presence was subtly beginning to beg for entry.

Diamond winced, biting his lip as he cautioned his hormones, _You've already got… juices on you, no more sex… and no more saying juices, it's weird_.

"Pearl, stop… we need to get clean," a blush creeping across his cheeks as he stared daggers into the ceiling to distract himself._  
><em>

"Hey, I'm not the one pitching tents left and right here," he teased glancing over his shoulder to see his reaction, chuckling to himself as he returned his attention to the water flowing over his palm soothingly as it filled the tub.

"I-I am not… whatever." He flushed, letting his fingers dance along his hips feeling the soft skin and noticing how perfectly his hips fit in the space they occupied.

He shook his head, releasing his grip and following the blonde suit as he seated himself in the comforting pool, wisps of steam dancing on the surface of the water. He exhaled a relax sigh as the boys fumbled about trying to situate themselves comfortably, Pearl's lean legs proving to make the task easier said than done.

"Are you like a spinarak or something? Geez, bro. Your legs are super long." Diamond shifted again, moving Pearl's slender limbs and situating them to either side of his hips while the blonde adjusted himself between the raven's knees and rolled his eyes. Pearl placed his hands about the boy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Shut up," he smirked and began lathering himself in a layer of soap and bubbles.

His slicked skin glistened irresistibly as the sudsy bar coursed his body smoothly across each limb with care while the raven watched mesmerized by each fluid motion. Oils from the soap slicked skin swirled across the surface of the water as the two forms busied themselves with the task at hand, stealing kisses when the opportunity arose and playfully attempting to style their hair with the shampoo serving as their styling medium. Foam faux hawks and various other attempts at defying gravity were all in vain and the strands toppled over under the weight of the fragrant foam.

At long last, with labored motions the raven rose with a stretch, his arms arresting to his midsection immediately after in an effort to keep the heat from escaping his skin.

"Squeaky clean, jelly bean?"

The blonde inquired bemusedly as the tub began to drain in a vortex that subjected bubbles and assorted liquids to a dizzying demise. The blue eyed boy couldn't help but smile cheekily and laugh as his boyfriend rose, pecking him on the lips and pinching his cheeks causing him to grin wider if that was even possible.

"Oh, shut up," the kitten waved his hand rolling his eyes at the giggling boy as they dried themselves off.

"I didn't say anything, _dear._"

"Tch! Your stupid smile did. Stop grinning like an asshole," he smirked, tossing his damp towel at the boy.

"But dude who says that?" He situated both towels on the counter as they exited the room to dress themselves.

"My mom says it all the time," he stated plainly.

"Exactly, she's _your mom._"

"Whatever," he scoffed, lifting up a hand in silent command for a ceasefire. "Are you all ready to go?"

He looked around the room taking mental notes and rummaging through his bag and surveying the room once more. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Good," he slung his bag over his shoulder as he adjusted his poketch, lacing his fingers with the raven's and stealing a kiss.

"Celestic Town, here we come."

* * *

><p>Phew.<p>

Ok so first let me say, I am so sorry that this is so late! I've been getting messages from people who have been wondering where this chapter has been, and while I am flattered that you guys are so into it let me explain myself. I wasn't neglecting this for the sake of doing it, I have been super busy with school and with graduation next Saturday I'm sure you'll understand that busy is a complete understatement.

Anyway, you lucky dolls are going to get a double update today so you don't have to wait for the next chapter this time.

In any case, I hope you guys don't think this is turning into a pwp type of fic, I know there's been _alot_ of sex between the past 3 chapters. But I will say that there's no more sex scenes after this chapter for a long time and it will be a more plot based story (there will be more sex later for those who read that and wanted to flip a table and ditch). I like this chapter though, I love love love water and shower scenes so it was fun to write.

There was originally a chapter between this one and the next where they went to Celestic Town, however, it was taken out when I wrote the prequel and it changed the plot slightly. For the record, yes I wrote the prequel initially as what was supposed to be a prologue after I was nearly 20 chapters into the story. Hopefully you guys don't mind the skip, but the next chapter has them trying to get out of the mountain.

**UPDATE:** There really aren't words for me to articulate to you guys how much I loved seeing that in volume 40 of Pokespe they made Pearl's and Diamond's birthdays official. Yes, nothing made me happier than seeing that after spending a year with the bottomless pit that Pearl's birthday chapter turned out to be, my entire fic's timeline, past and future chapters, were now incorrect. Now where did I get the dates I used for the fic? Bulbapedia which hadn't clarified its source for those dates but seemed fair enough and unchanging for quite some time, I mean it's not like anyone really was questioning it. So to clarify for the sake of clarity, no **I will not be in any way correcting this for the remainder of the story **and should proposed sequel of sorts that I've been toying with the idea of manifest then I will probably keep the old dates for consistency.

Alright, so I'll let you all move onto the next chapter. Thanks again for your continued support and feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

Darkness… Like the dead of night or the endless void of space that stretches on forever and houses creatures unknown in its inky depths. Darkness was the very essence of the chilly Mt. Coronet, and almost unbearably so during the winter. The roof, the floor, the walls were all comprised of rock. Dull and jagged, the interior was less than appealing. Other than the occasional pool of water, there was nothing but rocks, rocks and more rocks with stairs, ledges and boulders littered throughout. This death trap was arguably worse than the hike through Victory Road, but two boys who had long since lost their valor trudged with forced valiance as they desperately sought the exit. Without the sun there was no real concept of time other than when they happened to fall asleep and wake up presumably the next day. But how many times had that happened?

Diamond ran his fingers absentmindedly through his hair. It had grown out since they started their adventure and he debated whether he wanted to cut it or not. He sighed and slid his beret on, and looked around. Nothing, there was hardly a thing he could make out even if he squinted.

_Does he even know where the hell we are? Everything looks the same in here, even the pokemon are the same. Every few minutes it's another… ugh, another zubat! Why do they even exist? _

He rolled his eyes impatiently, his mother's words echoing in his conscious that all creatures had some sort of purpose or place in the food web. He shooed the bat pokemon away as at last he felt himself reaching a boiling point. He was usually easy going, Pearl the one typically losing his temper but he just couldn't handle this, this darkness any longer. As he tried to catch up to the blonde who had sauntered ahead of him in his distraction he finally lost it.

"Pearl! For the love of Arceus, _please_ let me look at the map!"

Diamond groaned nearly on the verge of tears as they meandered through the mountain aimlessly. The near total darkness only broken by the faint illumination of Pearl's poketch and the flashlight he was holding in his limp arm, barely caring enough to point it ahead or turn it on not that there was anything to see. The blonde huffed in annoyance, scowling as his feet continued moving at their own accord wishing more than anything that he could be somewhere else, _anywhere_ else.

"No, we don't need a map! I know how to get out of here…"

_You sure about that?_ A small voice mused smugly in the back of his head. _Fuck you… stupid voice. Since when did my conscious become Diamond? I know how to get out of here! It's… a little bit farther. Yeah, only a little farther… right?_

"Pearl! You have said that every day for the past _two months!_ I bought that map for a reason. I haven't seen the sun in Dialga knows how long and another thing, we're out of food and you…" He frowned, his cheeks heating up a bit. "Y-you wouldn't cuddle with me last night and I was scared!"

He sniffled, stopping and slumping over as he wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"There are zubats _everywhere!_ It's not even right! It's i-i-_impossible!_" He exclaimed desperately. "I-I want t-to go ho-me!"

He choked a sob as the blonde continued on indifferently, consumed by his own irritation.

"We haven't even been here two months! And how do you think I fe-" He stopped mid-sentence and turned around curiously. _Wh-What's that sound? For the love of… _"Are… are you _crying?_"

He received no answer and his heart sank as he went back with a heavy sigh. _Nice work, asshole_. He approached the boy cautiously, "Dia?"

The boy sniffled, stifling his sobs as his shoulders and chest convulsed with his cries. "_Diamond_? Diamond, don't cry. I-I'm sorry… please don't…"

_Fuck…_

"D-Don't act like you… y-you care now," he crossed his arms defiantly, hiccupping pathetically as he spoke, refusing to make eye contact with the boy as his tears had free range of his flushed cheeks.

"Don't be like that, _Diamond,_" he folded his arms in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be like what? '_Myself'_?" He narrowed his eyes fiercely at the boy trying to imitate his voice.

_Ooh_, he winced at the figurative blow. _I guess I deserve that… Ok, we know how to fix this, be gentle, don't snap at him… he's just tired… _

"Please, babe, you know that I love you," he pleaded but the boy refused to make eye contact again and held his eyes closed.

"I have a whole thing planned once we get the hell out of here. It'll be wonderful. I'll make it up to you, I promise I will… If I didn't love my cupcake then why would I be here? Mm?"

He spoke softly, trying to fight the agitation he felt though it was mostly inwardly directed at himself for not being more sensitive to Diamond's… well, sensitivity. The beret clad boy folded his arms tightly and stared daggers into the ceiling, lip quivering as he tried to suppress his sobs.

"Diamond, I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I'm begging you, please!"

"T-Take m-me home!" He sobbed harder uncrossing his arms to cling to Pearl as he cried into his shoulder.

"Oh, Diamond…" He frowned, holding the boy close. "Look at me…"

He pressed his lips gently to each cheek, tasting the saline with a sense of estranged indulgence as he began tracing the frayed rivulets with his tongue. Diamond gasped, shying away from the bold and maddeningly sensual gesture. He planted rows of kisses along his jaw line as he pulled him closer. It'd been so long, it was like the slightest ounce of alcohol after months or even years of sobriety, sinfully wonderful. It tasted like angst, it tasted like the first time they made love on a winter night, like the ocean breeze in Sunyshore; he couldn't get enough. He loved him, truly he did but sometimes he found himself caught in the awkward emotional tension of their new relationship. Diamond was the emotional one, and he wasn't always sure how to handle it when a hug wouldn't suffice. He whispered his apologies against his skin savoring the way the boy shuddered under with his labored breaths as his dormant hormones reawakened at the gestures though they were strictly platonic.

He kissed his tear stained cheeks again, "I love you, Diamond_._"

_Oh, don't say my name, please…_"P-Pearl?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He whispered, pressing his lips to his fingers in a chaste kiss.

"Can _I_ look at th-the map?"

Pearl's lips had jerked to a tense smirk and he could have sworn his eye twitched at the thought_._ He felt emasculated as he considered it, _I have natural directional instincts… or whatever. I don't need a map. Pokemon navigate through here all the time, so why can't I? …I know, he's just challenging you; he's trying to encourage you to be faster. _He nodded thoughtfully,_ Yeah, well I accept that challenge! We're leaving today!_ His conscious cheered, _Oh, Diamond, trying to con me into looking at a map. Hah!_

"No… I'm getting us out of here right now. You almost had me for a second there. But we're almost there, I swear."

"I'm not taking another step then." He said indignantly.

Pearl narrowed his eyes but smirked deviously, _So stubborn…_

Diamond began lecturing him on how they were going to die there and never escape and be eaten by Zubats… or something. Pearl wasn't really listening at all. All he knew was that he was going to get out of here as fast as humanly possible and no one was going to challenge him further. If Diamond thought he was ever going to see that map he was mistaken, Pearl had other plans. He casually slid Diamond's bag from his shoulders and slung it over one of his shoulders while he continued rambling.

"Are you even listening? Do you really know where weee! Pearl! Put me down right now!"

"Nope, I know how to get out of here so trust me," he said with a victorious smirk as he continued walking through the tunnel with his lover bent over his shoulder flailing to get down. "You know your kicking isn't getting us there faster…" He mused.

"Pearl!" He groaned, his voice echoing his frustration through the barren landscape. But his futile attempts were ignored and they carried on hopefully in the right direction, not that Pearl had a doubt in his mind.

A few hours later, Diamond had resumed walking side by side with his boyfriend who had his fingers laced reassuringly through his own. Eventually Diamond realized that trying to fight with the blonde would never work, it was a one sided battle where the victor had clearly been predetermined. Pearl seemed more energetic, eager to get through and confident that nothing would stop them. Though the blonde's energy was contagious, Diamond was still skeptical as to whether or not they were going to be out of there today like he claimed.

"Right or left?"

"Huh?" Diamond blinked dumbly, coming back to the reality that was the mountain rather than his stomach's whines.

"Right. Or. Left?" The blonde enunciated more slowly as they reached a fork in the path.

_Arceus… His guess is as good as mine… _"Right. No wait, I mean left."

"So, left, right?"

"Right."

"Right?"

"Pearl, stop it! Go to the _left_ al_right_?"

"Fine, you're no fun," he sighed as they rounded the turn and at last for what felt like an eternity there was light in the distance.

"Are we dead?" Diamond's voice laced with desperation and disbelief.

"You wish! But no, look!" The blonde pointed down the tunnel.

"Wait what?"

"Told you I knew how to get out of here! Maps… Hah!" He exclaimed haughtily as they ran out of the mountain into two to three feet of packed snow.

Route 216 was heavily blanketed in snow and the snow was falling serenely under the grey sky. The wind blew gently but nipped at their exposed skin mercilessly. The air was crisp and dry, tousling the blonde's wispy hair playfully. Conifers of all heights were sprinkled with snow all along the route and the pine scent was welcomed and nostalgic.

_Like home… _

The snow crunched beneath their shoes which felt strange considering Twinleaf never held onto what little snowfall it had long enough for it to be so tightly packed. As they passed under the overpasses, a battle could be heard from beyond their range of vision and the determined cries of both parties left one to wonder who the victor would be but they carried on. The snow began getting deeper as they continued on and the cold began getting between their clothes and skin making it intolerable to continue despite their need to avoid frostbite or, in the willowy blonde's case, hypothermia.

_S-S-So c-c-cold… I hate s-s-snow…_ His conscious whined as he struggled to keep his thoughts from straying from anything but the cold.

Diamond looked around at their surroundings. Lots of trees and lots of snow but not a considerable amount of people in this general area, he noted. The ground was completely leveled and concealed stairs beneath the thick blanket of white and their shoes continued crunching as they shuffled along. No straying footprints could be noted, not even a snover print around the trees. How long had they been in the mountain?

_Forever…_

"Isn't there a lodge around here if I remember correctly?" Diamond asked rubbing his arms to warm up despite the futile effort.

"Y-Yeah, there's a f-f-few actually," his teeth chattered as he fought his body's desire to involuntarily convulse in a fit of unnatural cold. He felt every goosebump on his body and his nose felt uncomfortably dry and frigid as he inhaled. _Why doesn't my hair cover my ears? Ugh..._

"Oh, babe! Want my jacket? Here," he quickly draped the jacket over the boy's shoulders affectionately and adjusted his scarf before continuing on. Pearl somewhere found the heat to spare to blush slightly.

"I-I have-ve a sweater in m-my bag," he insisted trying to remove the jacket despite his body's protest but Diamond put his arm around his shoulder to pull him closer, fixating the jacket in place.

"Well,_ cupcake,_ you can change when we get to the lodge. We've been walking at least half an hour, we should be close."

"Sh-Shut up..."

Sure enough a small lodge was just ahead, a column of steam spewed from the chimney and they could practically feel the heat radiating from within as they approached. Upon opening the door a blast of hot air greeted them as well as an elderly woman who became roused from her seat in the living area and rushed over to them instantaneously.

"Boys! Welcome, please come in. Oh poor thing, come over here, deary." She guided the shivering blonde over near the fireplace and Diamond followed suit, shaking hands with the woman who insisted on hugging.

"Coffee? Tea? Soup? No, you're too young for coffee; it stunts your growth you know! Boys like you need some hot chocolate! Marshmallows? Oh what am I saying, of course! Make yourselves at home, boys! You can settle yourselves upstairs if you'd like to change and shower."

She was an energetic woman of about sixty or seventy one would guess and her lodge was quite hospitable and spacious. The woman was considerably shorter than both boys, maybe even shorter than Pearl's mother if it were possible to be smaller than five feet or however tall she was.

"U-Uh, thanks, ma'am. Really, we appreciate it," Diamond smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked over to where Pearl was a shivering heap on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair which was beaded in melted snow and slightly dampened from it. His nose and ears were red and he was retreating into the blue jacket comfortingly. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Pearl sucked in a long stifled breath, sniffling up a generous amount of what Diamond was hoping, practically praying, wasn't mucus. He coughed, wiping his nose with his sleeve with a smug grin before responding with a simple "Good… warm."

He sniffled again.

"Arceus, Pearl, blow your nose!" He grimaced in disgust taking a step away.

Pearl laughed loudly, snuggling up to Diamond's leg with a grin. The raven rolled his eyes, hesitantly offering a hand to help the boy up. He put his arm around the boy's waist and watched the fire. Its soft flames crackled, the heat hardly intense enough for the numb forms before its radiance as the flames danced fluidly.

After several minutes, Pearl yawned and wiped his eye rousing Diamond from thought.

"Uh, here, we both need to shower and maybe take a nap and definitely eat before we head out again. You shower first, ok?"

"Alright," Pearl exited the main room and ascended the stairs while Diamond wandered into the kitchen and seated himself at the angular table while the woman had several pots going on the stove. She hummed soothingly with a grin as she stirred the hot chocolate. Her hair was mostly grey with the faintest hints that she used to be a platinum blonde with a small frame in her youth. An apron was tied about her waste and her hair was held is a loose bun with fraying curls escaping where possible.

"So, deary, where are you boys from? Somewhere down south, heh?"

"O-Oh, uh, yeah! From Twinleaf Town, ma'am."

"Aha! Knew it. Your little friend over there doesn't seem to deal with the cold well at all." She said plainly, looking over at Diamond with a small smile. "He's too thin, that boy."

"Eheh, y-yeah…" Diamond smiled back, _Poor Pearl… _

"He's pretty dashing, eh? I bet he keeps you on your toes."

"Yeah, he's great…" He sighed dreamily, blushing slightly. "Uh, want some help? I could take care of the soup if you want."

"No, no, no! You are a guest, I'll have none of that, sonny," she waved him away as she continued tending to the various pots on the stove. The smell of chocolate was thick in the air and Diamond was content just to breathe it in. The woman handed him a mug with little Luvdiscs adorning the porcelain surface. He could feel the heat radiating from within the cup and let it sit on the table to cool some. "So how old are you two?"

"I'm seventeen but he just turned eighteen in February,"

"Older man, eh?" She snickered mischievously. "But that's good, older than I thought. So, just the two of you?"

"Uh, yeah… just us."

He looked around, red and white checkered prints all over everything in the kitchen to accent the polished wood theme. He toyed with the center piece made of pinecones and evergreen branches adorned with some bows in a basket. The house was dimly lit and a large rug sat lazily before the fireplace in the living room that connected to the kitchen on the first floor. The woman went about her cooking, occasionally glancing over her shoulder at Diamond to check on him. The comforting warmth of the lodge was enough to lull Diamond past his hunger pains into sleep but the woman didn't want him to fall asleep at the table and broke the silence after several moments of silence.

"Lovely… so, you seem pretty sweet on that boy, heh?"

"Uh…? Oh! Um, y-yes, ma'am," he blushed a deep red and averted his gaze with a wide grin.

His inner divergences were interrupted after a few minutes as the woman stopped humming to converse once more. "So Twinleaf, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a small town. It's nice though. The lake is nearby and there's a beach the town over."

"Sandgem?"

"Uh-huh, and it's close to Jubilife City which is pretty convenient."

"Ever been there on New Year's? Quite the party." She sighed reminiscently.

"(_Oh you have no idea_) Yes, went there this year actually. It was… (_The greatest night of my life_) exciting."

"Looked it on the TV. A rowdy bunch of youngsters this year in the city… Say, deary, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I'm Diamond and his name-"

"-Is Pearl," Pearl came down the stairs, hair slicked back and dripping with a sweater under his arm. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said with a grin as he sat himself down next to Diamond, planting a kiss on his cheek when she wasn't looking.

"And nice to meet you! Such, good boys. Now then, here you go. It's hot so be-"

"Ack! That's hot as hell!" The blonde flinched, holding his scalded tongue out in the cool air for some relief.

"Are you alright? Lemme see…" Diamond took his face gingerly in his hands and examined the distressed muscle with a sigh. "You need to be more careful."

"My my, well, deary, something tells me you should listen to your friend more often," she said putting her agile hand on her hip, shaking her wooden spoon at the blonde who blushed slightly.

"Y-Ye_th_, ma'am," he said, tongue still out.

"The soup will be ready when you're done with your shower, Lucas."

"Um, '_Diamond_'," he corrected. _Lucas? The hell… _"And ok, Pearl, behave yourself," he warned, pointing at him to further emphasize his point before planting a kiss on his forehead affectionately and exiting the kitchen.

"Such a sweet boy, that Kouki. So, Barry, what brings you boys all the way up here? Challenging the gym, heh?" She asked as she began dicing vegetables on the cutting board, tossing them in with various spices as she tended to the soup.

_Ok where is she getting these names from?_ "Yeah, Dia's a great guy, really sweet. And no, we've both already got all the badges. You know, Dia already beat Cynthia. Imagine that? He's amazing…"

Pearl took another, cautious sip of his hot chocolate, the marshmallows bumping into his nose as the delectable liquid warmed his insides pleasantly. _Oh Dialga, yes!_ His conscious purred dreamily.

"Cynthia? That so? Quite impressive for such a young boy. You talk very fondly of each other, yeah? How long have you been together?" She smiled to herself as she tasted the soup, smacking her lips a bit before adding more salt.

"Me and Diamond go way back, since before we started school. We're neighbors." He smiled tenderly. "We've been _together_ since New Year's though. I thought it would be fun to take him to see Sinnoh again. We've been on dates in every town, just the two of us…" His voice trailed off.

"Aw, that's nice, deary. You're impulsive but you're really quite thoughtful."

The thin, crisp air became thickly laced with the aroma of soup that called like a siren to the stomach of the blonde hauntingly.

He shifted boredly, trying to entertain himself as he looked out the window. She returned her attention to the pot and began transporting the liquid into bowls with care on the counter as Diamond entered the room. The fringes of his inky black hair were almost past his striking azure eyes as he flashed a charismatic smile at his boyfriend, who blushed at the gesture and smiled back sheepishly.

Diamond approached the table, cocking a brow at the boy as he held his arms out to the blonde who sprang up and ran into his arms holding him as close as possible. He hugged the blonde all around the waist.

"Hey, babe." He murmured, planting a kiss on his forehead before they reseated themselves at the table. "So what's up down here?"

"Nothing, Kouki." She smiled as she sat down opposite the boys. She sipped her tea with a contented sigh as she looked at the two boys across from her curiously.

_Kouki… Lucas… Meh, it's not my name but it could be worse… like Hilbert. _He furrowed his brows, _That shouldn't even be a name…_

"This smells great, ma'am. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, boys. Now eat up, especially you. You're stick-thin, boy!" She said pointing at Pearl who rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am…" He mused as he began eating at a record pace, slurping sounds filling the air as he eagerly filled his aching stomach.

"My my, you'd think your friend here never feeds you! You do feed him don't you, deary?"

"O-Of course I do!" He said with slight offense.

"No one cooks better than Dia," Pearl said proudly, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders as he slouched in his chair and rubbed his stomach contently.

"Oh ho ho, is that so? Well good, but tell me boys when was the last time you ate anything? Surely you don't eat that way all the time?"

"Oh-ho, but he does. Where it goes I'm not certain but he can eat. And we ate yesterday, don't worry."

Diamond smiled, snuggling up to Pearl as he leisurely conquered his soup. He looked out the window, it couldn't be but two in the afternoon and snow was blowing off the roof quietly.

"Oh good. Well, dearies you're welcome to stay as long as you please," she smiled and began taking the dishes over to the sink. "And I have all the herbs you need if you fancy going out to look for a battle. There are a whole slew of skiers this time of year all over this area."

"I don't know, not really looking for a battle. And skiing sounds dangerous, didn't you have something planned?"

"Yeah, if we can get to Snowpoint in time to do it today. It may have to wait for tomorrow. We could go for a walk though?"

"Sure, sounds fun" Diamond nodded in agreement, finishing his soup and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>Alright dolls, there's your two chapter update. Lighthearted, for now anyway. I must warn you though, the next chapter contains a major plot twist so hopefully I don't lose you guys if you don't like it. The mood of the story is going to take a turn for a few chapters though.<p>

In any case, thank you all so much for continuing to follow my story and to all my dedicated readers who continue to leave positive feedback and send me encouraging messages. See you next week!

Baci XXX


	20. Chapter 20

And so they walked, and walked and walked. The afternoon sun overhead and the scent of pine on the breeze, it was a scenic route though they knew the torrential blizzard was vastly approaching. Hand in hand they walked and walked and walked for what felt like a very casual eternity as they pressed their steps into the sifting snow.

Diamond held out a hand as the snow fell silently, closing his hand and opening it as the flakes disappeared nearly instantaneously. Everything seemed to be like that these days; here one minute, gone the next. Unique occurrences frozen in time that never lasted long enough to be savored properly for their delicately articulated precision.

What felt like days had really been months of traveling; sleepless nights and daytime excursions bleeding through the spaces between the unimportant details that had seemed to blur together. And here they were for the umpteenth time walking and walking and walking.

He let out a contented yawn and adjusted his beret absentmindedly, looking over at Pearl who seemed more relaxed than he had been recently much to his liking. He curled his fingers tighter around his boyfriend's chilled hand as they strolled along. So surreal was his touch like a dream in the night that had manifested as real as the snow that crunched beneath their shoes. The blonde looked over with an inquiring smirk causing Diamond to smile wider.

"Why so smiley?" Pearl mused with a grin befalling his own lips.

"I'm just happy I suppose," he shrugged, still smiling.

"Good. You have snowflakes all over your eyelashes."

The blonde chuckled, reaching over to flick them off.

"Hey, careful! You almost poked me in the eye!"

"_Almost,_" he stressed, bringing their entwined hands up to plant a kiss on the back of his palm. Diamond rolled his eyes still grinning wide as he looked over at Pearl who leaned over and meshed their lips. "I would never do anything to hurt you, babe."

"I know," he sighed dreamily, the lingering sensation of his soft lips ever present. "You're a… _princess…?_"

He trailed off as he turned his attention back to the path, his feet stopping as though of their own accord. The emotion drained from his face as the faintest hint of rose tinted his cheeks.

Pearl furrowed his brows quizzically as he turned to look at Diamond whose soft eyes gazed longingly ahead. As he turned to see what was currently captivating the boy his heart sank into the murky depths as the clear image of his greatest fear manifested before him.

The figure emerged almost in slow motion, like an angel from a whirlwind of crystalline flakes that glistened like glittering stars in the night. Each movement was fluid and calculated as she rose from where she had fallen. Her figure was that of a blossoming woman, exuding the careful combination of sex without losing her profound prestige. A rose skirt hugged her hips and flared in pleats from underneath a crimson overcoat like the petals of a cherrim. Her ivory scarf draped from her neck casually and upon her slender fingers were a pearl and diamond ring on opposite hands.

As she turned around, her hair that cascaded down her back like silken raven ribbons followed her movements in an almost mesmerizing manner. Her serious eyes caught the light from the snow in such a way that made them as dazzling as white gold, as brilliant as a diamond and as lustrous as a pearl. Her posh lips pursed apathetically, formed a small O as a flash of emotion befell her features upon recognizing the boys.

_Missy_…

Platinum, Miss Berlitz herself… There was no mistaking her elegance and subtle haughtiness as she primped herself quickly and leisurely approached them because nothing in the world was above her that would give her reason to rush. No star out of reach, no dream out of grasp, and no object she couldn't have if she willed it to be hers. She commanded respect; she didn't have to try because it was hard not to be entranced by her and who wouldn't want to wait on such a precious creature? So charismatic, so poised, so untouchable; the only one unfazed by her glamour was Pearl who combated her restrained arrogance with his own strong personality.

But all Diamond managed to do was wave sheepishly as the figure propelled herself closer on her skies. His heart thudded hard against his sternum before racing at a record pace. The only one who ever made him feel like this was..._  
><em>

_Pearl! _He suddenly became self conscious of the whole situation as his distressed gaze met Pearl's guarded eyes. He was clearly discontented by her presence but also sullen and distressed. _What's wrong? _

But his thoughts were cut short by the mere sound of the girl's voice.

"Boys," she said curtly, bowing her head respectfully in greeting.

Her voice resonated like a bell in Diamond's ears though it was soft and hardly expressive in any sense of the word. She stuck her rods in the ground and held her hands daintily out to each boy, like bell flowers the gentle curvature of her slacked wrists. Diamond took it gingerly pressing his lips to her chilled fingers, savoring the moment secretly, a heavier blush settling in as his eyes met her tarnished gold orbs. Her eyes almost flirtatiously flashed with a hint of mischievous contentment at his response before darting over to the blonde who graciously took her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers as well.

"Miss Berlitz…" Pearl murmured, putting his hands on his hips as he met her haughty smirk with his own half aggravated, half amused smirk.

"H-Hi, Missy."

"Hello, Diamond." She nodded to him with a soft smile. "What brings you two so far from home?"

"N-Nothing." Diamond said guiltily.

"We're _traveling_ together," the blonde corrected, still aware of the way he had unlaced their fingers upon her approaching leaving him slightly hurt.

"Lovely. Uh, Diamond, dear?"

She blushed slightly, batting her thick lashes and raising her brows quizzically as she let her thumb cautiously stroke the back of his fingers. Her thick lashes framed her eyes femininely. The irises of her eyes were an alluring gold with traces of silver laced eloquently throughout. Everything about her exuded sophistication and unfathomable luxury.

"S-Sorry, little miss!"

"Not at all…"

She averted her gaze coyly and joined her hands on her chest feeling something she couldn't quite remember feeling for quite some time, if ever.

_A precursor to a heart attack?_ No, she was in fair health. _Perhaps a cliché of sorts that the commoners would refer to as 'beautiflies'?_

She looked at Diamond again, the way he looked at her, he understood her value and she rather enjoyed the attention.

_You know, the rarest of gems are never the easiest to obtain but always the most coveted of them all. Even more so when they are desired by another_…

With that in mind, her demeanor shifted as she faced Pearl. She was aware of his feelings though she doubted that after all this time he had pursued them considering the way he had left the boy last time. She watched him indifferently through half lidded eyes as he narrowed his eyes at her. He had aged in their time apart; he was, dare she say, attractive although their personalities would always conflict with one another. Diamond had also grown quite handsome and she took his image in fondly much to the blonde's dismay. His irritation did not go unnoticed though she paid it no mind; it wasn't her problem.

"How are you doing, Pearl?"

"Taking things with a grain of salt…" He said tensely noting how she was discreetly stealing glances at the boy beside him.

"How befitting. You know pearls are very beautiful, would you agree? However, you also know that they come from undesired irritations- sand, _dirt_ even. Deep down you could say that that is what they all are; dirt that happened to become something more or rather _appear_ to be something more…"

"Beautiful things emerge from struggle," he said dryly. Her reference was obvious; he knew she thought he was nothing.

"_Touché_," she said with a fleeting smile. "But you know, I never pictured you as a one to fancy travel in their leisure… or quite as one to entwine fingers with another man, though I am only slightly surprised," a twisted smile quickly twitching her lips.

_So she noticed?_ "Things change… when _some people_ stop getting in the way of things…"

He maintained his composure though his anger flashed in his eyes like flames being spoon-fed gallons of gasoline at a time. He looked down at her; though she had grown he was thankful that she was below his shoulders and above him only in egocentrism.

"Oh, so you mean to imply that something has happened? Fascinating… Likewise, _some people _lose their way from what they _truly_ desire sometimes," she looked expectantly at Diamond who swayed uneasily. "Sometimes some people get confused. You know pokemon get confused as well. In their infatuation it is at times difficult to attack an obvious enemy even when in present danger."

"The irony, is _killing_ me."

She scoffed, adjusting her poketch as she turned her attention to Diamond once more. He would never talk down to her; he was a commoner who knew his place. She approved of this and let the irritation die behind her apathetic façade as she looked at the blue eyed boy. She found that she rather liked the boy in an odd way she couldn't quite understand. The blonde, however, would pose a problem she could already foresee. He would not so easily hand him over as he had in the past when she was too uninterested to oblige. But she wanted Diamond now and that was all that mattered to her.

"Diamond," she said plainly, attempting to sound engaged though it had been a considerably long time since she had been in the presence of anyone worth her efforts.

"Yes, Missy?"

She smiled cruelly for a brief moment, _Too easy_… she mused. _Like a puppy, so eager to please, so obedient._

"Tell me, where are you residing during your time here?"

"Well, we were going to try to get to Snowpoint City by tonight and see if we could stay there somewhere."

"Nonsense, you shall be staying with me in my lodge tonight."

"Actually I think Pearl had-"

"I _insist,_" she said looking at Pearl. "How could you pass up the opportunity to catch up with your close…" She hesitated as though the next word was a betrayal of her principles and her voice faltered as she winced slightly. "…friends?"

"Bravo, considering you can't buy friendship I'm surprised you knew what it was."

"_Don't be a pest,_" she hissed.

"There's our princess!"

"Alright guys, that's enough. You guys were never like this before, let's just relax. We would love to stay with you if it's not too much trouble, Missy," he squeezed Pearl's hand in restraint.

"No trouble at all, dear. The pleasure is all _mine._"

"I'm sure it is."

Her face succumbed to an almost eerily agitated expression as she looked pointedly at the blonde before reaching into her pocket and tossing up a pokeball. The red flash realized the familiar form of her rapidash who stood regally beside her. He nodded at the boys, low vocalizations escaping his lips as he shook his head, flames skittering about the crisp air. It towered over the trio and the heat radiating from its mane was intense but it had gentle eyes and a relaxed demeanor.

She stroked it tenderly and it sank to allow her better access as she seated herself on the stead as she sorted her thoughts. Pearl had offended her in his supposed impudence which only served to motivate her into tearing down the tower of a boy he was. Usually they could be civil but her presence was clearly unwanted by him and his lack of respect for her was dreadfully apparent. Normally she wouldn't care and would simply leave or dismiss him but in this case if he were to leave then Diamond would follow him and she didn't want that at all.

Morally speaking, she couldn't simply snap her fingers and make Diamond her own, a truth that irked her greatly. In their time apart she had reverted back to many of her former mannerisms. The girl they had traveled with and who had grown on them was behind a wall of arrogance and social incompetence.

_The support of the blonde is important to him. However, I have him in the palm of my hand, both of them in my hands. With some figurative acrobatics I can have anything I desire. And there is no other gem I would rather ravish than one that would show that impudent blonde his place. How to approach this manner though…_?

While her wheels turned she looked at Pearl who was tightly squeezing Diamond's hand as though he could channel endless volts of electricity and charged emotion through his grip. She couldn't quite explain it but she could feel it as she watched them. She hadn't felt this way before, but she knew she had to get in there.

_The thread that binds them must first be_ _severed_. She stared at their hands, then amongst them as they exchanged telling glances as though they could speak without words, a testament to their bond. _But, it must be done in such a way that Diamond is not tempted to chase after him. You know, it is not unusual for a released pokemon, especially the trainer's starter pokemon, to return or chase after the trainer upon release. _

She nodded to herself thoughtfully with a slight frown. It wasn't impossible but at the moment it seemed improbable that she could do it quickly. She watched Diamond as he exchanged a helpless side glance at the blonde, he himself feeling uncomfortable and conflicted.

_ I wonder… Would the same compassion drive them if they felt they had done something wrong to deserve it? What if they had no choice but to accept their fate? _

"Pearl," she stated dryly, he gave no response only a questioning look of utter annoyance. "If you would be so kind," she gestured toward her skies indicating that they needed to be removed.

He sighed heavily through his nose before unclasping Diamond's hand and removing them promptly.

_Yes… perfect, _she smiled as she watched him sling them over his shoulder and pick up the rods without being asked. She nodded to him her thanks and tried to suppress the devious grin that threatened to curve her perfectly posh lips. She didn't have a plan, but she knew that one was forming and she wouldn't allow it to fail. _You should not burn bridges that you do not have the means to fix, my dear, especially when you do not have any water to soothe the flames_.

"Lead the way," he stated simply, rolling his eyes. _This can only end well_, he thought sarcastically. But he knew better than to think for a minute that things would work out if she had her way and that was the thing about Platinum;

She _always_ got her way.

* * *

><p>Ok, don't shoot don't shoot.<p>

Yes, we at last have encountered a new character; quite obviously our main antagonist, Miss Berlitz. As the next few chapters progress, I will make note now that yes I am about to take some liberties with her character specifically so don't flip like I'm a Platina hater or something bizarre like that. As the writer though it's my prerogative and I promise that I'll do it in a believable way given her circumstances.

Now then,

What do you guys think, what's your reaction to her thus far? I'm dying to know!

Anche, grazie dal profondo del mio cuore per scrivermi! I love getting feedback from you guys and you always send me the sweetest messages. It literally makes my day. I'm glad to hear you've all been enjoying the story and thank you again to my dedicated readers and new comers alike for reading, it's a pleasure to share it with you all.

See you next week, dolls!

Baci XXX


	21. Chapter 21

The lodge was nearly as extravagant as the Berlitz mansion and a butler met them at the door, promptly assisting Miss Berlitz and ready to wait on her every whim. The interior was lavish, Diamond and Pearl exchanging uncomfortable glances feeling completely out of place. The ceiling was impossibly high and could easily accommodate a milotic as long as it was wary of the chandelier in the center. A chestnut fireplace had a fire blazing and its heat comfortably heated the entire room and crackled across from the couch and fur rug. The hardwood floors were polished to a glossy shine as though they were new. The only rustic aspect of the house was the homely wooden walls which in light of their surrounding looked surprisingly classy. Two stairwells, one to the immediate left of the front door, led upstairs to the bedrooms with the wall between them adorned with a mammoth painting of Mt. Coronet.

The butler took the skies from Pearl along with their bags and disappeared while the boys removed their shoes. Diamond looked around in awe at the art and various décor and felt dangerously out of place and emasculated. He tried not to entertain the thought, but he had been in love with Platinum from the moment he first saw her. She had made reference to him and Pearl being of low class and treated them with little respect initially but it was moments like this when he truly could put into perspective just how untouchable she truly was.

In Diamond's naïve eyes she ruled the world; she willed the stars to move and dared the planets to spin as they revolved around her. She was like the sun at the zenith of a fantasy world, a goddess he had no business chasing. But wasn't that the beauty of something so pristine? The chase, the overwhelming but never overfilling desire to be beside them; the desire to be on their level so that they might for even a moment acknowledge that you merely exist.

He laced his fingers with Pearl's who seemed surprised by the gesture somehow and watched him with rapt attention as he led him to sit on the couch adjacent to the lounger Platinum had seated herself at. He was hard to read but he seemed more tense than usual. They were all good friends before, why did it suddenly seem to change? He just didn't understand, but he couldn't address it now in front of Missy, Pearl wouldn't dare show weakness to anyone, rarely even to him.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence while Missy contented herself to sip tea she glanced over at them indifferently.

"So, what is of interest in the realm of commoners?"

Pearl considered it carefully though annoyed by her berating manner of asking before shrugging. Diamond couldn't think of anything interesting to comment on either and wished he had something cool to say but sighed in his defeat.

"Nothing quite honestly."

"What a bore."

She sighed into her cup as she took another sip before looking over at Diamond who was cuddled up to Pearl who had his arm resting on the spine of the couch and decidedly around the boy's shoulders. She felt something once more she couldn't seem to name as she took in the image silently. Could it be that maybe, perhaps she wanted to be there instead? In the blonde's arms? No, perhaps the raven haired boy's? She wasn't certain but pursed her lips in deep contemplation.

Books had taught her so many things but they could never teach her how to feel or even act like a normal person. She had never displayed her affections in such a manner though they seemed contented enough just to be near one another. Could something so simple truly be so fulfilling? She wanted to know for herself but Pearl was making that task a chore as she felt herself grow impatient and, dare she say, _jealous _of him.

The way Diamond looked at Pearl, she recognized that look in his eyes. She didn't always realize that he used to look at her the same way but something was different now. It was so much more intense, so loving and so exceedingly happy. Was it even possible for someone to look at and treasure another person so much? It seemed completely absurd. Pearl in that respect was completely absurd to her as well. Willing to sacrifice his own happiness for this boy, but why?

She could not understand it when he had asked her to take care of Diamond, to make him happy. She didn't think much of him at all. But the way he had begged her and told her likely all the things he had desired to confess to the beret clad boy. Yes, something about Diamond was truly special, something worth being jealous about. Something worth stealing if she had to.

"Done anything interesting in our time apart?" The blue eyed boy asked hopefully.

She smiled for a brief moment as she looked at the wide eyed boy. "Everything I do seems to impress you greatly, however, I digress; This late spring ski trip is the most I have done of interest in quite some time aside from a cruise around the region." She yawned boredly.

"Wow…"

"Well, Dia has been quite busy since we all split up," Pearl diverted. _Let's not let her get too cocky…_

"I-I suppose you could say that."

"Nonsense," the blonde responded proudly, smirking over to the girl who didn't even attempt to appear interested as she looked in their general direction. _Bitch, let's see if you care after I say…_

"Did you know that Dia beat Cynthia? He's the new Champion of Sinnoh," he stated matter-of-factly. "Quite impressive for a boy of his age. Sixteen and Champion? Well, seventeen now actually."

"Truly?" She perked up, suddenly roused by the prospect. _The Champion? How admirable, how… powerful he must be. Fascinating…_

"It was nothing," he said sheepishly, a dumb smile befalling his lips at how fondly Pearl spoke of him. But that was a completely understatement, it was quite difficult for the boy; a learning experience at best but certainly not easy or nothing at that.

"So modest. Pearl could stand to learn a thing or two from you, my dear," she mused with a fleeting smirk. "Are you taking notes, _mon cancre_?"

"Likewise… _mon __traîtresse._"

"Hold fast your tongue, _boy_," she said dryly, pursing her lips and her nose slightly scrunching in anger. "Wielding weapons in which you do not possess shan't kill the serpent."

She had wanted to behave herself but Pearl made that difficult with his quicksilver tongue. She was not going to let herself be berated by an urchin like him.

"What weapon might that be?"

"_Class_…" She scoffed haughtily taking another sip of her tea, smacking her lips with a dreamy sigh. "You would not know a thing about that would you…?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I…" Diamond began, adamantly debating whether or not to voice his concerns or not. "I wish you two would just… stop."

"Pardon?" She yawned, responding as though she had only just arrived. Really she was trying to distract herself from reacting further to Pearl.

"No, seriously. You're treating him like he's nothing. He used to be something to you. We were all friends, _Platinum_, remember? Why can't we all just talk?"

"It's fine, Dia, really," the blonde rolled his eyes tensely, not wanting to bring him into the ordeal.

"Friends…? Friends know their place and know not to step on toes of those who wear steel-toed shoes, boots respectively. You know that is the issue with most men; they have a superiority complex about them. Did you know that some pokemon display aggression in the presence of more powerful predators? It is a means of masking that in which they lack; the means to be victorious."

"How can you be so oblivious…?" He trailed off tensely under his breath, rolling his eyes at her analogy. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you're steering us toward."

"Tell me again, Pearl, why I am supposed to entertain any notion you pose? And believe me I am quite aware of what is going on here. You are trying and simply insufferable!"

"I didn't ask you for anything unreasonable! If you opened your eyes or had a heart then you would realize that-"

"I beg your pardon, _sir_. You commoners trouble yourselves with petty divergences and then think you can impose your wills upon those who have the means to accomplish your goals."

"Missy! Did you not hear a word I said that night?"

"I heard enough," she scoffed indignantly. "Perhaps I could not fulfill your request before, but I am a different woman now. If you knew better, you would start running now…"

"Arceus' sake… You had a door wide open to you and now that it's closed you want to force your way through! But you're stupid to think I'm not going to fight for him. If you want him you can pry him from my corpse!"

"Sounds lovely, perhaps I shall." She smiled sweetly at Pearl who shook his head in disdain.

A tense pause ensued while Diamond, still hung up on her first remark seemed to be oblivious to their exchanges. He had zoned them out; he didn't care why they were fighting only that they were. Diamond sighed miserably.

"… Knowing your place? That's not what friendship is about. I thought you understood that, Missy…"

The more she spoke the more her brilliance seemed to be diluted in Diamond's eyes. Pearl was naturally aggressive and easily angered and her antagonizing wasn't helping though they were both taking jabs at one another regardless of who was instigating who. He didn't think Missy was a bad person and he didn't want to believe that Pearl had a reason to think that either. Whatever they were referring to he couldn't quite follow but he thought it would be best not to pry for an explanation and simply drop the whole ordeal.

She looked at him curiously, seemingly having forgotten he was there before considering his words.

"Perhaps I did but- how did you say? Things change. You know not of what you are interjecting upon, my dear. That I promise you," she practically hissed, starring cold steel daggers at the blonde as she sternly sipped her tea once more.

The once steaming cup, presumably empty was placed on the coffee table beside her chair and a tense silence ensued for what could have been as long as half an hour or as short as ten minutes.

_Come now, you mustn't repulse the poor boy. You are his princess; you cannot let him see you as untrustworthy._ She cautioned herself as she once again fought back the urge to have Pearl escorted out so she could have Diamond all to herself.

Diamond watched the two stare at each other; Pearl's vacant eyes unwavering while hers seemed to flitter between unconsciousness and the realization that he had yet to cease watching her. So much he wanted to say, so much he was feeling but he didn't let his eyes betray him. The helplessness and unfathomable longing he had remembered feeling so long ago resurfaced but she would never know. That feeling of swallowing glass as he let himself truly believe that her love was the only thing that could ever make Diamond happy made him inwardly gag.

It was killing him inside, she revived the battle within him between what he wanted and what he supposed would be best for Diamond. He watched him like he was looking into the past, transcending time and looking at the fourteen year old boy he had parted with so long ago. Watching him watching her the way Pearl had _always_ gazed so longingly at him. Like nothing had changed at all except that he knew she had an ace up her sleeve this time. He couldn't swallow enough glass this time to guarantee their happiness. His greatest fear was losing Diamond and she forced him to entertain the thought that that could actually manifest if she willed it to happen. As much as things worked out for him and his impulsive ways, they always seemed to go her way more easily.

_She treats him like a possession! How can he look at her like that with me right here? I love him, I would die for him. I sacrificed my happiness so that he could be happy. Happy with her of all people! Listen to how she talks to me, Diamond. And I take it because it doesn't hurt, not as much as knowing she could never love or treasure you like I do. I need you… You're everything to me…_

He pulled his lips to a tense line as he blinked in rapid succession and glowered at the chandelier while trying not to cry. Diamond could leave him for anyone in the world but her. He could rip his heart out and let him bleed and not care as long as she wasn't there to look malevolently down on his huddled corpse.

Platinum meanwhile watched the two on the couch once more, her hands folded in her lap. She saw Pearl distressed and clinging to Diamond as Diamond soothingly rubbed his knee while watching him. Her eyes met the blonde's and she smiled cruelly at him. He was a smart boy; she knew that he must have at least the faintest idea of what she was planning on doing. He may not know how she would do it but he could sit in his apprehension and wonder, she didn't care. The anticipation would only be a bonus in delivering the final blow. As long as Diamond wasn't aware of her motives her plan would go smoothly. There was no room for error. _You want a fight for your precious lover? So be it. You know what they say,_

_Anything worth fighting for is worth fighting dirty for._

* * *

><p>Those are some fighting words, mmhmm.<p>

Allora, sorry this is a bit late but I graduated recently and went to a concert on the opposite side of the state and just got home yesterday. Talk about the best weekend ever but I digress. I'm going to space out the updates until further notice. I need time to sit and actually write the rest of the fic and I need a buffer zone between the chapter you guys are on and the one I'm actually working on. Moreover, I've seen a huge jump in readers the past two weeks (like alot alot of new ones). I'm so happy, grazie e benvenuti a tutti! But that's also why I prolonged this chapter's posting; there's been lots of readers but not people reading the last 3 chapters really but rather reading the fic from the beginning. So I gave you guys some time to catch up if you were behind as well.

Anyway, writing for Platina is fun. It took some getting used to at first though. I spent so long writing for the guys that when it was time to write her in it felt like culture shock. And as a side note, she called Pearl a dunce in French (to which he called her a traitor/snake) in case you were wondering. But let's see, I think it's funny how you guys have responded to Miss Berlitz's appearance and I didn't think that she was that disliked but apparently I'm one of the few who doesn't mind her. But that makes for a better antagonist.

As a side note, I would implore you all to check out my deviantart (MistressBambola) to see artwork, follow this story there as well, or to read my journal where I always have some updates/comments/etc on the story that I don't post here.

Thank you for your continued support and feedback, it always makes my day. Expect the next update later next week!

Baci XXX


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the night went very much as the beginning had, periods of civility tainted by something ominous that was stirring in the shadows and yet to be fully realized. Pearl didn't have any doubt in his mind what she wanted to do, though he questioned her true motives, and he frankly felt viciously sick to his stomach from anxiety. Diamond didn't seem to really have a true grasp of just how dangerous it would be for him to be alone with her. Arceus only knows what she'd do if he weren't around. But that was beside the point at the moment. All he could wonder now was how and better yet why she would want to steal Diamond from him.

_It can't be as simple as spite, maybe that's just a bonus for her. Maybe, just maybe she actually does like him now. That's understandable, it's not like he's a cynical asshole who treats his friends like dirt and blatantly tells them they want to steal your boyfriend and is too stupid to…!_ His breathing escalated as he clenched his fist, he could practically feel the anger radiating off himself. _Alright, alright. I guess the only true solution to this is to keep him away from her at all costs._

Pearl stared silently at Diamond as he settled himself in the guest bedroom sorting through his clothes near the dresser on the opposite wall. He was wearing one of Pearl's t-shirts and a plainly patterned pair of boxers with socks decidedly lost within the confines of his bag. He let out a sigh, he was still oblivious to the fact that the tension between Platinum and Pearl rooted from a rivalry over him. He could empathize with why she irked Pearl so much. It bothered him, too, that she was so needlessly rude to him. He wondered how long things would have went on had he not scolded Missy when he did, excusing them to their room for the night. She had had an incredulous face, completely shocked that he would not only interrupt her to call her out, but use her full name as well. He could see it in her eyes, she felt bad, albeit for a brief moment, but it was genuine remorse. He had frowned, wanting to apologize but turned his head the other way as he followed his boyfriend up the stairs._  
><em>

Unable to locate any socks he rose and leaned back against the dresser as he began watching Pearl vacantly stare at him, or rather in his general direction as he stared through him. His arms were folded across his midsection and his legs crossed before him from where he was sitting on the bed in his flannel pajama pants frowning.

"You ok, Pearl?" He asked softly, smiling weakly as at last he broke the tense silence.

"Dia," he pressed his lips together tensely, correcting himself "Diamond…"

His words were flat and as their eyes met he choked back what could have been a sob or the nauseating feeling of jealousy ready to spill from his mouth like acid. He tried to plan out what he had wanted to say to him but thinking had once again proven to be a bad idea as his conscious screamed the truth that the welded up tears were ready to splay across his cheeks.

_Don't leave me…_ over and over like a mantra.

He cursed himself for not just forcing himself to speak, say anything at all to follow that up but he found himself losing his mind to the depths of Diamond's oceanic iris as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Diamond didn't know anything in the grand scale of things, what could the repercussions be of having him know the whole story? If he knew that Platinum perchance did like him would he leave him without acknowledging the sacrifices made? What if he was happier with her? In the end that is all Pearl had wanted for Diamond, for him to be happy. But now he wanted to indulge himself in Diamond, suffocate and be suffocated by the affections he sought from no other. Was it so wrong to want to be loved and not want to share the very driving force behind your entire existence? His period of dissociated insanity that he was barely aware had ensued was cut short by a feeble voice and sad blue eyes staring at him like a guilty child.

"I'm sorry… I-I… I didn't mean to…"

"Wh-?"

"I didn't think it would be like this, I'm sorry."

_You didn't but I did..._ He shook his head but said nothing.

"You can't even look at me," his shoulders drooped, hugging his arms to his midsection he frowned miserably. "I-I… Pearl, what did I do, is it me? Is it really me?"

"..."

"Pearl?"

His voice trembled, the weight of the rift that had settle between them today made him anxious. They weren't in sync quite like before, he just couldn't quite understand why. He wished he was as swift as Pearl, that he could see a situation and analyze in record time. But he could only pick up on other's feelings, truly understanding why they felt that way took a bit of extra work. Pearl was radiating the essence of every negative emotion and he couldn't help but want to cry. It was like a toxin, killing him inside to match the way Pearl was being eaten from within as well, like he wanted you feel just as badly as he did. Anxiety, anger, desperation, uncertainty, jealousy... They mulled over in his head for several minutes.

He looked at Pearl with a pained expression, eyes faltering to the floor.

"...Was I looking at her?"

Pearl held his eyes shut. He could hardly keep his voice from wavering or himself from crying anymore though he managed to abstain.

"...That's not it. I mean, I noticed but…"

_I noticed… I notice everything about you…_ He looked at Diamond sitting beside him, a vacant and guilty expression paining his face. Looking down, he reached out his hand sullenly to which Diamond took and squeezed firmly. No, it was much more than the looks, more than him initially unclasping their hands as though self-conscious, and more than their bickering that had his mind splitting.

"It's _her_… not you," he said at last, sniffling a bit with a sigh.

"Wh-What happened, Pearl? Did she do something to you? What's going on?" He clutched Pearl's hand, holding against his chest. He could feel his heart pounding under his palm.

"It's…" He hesitated. He wasn't sure how much was too much information or how to even say how he felt. "That night I left… I, um, we talked and that started what was behind what happened earlier in a way but… It's complicated."

He patted his lap and Diamond straddled him, Pearl taking his hands in his own trying to comfort him halfheartedly. Diamond considered his words carefully and became skeptical. That night was clearly a touchy subject for them both and he became increasingly concerned the more he thought about it. Something happened to make Pearl go away, and she was partially responsible clearly. But what did she do? And that was only a small factor in the big picture he could tell.

"If I didn't do anything then what is it _about_ me that's bothering you? What's going on, you have to tell me, Pearl." He moistened his lips as he watched Pearl stare at their hands.

Silence.

Pearl took one of his hands back, rubbing his lips while his thoughts chipped away at his composure and sanity. Diamond waited patiently, toying with the corner of Pearl's shirt entranced by the fact that he was wearing it. It smelled like Pearl, it was comforting in a way. Pearl was always comforting to him though. He hoped Pearl felt the same about him and so he sat there, staring at Pearl who only accidentally made eye contact with him when his eyes weren't determinedly shut. While waited as he pondered everything. How well did he know Pearl? He should be able to figure it out he was certain he could but...

_Look at me... Please, just... for... a... second. Look. at. me._

... he needed Pearl to trust him enough to let his guard drop again.

His watery eyes burned into the blonde's closed eyes, watching with a profound sadness as his face struggled against the emotions with a vengeance. Noticing how he was slowly losing to them as a few tears streaked across his cheeks. He watched in disbelief, each one seemingly tracing its way down in slow motion. Diamond could probably count on a single hand all the times he had seen Pearl truly cry. Pearl hated crying and he hated looking weak, he wanted to be the protective one not the one that needed saving. And yet there he was, Diamond so close he was on him but he couldn't just let him help. He let Diamond sit there and watch though it crushed him to crumble like that in front of him. The circulation in the hand Pearl was still holding was non existent as he squeezed it but Diamond squeezed back just as tight as he watched him helplessly.

His eyes traced each one's path down his face, how they interlaced and would rush off his jaw, some continuing down his hand to his wrist or being lost between his fingers. A streak for every grievance down his increasingly flushed cheeks. One for every fear and instigator. One for every thing she said and he didn't say. _Do they taste as sweet as they did on his_ _birthday_, he wondered.

_Or do they taste like misery?_

Their eyes finally met, and for a split second through the tears like the most bizarre liquid or crystalline flames Diamond managed to see through and in that instant he knew. Yes, all of them were for _him_.

He held Pearl's hand up to his chest again and stroked it fondly as he spoke with a depressive sigh.

"I'm not dumb enough to throw this away for something doomed to fail."

Pearl looked up at him inquiringly, a miserable scowl on his face. A challenging, stubborn, miserable look like hearing what he needed to hear wouldn't possibly be enough. No, it was a look that dared you to prove his insecurities wrong, but begged you pitifully all the same.

"You know, sometimes I think that I'm lucky that you ever came back for me once you left. You could've left me while you went off and found yourself, I'm sure that you could've easily found yourself anywhere _but_ with me, Pearl…"

Pearl's face softened some as he tried to control his spastic breathing. He cautiously stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers soothingly. He hated listening to Diamond saying such ridiculous things. There's nowhere in the world he would ever want to be than with him, he couldn't believe that Diamond could really believe otherwise.

"O-Of course-se I came back f-for you. I-I... I couldn't go," he cleared his throat "on without my better half. I... I was miserable without you."

_His better half or mine? _

He needed Pearl, too. But he still couldn't wrap his head around why he would leave if he wanted to be with him all along. If they had the luxury of entertaining what ifs then would Diamond have found that he, too, had unspoken desires? Where would they be now had they had a chance to pursue things sooner? Pearl had likely gotten ahead of himself, as always, anticipating a failure perhaps that he had foreseen even as early as then; a failure he had feared at their reconciliation when he refused to act on an impulse with his feelings.

But that still didn't answer a more pressing question he had lingering in his heart.

"Pearl, why… why did you leave that night?"

"I-I… I had to-"

"Please tell me, Pearl. Why did you leave?" He gripped Pearl's wrists with trembling hands. "I don't think I ever understood why."

He averted his gaze, shifting uncomfortably beneath the boy's gaze with a frown at the question. Pearl's breaths were uneven as he managed to regain some composure despite the tears that continued managing to escape. He took Diamond's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together forcing him to look him in the eyes which only made Diamond more uneasy as he put shaky hands over his boyfriend's.

"I…" He trailed off, afraid to confess the night's happenings or his feelings. It was something too intimate, too raw like inviting him to touch an open gash gushing with emotions he couldn't understand how to deal with.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You can tell me anything."

"I-I... I..." His lips trembled, the words swimming through his conscious as he stared into Diamond's eyes. His heart was pounding so hard and he barely realized he was holding his breath, the air becoming a lid on the sobs he felt in his tightening chest.

"I thought you'd be happier with _her!_" He blurted out, heaving spastic breaths.

"What?"

"I only left because I truly believed that that's what you wanted. I just, I couldn't be around and have you be happy- happy with _her,_ because _I_ was in love with you! I didn't want to share you with anybody! You were supposed to be with_ me_, you were my friend first!"

He started sobbing, letting go of Diamond to hide his face in his hands. He wanted to run a thousand miles away, find somewhere he could curl up and just die. His shoulders heaved his sobs and Diamond could feel his legs buck for a moment beneath him as though he would've brought his knees up to his chest could he have managed to move them.

The clock instructed countless minutes that felt like hours away before he managed to calm down enough to keep talking.

"I-I-If, If I stayed, you would've worried about me. I would've made you feel uncomfortable and it never would've worked for you."

"..."

"But you know," he took a deep breath and shook his head determinedly "it wasn't about me. I... Even if it wasn't _with me_, I realized I just wanted you to be happy. You promised me you would be, remember?"

Diamond's face was completely blank, eyes wide in shock as he continued speaking. His eyes looked a translucent blue like the deep azure was leaking out of his irises and streaking across his cheeks. Everything hit him like a brick all at once over and over. Every word said that night, every detail from how close they sat to how he had smiled so awkwardly in the woods to keep from crying, every little thing he _should _have picked up but didn't. He could hear Pearl's younger voice in his head like a ghost still after all these years.

"I... Oh Dialga, I'm so... so sorry, Pearl. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he started to cry harder, he felt so stupid and so angry with himself. He must have choked out an apology every few seconds, as many times as he could breathe.

_How could I have let myself hurt him so deeply? He left... because of me. He didn't think he made me happy, he knew how bad I wanted her so he just left. He left because of me, it was my fault I ended up alone... _

He put his shaky arms loosely outstretched around his neck. "I-I, I... I'm so s-sorry. I'm sorry. B-But I didn't wa-nt you t-to leave me… I wanted to be happy _with_ you! Y-You're my best f-friend, Pearl, I-I... I need you with me!" He hiccuped as he fully wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder, his tears mingling with the smooth skin beneath.

He was silent. The words made part of him regret having ever left although he knew he had made the right choice deep down. In the end though it was never the intention, they needed to know they could stand alone and know who they were before they went trying to have something as close as they were sharing now. A couple of kids could never have had this type of raw intimacy if they tried a hundred times over. He ran his fingers through Diamond's hair and rubbed his back as he held him as close as possible, feeling how his thick lashes flicked against his skin. He started sobbing again, too, letting it all out and holding him so tightly he could feel Diamond's ribs struggling to breathe against his hold. Diamond whispered comforting words between his own sobs, holding him just as tight.

When their breaths started to even out he contented himself to stay nestled in Pearl's arms listening to his heart beating sporadically.

"D... Diamond…" He managed to choke out, squeezing Diamond like a doll in the clutches of a frightened child, their only lifeline in worn threads. "I... I've told you this before but you've always made me feel like this. I just, I… I need you. You're… like my weakness you could say."

His voice faltered to a whisper, a pained expression befalling his features.

"But I'm so afraid you'll leave me…"

Diamond clutched him tighter at the words.

"You're not a possession, you're not my property. I know you can leave me at any time for any reason. Hell, if you wanted you wouldn't even have to give me a reason."

"But I wouldn't do that to you…" He mumbled as the blonde continued.

"That's what you say, and I would believe you but with _her_ here I feel like I'm walking around with a gun to my head. I'm just waiting for her to tell you to shoot because I know you would do anything for her. Even if you say you wouldn't she would trick you into it because she's just that debonair, that charismatic."

He practically spat in his disgust, the very thought of her twisting his stomach into impossible knots as the nausea resurfaced. He took a break to try to calm the edge in his voice.

"But you're my best friend, too. You always have been. I'm sorry I hurt you when I left. But you weren't ever truly alone, I promise I was hurting, too. We shared the same pain I know it." He rubbed his back soothingly, stroking his hair and he started to relax a bit himself. "And I love you. You're handsome and patient and compassionate. Missy is an idiot for not seeing you the way I do. She doesn't deserve your kindness."

Diamond smiled to himself, allowing himself to accept the compliments as he listened intently. His heart sinking as he continued because deep down he knew he was right, as always.

"And please… just trust me; you can't hang around her, especially if I'm not there. You couldn't begin to understand the kind of trouble she'd get you into."

"I love you, too. And…"

He hesitated. Something bothered him about it, he didn't want to not be able to see Missy though he knew he probably shouldn't be hanging around her. But the look in her tarnished gold eyes, something about it just called to him. She wasn't as awful as she acted, there was a woman behind the goddess he had chased so long. He saw it with his own eyes, and Pearl was the only one he truly loved anyway. They were just friends, right? Nothing wrong with being friends…

"I need you to promise me that you won't, Diamond. This is important."

"Ok… I promise."

"Good."

He let out a sigh of relief, contenting himself to hold Diamond for a while longer. Today felt like the longest day of his life, painfully slow. But he felt better after talking to Diamond and trusted him not leave him though the fear would always be there subconsciously.

Diamond sighed through his nose as he sat up, sniffling as he smiled at Pearl with bright and watery eyes. He just wanted to be with Pearl, wanted him to hold him and kiss him and just make him feel safe. He wanted to forget his insecurities and about anyone leaving. The blonde watched the raven longingly, lovingly; the same look he had always had when he looked at Diamond but this time he noticed and returned the doting gaze.

Pearl wrapped his arms around him more loosely as he leaned in, the taste of saline ever present as he pressed his lips against Diamond's. Their mouths moved against each other rhythmically as Diamond let his hands feel the distance between Pearl's chest and shoulders experimentally slow as he extended his caresses to the rest of his exposed torso.

"No more crying, Diamond," he said softly against his lips. "Please just don't leave me…"

"I'm right here," he kissed him more deeply, pulling him closer and letting his hands trace their way up and down his body soothingly. "I'm yours."

The blonde smiled into the onslaught of kisses, a few tears escaping, as he ushered the boy's shirt up to plant a few pecks across his chest above his racing heart before returning to the beseeching mouth. Their tongues meshed, lips were sucked and nibbled as gasps and soft murmurs filled the spaces between.

"I love you. I'm yours," he repeated again, sounding more wonderful the more he said it.

"I love you, too, Diamond." Before they could fully grasp what was happening, Pearl had Diamond pinned on his back after several minutes, shuddering from the way the blue eyed boy incessantly squirmed beneath him and his needy mews. "Can I… Can I show you how much?"

He arched his figure into the one above him as the blonde began breathing hotly into his neck between kisses, his hands wandering beneath the fabrics that concealed the form beneath him. A panting, desperate enmeshment of lips and chafing bodies as they rocked their hips against each other caused Diamond's thoughts to swim through sudden lust and desperate desire. Searching for some confirmation or solid ground to stand on, Pearl's affections were drowning out the small voice that told him how wrong it was to indulge himself in such shameless engagements in someone's guest room. Pearl's precisely executed movements quickly silenced these morals, however. It was about them in that moment, no one else.

* * *

><p>As things escalated, that drowned out voice became shared by another seemingly forgotten in the next room. Platinum gripped her rather large psychology book with a vengeance as the muffled sounds faintly pierced the serenity of her room and virgin ears with the sound of sex and lust. She huffed, eyes closed as she tried to maintain her composure despite the envy and seething rage that she felt boiling in the pit of her stomach.<p>

"Insufferable, simply insufferable insolence! I invite them into my lodge and so the blonde has the flagrant audacity to spite me despite my hospitality? Go ahead and rock that bed to the Distortion World, see if I care!"

She frowned and continued to read although she had reverted to letting her eyes absentmindedly pass over the words in her aggravation. With a defeated sigh she sat back against the head board straining to listen, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth as she brought her knees up to her chest.

_It could not possibly be as enticing as he is making it sound. It is simply a rush of neuropeptides through various sensory and reward pathways, nothing so exceedingly pleasurable about a little oxytocin or acytelcholine, right? So many parts of the brain involved and so many body systems, it is such a carefully orchestrated process, fascinating really. But it sounds so… repulsive. Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be. No, I am not envious in the least not even if he… is moaning like an over indulgent… Arceus, must he sound so convincing?_

She returned her attention to her book and sternly continued her research. If she wanted to have a perfectly executed plan then she needed to better understand how to sever the emotional attachment between the two boys. She would need to exploit the blonde's weakness in order to drive him away so she could swoop in and take what was so rightfully hers. Initially she was quite aggravated by not being able to have something she so desperately seemed to want, however, the intricacy of what was necessary in order to obtain what she so desired was also very appealing.

As she progressed through the pages at an almost record pace she stumbled upon the word 'psychopath' several times under the passages of interest. Those being manipulation of course. She pursed her lips in thought before walking over to the opposite wall which housed a minute section of her incredible library. She pulled out a few books relating to psychopathy and psychological warfare. Between the three books she was able to make the connections between their concepts and began to have a better grasp of the human psyche and how to influence it. What she found most intriguing was the art of manipulation typically used by said psychopaths. They seemed to have it down to a science, a careful formula one could say.

_But what, pray tell, characterizes one as cunning as one of these people? Let us see, let us see… _

What she found, however, was slightly off putting in how she could perhaps with a stretch of the imagination identify with a few of their personality flaws. _Narcissistic personality disorder... _Though she shrugged it off apathetically. Mostly criminals, these psychologically unsound individuals were truly brilliant in her eyes, experts of their craft and eloquent in their execution. If she could wrap her head around what it took to be such an intriguing mastermind then perhaps she wouldn't have to do anything to get what she wanted. Yes, what if they did all the work for her? How much effoty could it possibly take? Minimal if she played her cards right and it appeared Diamond was truly her ace.

_Hm, 'a manipulator works by exploiting their victims by means not limited to lying sometimes to a pathological extent, diversion, guilt, seduction, feigning innocence, or through intense trauma…' _

_Fascinating._

'_The keys to being a successful manipulator are concealing one's intentions, knowing the psychological vulnerabilities of the chosen target as well as ruthlessness so that no remorse can hinder the execution of obtaining what one so desires to accomplish from the manipulation.'_

_I do believe I can pull this off quite nicely. However, I do not like what this book is saying about narcissism. I most certainly am not a cynical person. Moreover, I do not use 'splitting' as a means of a defense mechanism, it is simply the reality of things. I am perfect and everyone aspires to be like me because they are nothing. Yes, I own this entire region, they're jealous. The blonde, even the raven haired boy; jealous. Jealous of me! I am good and everyone else simply wishes they were!_

She huffed, anxiety prickling on her skin as she continued to read. Everything to her had always been black and white but surely these truly black and white inscriptions were unreliable. She knew could be just as cunning, as thorough, as perfect as these master manipulators were without the psychological unsoundness. She slammed the book and shoved it aside, clenching her fists as the sound of her labored breaths filled the air.

Surveying the room her empoleon was roused from its sleep in the lounger opposite the desk. Its expression concerned and rather confused, and justly so. She stroked her hair, flustered and tried to rationalize her rash behavior with the creature but it was mostly to rationalize it with herself.

"I do so apologize, dear. I should not act so brash, especially at this hour… this book is simply full of… lies. Yes, it was likely written with the intention of being a gag, yes? Surely it is not a credible source, you know."

The pokemon let out a concerned cry followed by a yawn and it blinked at her drowsily as it looked between the books and her disgruntled form sitting on the floor surrounded by books.

"I… I'll just leave you to sleep. Carry on," she waved him away as she continued her reading.

Her eyebrows knit together in a concerned expression. Social interactions were such a chore, so awkward even amongst her own pokemon companions whom most people trusted wholeheartedly. She'd rather not dally in any interactions needlessly if there was nothing to gain or nothing to entertain her in the end.

But Diamond… Yes, he was worth the efforts. _Just look at how the blonde treasures him, he loves him. But Diamond loves me; he knows how perfect I am! That blonde is just a nuisance. He must be rid of for his insolence…_

She shook her head and continued reading,' _Assessment, Manipulation and Abandonment phases are all involved in the typical approach taken by psychopaths.'_

_So I am in phase one… arguably have half started phase two… What do you know? I am already a brilliant psychopathic manipulator in the making, minus the psychopathy of course. It is a shame nothing appropriate rhymes with 'psychopathic.' Poetic linguists have all the luck in their trite rhyming phrases. Po-et and did not know-it. Inadvert-ent psycho-path. _

She frowned, shaking her head slightly at the failed mental annunciation. _No, that simply will not due, what a bother._ _But it is no matter! This plan cannot fail! So, Platinum, what have we learned? I must exploit the weaknesses of my victims… Hm, but what are their weaknesses?_

She sat pensively several moments before smirking cattily.

_Diamond._

_He is the blonde's weakness and Diamond's weakness, or rather weaknesses, are not so difficult to manipulate if we can overwhelm him with the petty emotions that these commoners preoccupy themselves with. He is insecure, trusting to a fault and overly dependent on the blonde. I must separate them traumatically so they shan't seek one another out later._

She snickered to herself ominously as she rose, shutting her current book and placing it on her desk. As she walked over to her now sleeping empoleon she placed her hands on his shoulders waking the great steel bird. She smiled cruelly at the bird nearly on the verge of tears in her twisted elation. The bird made an inquiring sound to which she replied whimsically.

"Can't you see how wonderful this shall be, dear? I am a genius! If Diamond is guilty then he will feel responsible for the whole ordeal which will deter him from chasing the blonde. I must set him up for his own demise and my triumph! I am not such a bad person, it will be his own fault or at least that is what he shall tell himself."

She placed a hand on her chest innocently before tapping the bird on the beak, laughing maliciously to herself as she went on.

"He can't leave me if he has no choice! But why would he leave me? It would be a dream come true for him, why he would be honored for me to even spit in his direction! Besides, if I don't love him then who will? Not his precious blonde angel. He won't know what to do with himself with all his trust issues. If he cannot foresee a favorable conclusion then he runs. So let him run and leave his precious gem behind. A diamond would look lovely around my finger, wouldn't you say?" She adjusted her ring, transferring it over to her ring finger and admiring it.

"But how to rid ourselves of Pearl you ask? It is quite simple really. What is his worst fear, dear?" She grew increasingly manic as she continued, the bird flinching away from her as she continued though it said nothing.

"That's right; losing Diamond, infidelity and abandonment! It is all so perfect, can you see it? And then I can have him all to myself. I won't have a reason to be jealous, I won't feel lonely ever again because you know he loves me… Everyone loves me. I shan't ever have a reason to be envious of another being on Earth! I am perfection! Everyone knows this to be true, dear. Don't you know?"

She released the steel bird that let out a cry from his place in the lounger as she walked away, a spring in her delicate steps. She fell backward onto the bed with a dreamy sigh as she hugged her arms to her chest, a twisted but genuinely elated smile on her face.

"Yes, they will all be jealous of _me_…"

* * *

><p>Is anyone else as emotionally exhausted as I am after reading that?<p>

Anyway, hello my dolls I hope your summer is going well! It's been a bit slow working on the fic but it's coming along. After tossing the question out to the readers on deviantart I managed to get a good idea of what I'm going to do which leads me to my next point: **Everyone please check my deviantart journal so you can stay in the loop about updates, progress, post dates, and other things for this story!** I am MistressBambola there so you could google my username and it's on the first page. It's honestly the easiest way to get info to you guys in one place because alot of time I will post a journal there but you guys here miss the info or chance to voice your thoughts on things like the cover to me because of it. Even if you don't have a DA I can be reached here and I respond to any and all messages and feedback I receive so don't be shy!

In any case, so I hear Platinum is everyone's new favorite character, eh? eh? Ahaha, I jest. No, I didn't think when I was developing the storyline that she would be so well received by antagonist standards. I'm sure after this chapter you hate her more.

But again, the number of readers seems to be consistently growing which is lovely but I would love some more feedback from people to either see what chapter you're on or simply so I know what you guys are thinking. Also, because the later chapters don't have as many reads and other reasons, I will likely be prolonging the next chapter's post for two weeks as opposed to posting next week.

Feedback is always appreciated and I thank you all most humbly for your continued support.

Baci XXX


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** This chapter had to be broken into two separate chapters due to length. Full Author's notes will be at the end of the next 'chapter.'

* * *

><p>"Missy seemed happy this morning…" Diamond began after what felt like hours of silence.<p>

They were nearly to Snowpoint City now and Pearl had seemed apprehensive all day since they had left her lodge. The sifting snow was knee deep with sporadically scattered pitfalls where it was as high as Pearl's waist. Despite this grass still managed to peek through the rifts, green finger-like strands reaching toward the salvation of the winter sun in the stonewashed sky. It was a calm late afternoon and more than anything they were thankful to have escaped the treacherous blizzard of Route 217. The footprints of various pokemon were scattered around the Acuity Lakefront that interwove through the grassy patches like the unintelligible intercrossing mazes of a child's activity book.

Pearl had his arms seemingly frozen to his chest as he hunched himself up in attempt to stay warm. His scarf wrapped around his head covering his face up to his nose and covering his ears best he could manage as he walked determinedly ahead with Diamond trailing behind in a familiar fashion.

"… I guess."

The blonde shrugged, something was definitely off about her today, that much was true. Her whole presence had sent everything askew in record time, including what should have been a peaceful night's sleep.

He couldn't remember the last time he actually woke up as early as they had that morning. It felt like old times in all its cruel irony as he had to struggle to get Diamond out of bed with her in the next room. Their romp had been a passionate frenzy, the tension of the situation still reading on their tear stained cheeks with the taste of saline a silent reminder of raw fear and emotions lingering in the air. Its sensuality had quickly given way to a carnal desire and need to feel as close to each other as possible, to feel the validation only skin on skin contact could solidify as he felt him cling to him desperately in more ways than one. It was a physical pleading for forgiveness and Pearl had not denied his lover the peace of mind though his own was only temporarily pacified. He stayed awake much of the night watching him sleep in his arms, his own t-shirt the only article of clothing on Diamond's satiated body. Imagining that this might not always be a reality made the surreal feel of the oncoming twilight hour feel like a lucid dream moments away from a nightmarish reality.

He wasted no time in getting them up and ready to leave but he couldn't avoid leaving without running into her of course. Yes, she certainly seemed happy in her own subdued way. She even attempted to _apologize _to him. She was actually pleasant and bearable though this was especially unnerving. She was so gracious about everything but he still caught her watching him specifically with an uncanny and ominous look. He wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her but Diamond took little convincing of how trustworthy she was. But Pearl knew she wasn't sorry, it was impossible for her to apologize genuinely; she would never be able to understand if she was in the wrong. In her world it was always everyone else no matter what, even when there were moments when she did realize she had messed up she just didn't care. There wasn't a guilty cell in her body.

He winced, shaking his head to rid himself of the unpleasant thoughts and recollections of the past twenty-four hours. In his agitation he barely noticed how he was pushing himself on more adamantly, the gap between himself and Diamond widening. Diamond could feel the negativity emanating from his boyfriend; he had wished that it would have been swept from his conscious after what he had believed was them moving past it all last night. He struggled through the snow, varying layers of ice and soft unpacked flakes mixed in the depths below his hidden knees. He sniffled up some air, feeling the entirety of his air passage as the dry air filled the mucus membranes of his insides before exhaling a heavy cloud of guilt and sadness into the air. He began to catch up once more, trying to maintain some form of conversation with him.

"I'm glad we're all on good terms again," Diamond said sheepishly with a faint smile.

"Don't hold your breath," he scoffed with an aggravated smirk twitching his lips, Diamond frowning at his response. "But at least we're finally onto what I had originally planned for _yesterday_."

"What's the plan, babe?"

"It's a surprise."

His tone barely projected any sense of enthusiasm at what should have been a playful tone. He looked up at the sky, face escaping the comforting humidity of his fleece scarf's confines, biting at his arid lip thoughtfully as he took note of the sun's positioning in the sky. He narrowed his eyes, huffing a voluminous stack of visible frustration into the crisp air. Diamond caught up to him, slipping his arm cautiously around his shoulders, hoping to comfort him.

"What's wrong?"

He huffed, closing his eyes in a way that meant to imply he would have pinched the bridge of his nose had his hands not found sanctuary in the crooks of his elbows.

"It's too early for your surprise, we have to kill a few hours but I have no idea what to do around here."

"Well, we could always walk around town and find something to do," he shrugged looking about their barren surroundings. "Or would you rather get a room and warm up?"

He laughed a bit to himself, the air making the inside of his mouth and throat instantly dry because of it but shook his head.

"It would be cruel to warm up before heading out again for what I have planned, trust me. But come on, whatever you'd like to do we're going to do today."

"You sure?" He smiled sheepishly at first, his grin growing wider as Pearl, wincing at the cold, wrapped his arm around his waist, placing his hand in Diamond's back pocket.

"Anything for you, babe. Sorry I've been a bit... distant with you," he mumbled, eyes fixated on the ground. "There's not a hell of alot up here but keep your eyes open."

They walked together into town with the tension decidedly dispersing as they walked past the Pokemon Center indifferently looking for something entertaining in the humble city. Snowpoint City was exactly what it sounded like, the pinnacle of snow with a city somewhere amidst the unforgiving drifts of icy flakes. Thick billowing smoke stacks drifted through the air from every house, the assumed heat calling the boys who had long since gotten used to the feel of snow in their shoes, between their pant legs and melted into their once comforting socks. Children ran through the farthest part of the quaint town in a secluded part near the forest. Laughter filling the otherwise tranquil silence as they chased one another in and out of the trees' maze with little struggle against the pitfalls where the snow nearly went over their heads.

Diamond smiled wistfully at them, nostalgically as he remembered playing in what little snow Twinleaf had with Pearl but also feeling a bit of a paternal instinct flare when a child would trip or they began bickering. He barely noticed how they had stopped walking, both watching them play like they were both thinking the same thing as they side glanced at one another solemnly.

With a sigh they held each other closer as they continued wandering through the residential area and into the more metropolitan section that had various shops, the gym, and other attractions for entertainment purposes like a modestly sized movie theater. The sidewalks and roads had much less snow accumulation as though it had all been transported to where they had entered from. It crunched beneath their shoes, the feeling of the genuine traction of solid ground almost foreign to them as they continued on aimlessly.

Pearl thought hard about what to do, his original plans thwarted by yesterday's mishap, he wasn't entirely sure how to outdo himself on such short notice. There had to be some other date he could devise, he just had to improvise. He looked at his reflection in the windows of the various shops, mostly clothing or sporting equipment stores with few novelty and artisan shops passing them by.

_Why does it have to be today? Come on come on! _He clenched a fist determinedly, _Ok, Pearl, You think fast we can think of something. Or you know what, don't think at all! Yeah, just do anything, it'll be fine. It always is. You can't let her ruin this special day._

He nodded to himself, fiery willpower burning in his orange eyes. If only that fire would translate to the rest of his body. He shivered, feeling the wind pick up and caress his skin in a way that made him wish he weighed even ten pounds more if it meant the slightest increase in comfort. He winced past the wind, eyes watering slightly as he looked over at Diamond who was looking into the pastry shop across the street.

Pearl inwardly face palmed, shaking his head as he looked farther down the street with determination. He grumbled to himself, Diamond was much smarter than he was, in this instance anyway, for having such a warm jacket. Pearl's sweater hardly warming him in a town where subzero temperatures were as common as bidoof in this region. He was tempted to steal it from him as they stood at the corner, Diamond the only one vigilant of the roads as Pearl stared enviously at his jacket.

They walked on; clothing stores seemingly the only thing on this side of the street, a large toy store opposite them looking eerily out of place. Pearl's eyebrows raised in revelation as he looked at the oncoming shop windows. Of course, how did he not think of it sooner?

"You want to go shopping for some fabulous clothes?"

Pearl asked, fronting a stereotypical gay tone as he let his free hand slack from his wrist femininely.

"You're such an ass," he laughed, reaching further around to force Pearl's arm down to his side again.

"Come on, we'll get you something snazzy, something new. Anything you want."

"I don't need you to spend your money on me, babe."

"New scarf? New hat? ... A tighter pair of pants?"

"Hm! Yes, a new pair of pants for the hotel room floor."

"A new shirt for you to steal from me for bed?"

"It's really fine, Pearl. I love you for offering but I don't need anything special."

"Dia- er, Diamond, _sweetheart_, don't be silly. Of course you do, today is about you remember? (_And I need a jacket before I die in this deathtrap_)." He smirked; his own needs aside, he noted how Diamond's wrist was missing the presence of his poketch. _He really doesn't know what today is does he? _"Come on, let's go."

He led them into the first store they came across not caring to see if it was even a clothing store. The walls were brimming with clothes of every color and style, the floor extending out to a second floor by a grand staircase. The whole of the store was a sophisticated warm beige, black and gold accents with crimson drapery where appropriate. White marble flooring gleamed as though new under the soft mood lighting. It had a subdued atmosphere, though the decor alone seemed to speak volumes of the store on its own. The chandelier above the main desk in the center of the room was rivaled only by the one in the Berlitz lodge, that in and of its self making a clear statement that they were in over their heads. The mannequins were styled with the latest fashions, clothes that Diamond never would have thought to wear not that he had any reason to look so sharp. Or at least he didn't used to have a reason.

As they cautiously walked onward everything seemed to scream incredible expense and luxury, how the younger women walking about could afford these clothes was beyond their reasoning. Only a select few socialites stuck out as truly belonging in a place like this, indifferently examining the garments as though they were nothing noteworthy. Diamond sheepishly held Pearl's hand as he looked around with a slight frown that this was the store he had picked, he was afraid to even look at the price tags as they passed through the women's department headed for the stairs to the men's department.

But Pearl walked with a sense of dignity that gave reason to overlook their appearances, rugged from travel that clearly made them look out of place. He finger combed his hair a bit and adjusted his collar, smiling warmly at a bewildered Diamond as he pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't look at the prices, whatever you want it's yours."

"Pearl, do you have any idea how crazy you sound? Look," he grabbed the sleeve of a simple black sweater "They want almost a thousand pokedollars for this-this piece of fabric!"

"Really, Diamond? You think I mind buying _you_ designer clothes?" He put a hand on his hip with an incredulous smirk tugging on his lips. "Live a little."

"It's so expensive Pearl," he frowned, feeling the shoulder of a shirt he tried to envision on himself without hinting desire to the blonde.

"Don't worry about it, really. Besides, you think daddy lets his wife and son run around unarmed?" He reached in his messenger bag fishing out a plastic card he shook haughtily in his hand. "I'm not Miss Stupid-ass Berlitz but you know my parents have quite a bit of money. We just don't rub Sinnoh's nose in it or care to spend much of it. It sort of just accumulates anyway the way we all toss our money into our savings without splurging once in a while."

He smiled, shaking his head at his statement. "Are you sure? Let me at least help pay then, please."

"Nope! But," he leaned in closer "I expect you to model everything for me before we buy anything."

He laughed nervously a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Model? I think you've got a better physique for that and last time we were in a dressing room... Well, things got a bit steamy."

"Like that's a _bad_ thing," he laughed as they wandered into the sea of clothing racks.

"Since when are you someone who wants to go shopping, for clothes no less?"

"Well, for starters I'm fucking freezing," he swore quietly. "So I wanted a new jacket."

"I would have given you mine!"

"I know," he confessed guiltily. "But we need some new clothes for when we go out anyway, unless you still find my blazer and button up combo appealing after all these months."

They laughed quietly at the prospect. He did have a point he had to admit, neither had an arsenal of clothes for the various outings they had or he anticipated they would venture out on.

"Plus," he said with a small smile "I just want to spoil you a bit. I want you to feel like a million pokedollars, I don't care if that means I have to spend every cent to my name on you. You're worth it all tenfold."

"Aw, Pearl," Diamond cooed his name affectionately. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You're mine, I don't need a reason and I don't need a special day either."

He smiled softly, covering it with his fingers. That was one thing he truly loved about Pearl, he was spontaneous. He was sweet when he wanted to be, too. Diamond knew he would never have dared to say half the things he had said to him in these past months to anyone else, like he had a secret piece of Pearl all to himself. He could just throw his arms around him and kiss him, screw the shopping and just go back to the hotel... But instead he looked around cautiously. Too many people around. He grabbed his hand, leading Pearl over to a corner, bringing them to crouch down behind a rack of sweaters quickly.

"Wh-?"

He cut him off, hands cradling his face as he pulled him into a firm kiss. Pearl hummed into it indulgently, a smacking sound escaping as they parted.

"I love you."

Pearl smiled, laughing at Diamond's need to hide their kiss in such a manner. He plucked his hat from his head, Diamond protesting at the reveal of his disgruntled hat hair. He shushed him playfully, using it to conceal their faces as he brought Diamond by the chin into another kiss, lips massaging each other rhythmically. They fought their smiles as they tried fervently to focus on their lip's movements, several intense lip locks passing before they ceased.

"I know."

They rose, brushing themselves off casually with smug grins on their faces as they began browsing the racks separately. Diamond looked through the clothes, trying to target things based on color, mainly looking for anything blue, as he pulled a few things off the racks, examining them carefully before returning them and moving onto the next piece. Pearl on the other hand was fervently looking through everything at record pace not knowing what he wanted but not wanting to miss anything. Seeing nothing of interest, he moved to a different area from Diamond.

He laughed to himself as he went through the shirts, questioning why anyone would wear some of them but also inwardly at himself for opting to shop at all. His mother tried to take him out shopping all the time and he didn't enjoy it at all. But knowing he would get to see Diamond dressed up and, if nothing else would get to watch him _undress_ was more than enough motivation to get him to stay. And making him feel spoiled for what arguably could be the first time in his young life was more than enough reward for him. Yes, this turned out to be a good substitute to dinner at some fancy restaurant. It would be fun and was actually accomplishing something, you couldn't argue with that logic.

He plucked a few tops from various parts of the store and grabbed some new slacks and jeans as he and Diamond wandered away from each other, meeting up again in the jacket section where Diamond had already pulled a couple and was comparing them intently.

"Find anything you like, babe?"

"Yes," Diamond draped his selections heavy over Pearl's arm, holding one of the jackets up to Pearl's body. "Do you like this one for you, or this one? This one might fit more snugly on you, it comes bigger but-"

"I thought I said we're here for _you_, these are clothes for you right?"

He lifted his full arm inquiringly with a scolding look on his face.

"_I know_ but I just found a couple shirts I thought would look cute on you and picked these two out for you just now. Don't worry," his tone was calm, a slight smile to soothe his worries.

"Okay then. Hm... First one, I'll try it on later. Uh, okay, pants, shirts, new socks, a jacket for me," he went through the clothes one by one quickly. "Hah, boxers for you."

"_Briefs_ for you," he interjected with a sly smirk.

"_Shut up_ for Dia," he smiled, rolling his eyes as he finished going through the pile. "You should get a blazer or a vest, too. It'd look nice on you and I think you need to try on at least one pair of tight pants."

He grimaced, toying with the waist of his jeans uneasily. "You think I can fit into a pair of skinny jeans?"

"You act like you weigh a million pounds or something, of course you can. Go pick out a pair of black ones and come back so we can try all this stuff on."

"Yes, dear," he sighed with a small grin as he found his size in a stack of jeans, suspiciously eying them as he returned to Pearl, holding them up for his approval.

"Perfect," he smiled wide, nodding toward the dressing rooms.

The dressing rooms were all in a line on the wall, a customer service desk beside them and the disgruntled sounds of women trying to squeeze themselves into clothes presumably too small coming from behind the doors. A young woman was loitering about the area a wavering smirk as she listened to the ladies from the other side of the doors. Voluminous auburn waves cascaded from her head framing her face elegantly with a sheen that was second to the floor's glossy tiles. From the way her pants fell about her feet it was hard to tell if her height was her shoes' doing or if she truly had a model's lanky figure.

She hummed softly to herself, looking over at the sound of their advancing steps. She made eye contact almost flirtatiously, smiling as she turned to approach them, heels clicking in a way that caused confidence to pulse through her with each step. The sound seemed to metronome the ambient music in the air like a laid-back snapping of an approving listener. The boys watched her come toward them, the V neck blouse with the accent of her necklace drawing their eyes guiltily to her chest as they bounced with a youthfulness that would have had any man ready to throw themselves at her feet.

"Gentlemen," she said curtly, still donning a playful smile. "May I help you?"

"Miss," Pearl nodded to her, smirking at her borderline cynical confidence. He raised his full arm to her matter of factually. "We have to try these on."

"Of course, right this way. There's two available rooms right here and here."

She gestured to two doors, separated by a single room in the center where a woman had slung a dress over the door, glitter transferring from the fabric to the door.

"A-Actually, we'll only need one room."

She eyed them suspiciously then smiled coyly with an incredulous raise of her eyebrows.

"In that case, the one on the _far end_ is free as well... Right this way."

They followed her to the aforementioned room, producing a key from her pocket and with a quick flick of the wrist she had the door opened invitingly. She moved to the side; hand in pocket as she leaned against the door languidly.

"I just cleaned these rooms, too," she sighed jokingly, winking with a mischievous giggle under her breath that only a woman could make sound pompous _and_ feminine at the same time.

"Hopefully you enjoyed it, you're about to do it again," Pearl laughed dryly, Diamond sheepishly bringing a hand to cover his mouth as Pearl put a hand at his lower back to guide him into the room.

"Hah! Call if you need anything else, boys."

She shut them in, her heels clicking as she meandered away leaving them alone in the confines of the spacious room. There was a bench in front of a large mirror, a rouge curtain draped around it elegantly but was the only color in the room. Pearl hung their clothes from the hooks, stepping out of his messenger bag's strap as he approached Diamond from behind. He helped him out of his coat and placed their bags together in one corner of the room, watching Diamond silently as he examined himself in the mirror.

"You look great," He slipped his arms around his waist, holding him close and pecking him on the cheek.

"I guess we should start trying stuff on, huh?"

"I guess we need to _undress_ then, huh?"

Pearl answered his question with his own question, running his lips from his collar to his jaw gasping lightly into Diamond's ear. He tugged Diamond's shirt up to expose his torso, running his other up his abdomen then back down slowly, unbuttoning his pants quickly and tugging them down. _Maybe tighter pants wouldn't be such a bad idea..._ Diamond watched in the mirror, biting at his lip before letting a lustful sigh escape his lips. He watched Pearl's hands hungrily, Pearl making eye contact through the mirror with a shameless grin as he watched himself lick Diamond's cheek.

"Mm, you're liking that mirror an awful lot," he whispered into his ear, smiling cattily at the way he shuddered at the words. "We should put one over the bed, huh?"

"Pearl! _Ah_, we should try clothes on first..."

"_Alright._"

He raised his hands in surrender as Diamond removed his hat and scratched his head lazily. He smoothed out his shirt, sitting on the bench and looking up at Pearl with heavily blushed cheeks and a small smile.

"Me first, eh?" He pulled his shirts over his head, Diamond smiling wider as he took in his image with interest. "I'm afraid getting out of these jeans isn't going to be as hot," he laughed uneasily, taking a seat next to Diamond as he fought to get them off. "It's not funny! These suckers got wet so they're like glued to my skin. Shit. You know what? I'm not wearing these out."

"Well, you do look better without them."

"Ooh, well thank you." He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think you'd look better if you lost the boxers, personally."

He winked at Diamond who tried to stretch his shirt forward to his knees shyly. Pearl laughed endearingly at his innocent gesture, turning his attention to the hanging clothes searching for one of his shirts. He pulled a sweater from one of the hangers, feeding his arms through the sleeves before wriggling into it. It was a comfortable black cotton pullover, ribbed cuffs and bottom with two small white stripes just above the right sleeve's cuff. It was well fitted, loose enough to allow for layering beneath but tight enough to meet Pearl's standard of comfortable snugness. He pulled on a pair of looser than usual grey jeans, leaving the fly down as he turned to face Diamond.

"That's_ really _nice on you," he nodded eagerly, scooting over so he could see himself in the mirror better. "They're still a bit snug but it's odd to see you in jeans like that."

"I have tighter ones don't you worry."

They smiled, Diamond shaking his head as he pulled Pearl closer by the hips, zipping and buttoning the jeans for him as he hooked a couple fingers around the rim tugging to see how loose they were.

"I think you can get away without a belt," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Thanks, _mom_."

Diamond puckered his lips, batting his thick lashes at Pearl trying to imitate his mother. Pearl laughed, scrunching his nose as he lightly bonked his boyfriend on the head with a nonthreatening fist. He pulled the sweater over his head handing it to Diamond who folded it obediently while Pearl grabbed his next shirt. This one was a short sleeved collared button up, the fabric a deep malbec that was soft to the touch. It contrasted nicely against his complexion, complimenting his striking eyes even better. The row of buttons was orderly arranged between two stitched lines, a breast pocket on each side, two buttons holding them closed. It was a simple but fashionably casual shirt that could have risen to many occasions if prompted. He left the top two buttons undone, the dip where his collar bones met just visible enough to catch one's eye tastefully.

"That's a nice color on you and- _Ooh!_ This feels so nice, what is it made of?"

"Like hell I'd know," Pearl shrugged at him helplessly. He toyed with the collar, twisting to get a good look at himself before nodding approvingly. "I do like this one alot, but these pants better with it."

He easily slipped out of the jeans and stepped into a pair of khaki slacks. He buttoned them dutifully and spun around as he looked at the whole outfit closely. He lifted the shirt a bit, noticing the way the pants sat a bit below the waistband of his briefs with apprehension. They fit exactly as they were intended to, as was customary for most guys his age at least, similar to the fit of most of Diamond's pants.

"A belt will fix that or you could leave your shirt _down _and no one will see," Diamond said with a soft smile, noting his skepticism about the uncustomary fit of the pants.

"I guess you're right, alright these two are keepers, too."

He stripped down, passing the clothes off to Diamond once more. He went through several button up shirts and pullovers, a vest and a couple new blazers finding their way into the mix. From dinner to dancing he had a new outfit for just about any occasion and a weather appropriate jacket to boot.

He pulled the current shirt over head letting his tangled arms sit atop his head as he looked down at Diamond who quirked a brow at him with a questioning smile. He watched his chest rise and fall with paced breaths, the way his ribcage jutted out slightly when he inhaled, an indication of his lithe physique. He allowed his arms to come down still arrested to the confines of the shirt as he got closer to Diamond. From the way he puffed out his chest subtly and the positioning of his arms it was an obvious gesture that he was trying to show off. Diamond could see the look in his eyes, he wanted his attention and adoration, for him to admire and touch him, to hear all the wonderfully lewd things Diamond could think of.

He reached out, feeling his chest and squeezing his biceps as he bit on his lip thoughtfully.

"... _'s sexy, baby_," he murmured, Pearl dropping the shirt allowing access to his abdomen as he let his hands run over them down to his waist. "_Mm_..."

He let out a low hum as Pearl ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm getting... impatient," he said with a hint of a whine to his tone.

"You, _impatient?_" He said with feigned surprise, smiling at the blonde's rolling eyes. He placed a light kiss on the waistband of his briefs, the temptation to tug them down tingling in his fingertips. But he let out a wistful sigh, cursing himself that it took more for him to throw his inhibitions away than Pearl as he considered the situation realistically. "If we take too much longer don't you think they're going to get suspicious?"

"That girl doesn't care..."

"It's her _boss_ I'm worried about, the lady at the desk."

He groaned stubbornly.

"I'll try to be quick, maybe we can sneak in a quickie somewhere else?"

"Fine..." He groaned childishly, taking a seat on the bench next to Diamond. "You're lucky today is all about spoiling _you_. I'd love to get in those boxers of yours."

They kissed, Diamond standing to pick out his first garments.

"Oh, I know you would, your underwear leaves little to the imagination," he smirked as he eyed Pearl's lap smugly, the slight bulge that had already started forming visible.

"What can I say, _tents_ were never my thing. You could use some help with yours though, it's not quite _erect_," he sneered back at Diamond who turned an instant shade of deep red, bringing a hand to cover his partially erected appendage self-consciously.

"Sh-Shut up, whatever," he stammered, turning around as he removed his shirt, Pearl admiring his milky skin.

"Love you, too."

Diamond buttoned up his first shirt, a charcoal grey shirt with cobalt blue vertical stripes outlined on each side by a single line of purple thread. The sleeves were rolled up to just above the elbow, a strap buttoned to hold them up. He grabbed a pair of white jeans, playing with the waist a bit and tugging them down a bit to sit a bit lower than his natural waistline. He approached Pearl, hands in pocket, shrugging with a smile as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Damn, you look stunning," Pearl beamed, Diamond fighting a wide grin modestly. "It brings out your eyes, it's just- _wow_."

"I like it," Diamond smiled wide, turning to see the back.

"I _love_ it."

Diamond tried on a few more shirts, the one he was currently pulling over his head a plain white shirt that would have seemed more appropriate for Pearl he thought with a skeptical look on his face as he tried to push his protruding nipple in. The simple cotton V neck was tighter than he was used to though Pearl was raving about how it was made for him, hugging his torso in all the right places. He wasn't quite convinced, buttoning up a black cardigan over it. The buttons ended a few inches below the dip in the white shirt, though it was equally as formfitting. He adjusted the ribbed shawl collar as he went to grab a new pair of pants, painfully aware that the only ones left were the skinny jeans Pearl had insisted upon.

_Dammit..._

Pearl laughed as he watched Diamond stare down the pants.

"You should really lose the boxers you know, it's hard enough getting those on as it is..."

"I can't _not_ wear underwear."

"But you _can_ borrow mine," he dug through his bag and produced a pair of black boxer briefs, tossing them to Diamond.

Diamond sighed, turning around modestly as he dropped his plaid boxers and bent down to step into Pearl's underwear. Pearl's eyes were lidded with lust, licking his lips as he looked at Diamond's bare ass before him. It looked better every time he saw it. He moved back to sit down, leaning into the corner of the room as he watched Diamond hungrily. Diamond adjusted himself, one hand stuffed beneath the waist band, smoothing his hands over his hips to appraise their comfort once it was comfortably being cradled by the fabric. This being the second time he had ever worn Pearl's underwear he had to admit once again that they were actually very comfortable.

"These are comfy."

"They're sexy as all hell, too," Pearl exhaled a weak whistle, eyes attentively observing him. "Keep them, please."

Diamond smiled, the grin faltering as he stepped into the jeans. He leaned into the door, trying to push his feet through to the holes with some effort. He tried pulling them up, halfway up his thigh he realized the rest of the fabric scrunched around his ankles needed to be inch wormed up a bit so he could get them up any higher. He had seen Pearl do it a million times, he didn't see how he seemed to jump in and out of them so quickly. Pearl was laughing silently into his hand as he watched, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I can't do this if you're going to watch and grin like an asshole. I'm doing this for you!" Diamond awkwardly turned his back to Pearl so he couldn't see his face.

_Okay, just a little more..._

Pearl's teasing giggles ceased abruptly as Diamond began the infamous dance necessary to get into skinny jeans. His hips swiveled, hopping as he tried to pull them over his rump. Pearl's mouth lay agape as he watched Diamond's ass bounce slightly with each slight hop, the way his hips tried to maneuver their way into the pants was mesmerizing. He thanked Arceus that Diamond had been blessed with such a wonderful ass, an ass that only he would have the pleasure of groping and prodding which he thanked him a second time for.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world..._

"Ah-ha!"

He fastened the pants, squatting a bit and tugging the legs up for more mobility as he walked with a model-like stride over to Pearl who was utterly speechless. He shifted his weight from hip to hip, turning around and smoothing his hands over his hips almost teasingly. He examined himself in the mirror, he never would have thought he'd be in these clothes but he admitted with a satisfied smirk that he looked very nice in them. He looked at Pearl who simply took his image in with a stunned captivation.

"What do you think, Pearl?"

"Holy shit, Diamond, you... You look," he shook his head at a loss for words.

"That good?" He smiled excitedly, genuine happiness lighting up his eyes.

Pearl smiled back warmly, contentment in his heart. This was exactly why he wanted to do this, for that reaction right there.

"You've looked cute, you've looked sexy, you've looked classy," Pearl listed off as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap. He cradled his face lovingly, "But I think you look like a million bucks, babe."

Diamond's face softened for a moment, his elation quickly overtaking his face once more as he smiled wider than ever before. Pearl pulled him into a kiss, breaking apart as their smiles disrupted the contact, each taking a moment to calm their facial muscles enough to ease into the kiss. It was a firm, drawn out one ending with a smack before another and another and another ensued. Their lips pulsed against each other, Diamond gasping as Pearl thrust his tongue in his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and massaging his own tongue sensually.

Diamond began losing himself in that kiss, it felt so wonderful, _everything_ felt so wonderful and he felt so thankful for this moment, that day, and for Pearl. Pearl whose fingertips had his body's every inch memorized, whose lips and tongue gave the best kisses, whose eyes were so lovely, whose laugh was so contagious, who was so strong willed and passionate and most of all had _waited_ for him all those years. And he thought he was the patient one. He barely had the presence of mind to feel guilty in that moment, choosing to leave everything behind them to indulge in his taste.

Clothes were removed, only bottoms remaining and the offending pants that somewhere in his mind Diamond wondered how he was going to get off. Pearl shuddered under the caresses Diamond extended over his chest and down his arms. Diamond didn't realize just how skin tight these pants were until it was becoming difficult to resist undoing them for some extra space. That coupled with the teasing tingling sensation Pearl was causing as he let his nails brush along the grooves in the fabric like a miniature cobble street along his inner thighs. It was all so overwhelming but when a knock came at the door they had to sigh with disappointment.

"Guys," the woman's voice was the familiar tone of the one who had led them here, her voice in a stern whisper.

"Yeah?" Pearl whispered back, Diamond panting slightly.

"My manager's getting a bit suspicious, she wanted to come check on you but I had to insist that you had quite a bit of clothing and all that garbage," she explained in a strained tone. "You almost done? I haven't heard anything out of you two..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, miss," Pearl said with a smug grin. "We were actually just starting to get into it but we'll have to grab a quick one elsewhere." He looked at Diamond. "You up for it?"

"Is that really a question?"

"Okay, well, try to wrap it up, lover boy." Ah, there it was. Her voice succumbed to its usual tone, less of a stressed whisper and more of a flirtatiously ostentatious snicker under her breath as her shoes clicked away.

Once Pearl had shown him how to get out of the pants, they redressed themselves and exited casually, trying to avoid the attention of the young lady's manager as they did so. Pearl shook the girl's hand as they walked by, whispering a brief thank you as she found a decent sum of money now in her hand. She smiled cattily, liveliness in her eyes.

"Anytime," she winked, depositing the bill into her pocket.

They descended the staircase and got in line at the large circular checkout counter. The girl before them had a stack of shoe boxes on the counter, credit card in hand as she waited impatiently for the woman to finish tapping at various buttons on the screen before her. Diamond had his arm around Pearl's shoulder, tapping on it impatiently with his fingers.

"You think they'd let us change in the bathroom or something?"

"I don't see why not," Diamond shrugged. "What are you going to wear?"

"We need to be dressed warm for our date later, wear one of your new sweaters."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise," he shrugged with a smile as he put their clothes on the counter.

"Did you gentlemen find everything, alright?"

The woman looked up at them over her glasses. Her hair was a smoky grey, hints of black on the sides pulled back tightly into a bun. She looked an almost sickly pale, likely from the general lack of sun in this part of the region, and her exhaustion was etched into the wrinkles in her face.

"Yes, ma'am."

Diamond's voice was friendly, a warm smile on his face as he answered her. She smiled slightly as she rang up the items.

"I've never seen you around here before."

The woman's tone was flat, calmly folding the clothes and stacking them.

"We're from Twinleaf."

"Quite a long way to travel, don't you think?" She looked surprised for a brief moment, still focused on the clothes. "Here for the gym I presume?"

"Not this time," Diamond sighed, watching her with much more patience than Pearl whom he could feel fidgeting in his grasp, his foot tapping inaudibly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Cash or credit?"

"Credit," Pearl answered quickly, pulling the card out of his pocket.

"I'll need to see an ID, sir."

"Certainly," he fished it out of his bag, handing it over lazily.

She looked them over a few times, a slight smirk on her face as she looked up at Pearl.

"I thought you looked familiar," she handed the cards back for Pearl to swipe through the machine. "Palmer's son, what do you know? He hasn't been here in months."

"What was _he_ doing here?" Pearl asked incredulously, punching in the number and waiting for the woman to hit the button on her screen.

"The port to the Battle Frontier is in town, you know, it's not so surprising. But, he comes mostly to buy things for your mother; dresses, sweaters, shoes," she said plainly pressing the button lightly. "Sign here. He was in around Christmas time. He got you that sweater here, under your striped one."

She gestured with her index finger as she handed over the receipt.

"Y-Yeah, he did." He smiled slightly. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if we changed into some of these would you?"

"Not at all, you young men have a nice evening."

"You too."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **This is the _second half_ of the chapter update, if you didn't notice there was a double chapter update today, please go back and read CH 23!

**Warning:** Sexual content.

* * *

><p>They each grabbed a bag, heading back toward the stairs where they took a left down a hallway to the bathrooms. There was a short line of women outside the women's bathroom; the restrooms presumably single roomed areas. With a disappointed sigh they turned to each other.<p>

'You wanna go first? I know you're dying to get out of those pants."

"So I can get in yours."

Diamond brought his hand up to Pearl's mouth, looking over at the women anxiously.

"Shhh! What if they hear you?" Diamond whispered in a silent scolding.

"They'd be jealous that I have such an adorable boyfriend with such wonderfully red cheeks." Pearl laughed silently. "I'll go first then. Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Impossible."

Diamond rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheek a bit to rid himself of the slight blush Pearl had caused. The women watched him with mild interest, the one closest to the door nearly going cross eyed as she bit her perfectly glossed lip. Diamond smiled uneasily at them, reaching to adjust his poketch instinctively looking for a distraction only to find he hadn't put it on today. _Damn, just my luck._ He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to keep his eyes on the floor, quickly looking up with a wide embarrassed grin at how reflective the floor was. He tried to find interest in the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at the women, or accidentally up their skirts once more.

He was extremely happy with how the day had gone thus far, Pearl making him feel incredibly special. He wished he could shake the guilt that still lingered, the only thing truly holding him back from calling today perfect, but he figured he had every reason to be and ought to let it simmer. He sighed through his nose, trying to guess what his surprise was going to be. He was hoping it was dinner, he was famished not having eaten since that morning and he could feel his stomach tightening pleadingly in the absence of food. He wished he could pull a snack out of his bag but it wasn't going to happen, not in this place.

One of the women at last rushed into the restroom causing a commotion of clacking heeled boots as her companion's face succumbed to a snide smirk. She had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall next to a large bag. They made eye contact, plain brown to a striking blue, and he could see the interest perk in her eyes as her lips twitched to a subtle and deliberate smile.

He swallowed slowly, shooting a panicked glance at the door. He didn't like the way she looked at him, he was far from interested and she was less than sincere in her body language. He didn't know how it was possible for such delicate, feminine creatures to be so cynical and manipulative at the same time.

_Platinum,_ he thought,_ would never do that. _

She had a beauty that stood on its own, an elegance to her that this hungry young woman couldn't fake if she wanted to. Not that she wasn't pretty, she was easy on the eyes in every way, but not his type of girl in the least. The only one he ever wanted to be with anyway was Pearl, and he was a million other things this woman also fell short of. She didn't stand a chance with him.

He ignored her staring, folding his arms with mild impatience as he looked down one end of the hall to the emergency exit. _I wonder if that bakery is still open..._ His mouth practically watered at the thought of cake or really any food whatsoever. _I wonder if Pearl still wants cookies, I haven't been able to bake in so long._ He winced at the thought of Mt. Coronet, _I wonder if our hotel room would have a kitchen..._

"Hey stranger."

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. It was a playfully seductive greeting, her pink lips tugging on a smirk. He swallowed slowly, trying to be cordial as he smiled weakly at her, waving his hand from his still crossed arms.

_Now I'm getting impatient..._ He thought with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" She laughed, his disinterest only enticing her more. "Glameow got your tongue?"

"Is she bothering you, babe?" Pearl stood in the doorway with a half amused look on his face, one lithe leg holding the door as he pulled Diamond in closer to him by the crook of his arm.

Diamond shook his head sheepishly at his savior, Pearl quirking a knowing brow at him as he opened the door for him politely. He folded his arms, matching her position as he returned his attention to her. She said nothing, blinking a few times before rolling her eyes.

"What, glameow got _your_ tongue now?"

"Ha-ha."

She had a scowl on her face, head bobbling in annoyance as she dragged her friend away upon her exiting much to the other's surprise.

_Yeah, keep walking..._

He smiled smugly in victory. He hated how irresistible Diamond was sometimes. He had this gravity that drew everyone to him even if just to talk. He used to be a bit of a dopey kid, nothing special in a conventional sense apart from those striking eyes but he had matured into something much more desirable. Although, he had fallen in love with that dopey kid all those years ago and only loved him more now.

He smiled warmly to himself with a slight blush at the thought. He checked his poketch, still around two hours before the sun would start setting he noted.

_We have time._

He looked down the hall to his right, nothing. To his left there was the rest of the store. He let his eyes pass over the various mannequins, eerie faces and unnatural poses that made him narrow his eyes skeptically. Checking his poketch again he huffed miserably, it had only been a few brief seconds since he had last checked. He looked back out into the store searching for something to distract him while he waited for Diamond.

_I don't know how he does it,_ he thought. _He's always so patient and calm... Ugh, isn't there anything in here worth staring at for more than a few seconds?_

That's when he noticed it. In the distance through a corridor opposite where he stood there was a large, pink extension to the store. The torsos of female mannequins were adorned with lingerie, bras, and various undergarments for every occasion. He leaned forward, craning his neck to get a better look as he squinted his eyes to focus. There must have been a bra in every pattern imaginable, some with lace some without, some with bows and some with hanging silk ribbons. They certainly looked nice, he thought. That was one thing his hands would never know, the way a soft breast felt in his hand from behind plush padded satin and lace. He wondered if he was missing out on anything in that regard, hoping he wouldn't live to see a day where Diamond, or even he, would gain enough weight for him to ever know.

He pursed his lips in deep contemplation, he thought about Diamond in the dressing room earlier. _Imagine that ass in a pair of those... _he shuddered at the thought lustfully.

"What's got you all hot and bothered, mm?"

"G-Geez, Dia!" He flinched guiltily stuttering.

He laughed, leaning over similarly to try and see what was so interesting in the distance. "Who're we watching?"

"N-No one, I, um... Are you still up for a quick," he checked his poketch "Yeah, a quick anything?"

"You're still hard, babe?" He teased playfully trying to whisper seductively.

"Erm, yes and no," he considered his words carefully. "How much do you love me?"

"Alright, how kinky are we talking?" He sighed with a large grin.

He nodded his head back over to the lingerie part of the store.

Diamond strained to see, eyes widening at the realization. He looked over at Pearl incredulously.

"Pearl."

"Diamond."

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Lingerie... mm," he grimaced, trying to consider it thoughtfully.

"Just one pair of panties, come on."

"You want me to put them on just to take them off me? Girls aren't even supposed to try those on without _other panties_ underneath."

"I'll buy them then, come on! _Please?_"

"What if we get... _you know what_, on them? Even if we buy them they're going to know!"

"_I'll let you cum in my mouth if it'll make you feel better..._" He murmured, trying not to smile too wide at Diamond's reaction. "I'll _swallow_."

He bit his lip with a vengeance as he hesitated on his response.

"Where did you get such a dirty mouth?"

"You're one to talk!"

"I-I can't help it, I get it from you!"

"So what do you say, Dia?"

He sighed, "After you..."

"Yes!"

He offered his arm to Diamond, escorting him over to the other end of the store quickly looking around fervently as they passed into an overwhelmingly pink fortress of women's underwear. They stood there in a bit of shock as they took it all in, eyes darting every which way. Pearl never enjoyed places like this, the boudoir in Jubilife had bothered him as it was but this was like stepping into another dimension. Perfume, lotion, panties, lotion, panties, lube, bras, panties, lotion, more panties...

They looked at each other silently, bursting into loud, nervous laughter shortly after.

"We're really doing this?"

"I-I, uh, yeah," Pearl stammered a bit distracted by it all.

"Well help me pick something out then."

They began wandering the store like they were in a daze, walking past the lotions though Diamond stopped to look through their massage oils and the like, the word 'edible' catching his eye. The boys exchanged a glance, saying nothing as they grabbed a few of the things off the shelf trying to continue browsing casually like they belonged there despite looking painfully out of place. They wandered toward the dressing rooms, walls lined with bras of every size, as they continued their quest.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many thongs before... Does this even count as clothing? It's like a string."

"More like this much pink and lace! Geez. And it's a G-_string_, duh."

"_Duh_, I know that." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what type of underwear do we want exactly?"

"Um, well, _you're_ going to wear them but don't get these," he held up a pair of boyshorts, blue with lime green trimming. "They look like boxer briefs only skimpier and more girly."

"'Skimpier and more girly' in the _lingerie_ department, what is the world coming to?" He smiled as he sifted through the panties. "Alright I guess the next question is do we want more of a teen girl's panty or something more sexy?"

"There's a difference?"

"Look," he held up two pairs. "This one has prints on it and says... 'Sweetheart' on the ass, but this one is satin and only has simple and sophisticated stripes with lace."

"I'm not getting these print ones, I mean why do they need to say stuff or have all these hearts on them or whatever?"

"I don't know, they're just fun I guess." He shrugged, picking a patterned pair up, little hearts littered throughout the fabric. "Like, remember when we were little and had cartoons on our underwear? It's the same thing I think."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows in revelation, reaching out for the striped ones in Diamond's other hand. He ran his fingers over the grooves of the lace thoughtfully. "I think we need sexy ones then, something that feels nice."

"Is cotton out of the question then?"

"Well, no I'm just saying... something soft."

"I can't believe I'm shopping for panties... for_ me_ with _you_ of all people! I must be dreaming."

"You dream about panty shopping with me? That's why you smile in your sleep sometimes, isn't it?"

"Oh no, I've been found out," he smiled. "How about these bad boys?"

Pinched delicately between his fingers in all their feminine glory was a pair of pastel blue panties. From their lack of sheen Pearl could tell they were a breathable cotton material but they were far from simple in design. There were dime sized white polka dots littered across the fabric with a black sheer bow centered in the front, two tails hanging down imperfectly though it didn't by any means take away from their aesthetic. They didn't have a defined waistband, though a black zigzagging thread looped around the top, and covering the crotch was a patch of black lace laid over the blue polka dotted fabric. They were the perfect combination of innocence and seduction, the spitting image of what Pearl thought Diamond would be if he were ever to somehow become panties. Yes, those ones were perfect like they had been made just for him.

Pearl's mouth hung open slightly, gaze fixated on them as Diamond stretched them playfully.

"Those..."

"You sure? I think you need to pick your lip off the floor, I haven't even done anything yet."

"_Yet_. Let's go!"

They started toward the dressing rooms before Diamond halted them suddenly.

"Wait, uh, they're not going to let us both in for one pair of panties."

"Damn, um..."

They looked around determinedly, mostly bras and lingerie in this part of the store, lotions near the separate check out in this part of the store. Pearl looked over at the dressing rooms. There were two attendants, both adult women who had a warm, motherly energy about them as they measured a few girls and helped one into a corset. He blushed, jerking his head in the opposite direction. They really weren't supposed to be in there. Of course, from the way the staff had reacted they were not at all the first men to walk in there let alone scour through the panties although the other shoppers' reactions varied.

From where he redirected his attention he saw a mannequin in a black G-string with a white skirt and bows gingerly placed to match a white corset, black lace detailing on the breasts. He studied the corset, it looked incredibly complicated in all its intricate beauty, the lacing and boning and everything seemed a great enigma to behold. He was suddenly thankful that Diamond was his partner and he would never have the opportunity present itself where he would embarrass himself trying to remove something like that from someone. He wouldn't even know where to begin, no wonder those women were helping each other.

_Wait, helping each other... Diamond... a boy... corset... Got it!_

"Pick out the most complicated looking corset you can."

"What?"

"Listen, have you looked at those things? They're like a Rubik's cube, that's why those girls need help getting into them not to mention taking them off."

"So...?"

"_So_, being a _guy_ trying on _lingerie_ wouldn't it be understandable that you'd want another _guy_ to help you out instead of a _woman_?"

"You're a genius."

"I know, now, uh, this one? No it has a hidden zipper, um... uh..."

"This one! Okay, come on."

They made a b-line for the dressing room, the free attendant smiling sweetly at them as she approached.

"Hello, boys! How can I help you two today?"

"Uh, I-I have _these_ and, um..." Diamond didn't expect to be so embarrassed about it all so suddenly but this woman who was clearly old enough to be his mother with the same doting mannerisms was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

The woman continued to smile warmly at him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder which only made his face that much redder.

"First time, hun? Do you know your measurements for that?" She pulled a measuring tape from her pocket instinctively.

"N-No, I, uh, yes I mean, yes. But I need help getting_ into_ it..." He tried to calm himself down, his voice an octave higher in his nervousness. He didn't know how Pearl seemed to make everything sound like a good idea but in the moment it felt like one of the worst ideas in the world.

"I'd be happy to help you," she put the tape away, hands clasped together thoughtfully. Diamond frowned slightly, panicking as he looked over at Pearl pleadingly not knowing how to talk his way out of her help.

"You'll have to excuse him, ma'am, he's just very shy," Pearl started, rubbing his back gently. He had a suave tone to his voice, comforting but charismatic. "He's nervous but I'll be right outside the door if he needs me."

He rubbed Diamond's bicep as he looked at him tenderly, Diamond looking at him like he had grown a second head. _Is he stupid? Augh, this is never going to work..._

"Oh, it's quite alright. You seem like a couple of sweet boys, would you be more comfortable if your friend here helped you instead?"

He couldn't believe it, blinking dumbly a couple times before he nodded eagerly, "That would be great!"

"Well, alright then! We'll settle you two here in number three; you let me know if you need any help. Take your time."

They uttered their thanks, a huge collective sigh as the door shut. Pearl laughed a bit as he nudged Diamond with his elbow.

"How could you doubt me? I saw that look on your face," he folded his arms with a smug grin.

Diamond set everything on the floor, turning and holding his arms out for a hug, "I'm sorry."

Pearl rested his head on his shoulder as he gave him a firm squeeze. He buried his face in his neck, hands reaching under his jacket as his fingers carved into his lower back through his sweater. Diamond took his arms from Pearl's neck, shrugging off the jacket which fell to the floor with a light thud. They kissed softly, Diamond pulling away with a relaxed sigh.

"So I guess I ought to get dressed then."

Pearl hummed in agreement, untucking Diamond's shirt and pulling it over his head with his sweater and tossing it aside. He threw his own shirt over his head, stealing another kiss from Diamond who put a gentle hand to his chest.

"Turn around, it's a surprise."

Pearl smiled nervously as he turned to face the wall. The room was equally as pink as the rest of the store, the lower half of the walls however were a creamy white, a gold stripe separating the top from the bottom. There was a large mirror on the back wall, and Pearl had to consciously fight the urge to peek at Diamond through it. He felt his heart speed up with the anticipation, a nervous excitement at the prospect of the situation. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, the soft blonde locks needed to be trimmed after months away from civilization though they held their accustomed position dutifully. Diamond's hair, too, had grown out some, much thicker than usual and a bit longer than Pearl was used to seeing it.

He flinched under Diamond's gentle touch as he placed his hand on his shoulder. He turned around, lips parting as he took his image in. He was a stunning sight to behold, his milky skin with that wonderful piece of cotton and lace was as striking a contrast as his dark hair with his light eyes. They hugged his body nicely, stretching to hold the bulge in place behind the black lace. He looked at Pearl through his lashes shyly, massaging his shoulder nervously as he bit at his lip, face and chest flushed. He fought a smile as he watched Pearl's eyes wander over his body; he made him feel like a statue in a museum, sculpted perfection worthy of endless adoration. Even though he was doing this for him the gratification was mutual just to have his eyes on him.

He took a couple steps forward, loosely draping his arms around Pearl's neck. Pearl's nervous hands found themselves at his boyfriend's waist, lingering there as he looked into Diamond's eyes.

"You look good, babe."

"Mm, just good?"

"Hmm hmm, no," he let his hands slide behind him, groping his ass and pulling him closer with a breathy sigh, a slight moan in the back of his throat at the brushing of their bare torsos. "Simply _orgasmic_."

Diamond pulled him into a kiss, their lips locking perfectly as they moved in rhythmic pulses against one another. He tightened his grip on the flaring wisps of hair at the nape of Pearl's neck, pressing them closer to prod his tongue deeper into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so overtaken by Pearl, hardly believing that the pleasured moans were coming from him. He was sad to have their lips part. That sadness quickly dissipated as Pearl's lips took to trailing down his neck. He was quickly on his knees, lips pressing and teeth grazing at his hips and the dips between the pelvic bones. He rubbed his thighs, thumbs massaging circles just underneath the fabric but missing contact with anything worthwhile as they withdrew and traveled elsewhere.

Diamond's legs twitched from all the teasing, groaning softly with impatience at the feel of Pearl's hot, labored breaths through the fabric. It was torturous pleasure but Diamond knew he couldn't handle the lack of attention for much longer. Pearl let his fingers ghost their way over the lace, tracing the pattern like an airy caress of wind leaving goosebumps in its wake as they moved to the waistband. He let his middle and index fingers from either hand hook around the band, looking up at Diamond expectantly with a smirk.

"How much do you love me?"

"Pearl!"

"That's not an amount..." He gave him a disapproving look, shaking his head. "Come on, Diamond, how much? Hm?"

"P-Pearl," he whined, admittedly desperate as Pearl slowly slid them down just enough for his erection to spring out eagerly. "Please, I love you, baby."

"Hm! _'Baby'?_ You really must want it don't you? How much do you love me when I do this?"

"Ahhh!" He breathed shakily, Pearl flicking his tongue across the head once.

"Hm? How about _this?_"

"Nn, mm-mm! Ahhh...!"

He bit hard on his lip to try and choke back his vocalizations, eyes scrunching as he felt Pearl engulf him at last. He was pulling all the stops as his tongue curled around it, sucking hard while his thumbs gently massaged him. He continued to tease him, enough pressure and tongue to make him a writhing mess under his prowess but not enough to properly get him over the edge. He fought a smug grin as his lips worked diligently, a bit surprised how little it was taking to get Diamond hinting at his climax so soon.

Diamond was finding quickly that he didn't enjoy standing for this; he had to fight the instinctive squirming and focus on keeping his balance so his legs didn't give out under the intense feelings. Looking down at Pearl who looked completely enthralled by the object his mouth was drawing in and out was only making him harder if it were even possible to be more aroused at this point. His eyes swirled, feeling disoriented after what couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Pearl perhaps teasing him too much as he became uncertain that he would be capable of lasting very much longer. Pearl retracted it from his mouth, taking to lapping around the head as he began to work the shaft in his hands more vigorously. Diamond's muscles started to tighten, shamelessly holding Pearl's head and bringing him deeper into his mouth but it wasn't enough.

"Nn, Uh, Pearl?"

"Mmph?"

"Tighter grip and- _AH!_"

His thoughts became a jumbling of what he was trying to say and his conscious registering how much he was loving everything Pearl was doing. A jolt went through him, all his muscles stiffening as he tried his best to catch himself from moaning as loud as he would have in the privacy of their own room. Pearl choked, erupting in a coughing fit as he withdrew his now dying erection from his mouth, thankful it hadn't come out of his nose as he tried to get a hold of himself. Diamond shook his legs a bit and the panties slid to his ankles as he fell to his knees, leaning forward to pant into Pearl's shoulder.

"Damn..." Pearl exhaled, rubbing Diamond's back soothingly.

He licked his lips as he tried to strain his eyes to check the time on his discarded poketch on the other side of the room but with no success. Diamond let out an exhausted but content sigh as he sat up, hands in his lap as he looked at Pearl with lidded eyes and a lazy grin. Pearl puckered his lips in a silent request, Diamond meeting him halfway as they shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much," he murmured against his lips, cupping the blonde's face as he kissed him again with a quick swirl of tongue. "So... so... much."

He kissed him back lethargically, reaching for his poketch as he checked the time.

"We're going to have to run and grab take-out for dinner. We can't let the sun go down too much."

Diamond sighed with an obedient nod as he rose with a stretch, stepping out of the panties as he redressed himself. He tucked his shirt back in, pulling his sweater over his head while Pearl did the same, picking up their items and examining the corset with mild interest. He toyed with the panties, helicoptering them around his index finger haughtily as Diamond pulled on his shoes. He rolled his eyes at Pearl with a faint amusement as he rose once more still watching them revolve endlessly around the digit. He turned toward the door, hand on the knob as his direction was directed to the brim of his hat to which said panties now hung off of courtesy of Pearl flinging them. The blonde choked back a laugh as they exited the dressing room, the panties being removed promptly as they were greeted by the woman.

"Did it fit alright, hun?"

"(_Oh yeah..._) Uh, I don't think this is really for me," he handed her the corset, still clutching the panties. "But thank you so much, ma'am."

"Aw, well you gave it a shot," she nodded with a look of what she assumed to be shared disappointment. "You two take care now."

They sighed with relief, having gotten away the only thing left was to pay for these things and move on. They looked at each other and laughed silently, not paying attention as they bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry, miss..." Diamond's voice trailing off as they each made eye contact with the young lady, everyone collectively embarrassed by the situation.

"Um..." She blinked, looking at the panties in Diamond's hands and then taking note again to make sure she was indeed in the intimates' department as she hid her bras behind her abruptly. "Hey, guys..."

"Hello, Candice..." They answered with delayed unison as they all stood awkwardly staring at one another, the gym leader nodding without reason.

"Well, aren't you two far from home? Uh, I hope you're doing well! Yeah, and don't be strangers... let's _not_ meet again like this, eheh..." Her words came out cautiously slow as if each word had to individually process, her eyes still fixated on the offending article in Diamond's hand with outer apathy to convey the inner shock.

"Y-Yeah, uh see you around!"

They quickly went their separate ways, Diamond wanting to die and once again realizing that this had been a terrible idea. Through the displays they maneuvered as at last they reached the counter, thankful that there wasn't a line this time. It was even more uncomfortable as they paid for everything, trying to convince them not to put everything in a pink bag even worse. They took their brief walk of shame as they reentered the main floor of the store, quickly trying to get out before they saw anyone else who happened to know who they were.

At last they were out on the sidewalk again, the crisp air still showing no mercy though without the wind it was considerably more comfortable to be out there. The street lights had begun to glow but the brightness of the sun as it prepared to set was still too overbearing to see it just yet. Diamond looked at him to lead, sharing a mischievous telling glance as they started down the street hand in hand.

Diamond was tired, happy for the day that had proven to be more than memorable and extremely entertaining despite the few now laughable mishaps. He felt lucky to have Pearl, to be able to call his boyfriend his best friend was something special and he couldn't have imagined being with anyone else or that it were possible to have that much chemistry or fun with another person.

He smiled as he curled his fingers tighter around Pearl's already icy cold ones, not questioning him as he happily followed him not taking much notice as they stopped to buy hot chocolate, dinner and blankets as well. He didn't notice how long they were in the hotel room; now that they were walking where the children had once been playing he actually didn't remember what the room had looked like.

They pushed past the snow, Diamond beginning to lose distance as Pearl seemed frantic to get to wherever it was that they were going. His hands were warm from their dinner, styrofoam containers stacked in a plastic bag, the heat failing to warm the whole of his arms causing a chill as the cold began to get between him and his jacket.

"Pearl, wait!" He called out suddenly more aware of his surroundings and the distance between them as he fought to get through the snow drifts in this area.

Pearl stopped instantaneously, waiting for Diamond with a look of urgency as he caught up most of the distance slowly but surely.

"What's the surprise?"

"I'll show you. C'mon, over here," he called from the entrance to Lake Acuity as he began disappearing already behind some trees.

"Coming!"

Lake Acuity was a breathtaking site to behold. Bounded by conifers, snow cloaked the area and the setting sun was still enough to make everything glitter like a cosmic blanket of stars across the endless void of space. The violets and roses that comprised the sunset hues overhead bled together in an almost artistically ideal manner like pastels on a canvas. The air was crisp with the scent of winter despite the time of year and billowy snow drifts evened out by the water's edge. The tranquil surface was only disturbed by the occasional frosty breeze and it shimmered dazzlingly like a stash of brilliant diamonds. Diamond's face lit up in awe as he looked around, feeling more than a little homesick as he remembered the lake near their homes in Twinleaf. Pearl grinned triumphantly as he watched Diamond's reaction, a sigh of relief that they had arrived before the sun had set completely.

"Oh Pearl, it's so beautiful," he whispered as though a louder tone would have maimed the serenity and cause the dream-like wonder to cease. "Too bad the lake at home never gets like this, imagine this much snow in Twinleaf?"

He walked around a bit, his head turning as his eyes darted to and fro taking in their new surroundings. He wasn't used to this much snow but it was quite lovely and pleasant even when it wasn't in your shoes or blowing around in a manner that made each crystalline flake feel like a unique razor blade stinging your ears. In that respect he never wanted to imagine this much snow at home. Winter could be such a nuisance.

"I'm glad you like it. Although there better not be this much snow at home ever…" He sniffled, grimacing at the thought as Route 217 was ever present in his mind. _Never again…_ "Anyway, I thought we could stay and stargaze a bit. The stars up here are different than the ones at home, you know."

Diamond smiled in response, throwing an arm around the blonde's neck in an embrace, wary of their food, to which Pearl happily returned the gesture. He stole a kiss before relaxing his grip with a content sigh escaping his lips in a cloud.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?"

Pearl set up the blankets, Diamond settling himself atop it and trying to dress up their meals as Pearl built a fire for them. The oncoming darkness of the night was a beautiful progression from the violets to a deeper blue as they enjoyed their picnic dinner. They laughed about the day, talked about nearly everything they could think of, sweet nothings not going unaccounted for throughout. It was a wonderful dinner but the real treat was after dinner as they moved closer to one another and got to take in the scenery.

"It looks like Dialga! You see it?"

Diamond gestured out at the stars where a few whether by chance or not resembled the legendary beast in his eyes. The stars that were scattered across the sky were very different than the ones over southern Sinnoh and the boys tried to pick out various constellations though they knew hardly anything of them to properly identify them. The fire crackled and casted a soft orange glow about the area they occupied, its heat comforting. They sat side by side on one of the blankets, the other draped across them both to preserve the heat.

The blonde rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disagreement.

"It's obviously Palkia."

"They look nothing alike! How could you confuse them?"

"When you think of space, you think of Palkia. You know Palkia is called the spatial pokemon. Guess what you find in space?" Diamond shook his head with a sigh, unwilling to participate in yet another debate over what each supposed constellation was in actuality. "That's right, you find stars. What do you think of when you think of Dialga, Dia?"

He heaved a sigh, "Wasting time on frivolities…"

"Time! Exactly right. So doesn't it make the most sense that the _stars_, in _space_, would look like _Palkia_ and not Dialga?"

"They each have constellations though. And how do you know which one it is? You don't know anything about stars!"

"Neither do you."

They sat in contented silence for another stretch of time, Diamond and Pearl both looking up at the stars for quite some time together. Eyes darting among each celestial speck trying to make sense of something they had no business reasoning with. But there didn't have to be an explanation behind their placement or supposed connecting and relations, no calculative madness was necessary to take in their vast beauty. Time seemed to be slipping through their fingers like running water without a destination, in a hurry to be somewhere, anywhere but where it was running from. What had started as minutes quickly became hours as they enjoyed the scenery and each other's company.

As though children once more, Pearl felt himself grow restless at the inactivity trying to distract his fidgety mind by fixating his attention on something, anything really would do. He found himself staring at Diamond would was peacefully still looking at the countless stars above them with the same wonderment as when they had first began appearing. Diamond always vexed him in that regard; he admired everything and could dote on anything or anyone indefinitely without losing his veneration. Looking at Diamond he felt at ease but also nervous from the night prior's mishap.

In spite of everything they had shared in these months or even in their short lifetimes he felt like a child again back at Lake Verity with his best friend. His best friend whom he had shared nearly every first with, and had held hands with so many years ago. It was a moment not unlike this one, where he found himself watching Diamond, admiring him from afar despite their close proximity. As Diamond's eyes at last met Pearl's he felt himself blush furiously at being found out. Diamond smiled at him inquiringly, puzzled by his boyfriend's actions.

"Pearl?"

"Y-Yeah?" He stammered, shaking his head as he came back to reality.

"You okay?" He smiled endearingly.

"Oh yeah, totally. Everything's fine"

He played it off like it was nothing, letting the nostalgia disperse to the recesses of his mind.

"Good… What were you thinking about?" He cocked his head at the blonde with a quirky smile like he already knew the answer.

"Lots of things…"

"About me?" He smiled hopefully, watching as Pearl rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes."

A few minutes of silence ensured where they awkwardly stared at one another, the prolonged eye contact making Pearl fidget occasionally while Diamond sat calmly beside him. He wondered what Diamond was thinking; all he could manage to think about was that one night and wanting more than anything to be closer to Diamond. The beret clad boy sighed, returning his attention to the lake while Pearl continued to watch him. Pursing his lips he shrugged.

"It's cold…"

It was a simple truth, stated flatly though the smirk he wore hinted at something Pearl couldn't quite reason. Couldn't reason that is until his memories came flooding to his conscious like a train wreck. But nonetheless he claimed Diamond's hand in his own as smoothly as he could as he scooted closer. Diamond smiled wide as Pearl rested his head on his shoulder.

"Did you have a good day, Dia?"

"I had a wonderful day, thank you for everything." He placed a kiss on his forehead, gripping his hand tighter in reassurance. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you."

Pearl smiled to himself, sitting up as he turned to face Diamond, clasping his hand between both of his own.

"I'm sorry that my plans ended up falling through but I think we had a really great day anyway. This wasn't dinner at that fancy restaurant I had reservations for, it would have been better if they had an opening today but they didn't. It wasn't a romantic evening in with candles and all those other silly things I had planned either," He explained with an indifferent shrug as he averted his gaze to the side, afraid to see any disappointment on his face at the prospect of the other plans. "But, I love you Diamond. Happy anniversary."

Diamond's mouth hung open at the last words, everything suddenly registering as he slapped his free hand over his mouth.

"Pearl, I... Why didn't you tell me it was today?!"

"Relax, babe," he gestured out at the sky with a patient smile. "The night is young, and I have you here. Forget the rest."

They shared an affectionate kiss as they laid back to look up the stars together. After another span of a few minutes passed by a few lazy clouds sauntered in heavily obscuring the constellation once in question. Dialga and Palkia, time and space respectively, each existing independent of one another and hardly similar enough to be mistaken for the other. Under the infinitely spacious sky the boys found themselves contently in each other's arms, kissing and touching, merely feeling what had once felt so foreign. Tomorrow they would set out for home but tonight they weren't in a hurry to do anything but indulge in the other. Home is where the heart is after all, so in retrospect the blonde supposed as he felt his mouth be probed gently by his lover's tongue that home was wherever this boy was because he had his heart in his hands. And as he felt himself melt into the rhythmic friction of the two prying muscles all he could hope

Was that he wouldn't drop it…

* * *

><p>So I guess this is the part where I grovel at your feet for being so late, huh?<p>

Mi dispiace dal profondo del mio cuore, I truly am sorry that this took so long. As you know it's been almost two years that I've been writing this and last time I checked this chapter was 'finished' but when I proof read it, it was short in length and context so I decided to embellish it... by adding over 10,000 words to the original... yay. That being said I hope this was worth the wait and will hold you over until I finish the next chapter which I am perhaps 1/3 done with at the moment.

I'm pretty happy with this chapter collectively even thought it's nothing like the original draft. Shopping for men's clothes online was too much fun but so expensive! Maybe it's just me, I could walk into a dollar store and find something worth a hundred dollars, I just naturally gravitate toward expensive things. But most if not all their clothes were inspired by sketches I derived from Armani and a few other designers' designs I found on Macy's website. Malbec is a color by the way (I didn't know that, haha) but it's like a wine/maroon-ish if anyone was confused about that.

The panty shopping might seem a bit cliche like an amateur author's (or a younger demographic of kawaii fangirl's) idea of an amusing plot but it was fun to write nonetheless and I love lingerie. I would sit in Victoria Secret all day just sketching if I could. I designed Diamond's panties myself, they were inspired in part by a pair that I own but I also tried to really visualize his personality. I knew blue would bring out his eyes and keep it soft, the polka dots a bit innocent but the lace and black accents brought a sensuality to it.

**Let's see...** **Oh yes, have any of you ever tried pasting stuff into Google translate and had it read it to you?** It's funny as hell. I've been feeding the fic through it and listening to it back, you should try it. She says Diamond's name in an odd tone and sometimes says "the diamond" by accident and she can't say "panties" which had me rolling over here.

Other than that **I am going to please ask that you check my deviantart journal regularly** (MistressBambola , the link is also on my profile here) as I have said in the past to keep up to date with progress, in depth commentary and analysis, to give feedback, and everything else related to this story. I don't have a helluva lot of journal entries but every one (except the very first one) has something about the fic in it so you may want to back track if you have time. Whenever I update the fic I post a journal and usually on a weekly basis if I can (or have reason to) I will update it. A request came in for fanart of CH18 shower scene so that is now up in my gallery if you guys wanted to check that out.

**I believe the next update will be in two weeks** and I will try to maintain a posting frequency like that but please be mindful that I start college in a couple weeks and I just got my schedule... I have classes pretty much straight through 9-5 and I'm trying to look for a couple part time jobs and looking into potentially doing art commissions because being smart is really expensive even with scholarships and loans. So please be patient with me.

Can't wait to hear your feedback on this one, thank you again to the massive influx of new readers and to my dedicated readers who make writing this all the more worthwhile. Your messages and feedback mean the world to me and I send my love to all of my dolls!

Baci XXX


	25. Chapter 25

It was a warm summer afternoon, the midday sun beating down heavy rays of intense August heat as the boys were at last within a ten minute walking distance of Twinleaf Town. A day like today would have been perfect for a trip to the Sandgem Beach or a walk on the boardwalk near Sunyshore but alas Diamond found himself walking miserably behind Pearl who was all but dragging him home as he moved as fast as ever.

Pearl had his sleeves rolled up like a t-shirt and one could hardly notice it was the same long sleeved pullover he usually wore and some khaki shorts. Diamond was wearing a plain t-shirt with some cargo pants, nothing on either boy's account terribly out of the ordinary.

It had been months, nearly eight, since they had been home and the once crisp air was now thick while the once scattered leaves found themselves bursting to life on the trees once more in dazzling shades of emerald. A gentle breeze just barely made the heat bearable as they passed through Sandgem rather quickly.

The sweat that washed over the beret-clad boy's body was unbearable; he could actually feel it dripping in some spots. The subtle movement of the air only served to make it more obvious where he was perspiring from, various places on his face and chest beneath the thinner fabric of his shirt feeling more pronounced in his conscious. He lifted the bottom of his shirt up and down in attempt to air out his abdomen while he watched his boyfriend get further and further away from his sluggish stride.

"Pearl, must you go so fast? I can't keep up, it's too hot and I'm tired," he whined, his shoulders sagging in anguish from the seemingly impossible weight of his backpack after travelling nonstop for several hours.

Pearl clenched his fists, how many times had he heard Diamond's needy, _unsexy_ whining in this hour alone? _Too many…_ he pinched the bridge of his nose. Turning around he waited for Diamond to catch up the ten feet he was lagging. His pale complexion was flushed from the heat, a look of utter desperation etching his boyfriend's face. He frowned a bit, feeling slight guilt for rushing him though the call of his air conditioned home was enticing him to push past the ruthless summer sun.

"Dia, I mean Diamond! You're slower than a munchlax today! Arceus' sake…"

"Well, sorry. Geez…"

He groaned, uncrossing his arms to join hands with Pearl as they continued walking at much more leisurely pace. They were careful not to trip on the ledges and avoided the tall grass whenever possible as the familiar surroundings of home passed them by. Where the scattered twigs and dead grass once crunched beneath their shoes were wild flowers unfortunate enough to be growing in the path that were now haphazardly meeting their demise under Pearl's sneakers instead. The sounds of home with starly chirping and pokemon playing in the surrounding forest could be heard the farther they ventured from the entrance to Sandgem Town.

Diamond bit on his dry lip, trying to make a game plan for once they got in. What he should make them for dinner, if Pearl wanted dessert or if maybe after some rest he would be up to surprising him with something other than cupcakes that took hardly any effort to produce.

_No, no… made that yesterday… Not in the mood for that… Uh… I wonder what mom has at home anyway or if she… needs... to go… Oh, shit._

With the entrance to Twinleaf vastly approaching, his conscious's voice faltered as it dawned on Diamond that he would have to go home for the night. Home, as in his own bed in his room in his house. His heart clenched as the realization sunk in that he would be going home…

_Without Pearl_.

They had been together every day and night for so long he couldn't imagine not being with his hyperactive blonde lover. He would have to sleep _alone_, with no one to cuddle with or to cling to him or kiss or touch him at all. Tonight there'd be no one to cook for or with or to do anything with for that matter. So many small things he had grown accustomed to and taken for granted like waking up to Pearl's lips on his own, the way they would fight a blissful smile as he did so. And now he felt his stomach drop with panic as it began to register with each passing tree that time to be with him was slipping away as fast as Pearl could run. He wondered if Pearl had realized this as well.

"Hey, Pearl?"

"Hey, Dia," he squeezed his hand lightly still staring determinedly ahead.

"So… we're going home…"

"…Yeah?" He furrowed his brows, raising one quizzically as he gave Diamond a confused side glance.

"_Alone_."

"What do you…? Oh wait." He stopped walking, his eyes flashing as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know, I hadn't thought of that. Uh, I guess so. I-I mean, our mothers will want to see us…"

He frowned with a nod as reality began weighing in on them both.

"It would be suspicious, too, for us to so adamantly want to be together… especially for the _night_. I mean, they'll probably say that, 'oh we've been travelling together for months a few days won't hurt.'"

"'_A few days'_?"

He squeezed his hand tightly looking over at him with a distressed look of helplessness. He felt like he wanted to run a marathon, overwhelmed by the feelings that came rushing toward him at the realization. Of course it would be a few days. Tonight would transition into tomorrow and tomorrow night into another day and night, who knows when they'd be able to sneak away without raising suspicions, at least from Diamond's mother. But he tried to level out his labored breaths, trying to exhale the tension in his shoulders, flexing and unflexing his free hand nervously.

Diamond swallowed slowly, unable to make eye contact and he shrugged.

"I-It'll be fine," the blonde tried to assure him or really himself. "There's always the phone! A-And tomorrow day- _maybe_, too! It's only…"

He counted on his fingers determinedly while Diamond wiped his eye with the back of his fingers. The last thing he wanted was to spend the night or the next few days with his mother of all people. She didn't understand him, but what mother does understand their son, and the thought of Pearl being alone left an aching in his chest to know he couldn't be there in his arms as he slept.

After restarting his count several times he looked over at his now teary eyed boyfriend. He dropped his counting hand instantly to squeeze Diamond's tighter. What made it worse was that he knew the real water works would happen later, when he was alone and he wasn't there to console him.

He smiled weakly at him with a light air of humor and endearment at his boyfriend's display of emotion, the tears hardly the silent screams of misery he had seen last time they had appeared on his face.

He shook his hand lightly. "Hey."

He fought a weakly amused smile, furrowing his brows inquisitively. A glint in his eye like Pearl's partially amused expression was cause for suspicion.

"Don't cry, babe," he whispered. "Please, it's not forever."

He started to move in to cup his cheek and pull him into a kiss but Diamond forcefully threw his arms around him in an embrace, the abruptness and weight of his backpack offsetting the two causing them to fall. After a dizzy moment of disorientation and groaning, Pearl lifted himself up with his arms. Huffing, Pearl looked down at Diamond's glossy eyes with a halfhearted smile and breathy laugh.

"You're not supposed knock us down, that's my job."

"S-Sorry about that."

He leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Don't be. It's not going to be that bad, though. It's only…" He took Diamond's open hand in his own, kissing the underside of each finger tenderly, one by one down to his palm then gradually to his wrist where he stopped. "Well, we can count the hours when they're done and make up the time we lost in bed... on every inch of you."

Diamond blushed, eyes narrowing longingly as he followed his lips' path to his wrist. It shouldn't be this hard to go home. Home was supposed to be simple, a place where nothing seemed to change. Where journey's started and ended, it was only befitting that they would again find themselves here with yet another chapter done and a new one at the moment unbeknownst to either of them.

He sighed. Pearl fidgeted a bit as he watched him, pecking him on the cheek and the corners of his lips trying to get him to smile though he was much more at ease, more so depressed than anxious now. He reached up, slipping Pearl's bangs behind his ear, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I miss you."

"Already?" He took Diamond's hand and kissed his palm. "Me too."

They kissed, one drawn out tense lip lock then another and another. Lips moving against each other, being sucked, bitten, and licked as their tongues massaged each other instinctively. Breathy sighs were exhaled, every light smacking sound of their lips parting seeming to whisper "I miss you" a thousand times over. Pearl held Diamond's face firmly against his, kissing him sternly and barely parting long enough to gasp for the thick summer air as he fought to erase the uneasiness that plagued his thoughts.

They sat up, still touring one another's mouths with their tongues as they began to slow their momentum.

"I miss you more now."

"It's going to be fine, Dia- I mean, Diamond."

He picked up some of the little things that had fallen out of his messenger bag and returned them to their pouches. He stood up with a stretch, running his fingers back through his hair with a winded exhale at the heat. Reaching out his hands, he pulled Diamond up to his feet and they continued the short walk back hand in hand.

The breeze seemingly vanished as they trudged on feeling the heat simmering through the seams of their clothes. Diamond felt particularly discontented by his thick, black hair which only intensified the heat under his hat like an oven. _As soon as I get home I'm changing… and cutting all my hair off, this heat is ridiculous._

His blue eyes looked around absentmindedly, a few puffy clouds happily sat in the vast blue sky with one greyish one farther off in the distance. He took his hat off and fanned himself with it a bit before slipping it back over his disgruntled hair, almost tripping as Pearl abruptly stopped walking.

He looked over at Diamond who stared back for what felt like several minutes without speaking. They each smiled awkwardly, Pearl noticeably managing a far more charismatic and comforting smile as he pinched Diamond's cheek playfully.

"It's going to be fine. Take care of yourself, say hello to your mom for me and…" He slipped his arms around his waist, Diamond throwing his arms around his shoulders, as he picked him up as much as he could manage, spinning him around as they kissed. "I'll miss you, but I love you, baby. You call me or just come get me if you need me, okay? Day or night, rain or shine… clothed or _unclothed_."

He smirked with a silent triumph, laughing as Diamond at last laughed with a brilliant smile, tugging on his sweat laced hair in the back playfully.

"Same to you, _cupcake_."

He laughed mischievously, nuzzling their noses as Pearl rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to drop that are you?"

"Nope. But _try _to sleep tonight, and just relax."

"Yes, dear." He smirked, hugging him tight before taking his hand and planting a kiss on his fingers. "I love you, Diamond."

Diamond smiled, albeit a bit sadly and slicked Pearl's bangs up out of his face so he could kiss his forehead. "I love you, too, Pearl."

With some hesitation, Pearl let go of Diamond's hand, knowing full well that Diamond wasn't going to, he was never the one to let go. And he walked home, trying to maintain a casual stride and refrain from sprinting, not looking back knowing that it would only make things worse.

Once he rounded the corner of the front of his house he rushed inside closing the door harshly and practically falling back into it with audible breaths. He looked around at his living room, everything exactly as it had been, the lights all off and everything eerily neat likely because he had been gone. The air in the house was comfortably cool after being outside and he could feel the sticky layer of sweat sitting on top of his skin, a few beads of sweat near his hairline as he thudded his head back against the door. It was a feeling he knew well after so many months with Diamond, the sweat over his body- _both _their bodies. This time it was less than pleasant as his clothes uncomfortably clung to him on top of it.

He ran some fingers absentmindedly over the spot on his forehead where he had been kissed and sighed. He felt like a child whose mother had left him unexpectedly, a sense of uncertainty as to what to do with himself and the feeling of emptiness. He slung his messenger bag's strap over his head setting it down near the door with a thud.

He let out a soft hum, still feeling the anxiety from their separation as he looked around the barren house once more. He wondered where his mother was, if he was truly alone in this house that hardly knew the inner swell of a family's memories, laughter, tears, and occupancy filling its walls. Someone was always missing. He couldn't remember the last time everyone had been there at one time.

_This… is what my life almost was, _he thought cryptically.

Alone without Diamond, perhaps even still in this very house or maybe somewhere else that would never know the warmth only a family, biological or otherwise, can bring to its rooms. A life where his happiness would only come in brief, halfhearted doses while he was force fed the afterglow of Diamond's happiness with _her_ like swallowing hard candy.

He put a hand to his mouth, it gesticulating awkwardly behind his fingers as tears started to well up behind his blonde lashes. He reached out and gripped the door knob feeling dizzy. He had to clear his head. It was stupid of him to let his mind wander like that, but the emptiness in the house, between his fingers, and later his bed came down to one thing. He hadn't felt it in so long it seemed but he remembered the feeling well. This was about more than being alone.

It was about _loneliness_.

He clenched his hand around the doorknob, forcibly turning it ready to run out of the house for a jog when he heard the pattering of quick, delicate steps from the hall descending the stairs. He seized up, smoothing out his shirt and hurriedly moving trying to conceal that he had started to cry. He looked up with a distraught stare, lips paining a genuine smile as their eyes met. As she stood in the stairwell she couldn't have smiled wider if she tried. Her eyes smiled as well, the dimple in her cheek noticeable even from across the room.

"Pearl!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing over with arms outstretched as she hugged him tighter than seemed possible given her stature. "Welcome home, sweetheart!"

"H-Hi, mom!" He sniffled, smiling wide and bending down to hold her close while wiping his cheek again. "You look great, did you get taller?"

"Hah! Still have a sense of humor I see." She smacked her hand against his back jokingly. "I missed you," she pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Missed you, too, ma."

She noted his disgruntled look and watery eyes as his grin faltered to a more somber look. She rubbed his arm with a sad look.

"You ok, hun?"

He said nothing giving a weak shrug as he looked seemingly off into the kitchen.

"He misses you, too, I'm sure."

"Huh?" His eyebrows rose as he looked down at her with wide eyes.

She quirked a brow at him, batting her lashes at him but shook her head dismissively.

"Ready to eat?

"S-Sure, yeah." He shook his head back to attention as they entered the kitchen.

He seated himself at the island on one of the stools while his mother began checking the pots on the stove. She adjusted her ponytail as she stood on tip toes to see into the main pot. She moved mechanically throughout the kitchen, no hesitation as she grabbed dishes and prepared the plates methodically.

"I wasn't sure what to make for dinner today- well, the leftovers will be dinner I mean. I actually was kinda in the mood for pizza but that's more of a Friday thing than a Wednesday one, you know?"

"Wednesday…?"

"Why, yes of course. But anyway, I came onto some money recently so I want to take you shopping tomorrow! We can get you some new clothes and maybe a new bed set or we could redecorate a different room if you want. You really do need some shorts though, aren't those your only pair? It's going to be terribly hot, you know."

He rubbed his temple with a sigh as she went on about her plans and poured them drinks.

_Of course it's Wednesday. We should've gotten a hotel for the night… We're missing our date night. We always do something special… _

They did go out on weekends usually trying to keep travel days during the week when there was little to do, _But why let the week drag on until then?_ Pearl figured. Dinner and a movie seemed simple enough but gave them something to look forward to. He was actually starting to learn how to cook decent meals because of it.

He tuned back into his mother's ramblings, excitedly planning out all the stores they would hit up and where they would stop for lunch.

_Clothes? What? It's always clothes for me. I don't want new clothes…_

He frowned miserably at the thought of clothes shopping. He didn't want to be like those lovesick girls that everything seemed to remind them of their special guy. Of course it was too late at this point, everything truly did make him think of Diamond but he liked to think he wasn't as sappy about it.

He rubbed at his eye, growing more irritated than he was sad at their separation. Impatience was the essence of his conscious as he tried to figure out how long they would be apart.

"Sounds great, mom." He chewed his food with a pout, toying with the remaining food irritably. Today was simply not his day nor would tomorrow be clearly.

"You're just like your father with that face. Fine, we could always go shopping another time if it so displeases you," she shook her head with a half amused smirk as she ate, her youthfully round face ballooning out on one side from her food. "What…? Mm, did you already have… plans?" She spoke between chews while Pearl conquered his food melancholically.

"I guess not," he shrugged taking a drink. "When's the last time you even talked to dad?"

"We talk everyday! He's always asking about you, sweetheart." She smiled excitedly.

"R-Really? Oh, cool." He looked a bit surprised, smiling slightly for a moment before finishing his food. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing really. Been home, done some travelling, had some battles, had some fun. The usual I suppose you could say."

"And here I thought you stayed home all the time," he smiled amusedly.

"_Hmmm!_ No," she said with an amused tone, laughing impishly. "I do stay home more often than when I was your age surely. I need to make sure I'm here in case you need something. Besides, I got a lot out of my system young so I'm perfectly fine to stay home!"

He hummed thoughtfully, nodding his head in response, wondering what adventures she had gone on herself since he had been gone.

"And you, how was your trip? What did you do?" She folded her hands, resting her chin upon them as she listened intently.

"Well…" He grimaced embarrassedly, the first things coming to mind various dates and the sex that had followed. "Uh, we just… you know, hung out…"

"Uh-_huh…_" She smirked, her face a dead ringer of Pearl's mischievous face he often flashed at Diamond.

He started to blush, laughing nervously as he rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. They made eye contact, holding it for what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, their eyes somehow carrying out a conversation of their own. He averted his gaze, afraid that her once innocent eyes were piercing the wall he was trying to put up between his thoughts and her.

He drew circles in the air with his fork mindlessly, eyes flicking over briefly at his mother occasionally who was silently fighting a laugh, batting her lashes at him inquiringly upon eye contact.

"So… define _'hang out'_, Pearl," she smirked even more slyly, laughing teasingly at her son with a playful humor.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head with his own amused, albeit embarrassed smirk though he blushed harder all the same. He did nothing to neither confirm nor deny her implications, comfortable enough with the unspoken truth being assumed as factual as long as he didn't have to elaborate.

"Oh, so funny, ma."

She held her hands up in mock surrender with a shrug, smiling more innocently.

"_Anyway_, we went out to eat a lot. But Dia cooked a lot, too, and taught me how to cook my favorite foods actually." He said it proudly and with some disbelief but continued on trying to recall anything of major interest to report. "Let's see, uh, we saw all the sights- touristy stuff, but we took the back roads and camped out a bit and it was a lot of fun."

"So glad to hear it," she smiled sighing nostalgically. "I miss travelling, there's so much to see out there you boys have no idea. But you both needed the time to catch up, I know those two years were rough on you, honey," she put a hand on his shoulder as he nodded silently. "I'm glad things are better for you both."

They each finished their meals in silence, taking the plates over to the sink where they washed and dried them together quickly. Pearl's hands worked fervently with the plush sudsy bar as he instructed the sponge to conquer each dish and return them to their original state, swirls of foam and bits of food residing amidst the bubbles. The sloshing sound of water with the light clank of plates and eventually pots once the leftovers were taken care of by his mother filled the air alongside his mother's humming and airy grunts as she struggled to reach for things in the cupboards on tip toe. Her bare feet moved like a skitty's across the floor, the slight suction sound of hot feet on cool tiles pattering about the kitchen as she returned the dishes she had finished drying to make room for more.

They stood side by side, Pearl towering over the woman considerably. Her dainty hands gently tended to the glass in her hand, its implied fragility intensified by her careful movements. She looked up at him with wide, youthful eyes and a simple smile that teased the dimple in her cheek to waver in its claim on her face.

She shook her hands, wiping them with the dampened towel before handing it off to Pearl.

"Well that certainly went fast!" Her voice had a pleasant ring to it.

"No kidding," he exhaled a faint laugh to himself.

He followed her into the living room where they seated themselves on the couch. Pearl leaned into the corner of the arm and the back of the couch, one arm on his stomach lazily with the other resting along the spine. One leg dangled off the edge, ball of his foot on the carpet, the other leg outstretched so far his mother was restricted to the opposite end. He sighed, feeling suddenly tired from the long day and the emotional baggage he had brought home. His eyelids felt heavy, the discomfort of his sweat soiled clothes an afterthought to his exhaustion.

"… So you had a good time, hun? Everything went okay?" She smiled over at him dotingly, rubbing his shin soothingly.

"Hm?" He yawned loudly.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she smiled wide with a feminine laugh. "I asked if everything went okay on your trip."

"Oh, yeah. It was great. We made some (_steamy, sexy, sweet, sad…_) wonderful memories together. I'm glad we went."

He smiled lethargically rubbing his eye as he recalled various occurrences with bittersweetness.

"How is Diamond doing by the way?"

He flexed his hand sullenly, the emptiness between his fingers painfully apparent as was Diamond's absence as he looked down his chest and couch to the space he would have presided, cuddled up against him. He wondered how he was doing right now, if his mother was grilling him for details, what they were talking about, what they were eating, if he knew it was Wednesday or if he missed him, too. Was he crying or perhaps sleeping, probably eating or showering.

He shook his head with a shrug.

"I don't know, he was doing fine when last I saw him," he rubbed his forehead with a small frown.

_I hope he still is._


	26. Chapter 26

**Attention: this is part of a double chapter update, if you did not read Chapter 25 please go back and do so.**

* * *

><p>A crash pierced the still summer air, the door to Pearl's house slamming abruptly to contrast the graceful exit the blonde had made. The finality of the sound solidified the blue eyed boy's solitude in the sweltering heat, his gaze fixated on the corner his boyfriend had last appeared. Diamond winced, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach as he balled his hands into shaky fists.<p>

It all happened so fast, he was just in his arms but in a moment like a soft flash of lightning he found himself alone. He wanted to run after him, he was afraid that Pearl was going to break down now that he was alone. He actually had him fooled for a moment that he was okay but it was clearly not the case.

He fought with his conscious as to what he should do, picturing himself running over there frantically. Him prolonging their inevitable goodbye as he would have to return home where he would then spend the evening with his mother who would question what he had done that day, knowing he would have to choose between lying and admitting he would rather be at Pearl's or simply with him than alone with her. He buried his face in his hands, bringing them to rest on his cheeks anxiously as he stood there dumbly for how long he wasn't certain.

_Maybe I'm overreacting. I mean, we're not teenage girls that have to be with their boyfriends every second of everyday. Being alone is okay… sometimes._

He bit at his lip staring at the side of Pearl's house up at his room window. He shook his head, they would be fine. Pearl had said it himself and he believed him when he said it more than he did his own conscious at the moment. Home was a simple place where he could relax, it didn't have to be the end of the world to have his mother press him for details he didn't want to let go of. It wouldn't be the first time anyway.

He sighed, if Pearl was going to dart out of the house in a panicked sprint he probably would have by now. He turned reluctantly as he approached his front door. Taking a deep breath and putting on his best poker face he reached out for the doorknob and entered the house slowly.

His house was hardly the cool welcome Pearl had received upon entering his home. His mother sat heavy on the couch as her fingers worked with labored motions to sew the outfit in her lap. Her glameow making a lethargic squeak looked up from where it was sleeping on the spine of the couch. He dropped his bag on the floor near his feet as he seated himself next to his mother.

"Welcome home, Dia," she used her needle-free hand to pull him into a side hug, kissing him on the cheek as she returned to her needlework.

"We _really_ need an air conditioner, it might actually be hotter in here than out there!"

She smirked a bit, not paying the thought any mind at all as she worked. "Rough time getting in? Did you two stay hydrated?"

"We tried…"

"Good. We'll talk about your trip over dinner, what do you want to eat? It's too hot to have you in the kitchen cooking up a storm, so try to keep it simple and I'll cook."

He frowned a bit as he stared at his folded hands, shaking his head of his disappointment and slight jealousy that he couldn't be the one cooking for Pearl tonight. He looked up at the television as he tried to think of the easiest meal possible, reluctant to admit they would likely be eating sandwiches.

The television was playing an afternoon newscast from Sunyshore, people enjoying the beach and sunshine that were custom to Eastern Sinnoh, as they discussed the importance of skin care.

"…It's a scorcher out there today folks, stay cool this Wednesday afternoon. Your local news…"

Diamond slowly hunched over as he caught his face in his hands, a smile twitching his lips at the irony of it all. He tried to imagine Pearl's reaction to the realization as he managed to find some humor to lighten his mood if only slightly.

Not only would they not be cooking together tonight but they wouldn't be able to bicker over which movie to watch or who would be cuddling up to whom this time around. It seemed like such frivolities now but he really would miss Pearl's almost childish way he went about things or the determination that would etch itself into his face, tongue peeking out on one side, during his cooking lessons.

He smiled wide at the thought for a brief moment from behind his fingers, shaking his head sullenly once more.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Wednesday…" He mumbled into his hands.

She looked at him confusedly as she dropped her things into her lap, fixing her barrette as she awaited an explanation. Diamond sat back up, leaning on the arm of the couch, gesturing with a hand indifferently.

"I, uh, I just usually have plans on Wednesdays with Pearl."

"You just spent months with him, I'm sure you'll survive, Diamond." She narrowed her eyes skeptically as she spoke, noting how his usual apathetic demeanor was slipping into something more restless and detached.

_I'm not so sure…_

* * *

><p>An air of tension had settled itself into the house as the casual banter between Diamond and his mother was almost forced through the distraction of their equally guarded thoughts. They were spared any further heat by settling for sandwiches and chips, the faint sound of their sodas' carbonation fizzing lost noise in the background.<p>

Johanna spoke fondly of her time spent in the contest hall, no recent losses to report but some frustration in making new props and outfits. Everything was starting to feel more at ease as she spoke, her motherly radiance and passion permeating her tone.

"There's a great restaurant in Hearthome, you would love it, it's-"

"-By the apartment buildings, right? In the middle of town?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, so you've been there then?"

"Yes, Pearl took me out to dinner while we were there before we took a walk in Amity Square with Wig and Chimhiko. I liked it a lot, decent pricing, too. We _really_ liked it there actually, it's a nice town."

"Uh-huh…"She pursed her lips, taking a sip of her soda as she averted her gaze down. Diamond continued eating unconcernedly, his mother's distrusting expression going unnoticed as she braved the question she was unsure she wanted the answer to. "How _was_ your trip by the way? What did you guys do?"

He shifted uncomfortably at the question, the manner in which she asked more imposing than anything. He was not looking forward to any sort of conversation with her about the two of them, and today was definitely not a day to do it. He figured the best way to avoid it was to act casual and to prevent her from reading between the lines of anything he said, knowing that she was just as good as reading people as he was.

He shrugged simply with a wistful, halfhearted smile.

"Well, it was lovely. We got to see everything and we went out to dinner, hiking, movies, shopping, stargazing. Did some cooking together, at one point we saw some live music in the city. We did it all."

_Oh, if you only knew… _He smirked to himself a bit at his inner musings but otherwise he listed things off with indifference. Dates of all kinds were now a regular part of their lives as they developed their romantic and sexual relationship over the past few months. It was easy to stay calm about it, nothing suspicious in the least about how matter-of-factually he said it.

He popped a few chips in his mouth; he could feel the salt dispersing on his tongue, the crunches breaking the silence briefly.

Johanna had a befuddled look on her face, hugging her arms to her chest almost as to put up a physical wall between them as she listened to him. She would be lying to say she didn't have her theories, in denial to think that there weren't secrets being withheld from her. But in her head she figured that she had a few cards left unplayed and that she may be able to plead her case to the piece of Diamond that cared what she thought. A cruel game to play but for his best interest all the same, she need only tread cautiously.

"That's good… Don't those sound an awful lot like, well, _dates_?"

Diamond felt the tension in his shoulders knotting as he sat there silently. Pearl would probably have some sort of witty remark or something dryly sarcastic to say. Maybe he would avoid saying anything. His mother was far sweeter than his was and he wondered how their dinner conversation went or even how his time home was going in general. Did she greet him excitedly? Had she slaved away on dinner all day for him? Did she know anything, or rather did she _care_?

He brought his own arms to his chest, mirroring his mother as he shrugged meekly.

She had a discouraged look on her face, a desperate edge in her voice as she pressed him further. "You said you really liked Hearthome, huh?"

He nodded simply.

"Nice _family_ atmosphere there. And they have the Poffin Kitchen there as well. I'm not really surprised you took a liking to it."

Her tone was smooth but with an understated sense of urgency like the moments before a submerged person on the verge of drowning has the chance to disturb the stillness of the water's surface the first time. She watched him with a twinge of disappointment and a pang of guilt tugging at her for her own refusal to accept what may very well be an undeniable truth. But as far as she was concerned until the words were spoken aloud that reality ceased to be for her own decaying sanity.

She made sure he was still listening, clearing her throat as she continued.

"Did you ever think about maybe settling down over there? Meet a nice _girl_, get your own place and start a family. I mean, I know you're young but you're not far off from twenty. You're entering your prime now, if you put yourself out there, be a bit more outgoing- like Pearl is, I don't see how you couldn't find yourself someone in record time."

The color drained from his face as the weight of her words sunk in, knowing that every one was deliberate and what she was implying. He winced a bit, a literal sting at the figurative blows, as his eyes faltered down to his plate. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, thoughts at a standstill as she watched him curiously.

"Whatever happened to that, uh- oh, what was her name? That Berlitz girl you were so smitten with? Do you still talk?"

He drew his lips in tensely, visibly holding himself tightly the way his hands gripped his biceps. It was like the tranquil moments before the first lightning strike. He could feel the emotions pooling in his throat like he was about to cry, like he could practically feel the path the readying tears would take down his cheeks. The only thing that seemed to be helping him maintain his composure other than the shock was the urgent thought that he was going to get out of the room and the prospect of at least talking to Pearl later.

_Why? Why does she have to do this to me, I'm not stupid and neither is she- at least I don't think so. I can't handle this another few days, I hope she didn't have plans- Arceus, I am begging that I get to see Pearl soon. _

What's more, the thought of Missy was like a dark whisper in his ear, the call of a siren out to unforgiving seas. He knew the temptation of those tarnished gold eyes, an unsatisfying longing for the unobtainable affections she had refused everything in the world it seemed. But the image of Pearl's fiery eyes glazed over with tears, the sound of his voice and the way he had shaken in his arms that night were enough to kill every thought of her he had had since. He didn't want to entertain any thoughts of her but as his mother spoke the image of the traditional family being painted in his head did not lack the Berlitz heiress by his side. He swallowed slowly, trying not to play into his mother's games as he felt her eyes burn into him.

He shook his head subtly.

"Aw, that's too bad." She was all too willing to respond after the momentary pause he had taken, genuine disappointment lacing her voice until she spoke with newfound inspiration. "You should call her up and catch up now that you're in town again, don't you think? I bet she'd love to hear from you. You know you boys should have invited her to go with you, like old times."

She watched him intently, like a spinarak watching an insect pokemon struggle in its web, a light contentment in her blue eyes that those seeds had clearly taken root in his head. She finished her sandwich in the muted silence that followed, taking the final sip from her cup and placing it back down with a hollow click.

The heat was starting to die down as the evening set in, the stickiness over both bodies present only adding to the discomfort of the atmosphere in the house. In Diamond's mind his thoughts were racing and he felt an array of emotions with an apathy that almost left him numb at the same time. He wasn't sure what to say, he was as speechless as they came while she seemed undaunted by her words' consequences.

"No… I shouldn't have. Called her, that is."

His mother looked up, folding her hands on the table.

"I really, _really_ missed him those two years…" His voice was stern but weak as he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat once more as he looked at his fingers where Pearl always kissed him. "I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I'm lucky to have a friend like Pearl, I don't expect you to understand that."

He stood up, tossing his plate in the trash as he returned to push in his chair. It made his stomach churn as he saw the relief overtake her face at his choice of wording, "_friend._" It didn't matter what he called him honestly. He was _everything_. The childhood friend, the best friend, the boyfriend, and the only true friend he had ever had. He was like his salvation, like a cleansing rain after an endless summer or the slow burn of a wildfire against a perfectly blue sky, sultry and passionate chaos yet tender and sensual. How could anyone understand them without experiencing it themselves? He was too far under to escape him now not that there was anywhere he'd rather be now that he was there.

"I'm going to shower then to bed… night."

"Alright," she sighed contently, a gentle smile at his vacant expression. "It's good to have you home, Diamond."

He sauntered away, pausing at the entrance of the stairs.

_It doesn't feel good, though._

* * *

><p>The squeak that greeted the blue eyed boy sounded vacantly through the darkness of the bedroom. The once sweat-doused form was now overtaken by a layer of water over his milky skin, droplets racing over his body with a calm sense of urgency in the silence. The night had settled in, a coolness blowing through the window though it did little to disperse the heat from the day that still lingered. He doffed his towel, it falling to the floor as he rolled over to face the wall.<p>

He hugged his arms to his chest defensively, his bare body vulnerable as he was in his mind while his thoughts raced.

_Nice family atmosphere… _

_Did you ever think about maybe settling down over there? _

_Meet a nice girl… get your own place and start a family…_

_Be a bit more outgoing- like Pearl is…_

His mother's words echoed through his mind in repetitious snippets that caused the lump in his throat to grow, his breaths more labored as he scrunched his eyes shut. Was he such a disappointment that she couldn't bear to think that he could possibly be happy with Pearl- let alone any man? Settling down, starting a family, it was all so over his head right now. On the edge of seventeen and yet she was adamant to have him rush the future as if time was slipping away.

Of course he had thought about having a family, what person doesn't want one of their own at some point? But as he stared at the wall he started thinking that maybe that wasn't something that was going to happen for him. There were other ways of having children of course, but they would never be _both_ of theirs. He thought of the children playing in the snow in Snowpoint City, the way they had both watched them with that silent acknowledgement of longing.

He huffed with annoyance.

Maybe they would have kids or maybe they wouldn't, what was the difference, they were both far too young to be worried about that now. He didn't want to worry about finding a nice girl to marry or any of the things his mother was so preoccupied with for him. Maybe he wanted to move in with _Pearl_, marry _him_, and worry about whether or not they would have children with _him_ and leave his mother out of it.

Moving in with Pearl didn't actually sound like a bad idea. They were together all the time anyway and had spent most of their lives living together now that he thought about it. It would be different, sure, but it sounded nice. Find their own place where they could spend their days and nights living their own lives. Somewhere he wouldn't have to worry about what anyone else thought of his happiness or that Pearl was the one bringing it to his life. A place he could gaze into those deep burning eyes endlessly with his arms around him, their forms bare as they talked about any and everything or nothing at all.

It sounded too good to be true but he needed a place like that right now, or rather a place where Pearl was with him. He felt tears welling up behind his closed eyes, so overwhelmed all he wanted to do was get up and leave. He remembered the last time he had been home. It had been so long but everything seemed exactly as he had left it, so simple and comforting. This time the atmosphere just felt different like there was a kind of coldness despite the uncomfortable heat.

The tremors through his body as he fought the frustrated and tormented sobs caught in his throat left him the only thing stirring in the unnerving stillness of the blue tinged darkness. As he laid there his subtle weight on the exhausted mattress felt the vacancy on the right side just behind the blue eyed boy with a kind of echoed loneliness without the blonde.

The tension had been knotting itself in his shoulders and he could hardly stand any position with much comfort. His heart beating in now pronounced palpitations as his thoughts drew on, trying to downplay the effect his mother's words were having on him only taxing him more from the conscious effort it took to pretend they didn't matter for some peace of mind. Caught between aggravation with his mother and utter misery his body started to respond to the stress in a way he wasn't used to.

Opening his eyes, he brought a hand to his chest and with knitted brows brought himself to sit up. His breaths were forced, stifled pants trapped in his chest with his heart pounding to force the blood to flow as it gushed beneath his fingertips. He looked around with a slight disorientation, focusing less on where his eyes were looking and more on the feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure what to do, feeling a sense of panic as it seemed to only worsen with time. He tried to focus on his breathing, finding it harder and harder to breathe, his mother's words still ringing in his ears with his discontent and guilt that only seemed to worsen the symptoms he was trying to pacify.

Hot tears continued to well up in his eyes, the pressure from resisting their release disorienting him further as his emotions for one of the only times he could consciously recall began to overwhelm him. He who was supposed to be the alleged master of empathy and emotions was slowly losing his grip under the pressure of those words and the conflicting images of a family with Platinum and a happy life with Pearl.

_A nice family with a nice girl… That Berlitz girl you were so smitten with._

He started to choke as the tears burned into his cheeks, sliding off his jaw to his lap and forearm. He couldn't make heads or tails of the whole situation, unsure what was happening to him or how to stop it but knowing that he couldn't handle being alone with his thoughts any longer. He managed to heave a breath, trying to blink past tears as he started to sob. He just wanted it all to stop, to just be happy or even just to be able to sleep so that this day could just be over.

He wished he could do that for his mom, maybe one day that would be his reality. Maybe he and Pearl wouldn't work out in that way and who knows maybe even him and Platinum would have a shot at making it work. Maybe they'd live a comfortable life in the lap of luxury and under the microscope of the other socialites with the added pressure of keeping up appearances and ties to strategic networking partners. Or maybe he'd show her that the commoners weren't so bad off in suburbia and they'd escape the life she'd always known and be the poster children for the vision Johanna had for them. Maybe then everyone could be happy at the same time for even a moment.

But as much as he wished he could do that for her that wasn't what he wanted at all. How could he not have Pearl in his life? Of course he would always be there, come whatever may they would never not be friends but they each held a piece of each other now that they could never hope to give to another person, it could never be the same with anyone else. They needed each other, they craved and helped and completed the other. All he wanted, he thought pleadingly, was to be happy with Pearl, to find a house or an apartment- anything would do, with him and make it their home, to care for him and love everything about him. He thought about earlier, the picture he had in his head of them living together, it was so vivid then but now he was struggling to keep it with him to ward off the darker thoughts.

"I just want to be with him," he whispered through sobs to himself as he began to calm down if even by a fraction.

Finally as though a drawstring had been pulled the tightness in his chest eased and he gasped, trying to catch his breath again between defeated hiccupping sobs. He wondered how much time had passed, wondering how long he had been unable to breathe or handle his emotions. He hugged his knees up to his chest and cried into his forearms, a trace of relief to be breathing normally and to have his thoughts trailing off to murmurs in his head. He didn't have any explanation for whatever had happened but all he knew was that he was exhausted and would gladly have welcomed unconsciousness if it meant not being more or less present in that house.

The entirety of the house seemed to be in a muted stillness, a feeling of loneliness felt now not only by the bed that's right side was unoccupied but by the coldly vacant spaces between the walls. Diamond sat alone in his room to lament, the feeling of solitude a whisper in his ear to the aftershocks of exhaustion and sadness as he trembled lightly with his dying sobs.

The time ticked away as defeated Diamond lay beginning to dose off, his mind more or less silent to his pleasure. He wondered what Pearl was doing, his image comforting as he envisioned them together earlier that day. It was incredibly hot, he was glad to be inside in that regard and he wondered how Pearl could stand such heat moving at a pace like that. He wiped his cheek with a yawn, still feeling depressed as he contemplated moving.

He jumped suddenly, the sound of the phone ringing piercing the air with an almost surreal sound that Diamond barely had the presence of mind to respond to. The second ring drew on. Diamond's wide, still watery eyes looked at the receiver with a desperate but fearful hope as he reached his arm out for it and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was meek.

"Hey, Diamond."

Pearl's voice on the other line was drowsy but held a calm tenderness typically uncharacteristic to the blonde. He was met by silence as Diamond felt himself unraveling once again, crying silently into his hand with happiness but still utter despair.

"You ok, babe?" Pearl's voice was concerned but still held its lazy optimism as he could be heard stretching briefly. "I miss you."

Diamond nodded, taking a grounding breath as he answered back, "Me too." He sniffled, trying to breathe his way out of another crying fit as he spoke a bit more calmly albeit shakily. "I miss you, too. How was your day?"

"Diamond," Pearl said a bit sternly, his tone softening soon after. "It's ok, it's gonna be ok."

_Are you sure?_ Diamond thought desperately. He hummed in halfhearted agreement.

"It is," he said insistently. "I promise, now no more crying. I'm here so you have to cheer up."

Diamond smiled, sniffling a bit. "Ok, I will."

"That's my boy. Now, uh, let's see…?"

"How was your day." He reminded him with a mumble.

"Oh, well today was alright. Mom made dinner early so I ate the same thing twice- you know, leftovers."

He hummed thoughtfully.

"After that we didn't do much, we talked a bit," he rolled his eyes. "Mom wants to take me shopping."

"Your favorite past time."

"Right? But I laid down on the couch and it was crazy cause get this, you know I wasn't tired at all but suddenly I felt so sleepy so I didn't even notice I dosed off! And so mom just left me there until maybe half an hour ago of course and, like, doesn't wake me up or anything."

"What time is it even?"

"Uh, I think 10, 10:30 maybe? Not wearing my poketch. I'm still tired but-"

"You're not going to be able to sleep, Pearl." Diamond shook his head with a nostalgic sigh. "If we were still on the road you'd probably have us travelling or doing something."

"It's Wednesday," he frowned, his tone a childish whine of disappointment. "We'd have plenty to do and I wouldn't have taken a nap!"

"I know," he laughed halfheartedly. "And you never do anyway, I'm surprised."

"Yeah, but what can you do? I'll think of something, I mean, there's gotta be something to do in this house, right?"

"Maybe if you shower you'll feel more relaxed and sleepy? Like an actual shower not your in-and-out kind of shower."

Pearl scoffed on the other line amusedly. "I guess I _have_ to shower still at some point but I don't see why I'd want to hang out in there. There's nothing… and no one, to do in there. It's just water and soap!"

"_Hm!_ Well, it's relaxing if you let it be."

Pearl tsked, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Uh, let me think. You could- gee I don't even know. Do you still have your Wii? Or maybe you could watch TV?"

"Yes or you could, you know, talk to me."

Diamond sniffled, laughing again with a smile. "Talk to you, eh?"

"Yes, Pearl your amazing boyfriend, childhood best friend and- there's more, incredible lover, and, uh, well I'm a lot things."

Diamond laughed, clearing his throat a bit. "Ah, yes. How could I forget? Well, babe, what do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you want to talk about. What's on your mind, Diamond? How was _your_ day?"

He frowned a bit, looking about the dark room. He felt the dampness of his now soiled comforter beneath him, the water once sitting on his skin now transferred to the intricacies of the seams. The mood in the room had lifted like a weight off his shoulders though it threatened to beat back down with a vengeance should he chance another trek through his inner musings.

He felt the tension reknitting itself into his shoulders as he frantically tried to decide whether or not to confess to Pearl what was plaguing his thoughts, afraid to stress him out or play more into his own preexisting insecurities. He wiped at his eye miserably, wishing he could talk to someone about it all. Part of him died inside that the only person in the world who he could tell couldn't be an option.

"Diamond?"

"You've used my name a lot tonight…" He mumbled trying to divert away from the question, wanting nothing more than to hear Pearl's musings than his own.

"Hm? Oh, well I suppose I have. Something tells me that you need to hear it." He paused, continuing when he was met with no response. "I had this weird dream while I was napping, it actually woke up like I had this strange feeling that I just needed to check on you… And just to hear your voice and know you're there."

Diamond furrowed his brows with a shocked expression, a tear streaking across his cheek. "R-Really?" His voice was barely over an incredulous whisper.

"Yeah, so tell me what's on your mind, I know something's bugging you."

He felt the words on the tip of his tongue, desperate to tell him about his mother and what had happened a little while before but they died on his hopeful lips. He shook his head. He decided he wasn't going to tell him. No, what would be the point in that? Stress him out, too, and have another episode where it felt like he was suffocating or possibly even having a heart attack? Or introduce tension after they had been coasting through so nicely since the mishap at the Berlitz lodge? It wasn't worth it, it would just blow over and his mother would just have to get over herself and stop trying to force her ideal picture of happiness for him on him. He just needed to be patient.

He scrunched his eyes, wiping more tears with the heel of his palm as the inner turmoil began to seep back into his thoughts.

_No, not again not again._

Meanwhile, Pearl waited patiently on the other end, fidgeting with his shirt that he ultimately just pulled over his head. He wasn't sure what the issue was but he felt uneasy, his dream leaving an ominous feeling in his stomach.

He opened his mouth to coax him into speaking but was interrupted.

"Do you," Diamond cleared his throat attempting to mask the impending sob caught in his throat. "D-Do you ever think about moving in together? Just," he sniffled "finding a place of our own?"

Silence.

"I just, I-I just I miss you and I can- I can see it. It's you and me and we're just living our lives a-and we're ha-ppy and it'd just be great."

Silence.

"I-I ju-just miss you so much right now," he started to cry, his perfect picture in his head discredited by his strained attempt at describing it. That was really all he needed though was to share that secret wish with Pearl. "I wish you w-were here a-and that we could just cuddle naked i-in, in my bed and I could just cry cause I don't w-wanna talk about anything I just want t-to be with you."

Diamond cried, hiccupping into the phone trying to catch each tear from racing off his jaw. He wondered if Pearl could see it as vividly as he was and hoped that he didn't sound as crazy as he felt he was going.

Pearl all the while sat there in a state of minor shock. He never fared well with crying, especially not Diamond but he had to blush at his sudden declaration. Living together? Was he serious? He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, lips gaping like a magikarp as he tried to make the connection between his senses and his mouth.

He shook his head to attention, the sound of Diamond sniffling snapping him back.

"Dia- er, Diamond, c'mon babe please don't cry anymore… I, uh, I miss you, too. Really I just, I would love nothing more than to be with you right now, have you lying on my chest… run my fingers through your hair." He said thoughtfully, flustered though trying to pacify him best he could.

Diamond was audibly calmer though still sniffling.

"No sniffling, it's going to be ok. Please, for me?"

"Mm... Mmhmm, o-okay," he hiccupped.

"You know I love you, Dia? Cause I do."

"I love," he cleared his throat. "I love you, too."

He smiled, toying with the now unraveled sleeve of his banded shirt. They sat in contented silence, Pearl looking up at the ceiling absentmindedly while he listened to Diamond's breathing even out to a normal, smooth rate as the hiccups slowly ceased. He closed his eyes, slipping his arm behind his head to prop it up comfortably, still listening to the dull noise coming through the phone. He missed Diamond, too, and while he was surprised he was taking it so hard he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to the whole ordeal. He sighed languidly, wishing he were tired enough to sleep but too awake to do any more than lounge idly.

"So, uh, sorry about that I just," Diamond started, shaking his head. "I really miss you."

"Don't be sorry, just don't cry anymore."

"Okay…"

There was another pause, Pearl looking about his room as he bit at his lip thoughtfully.

"Did you really mean it, that you would move in with me?"

"Oh, uh, well yes of course I did."

"Wow…" He looked up at his ceiling like he was suddenly being faced by the reality that his future was unfolding before his eyes. And that was only the beginning he figured. Moving in together would be the first great step of many other serious decisions they would come to face he was sure.

"Well obviously not like tomorrow or anything. I was just thinking that maybe one day we would, you know? There's no rush, I mean…"

"It's too soon. But yeah, one day."

Diamond hummed contently, smiling at Pearl's hopeful tone. "We'll talk about it."

Pearl nodded, letting out a brief nervous laugh to which Diamond laughed at amusedly. "So what do you want to do tomorrow, Dia?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell you already need to get out of that house, so where am I going to whisk you off to, babe? The lake maybe?"

He furrowed his brows with a timid smile, unadulterated happiness replacing his melancholy. "Could we maybe try going to the beach instead?"

"Sure, doesn't matter to me." They both smiled and Diamond sniffled a last time, tormenting thoughts completely out of the conscious realm of thought as they each lay down in their respective beds staring up at their ceilings.

"I just want to be with you."

* * *

><p>Vi mancavo, mie bambole?<p>

A hundred apologies guys to have left you waiting so long! But here I wrote 30 pages for you all so that has to count for something right? Anyway, college has been beyond crazy, not so much with school work but with people. I won't waste space with that here though, I will take a moment though to remind you all that **My Deviantart journal** will keep you in the loop with what's up with me as well as more in depth analysis of the story as it progresses. A link can be found on my profile here.

Anyway, this was a really intense chapter to work on. It hits on alot of heavy stuff and is riddled with foreshadowing. The second climax and main one for the entirety of the story is coming up fast so expect a DRAMATIC turning point in the plot within the next 3-4 chapters. Hopefully you guys stick it out through the second half because it's gonna be different but just as good and the ending is going to be great! Don't worry too much though, there's still going to be a sequel (Which if someone has any ideas for the title, I would love to hear it. I'd like it to keep with the "Something Unf-" trend I got going if possible).

But in any case, I tried to go with some parallelism between the chapters as sort of an interesting way to see them respond to two similar yet starkly different circumstances. I'm sure some people aren't going to be too crazy about how Diamond yet again is showing character weakness/flaw by hiding things from Pearl or struggling yet again with the Commonershipping factor but temptation and feelings are just one of those tricky things. Pearl's dream is something that will be elaborated on in the next chapter but I promise it will be much more lighthearted.

**To all my die hard fans or anyone who would like a Clingyshipping poster (or two!) on their wall,** I have found myself in a rough spot financially and need to make $2,000 by the beginning of January to pay my tuition. As most of you already know I am also an artist and have been working fervently on making the covers for this story and the prequel which I am looking to sell as posters for about $10 each with a $5 printing and shipping fee or a combined total of $25 if one were to order them both. They would be full color and come signed by yours truly. To meet my goal I would need to sell 200 posters which I personally don't think is too unplausible. I will also be selling prints of my other pieces, mostly linearts, for a reasonable cost. Now, until I get home for break on the 14th I can't scan up the cover images but if any of you are interested please keep your eye on my DA in the coming weeks for a master post concerning this matter.

As always, thank you all so much for continuing to follow my story and giving feedback. It means the world to me!

Baci XXX

((Also I don't want to put the story on hiatus just yet but expect the next chapter probably within the next 2-3 weeks))


	27. Chapter 27

The sun was still rising on the west coast of Sinnoh when the blonde had begun his day. Now hardly ready to reach its peak in the sky, it was still no deterrent for the unrelenting heat that was already burning through the cloudless sky. This heat was unbeknownst to Pearl's household, however, and as he moved through his kitchen clad only in his bathing suit he felt a layer of coolness settling over his body.

He worked quickly to fill the cooler with drinks, snacks, and ice as he raided the fridge and cabinets.

Soft footsteps descended the stairs as Pearl's mother entered the kitchen bearing towels and a blanket. She tucked them in a tote bag as she leaned back against the island in their modest kitchenette. Her hazel eyes watched her son check shelves she couldn't hope to reach without climbing on the counters. The clamor of cabinets in his rush as he failed to properly survey their contents the first time filled the chilled air with the distracted mumblings coming from Pearl's lips.

_Ok, snacks, drinks… What else?_

Pearl checked the cooler again pensively. Cans of soda clinking together and the crunch of thin ice cubes rattling through the spaces between answered his thoughts. Retracting his now reddened fingers, he wiped them on his shorts unsure if they were wet or cold. He looked over at his mother who raised her brows at him inquiringly, facepalming at the realization.

_Lunch, you dumbass. We need actual food not just chips._

The breadbox was vacant thus killing the prospect of sandwiches and they had eaten whatever leftovers were in the house for dinner last night. The fridge was opened for the umpteenth time, finding some rice though that was hardly a meal. Aside from produce and other fruits, there was nothing to accompany it to his dismay. He stayed crouching in the doorway of the fridge, drumming his thumbs on the tupperware mindlessly as goosebumps rose on his exposed skin.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't have anything for us to eat for lunch. Do we have anything we could put in rice balls maybe?" He shook the container as he looked over his shoulder to her.

She pressed her dainty fingers to her mouth pensively. Spanning the gap between them, she looked over him into the freezer before nudging him aside to get into the fridge. She opened and closed a few containers, her face gesticulating her slight panic that there may genuinely not be anything lunch worthy. Running over a grocery list mentally, she reexamined the shelves and caught sight of the poultry that was sitting on the top shelf next to the milk in its styrofoam tray. She took it out to inspect it, thoughtfully looking at the clock.

"Well, this was supposed to be dinner but I could make this to put in them for you."

Pearl exhaled his impatience, glancing at the clock himself.

"It doesn't take long to cook, I promise. I can have it done within the hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am more than sure, Pearl. Why don't you go watch some TV and I'll tell you when it's ready."

"Fine. But I want to help make the rice balls," he insisted to which his mother smiled.

"Of course."

Turning to enter the living room, Pearl plopped himself on the couch indignantly as he crossed his arms.

A daily morning show his mother watched was playing on the screen. Various news segments interrupted reports on current trends and miscellaneous reports with several interjections of the weather across the region. Pearl watched with mild interest, annoyed to have missed the last segment on the weather for their coast. The air conditioning in his house hindered his judgment of exactly how hot it was beyond his door. He hoped Diamond was faring well with the heat, knowing that his house was more akin to a sauna during the summer months.

He wondered how he was doing anyway. He had an unsettling feeling after their phone conversation. Though he had his suspicions that there was something deeper to his sobbing, he trusted Diamond to be honest with him. He rubbed his cheeks, feeling himself blush at his brash suggestion that they should move in together. It wasn't something that had honestly crossed his mind. Not that he had his doubts that they would eventually, but Diamond proposing it was a surprise. He didn't want to rush anything just yet which vexed even him considering how impetuous he tended to be. That was a milestone he nor did he believe Diamond was ready to take on yet though. Besides, Diamond was still only seventeen and he eighteen, there was hardly a rush. He was just happy that they would get to see each other today.

He returned his attention to the screen.

A young anchor was broadcasting from what appeared to be the boardwalk near Sunyshore City and visibly feeling the heat. Her hair was in a disheveled bun of brunette waves, sweat causing her flushed cheeks to gleam as she breathed what seemed to be very thick air exasperatedly. The people behind her were running across the sand and through the ocean, undaunted by the heat that tormented her and Pearl felt increasingly guilty sitting in his air conditioned house.

"That's right, folks. Reports are coming in that there appears to be yet another mass power outage in Sunyshore City. It is unclear whether or not this issue is extending throughout the east coast or if it is isolated to this city."

_Typical._

The camera panned out and in the distance the entrance to the city could be seen. She was valiantly attempting to keep her professional composure but as the passing temperatures for the various cities in the region flashed by the station's logo, he saw that it was over a hundred degrees in Sunyshore.

_Holy shit. They're allowed to send people out in that heat?!_

"In heat waves like the one much of the region is experiencing it is not at all uncommon for power outages to occur. However, considering the history of this city, it calls to question the true source of the outage and what it means for the safety of the citizens under these conditions."

She walked to position the beach as her backdrop once more, voice maintaining its typical reporter inflections despite the conditions.

"Sunyshore's shining, shocking star and Sinnoh's sweetheart: Volkner, the resident gym leader, is also a well-known engineer and electrician. Famed for his implementation of solar energy harnessing technology throughout his hometown, he has been both a visionary and an inspiration for advancements in green technology in the region. These advancements have not come without consequence, however, and the bachelor of twenty-seven has caused city-wide outages on numerous occasions while tinkering in his gym."

Pearl huffed in annoyance, less than impressed by the other blonde's accomplishments. Sparing a glance into the kitchenette, his mother was writing out a grocery list at the island while she waited for the food.

Turning back to the television, the camera's angle had changed once more and the reporter was going on about the repercussions of people being subject to extreme heat, citing that they were all very fortunate to have the beach so accessible if nothing else.

He began watching behind her on the right side of the screen as she leaned on the rail. A battle ensued on the sand between a young boy in an inner tube and what could have easily been someone Pearl's age. His orange eyes watched intently, anticipating each party's moves with accuracy causing his lips to twitch in a boastful smirk that he still had it in him after so long without battling.

His attention was yet again broken, however, by the only two people walking on the left side of the screen. It was difficult to make them out from the distance though they were clearly together and looking over their shoulders constantly as if paranoid. They seemed to have caught the attention of the camera man who was heard whispering to the reporter.

"_What?_" Her face expressed utter shock followed by her whipping around to see behind her. "Oh Arceus, it's him!"

She quickly attempted to primp herself, adjusting her hair and clothes and rubbing her sun reddened cheeks as she turned to run, microphone extended toward the figures.

"Oh, Mr. Volkner, sir! Please, just a moment! Mr. Volkner!"

_Wha-? Arceus, you're joking. Of course he's out and about, where else would he be? Fixing the power? _

Volkner seemed to seize up upon being recognized, hesitantly turning around as they approached him. The reporter smiled nervously, stuttering on her words as her voice grew sultrier, rubbing her neck as she spoke.

"M-Mr. Volkner, sir-"

"Uh, just 'Volkner' is alright, miss."

"_Volkner_," she laughed nervously. "And Mr- er, and Elite Four's Flint as well!"

Volkner looked increasingly uncomfortable with the attention, vexing considering he was in the public eye constantly and a celebrity in his own right. Flint on the other hand was laidback and seemed to be in high spirits, nudging Volkner playfully as they exchanged knowing glances.

"That's right, everybody. For those of you just tuning in, I'm here with Sunyshore's very own Volkner accompanied by the Elite Four's fire expert, Flint! Welcome, Roxy with _Wake Up Sinnoh!_ Could we get a statement regarding the recent power outage in your city?"

"I'm working on it…"

"I see. Would you mind giving us all insight as to what caused it and what brings you out of your gym on this lovely, _sweltering_ day?"

Her flirtation seemed to subside at the passive jab at what appeared to be an authority figure playing hooky. Volkner's face shifted from what seemed to be social anxiety reading on his face to guilt and faint amusement. The red head beside him choked back his laughter silently and exchanged glances with Volkner once more, causing the other blonde to blush slightly in what was visible annoyance and embarrassment.

Volkner withdrew a hand from his pocket, gesturing aimlessly as he began formulating an explanation.

"_I'm_ sorry, guys," Flint spoke a little more seriously though still smiling wide, one hand on his chest with the other around his friend's shoulders. "It was my fault, not his. We were in the basement and I must've backed into something while we were-"

"-_Thank you_, _Flint_."

Volkner held up a halting hand as he interjected quickly, his cheeks tinting another layer of rose.

"Oh, so you were working in the basement? Could you tell us about your new project or what you were working on, Volkner?"

"Of course." He hesitated before his face flashed what appeared to be an epiphany of sorts and he instantly relaxed. "Oh! I was trying to increase the capacitance of some of our units for the city considering the increased flow of solar energy we have been receiving lately."

Volkner's words were in one in and out the other for Pearl who couldn't follow the technical terms. Whatever a capacitor was, it was important to the way the harnessed electricity was distributed… or something. The interview continued and Volkner and Flint were amusing together Pearl had to admit. They had a chemistry that was hard to deny and it reminded him of his own best friend relationship with Diamond. He smiled slightly at the thought, suddenly feeling less cynical toward the other blonde.

"Pearl, dear, are you ready?"

Pearl snapped to attention, looking away as Volkner and Flint made their exit. He turned the television off as he quickly moved into the kitchen, feeling a sense of urgency once more to get out of the house.

His mother pulled her hair back into a ponytail quickly before looking up at her son beside her. He looked down at her, exhaling his excess energy so he could focus on the task at hand. They started working, Pearl mostly pretending he knew what he was doing as his eyes were nearly glued to his mother's dexterous hands.

"So what was on the TV? You seemed disgruntled in there."

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. They were talking about the sun and… I don't even know, it's really hot out and Volkner caused another power outage."

"Ah. Volkner, what a nice young man he is."

"He's alright."

His mother smiled knowingly though she stayed silent, guiding Pearl's hands with her own to finish his current ball and correct his technique. She retrieved some plastic containers as Pearl finished, popping them open for use.

"You better put on sunscreen when you go out today, Pearl. You probably should before you leave. I put some in the tote."

"_Mom_…"

"Don't 'mom' me, mister."

She paused, smirking to herself as she started putting the rice balls away.

"You really need to though. I'm sure Diamond doesn't want to kiss a crawdaunt later don't you think?" She nudged him with an elbow playfully, her wide smile just barely too big to pass off the intended smirk before she started laughing to herself.

Pearl's jaw dropped, his face instantly burning a deep red as he walked away from the counter, hands gripping at his hair on the sides of his head. He stood several paces away from her facing the wall in his embarrassment as he felt his blush spread to his ears.

"Oh… my Dialga, Palkia… and Arceus, mom. No. Why would you even say that?"

She laughed lightheartedly as she finished packaging the rice balls, looking over at her son with folded arms.

"I reserve the right to tell my child how it is, don't I?"

Pearl shook his head, still beat red as he turned around to pick up the tote bag and cooler.

"Whatever…"

She smirked up at him, her son returning the expression as she motioned for him to lean down and kissed his cheek.

"You have a wonderful day, sweetheart. Stay hydrated and make sure Diamond wears sunscreen, too."

"Thanks, ma."

* * *

><p>The news certainly was not lying. Pearl could feel every pore spilling his life force out of him as he made the short trek to Diamond's house. There wasn't a cloud in the sky or a breeze through the heat soaked air and Pearl feared he would find his boyfriend had died of heat stroke by the time he got to the door. It was certainly a great day to go to the beach and Pearl reluctantly acknowledged he would be applying sunscreen throughout the day without question.<p>

He reached for the door knob, giving it a twist only to find to his surprise for the first time in his entire young life that the door to Diamond's house

_Was locked._

He stared in disbelief at his hand on the burning brass, trying once more only to prove that it was indeed locked. Blinking several times, he sheepishly knocked wondering what he had missed that anyone would feel the need to lock a door in Twinleaf, especially when Diamond was surely expecting him.

When no one answered right away, his impatience and confusion drove him to knock more urgently.

The door at last opened, revealing Johanna who looked like she had seen better days. She looked surprised at first but her face transitioned to a questioning look that Pearl could have sworn was tinged with discontent to see him.

"What are…" she shook her head, looking utterly confused. "What are _you_ doing here?" She sounded genuinely surprised though it came across as snide all the same.

"Um, _hi Johanna_. Nice to see you, too." Pearl narrowed his eyes at her tone, more confused than ever. "And I'm here to see your son. We're going to beach, is he ready?"

"Beach? He never said anything to me about it," she retorted indignantly.

"Hm, well we're going," he held up the cooler and tote bag with a shrug.

They stood in sweltering silence as he looked down at the shorter woman who was watching him with an odd glint of what seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and maybe even fear in her cerulean eyes.

He would be right to think that. Johanna zoned out to her own thoughts, trying to figure out where the disconnect was when she had come to believe she had gotten through to Diamond. What could she do to keep him away, locking the door certainly hadn't worked and they were still communicating around her regardless. Unless she could find a way to ensure they would only be friends she didn't want them together.

As they stood in silence Pearl had an ominous feeling that something was seriously wrong. He wondered if it was perhaps the heat for a moment. They had never had an issue before so he couldn't figure out what was going on. He narrowed his eyes at her, all else aside he had to sigh in frustration at further delay to see Diamond and get out of the sun that continued to beat down on him.

He cleared his throat. "Are you going to invite me _in_?"

She snapped back to attention, huffing in utter irritation as she turned around and walked into the kitchen leaving the door open for Pearl to do as he pleased. He scoffed as he entered the house, starting to feel hints of anger as he shut the door behind him, following suit. She stood at the counter, strumming her fingers on it much like the disgruntled lashes of a glameow's tail as she drank a glass of water. She tried to figure out what to do about the situation. Her son had clearly gotten caught up in a mess that she was determined to pull him out of though the blonde wasn't going to make it an easy task.

Pearl opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of Diamond's voice.

"Pearl?"

He rounded the corner with a bright smile, the sound of his voice melting the tension in the blonde's shoulders. He smiled back, reaching out a fist to which Diamond bumped back to momentarily satisfy their need for touch in a platonic way. His smile faltered soon after, however, and they exchanged a tense look, the blue eyed boy becoming puzzled as he turned to his mother.

"Mom? How long has he been here?"

"You didn't mention you were going to the beach, Diamond."

She turned around, cup in hand as she looked on at the boys with the same strange look from earlier. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she awaited some sort of response though all she managed was a quirked brow from the blonde.

Turning his attention to Diamond, he had an almost vacant expression on his face though it seemed bitter as well. He looked off to the side at nothing in particular as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to the beach with Pearl, mom," he mumbled unceremoniously.

"Really, dear? Not inviting anyone else? What's her-"

"-We're leaving."

He groaned, swallowing the lump in his throat as he grabbed the tote bag from Pearl and turned to go. Pearl looked at Johanna for some direction at her son's behavior. Finding none, her eyes flashed panic as she stood away from the counter she was leaning on.

"W-Wait! You're not going without food. I haven't made anything yet."

"Oh, don't worry! My mom and I made some rice balls and I have the whole cooler packed up for the day." The blonde sounded proud, holding up the cooler with a smile to put her at ease.

But she looked on with a vacant look that masked the pooling fear that she was losing her son and that he was throwing his life and the life she had wanted for him away. All for _him_, a _boy_ with money who could take him far away- away from her, if her son so desired. She knew she had to do something. She wasn't sure what she could do yet but she'd think of something.

"Johanna?" The blonde interrupted her thoughts, a look of concern etching his face. "You ok?"

"Huh?"

"I said I took care of the food, we're good to go."

"What did you make?"

"Riceballs?" He gestured with his hand.

"He probably won't like them. I'll make something else-"

"-In all due respect, ma'am," he interjected, scoffing lightly "I think _I know_ what your son likes."

"No you don't."

She looked horrified for a moment, opening her mouth to speak but closing it just as fast. He glared at her suspiciously before she drowned in the last of her water.

"I'm sorry," She breathed. "It's fine. It's the heat. I'm sure you do, just have fun… wear sunscreen…"

They each glared at each other briefly, the expressions melting away as the blonde left the kitchen. She watched as he grabbed her son's elbow, escorting him out of the house with stern steps as neither of them looked back at the distraught and aggravated woman they left behind.

Yes, she had to do something about them, she just wasn't sure what.

* * *

><p>"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"<p>

Diamond sighed, "I do."

"_She's acting like a bitch_," they said in unison.

"I know, try to ignore it."

"No," the blonde huffed. "Do you think she has heatstroke?"

"Hah, yeah we should be so lucky."

Pearl narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend's uncharacteristic cynicism, especially toward his mother whom he was usually reluctant to admit was overbearing. Pearl knew she was known for probing and often made Diamond uncomfortable by asking questions that he only described to Pearl as 'out of line' or 'stupid.'

"What has she been saying to you?"

Diamond hugged his arms to his chest as they walked, looking over the opposite shoulder from Pearl.

They passed the threshold of Twinleaf onto Route 201, the forest bursting to life as they passed through in tense silence. In his anxiety the blonde suddenly became extremely aware of everything from the way Diamond was breathing improperly, only his upper chest cavity working to bring in scarce oxygen, to the way the unruly grass enticed itching sensations on his legs and ankles. He was really only upset because Diamond was clearly unhappy and shutting him out, he didn't care about how Johanna treated him.

"Dia, just tell me."

"Pearl, I don't-"

"-_She_ upset you last night didn't she?" His voice flared his anger for a moment.

When Diamond was unable to look in his general direction he took it as a silent affirmation, scheming for a moment what could have happened before he noticed they had nearly reached Sandgem in total silence. He looked to Diamond with a worried expression, feeling a divide between them that was becoming increasingly unsettling.

"Dia, er, Diamond?"

He sighed, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder in surrender at the blonde's guilty tone.

"I'm ok, Pearl. I just don't want to talk about it right now, ok?"

He snaked an arm around his waist, planting a kiss in his thick hair. "Alright."

The boys made their way through the town under the unrelenting rays of the sun. Sandgem Town was an inconspicuous suburb, certainly more populated than Twinleaf but quaint all the same. The ice in the cooler shifted against tin cans and plastic, water droplets forming on the outside of the container. They felt themselves perspiring, too, to their disdain. Diamond wiped a hand across his forehead, massaging his shoulder gently where he could feel he was more than likely burning even after being out for what couldn't have been more than a ten minute walk.

As they approached the back road to the beach they exchanged side glances at the crescendo of children's screams and shrill laughter, adult voices filling the spaces between.

"Well, shit."

They looked on at the sheer amount of people that were somehow managing to fit on the already small beach that Sandgem claimed. People of every age were running and kicking and building and battling and splashing between the rows of sunbathers and parents. This wasn't at all what they would call ideal and they wished they had more beaches on this side of Mt. Coronet. They stood idly, Pearl annoyed at the granules of sand that had found themselves in his sandals without him even stepping on the beach somehow.

Pearl smacked his lips thoughtfully.

"Lake sound good?"

"Lake sounds fine, dear."

The boys turned heel to escape to their hide away hand in hand. More people seemed to be coming from the northern entrance of the town, most likely looking to go to what might as well have been the only beach on this coast. A couple approached them as they were nearing the center of town. They were well dressed, Diamond guessing they were socialites from the city, and while older than them not considerably.

"Yes, boys! Bet that beach is crowded today, eh?"

"You have no idea," Pearl answered.

"You don't say? Well, listen," he leaned in close. "I hear there's a lake nearby, do you know where it is?"

"Actually, we're not from here either." The boys exchanged a simple look, Pearl squeezing Diamond's hand as a signal of sorts. "I'm afraid we wouldn't know."

The man raised his brows, nodding vigorously. "Of course, a rural area like this is no place for young people. Where are you from?"

"Hoen."

"Hearthome."

The boys looked at each other incredulously at the other's bluff, having answered at the same time with two places that couldn't have been more different.

"How exotic," the woman answered, looking at Pearl longingly at the prospect of a new region.

"Well now, you certainly are far from home! How do you like it here in Sinnoh?"

"It's a nice place, colder but very pretty."

_Liar, _Diamond squeezed his hand, shaking his head.

"Well, sorry we couldn't be more of a help, sir."

"No trouble at all, my boy. Enjoy your stay in Sinnoh!"

"Yes, thank you!"

The boys quickly made for the western exit of town, sighing in relief that they would hopefully have the lake to themselves. When they were decidedly out of ear shot, Diamond at last spoke.

"_Enjoy your stay in Sinnoh_," he repeated mockingly.

"Thanks, babe," he kissed him on the cheek amusedly.

"Hoen, really? Isn't that a bit far?"

"Hey, my mom is from there. That counts for something," he shrugged, nudging Diamond with an elbow. "And what about you, huh? Hearthome?"

"What of it?"

"Well, why there?"

"It's a nice place, I liked it when we went and it was just far enough away from here."

He nodded thoughtfully as they continued on. "It is a nice place, isn't it?"

Hand in hand they made the all too familiar trek through the wooded path to Lake Verity. The brush extended onto the path, finger-like strands of grass and bush branches extending their reach from the forest toward their feet. The calls of pokemon playing in the sunlight that peered through the cracks in the trees in the almost green hued forest could be heard frequently. Starly flew from their hiding places as they came too close and off into the treetops.

They wove their way through, Pearl whispering his caution frequently as he led his boyfriend at last to the clearing at the lakefront. The water gleamed in the sunlight and the comforting scent of pine and flowers filled the air.

They were home.

Pearl set down the cooler and helped Diamond set up the blanket. Diamond took out the sunscreen and towels, setting them aside and looked over his shoulder. Pearl was sitting undoing the velcro on his sandals to remove them. He gazed fondly at him, an overwhelming sense of relief to be alone with him after what felt like one of the longest nights of his life. He began zoning out, thoughts zipping through his head as he seemed to stare at Pearl.

The blonde turned his head to face him, sticking his tongue out playfully at his onlooker, smiling wide after.

Diamond shook his head to attention, crawling over to him to sit beside him. Pearl took his face in his hands and kissed him. He sighed into it contently, his tongue taking a brief tour of the blue eyed boy's mouth before he broke the suction of their meshed lips. Diamond smiled wide though a bit shyly as he brought a couple fingers up to brush his lips. Pearl shook his head at him, stealing the sunscreen and affectionately pushing Diamond onto his back.

"You're not burning yet are you, Dia?"

"My shoulders feel a bit warm but I don't think I'm burned yet."

"Good," he responded with a nod crawling over him now and sitting on his lap. "We'll cover all the bases though, just in case."

He began dotting Diamond's torso with dots and smiley faces, Diamond rolling his eyes.

"Pearl, that is such a waste."

"There are two bodies here, _Diamond_. It's fine." He contoured where abs ought to be on his boyfriend's stomach smiling cheekily. "You look better already!"

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes.

Once they were both appropriately protected from the sun, Diamond went over to the water's edge to peer into the depths of the lake. There was a near immediate drop off and he couldn't imagine how deep it was to be able to house gyarados. He frowned at the thought. That would be horrifying to have one make a guest appearance.

Pearl watched Diamond bored as he stood idly bent over, admiring his ass though that kept him only momentarily entertained.

"What are you looking at, Dia?"

"Do you think there are actually gyarados in there?"

"Um, _obviously_," he shook his head. "You think I would've dragged you here all those times if I didn't think there was a red one in there somewhere?"

"Actually I do."

Pearl rolled his eyes, swiping his bangs out of his face and attempting to get them behind his ear before they fell back in place. The water beyond Diamond looked a dazzling blue and he wondered to himself if he could fish out a gyarados. The atmosphere was too calm for such a monster though, it was hard to envision such an ambient place with pokemon playing so innocently to be interrupted by a ravaging gyarados. He took another sip of his soda, shaking the thought away and setting it down as he stood up slowly.

Diamond continued to stare into the water, trying to see past his reflection to see if he could see anything. Nothing seemed to be down there at all surprisingly.

"I don't see anything at- OH!" He flinched, jolting straight up as his hand found itself on his chest. "Arceus, that scared me! It was just a magikarp." He laughed at himself with a relieved sigh. "I thought it was a-"

"GYARADOS!"

Pearl came up behind him, shouting as loud as he could, causing Diamond to flinch upon being startled before being pushed into the water. He came up coughing and panting as he slicked his hair out of his eyes, glaring at the blonde before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's guffaw. Pearl held his stomach as he tried to stifle his laughter into his hand.

"I," he cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry, bro."

"Yeah? I can totally tell." He scoffed, holding out a hand. "At least help me out, _bro_."

Pearl nodded, still smiling wide as he firmly took hold of his hand only to be yanked into the lake as well. Diamond waited as the blonde emerged in a similar fashion, finger combing his hair out of his face. He smirked at Diamond, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Touché."

They both laughed, Pearl pecking him on the lips before slipping under and swimming off a ways. He popped up a distance away and let the water raise him up as he lay on his back. He felt the heat of the sun warm his exposed skin, the water itself not feeling nearly as cold as it would have on a different day. It was pleasant all the same and his orange eyes looked up at the wonderfully blue sky as he often had the ceiling in his bedroom, trying to find something where there was nothing. He played with his breathing, sinking and rising as he inhaled and exhaled.

Diamond tried various strokes as he attempted to get out to where Pearl was, lacking the technique necessary to properly execute them. He waded near the blonde who peeked out of an eye over at him with a smile he happily returned.

"We should get an inner tube."

"You'll look like those beach kids on the east coast," Pearl reclosed his eyes, contenting himself to float.

"I guess so," he nodded thoughtfully swimming back over toward the shore. "Float over here instead!"

Pearl sighed, sinking into the lake. He pushed past the water toward where he saw Diamond's legs, bubbles disrupting his vision occasionally before he resurfaced. He repositioned himself on his back while Diamond held onto the grass to stay afloat with less work.

The sun was high overhead, a little past the highest point, and pokemon were starting to quiet down for what could be assumed to be a lunch hour of sorts or the heat enticing them to rest instead of play or battle. A light breeze picked up, sending rippling waves through the water gently. Pearl's body moved with them, floating toward the shore. He reached out and held on with one hand though continued to laze away, opening his eyes to look at Diamond.

"Remember that one time you got lost in the woods here and my dad and I had to come find you?"

"How could I forget?" Diamond rolled his eyes with a light smile. "We should've held hands or something. I mean, I really should've known better. You would get distracted at the slightest thing and just dart off."

"You make it sound like I have ADD or something," he scoffed crossly.

Diamond pinched the bridge of his nose, finding it within him not to comment. They stayed silent for several moments, Diamond picking at blades of grass idly.

"Were you scared?"

"Hm?"

"When you realized I was gone," Diamond specified. "Did it scare you?"

Pearl grew somber at the thought, remembering too well how scared he was when he had to run home and get his father, scared further that he would be trouble. In hindsight he supposed he would be frightened now if Diamond were missing.

"Yeah, I cried when I told my dad I couldn't find you." He sighed, nudging Diamond with his foot to lighten the mood. "Gotta keep my eye on _you_ so _you_ don't wander off on _me_."

Diamond looked over at him and smiled pensively. "Yeah, I guess you do."

He pulled himself out of the water, adjusting his swim trunks from where they clung to him.

"How's lunch sound, babe? We've been swimming for a while."

He helped Pearl out of the water and they dried off some and sat on the blanket. Pearl insisted Diamond sit while he set everything up nicely. He smiled nervously as he opened the tupperware with the riceballs.

"I hope these are okay, your mom didn't seem to think they would be," he frowned slightly as he handed him one.

"_Please_," he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Anything you make I'm going to love. And of course rice balls are my favorite."

Pearl eagerly awaited Diamond's first bite and the blue eyed boy tried to restrain his smile as he bit into it. It was actually pretty good and he was impressed that Pearl had made it even though he knew his mother had helped him. He nodded his approval to the blonde who breathed a sigh of relief with a wide smile.

"Nice work, Pearl."

"Really?"

"See… for yourself," he spoke between chews.

Pearl began eating his as well, his boyfriend laughing at the surprised face he made that he had actually made something edible. They continued eating, looking out at the lake before returning their attention to each other.

"So…"

"You didn't get to badger me into watching _Proteinman Omega_ last night," Pearl smiled halfheartedly. "I missed having you next to me."

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry we missed date night." Diamond's smile faltered as he averted his gaze away and then gradually down at his hands. "It's going to be harder now that we're home though."

It wasn't something that Pearl thought would have to be so hard although considering how his mother was taking it he no longer felt the need to keep it a secret from her. He toyed with his rice ball, pulling off individual grains of rice as he contemplated his follow up, unsure if it were ok to venture the question once more.

"Your mom give you a hard time about everything yesterday?"

Diamond shrugged, giving a hardly perceivable nod.

Pearl swallowed. "Did you tell her about us?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not ready to tell her and…"

"What did she say to you?"

"N-Nothing, she just says things and…"

"They're _'out of line'_?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I just don't see myself telling her."

"Don't you think you're going to have to eventually?"

Diamond shrugged as Pearl moved closer, sitting so Diamond was positioned between Pearl's bent knees. He claimed his hands as he knocked foreheads with him lightly. He felt safe like in Pearl's grasp he could breathe. He didn't want him to know how much the things his mother had said were affecting him. He especially didn't want him to know that she had even gone so far as to bring up Missy. No, it was better if he just didn't know.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Not exactly," Pearl began to blush lightly. "She sort of guessed. She probably guessed it honestly when I was fifteen and came home without you and cried all night like a girl before I ran off by myself."

He grimaced, taking a hand from Diamond's to pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"Oh, Pearl," Diamond kissed him lightly.

"It's fine. She's ok with it though and she's already teased me about it a few times."

"I'm glad she was open about it."

"Yeah, but you know you don't have to tell your mom alone when you do. I could come or my mom, too."

"She's not going to take it well. I'd rather just not."

Pearl averted his gaze down at their hands, wetting his lips as he squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"What if we did move in together, Diamond? Or what if we eventually…"

"Hn?"

"Well, one day maybe we'll decide to make our relationship a little more… permanent, you know?"

They looked into each other's eyes, Diamond's eyes expressing his shock and overwhelmed feelings at Pearl's suggestion.

"Pearl…" He whispered.

"I'm just saying 'what if'. But if and when, you will need to tell her. I don't want you worrying yourself so much in the meantime about how she'll react. There's no rush."

Every thought he had entertained last night about possibly leaving him for his mother's sake died as Pearl reminded him why he loved him so dearly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as they looked at each other. His fiery eyes and his blonde hair, his thin body with his lanky limbs, every detail of Pearl captivated him, he was in love. Even the hesitations in Pearl's cheeks where he almost had his mother's dimples knocked him out. He was perfect. How could he have doubted what they had?

"Dia… Diamond," he whispered, bringing a hand to rest on his cheek. "I love you."

Diamond brought them into a kiss. He poured every ounce of himself into it, hanging onto Pearl's shoulders like a clinging child. Perhaps that's exactly what he was at that moment. But as Pearl brought himself to lie on his back, Diamond felt as though he had more control than he actually might have had as he assumed the dominant position.

Now Pearl had his fingers tangled in his damp mop of inky black hair as his other hand felt up his chest intently causing Diamond's heart to really beat wildly. Their lips pulsed against each other, Pearl trying to channel his boyfriend's anxious motions into something more languid and sensual as he brought his tongue to brush across the back of Diamond's teeth teasingly.

Diamond wasn't sure who was really leading any longer, his head spinning from a rush of emotions and hormones from Pearl's every motion. He wasn't sure who was moaning or gasping when he finally decided to pull away.

He looked down into his orange eyes as he gazed up with a panting, sexed look of longing. Diamond sighed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Pearl."

* * *

><p>They spent some more time swimming but with the breeze starting to pick up at the signaling of the late afternoon they decided to lie together, folding the blanket to sandwich them in. Pearl had an arm propped behind his head, Diamond resting on his chest as he caressed his shoulder. He sighed contently, wishing he could just fall asleep with the feeling of Diamond's thick lashes flicking against him and his arm outstretched around him. He brought his leg to rub against the one Diamond had situated between his legs affectionately as he looked up at the deepening blue sky.<p>

"Do you feel better?"

"Mm, yeah," He mumbled drowsily.

He looked out across the lake thoughtfully, reflecting on the past twenty-four hours.

"You know, you never told me what your dream was about."

"Which one?"

"From your nap yesterday."

"Oh! Yeah, it was crazy. I was here at the lake and you were there, too. But it was dark and a bit hard to see."

"No stars?"

"Not that I remember. I just remember we were standing looking out at the lake and then I saw us as kids off to the side. I could hear all my younger self's thoughts and my heart was beating like crazy, it felt like I was having a heart attack or an anxiety attack, something like that. I just wanted to hold your hand so bad, I wanted to touch you and when I did it knocked the wind out of me- the bigger me not the little one. And then I looked at you and I must have looked like a mess because you smiled at me like you do when you wake me up before I'm ready. Just sympathetic and nice."

Pearl talked with his hands, looking out at the sky like his words could paint the images across the violet laced canvas. Diamond listened intently, trying to make sense of it all as he watched the blonde's hands move.

"So what had you so worried about it that you called to check on me?"

"That part's next. See, no one said anything but you started undoing your shirt and then I moved in and started undressing you instead. We went to kiss but there was this huge crack of lightning and it made everything almost white and startled us. Then it was just really windy and there was all this smoke. I held you so close and then it was just awful."

Pearl grew somber, clutching Diamond securely in his grasp. Diamond could hear his heart racing and he began to worry himself what happened after.

"What happened?"

"We got struck by lightning, just this huge bolt right in between us and we both got knocked back. It hurt so bad I thought I was dying but I heard you voice so I got up as fast as I could. I saw two hands reaching out of the smoke so I reached out and grabbed them but they weren't your hands, it was a girl's and I tried to see through the smoke but all I could see were three dark figures."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know, two were taller than me- well, one wasn't much taller than me actually, and then the girl who the hands belonged to was shorter than me. It was just really weird and… I was really scared."

"I'd imagine so. But it was just a dream, sweetheart."

He climbed over the top of Pearl, finger combing his dampened and curling hair out of his face. Pearl hugged him tightly around the waist as he looked up into his blue eyes, looking grayer now that the sky was starting to lose its color.

"I know it just gave me a weird feeling. When I woke up I got up calmly enough but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong, like you were upset."

"How did you know?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," he caressed his hips, running his hands over his ass gently. "But that was the dream. It's starting to get late though, it's going to be dinner time soon."

Diamond hummed in agreement, they had spent the entire day at the lake and now the sky was becoming a blur of colors.

"I don't want to go home," he was mostly thinking aloud but as it slipped his lips, he didn't care much.

"Then stay with me."

"I can't," Diamond frowned, knowing that he would further complicate things at home if he stayed the night so soon. "But maybe we could kiss a little."

"Mm, only a little?"

"I can't go home with an erection or a limp, so yes keep it PG."

"No fun," he pouted, rolling them over. "But fine, pucker up, lover boy."

Their lips shared a serious of brisk pecks, gradually deepening their understanding. Pearl broke briefly, taking Diamond's inactive hand and tenderly planting a kiss in his palm, pressing it to his chest before reclaiming his lips. Taking the hint, Diamond let his hands caress his torso freely, circling and tugging gently at his nipples. Pearl escalated the kiss, his tongue reaching to taste every inch of the other's mouth. Diamond started to whimper into the enmeshment, allowing his body to respond at its own will and wrap his legs around the blonde's waist to bring his body down to press into his.

Pearl broke their kiss, smirking down at Diamond with a quirked brow. "PG?"

"Are we ever going to outgrow these hormones?"

"One day, maybe," he kissed him, rocking his hips slowly. "Mm, but I can't send you home with dirtied pants."

"Oh," he breathed as he felt their hips brush. "Y-You're right. Yeah, what should we do?"

Pearl sat them up, thinking for a moment before speaking. "Let's jump in the lake."

"It's going to be freezing," he groaned.

"Exactly," he kissed him sweetly. "Come on."

They each stood up, staring down the water with hesitation.

"So, uh, after you, babe."

"It was your idea."

"You're right." Pearl sighed with a nod, putting his hand on Diamond's back gently. "But if you insist…"

Pearl shoved Diamond forward into the lake, jumping in after with a splash. The lake sloshed at the disturbance, both boys resurfacing shortly after. Diamond coughed, trying to get his overgrown hair out of his eyes so he could glare at his boyfriend. Pearl emerged a stuttering, shivering mess as he quickly pulled himself out of the water.

"'S-s-s f-f-fucking freez-zing!"

"N-No sh-shit," Pearl helped him out of the water, each boy hugging their arms to their chests as they tried to find their towels. "Why are you such a jerk?"

"T-turned you off, didn't it?"

Pearl wrapped Diamond in his towel, kissing his cheek as he gathered their things to go. Diamond looked out at the lake one last time. It reflected the deep shade of purple and rose in the sky, the few stray clouds in the sky also taking on that hue as they drifted. He tried to envision it masked in smoke like Pearl's dream, wondering still what it all meant if anything.

"Ready to go, Dia?"

He nodded, still looking across the lake as they joined hands.

They made their way through the woods, pokemon sleeping amongst the once lively trees. Bushes and leaves rustled with the evening breeze and as they exited the wooded path the stars could be seen as they began dotting the sky. Twinleaf was quiet, lights illuminating the windows of every house as the boys passed through, steps faltering to buy them time together.

They reached the corner of Diamond's house and stood awkwardly waiting for the other to move first. Pearl could see it in his eyes that he was more than a little apprehensive to go. With a comforting smile, he dropped the cooler to free the hand Diamond wasn't holding to wrap around his waist.

"Everything will be fine," he nuzzled his nose, stealing a deep kiss. "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too," Diamond kissed him again. "Call me later?"

"Promise."

They lingered, Diamond surprising Pearl by letting go first and with a sad smile Pearl turned to head back home himself. He waited to head in until he heard Diamond's door close, leaning against his own door as he brought his fingers up to feel his lips reminiscently. The stars flickered in the sky and he thought about his dream and everything that had happened again. No, no stars only overwhelming uncertainty just like when they were children.

Yes, he was terrified.

But at least they were home.

* * *

><p>Ciao mie bambole!<p>

This time I really mean the most sincerest of appologies to all of you for my unannounced absence but your patience shall not be in vain because I am officially on summer break from college having successfully complete my first year! Part of the delay in my defense aside from the obvious like a massive load of school work was that I have had some set backs personally which put me in some bad space. Moreover, my flashdrive with the original file for the fic including the original draft of this chapter I had nearly ready to post back in January broke. But I am back and ready to hopefully finish this story this year.

This chapter is practically dripping with foreshadowing, it's really not even funny. As always I will invite you to speculate but will not give any hints as to what's in store. Currently the next chapter is the last chapter before the climax and complete turning point in the story. Expect things to take a dramatic change and be ready to welcome some new characters (no OC's I promise).

I really do like this chapter, it's very dynamic and I invite you to use a site like dreammoods . com to** decode Pearl's dream yourself** for your entertainment.

Other notes:

What do you all think of the covers? I finally got them done and they can be seen much better on my deviantart page ( MistresBambola . deviantart . com). Which reminds me also, **I am currently taking commissions to help pay for school** and might I stress that I am paying for it completely out of pocket and cannot take out loans (I don't have a cosigner to do so), so anything helps. For more information, again visit my deviantart page.

**Expect the next chapter next week sometime**, it is my birthday this Saturday (25th) but I do hope to get some things done on the trip I am taking with my family to NYC this weekend because what else are long car rides for?

As always **thank you for your continued feedback in my absence**, I have responded to all of your private messages and as many comments as were possible (And thank you Miss Anon- at least I assume you're a miss from your typing mannerisms and choice of words, for your lovely comments, darling. Glad you managed to find the prequel after the fact). I love you all dearly and it truly means the world to me to have you all support my works.

Baci XXX  
>Miss Salina<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

The crisp air could fill the spans of the lungs with the scent of pine, breaths of Twinleaf's residents shuddering out in visible clouds at the hints of anticipated snow. With December beginning the following day, the overcast sky had taken to hiding the stars nearly every evening and the trees that were once aflame with reds and oranges were a barren ash gray. Pearl found himself on the couch, lithe legs stretched out on the coffee table as his mother cuddled against him beneath a blanket. The glow of the television illuminated the room, casting lonely shadows to sway on the walls unnoticed.

It had been months since they had returned home and each day had slowly been sucking the fervor out of the blonde. They had hardly been able to see each other, trying to sneak in outings or brief meetings whenever they could, but Diamond being closeted was taking its toll. Their relationship had been lacking in intimacy or contact in general as they hid from his mother and Pearl felt like Diamond was hiding something which only further irritated and exhausted him. The weather wasn't helping his mood any either. Everything being gray and dying brought no comfort and he wished it would just snow, little as the snowfall would be, just to brighten up the place.

At the very least it was nearing Diamond's birthday which would mean he would finally, _finally_ be an adult. Moving in still felt too soon. Pearl had not wanted to rush it to begin with, especially the way things had been lately but with all the free time he had on his hands he had plenty of opportunities to reflect on things. He was characteristically impatient and was ready to just take off with him if it meant they could properly nurture their relationship but it was never something he wanted to risk rushing. Pearl had spent most of his life waiting for Diamond anyway so what was a week or so compared to all those years. They had their whole lives ahead of them together and he wanted to do everything right. Diamond deserved it, _he _deserved it, too. So he could be patient. He was the epitome of patience at this point he thought even if he didn't show it. Pretty soon he wouldn't have to deal with his mother any longer or at least would be able to come and go as he pleased and they could breathe again.

In the meantime, Pearl made sure that their distance didn't crush them or that every agonizing hour didn't leave his muscles spent with incessant running. They had been calling each other regularly and he did enjoy their conversations. In that regard their relationship was thriving, they could talk for hours about just about anything. After spending two years without him he had learned to savor the sound of his voice and he was confident enough that he could hear it in his boyfriend's voice that he was loved despite all doubts in these tense months. And Diamond had a lot of thoughtful things to say although he had always been more of a listener. Pearl felt more and more intrigued by Diamond's thoughts than he ever had in the past. The calls were something that reminded him of simpler times and reminded him why he had fallen for him in the first place. Perhaps things weren't all as bad as they seemed.

He sighed as they continued watching the movie.

His mother had her legs resting on his, unable to reach the table, and mirrored his sigh. His voice heavy with a melancholic exhaustion had reminded her of her own misadventures in love. His time home had clearly been draining him and if he was truly her son she knew that he didn't belong cooped up in a house with so much world out there, especially without his other half. Her eyes faltered, running her thumb mindlessly over the underside of each finger to feel the bands. No, they weren't those kinds of people.

She did feel for her son, her veins pulsing through his mirrored wound knowing that if only he would march over there and steal him away he would be at last at ease. But she knew better. There were no quick fixes in life and he knew that, too. But it made her heart heavy all the same to see the way he just wanted him but couldn't seem to be able to get to him. She could see herself reflected back through the flickering embers of his once lively eyes and felt lonelier than usual. He may have had his father's eyes but they couldn't have looked more like hers if his irises bled emerald inklings.

The movie had dragged on all the while, neither of them really watching it, and they wondered collectively when it would be over. With a glance at the clock on the cable box his mother let out another sigh.

"What should we eat for dinner?"

"Cereal," he shrugged.

"That's not food," she stretched, sitting up.

"It's good enough for breakfast, why not now?"

"Why are we so lazy today?" She fell back into Pearl, yawning audibly.

He stretched his arm around her, sinking into the couch under the comforting warmth of the blanket. His eyes drowsily blinked, going to bed without food in that moment was the least of what was preoccupying his thoughts. They started dozing off before Pearl shook his head to attention, no longer wishing to sleep as the green numbers registered in his mind.

"When are you going to call Diamond?"

"Soon."

She hummed to herself, their movie ending and commercials now playing. She mindlessly watched them, noting the date for a movie preview before speaking again.

"Can you believe tomorrow is the first?"

"Huh?"

"It's already December tomorrow."

"Shit," he buried his face in his free hand. "It's our anniversary tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing crazy, it's only eleven months," he explained, looking thoughtfully into space as he schemed. "For the one year one, I'll do something over the top for him."

"_Only_ eleven. That's a long time."

"The past few days have felt like eleven months."

They sat in further silence, his mother flipping through the channels while he tried to figure out something to do. It had been far too long since he had really had Diamond all to himself, even longer since they had shared a bed which had him even more edgy. To indulge his fingers with the feel of his skin felt like tempting a man with water in a desert, oblivious to how his dehydrated taste buds would rise to the occasion until the moment the image registers in his mind. This could be just the excuse they needed to rekindle the passion in their relationship. He figured he could cook a nice dinner and then they could do… well, other things. Like watch a movie or… just other things. He had to do something special but nothing that he couldn't top a month from now. Yes, everything had to be perfect.

He felt hopeful about what the day could be and the things they could do but as his mother yawned he remembered that he didn't live by himself just yet. His racy thoughts of him whisking Diamond off into some sort of sensual fantasy were abruptly stopped as he regained the consciousness of the head of golden curls resting against his shoulder. He wet his lips, drumming his fingers on his thigh through the folds in the blanket noiselessly.

"Mom…"

"Yes, dear?"

She continued watching the television, oblivious to the way Pearl began to physically display his embarrassment and discomfort as he mulled over what he wanted to say. His face burned and his heart raced, no faster than he wanted to in order to run off the nervous energy. He knew he would reconsider after being out in the brisk air for even a moment but the muscles in his legs tensed readily nonetheless.

"Pearl what is it, sweetie?" She furrowed her brows some at the pause, still watching the show.

"So tomorrow…"

"Yes?" She sat up and looked over at him quizzically.

"Um, do you think that, uh," he shrugged meekly, gesturing vaguely with his hands. "Well, _maybe_ you could give me and Dia some- you know, _alone time_ for a while. I-I mean, you could come back! It's your house but… just for a bit."

His mother's eyebrows arched in disbelief, and while she tried to fight her smile she was genuinely surprised that she had lived to see a day where her son would make such a request. Her lips wordlessly twitched for a few moments, amused by her son's shyness though she genuinely considered his request.

"Well," she laughed some "I think I can do you one better."

"Like what?"

"I will give you all the 'alone time' you want and I will go out battling for the day," he went to speak but she held up a hand to continue. "And I will stay out for the _night_ as well if you do something for me."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "Alright…?"

"You have to go shopping with me the day after."

"_Mom_," he groaned, head falling back on the spine of the couch.

"Come on!" She pouted, her voice hinting an impatient whine. "You have put it off all these months since you got back even though you haven't been doing anything all day."

"So? What are we even going to go buy?"

"Some clothes and… well, I don't know. Get Diamond something for his birthday, it's in a few days right?"

Pearl held his eyes shut for a moment. She was right. In that case, he _supposed_ it wouldn't be the end of the world to humor her for a day of shopping if it meant he finally got his boyfriend to himself for the entire night. What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine," he looked over at her, nodding his head thoughtfully. "We'll go shopping. It'll be fun… or something."

She smiled wildly, her dimple a prominent presence in her cheek as she clasped her hands together happily. He smiled back, feeling relaxed for a moment before being hit by a rush of energy that he now needed to plan a romantic evening in a matter of hours. He quickly got up, readjusting the blanket around his mother before rushing up the stairs, remembering halfway up that his mother always told him not to run in the house and adjusted his stride accordingly.

He entered his room, a few of his pokemon lounging on his bed or sitting in front of the television comfortably. Chahiko landed on his shoulder as he shut the door behind him, chirping obediently as Pearl situated his hands on his hips.

"Come on, you lazy oafs! We have work to do!"

Rayhiko sat up from its place on the bed, piercing eyes staring intently at the blonde. Chimhiko, however, continued to watch the television, ignoring Pearl to everyone's annoyance. Pearl and Chahiko shared a mirrored look of agitation as they glared down at the infernape, rolling their eyes as Pearl seated himself next to his luxray. He ran his fingers through the tuft mane of the regal animal, a sound somewhere in its throat like a kind of purring vibrated his hand gently. He turned to watch Chimhiko waiting to see if he would give him his attention as requested only to be denied.

"Chimhiko, get over here!"

With a sigh the infernape turned the television off, sitting on the bed next to Pearl.

"Thanks. Alright, boys, tomorrow Dia and I have an anniversary."

The three pokemon collectively made positive sounds, becoming excitedly chatty though Pearl himself couldn't understand what they were saying to him if even anything.

"Dia! Diamond!" Chahiko exclaimed, mimicking Pearl's voice.

"Exactly," he moved the chatot from his shoulder to his hand to avoid any other loud exclamations in his ear. "So we have to do something special since we don't get to see him very much anymore."

Everyone looked sad for a moment, Pearl thudding a determined fist against his thigh shortly after.

"So what should we do? Ideas?"

They sat in pensive silence, Chimhiko being the first to move as it went over to Pearl's messenger bag and began fishing through it. It produced a map, now wrinkled from being yanked out from the bottom and a Figy berry that it began to eat as it handed to map over to Pearl. He shook his head, looking over the map before setting it aside. The fire ape then offered the half eaten berry which he also declined.

"I think I'd rather stay home but I like the food idea. We need to get creative though…"

Pearl tried to think of everything he and Diamond had practiced cooking but barely remembered the recipes to most of the dishes after going so long without really cooking for himself. He wondered if he could find a recipe online or steal one of his mother's.

He kept thinking, eyes staring off into space while his pokemon took to their own musings. Rayhiko was still attentive but thinking himself while Chimhiko found itself rummaging through Pearl's bag curiously. Pearl ignored the noises that escaped the clashing contents of his bag, biting his lip as he tried to think of a plan. The bird pokemon in his palm eyed the fire pokemon skeptically as it brought the bag onto the bed for ease of access, turning its attention to its owner who was lost in thought. He looked out the window, the bedroom's reflection the only thing that could be made out against the darkness outside and the chatot found it odd that Pearl had yet to make his usual phone call as had become the custom in the months they had returned home.

The bird pokemon brought its beak to nibble at his master's poketch, smooth tongue flicking against the textured fabric in rapid succession as it slipped from its hold. When that failed to get Pearl's attention, he began to bite harder, leaving a small indent but to no avail. Growing impatient the bird pokemon started beating its wings and squawking raucously startling everyone including Chimhiko who dropped the messenger bag onto the floor, spilling its contents across the floor.

"Ack! _What is it?_" Pearl rubbed his temple, the loudness of his Chatter nearly enough to cause a headache. "Ugh, Chimhiko…"

"Diamond! Hello?" The bird mimicked the blonde's voice still flapping its wings for attention as Pearl got on the floor to clean the mess.

"Diamond hello?" He looked at his poketch. "Shit, I usually would have called him like an hour ago."

Chahiko chirped sassily, nesting itself on the bed comfortably in Pearl's spot.

"_Thanks_," he rolled his eyes, continuing to return things to his bag. As the last of the contents were returned he found a piece of paper had been crushed under a Repel aerosol. "What's this…? Hey, it looks like mail stationary."

Chimhiko reached out for it, Pearl releasing it as he returned his bag to the foot of his bed. He stood in front of his bed, the greater portion of it being occupied by his team, arms crossed as he watched his infernape look at the colored paper thoughtfully.

Pearl snapped his fingers, looking to his chatot who appeared to be resting.

"Aw, you're not falling asleep on me are you, buddy?"

Chahiko peeked an eye open skeptically, reclosing it shortly after.

"Oh-ho no you don't," he bent down to be eye level with him. "You're going to deliver a letter to Dia for me in a minute, ok?"

_Really?_ The bird pokemon had a look of discontent as Pearl patted it on the head before turning to go to his desk.

"Yes, we're _those_ people who actually send mail now. Come on, it'll be cute."

He dug through his drawer at his desk, pulling out a pen and paper. He situated the pen's cap in his mouth thoughtfully as he tried to figure out something to write. The blue lines stared back at him like jail bars to the words that otherwise escaped him, his lack of inspiration reading as impatience on his face.

_I guess writing his name on it is a start... "Dear… Diamond…"_

He tapped the pen on the desk as he stared down the two lonely words sprawled across the top line. Leaning back in his chair he looked over at his pokemon that were all watching him intently from across the room.

"Guys stop, that's creepy. But listen, should this be a cute, sappy letter or should it be racy?"

His pokemon looked amongst themselves, laughing thereafter.

"You guys are jerks. I'm a writer… kinda, and this letter is going to be fan-fucking-tastic, ok?"

With newfound fervor he took to writing, the pen scratching his attempt at elegant loops across the page. Words flowed out of him, the pen the floodgate between his racing thoughts and coherent sentences that they translated to. In no time he was scribing his name and fishing out an envelope for it.

He approached his chatot smugly, envelope waving from between his fingers.

"I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

><p>Did you guys miss me?<p>

I am so sorry for the delay, no surprise I've had alot going on in my life good and bad but I have good news, I have 3 other chapters done so I will be posting once a week for the next couple weeks for you guys!

Anyway, as you guys have probably been noticing their relationship is starting to feel the strain of a handful of stressors, a few of which are pretty common for a teenage relationship like that. The real question is going to be how are they going to overcome these obstacles and how is their relationship going to evolve from here. Only time will tell. Other than that alot of the next cluster of chapters are reminiscent of early chapters and going back to my recurring motif of home being a timeless place and a place of new beginnings so you can interpret that as you please~

As always thank you for your continued feedback in my absence, I have responded to all of your private messages and as many comments as were possible. I love you all dearly and it truly means the world to me to have you all support my works.

**See you next week!**

Baci XXX  
>Miss Salina<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Silence.

The spaces between the four walls Diamond resided in were filled with his attempt at creating the illusion that he didn't exist. Each day had chipped away his motivation to do anything other than move as far away from his mother as possible. With only his pokemon to confide in, he felt increasingly isolated and plagued by his thoughts. He fought between two sides: what he actually wanted and his desire to please everyone.

He was very much in love with Pearl and could easily see himself spending his life with him but he also felt the pressure of his mother's expectations heavy on his shoulders. She made him second guess everything he had known and wanted, causing him to wonder at times if his thoughts were genuinely his own musings or her beliefs rubbing off on him like she intended. What he really needed was to get out of that house because nothing had seemed so complicated when he was out living his life the way he had wanted to.

At home she questioned his every action and rarely let him leave the house. Even grocery shopping was grounds for suspicion regardless of whether or not she sent him to do it. She had become so paranoid it was uncomfortable to be around her even when she wasn't trying to manipulate him and he worried she might actually have a breakdown if he ever came out to her out right. But it couldn't last forever so he tried to grin and bear it until an escape route presented itself.

She had right to be suspicious though. Every chance Diamond had he was with Pearl, even if it was only for painfully short periods, and they talked every day. Their relationship was hardly over like Johanna would have hoped and it wasn't going to end any time soon from what either boy could tell. As much as she tried to put it off as a confused affair, mistaking their closeness as friends for real romance, Diamond couldn't convince himself of it. There was nothing confusing about how he felt about Pearl, his mother really only made him toy with thoughts of compromising with her to stop her from being so controlling. He could do it if he wanted to.

But he didn't.

Diamond did, however, feel increasingly guilty. Not so much because of his mother but because he had put a wall between him and Pearl because of everything happening at home. He knew Pearl knew it, too. Behind the wall they were both suffering which tore him up inside but he couldn't tell Pearl without making things worse. If he knew everything, that he had even questioned their relationship or what his mother was subjecting him to, it would complicate his already tense though steady relationship. So he tried to act like he was more or less ok to keep up his façade but he could tell it was sucking the life out of Pearl. They deserved better, especially Pearl. He wished there were an easy solution to his plights but it seemed that short of leaving town, there were no options.

"D'ya eat all the cookies?"

His drowsy words were mumbled as his eyes alone moved to look at his munchlax on the bed beside him. A plate was placed atop his chest, three cookies miraculously untouched. Diamond took the soft cookie in his mouth, strands of gooey chocolate stretching as he pulled the main body away from his lips.

With a yawn sleep pulled Lax down heavy into the bed, head finding itself on the plush pillow with drowsily lidding eyes, content to sleep beside Diamond. The pokemon lay comfortably beside his depressive trainer, his uneasy stirring robbing his peace of mind for sleep. Peeking an eye open, he stealthily attempted to reach for one of the cookies, thwarted by his short arms with a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Smooth," Diamond laughed, handing him one consolingly. "Speaking of smooth, I wonder what's up with Pearl. He hasn't called."

He frowned as he moved the plate from his person, folding his hands on his stomach thereafter. He wondered what he was doing, the space beside him missing the more subtle weight of his blonde companion to contrast the heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn't imagine how nice it would be to have another warm body- _human _body, close to him while he slept. It had been so long and every day felt the same.

Speaking of which, he had managed to avoid seeing his mother all day by some amazing feat, only leaving his room when necessary. He didn't usually have the pleasure of actually being treated as though he didn't exist, surprisingly an improvement from being acknowledged those days. He waited, listening intently for the click of her bedroom door closing down the hall but heard nothing. He was hoping that he would manage to get through the night as well without her snooping but was not that fortunate.

The sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and approaching his door caused his body to tense, his anxiety flaring at the anticipation of her opening the door. Lax whispered something, patting his arm gently, but the intended comforting gesture only made him feel worse. The door opened unceremoniously and his mother appeared in the doorway, a vacant look on her face.

"Have you been up here _all_ day?"

He rolled his eyes at her accusatory tone, "Not _all_ day."

"Well, where were you then?"

"Where does it look like I've been?" He gestured at his pajamas. "I've been in the house."

She folded her arms, surveying the room suspiciously.

A silence fell in the room, guilt overtaking Diamond again as his bed vibrated with Lax's anxious shivers. He didn't understand how things could've changed so drastically in only a few months' time and wondered when she would just leave him alone.

"I'm surprised that phone isn't glued to your ear by now."

"It's not like you use it."

"Aw, did he forget?" She scoffed, feigning concern as she spoke.

Anger flared in his chest stirring him to rise though he abstained from expressing it outright. In a moment it was lost, only a heavy weight on his chest as he considered his words. There was no use reasoning with or reacting to someone like her.

"He never forgets anything, but thanks for your concern."

She narrowed her eyes, her attempt to shake him from her perspective clearly unsuccessful. She still hadn't figured out a solution to her own problem and was worried about the way the boys incessantly talked. Every time she heard the phone she wished it would be a girl but it was always Pearl without fail at the same time every night unless Diamond called him at some point during the day first. She huffed, she would think of something. She had to.

"I still don't see why you need to be on the phone for so long."

"I'm sure you had a..." He mulled over his word choice for a moment. "Best friend or something at one point. You should understand that."

"Forgive my suspicion."

"Of what exactly? That I'd rather talk to him than to _you_?"

"I don't remember raising you to be so sassy."

"Well I don't remember you being so… You know what, just forget it. Get out of my room."

She took a last look at him, he almost thought she looked guilty for the briefest second but it was just as quickly gone.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow."

He wondered if he was the only one to experience these brief flickers of raw emotion in others, like he was the only one who really saw them. Of course he knew this wasn't true. Pearl was the only one who ever really saw him, even when he wanted to hide it.

The tension in the air was exhaled, trembling through their chests as the door was sternly closed. He wished he actually could just disappear sometimes or just not exist within those four walls. He took his pokemon on his lap, hugging him close.

"He didn't forget. I don't even know why she said that."

Lax made a sound of agreeance, sitting back and pulling a berry from its fur.

"No thanks," Diamond smiled, his body fully relaxing once more. "Well, what do you say? Bed or do you want to watch a movie?"

BANG.

Both boys flinched, startled by the abrupt sound.

"Wh-What was that?"

They heard it again and he turned to look around the room. Hearing it once more he pulled back the curtain cautiously and flinched once more, hand on his chest as he breathed.

"Chahiko?" He sighed in relief, opening the window. "What's wrong? Why are you…?"

He took the envelope from its beak, the chatot perching itself on his shoulder.

"A letter? For me?" His voice was tinged with genuine skepticism, laughing lightheartedly. "I didn't realize people still sent letters like this."

Chahiko made an aggravated sound, a shiver ruffling through his feathers at being outside in the brisk air.

"Well, let's see what it says, shall we? '_Dear Diamond'_, he doesn't usually write that nicely. It's all cursive, too."

The bird pokemon pecked him gently on the side of the head.

"_Fine_, I'll just read it, no commentary. I swear you remind me of him so much. Lax, share some of that with him."

Lax reluctantly handed over his berry, producing another from his fur to munch on while his trainer resumed reading silently.

_I hope you're doing well__. _There were a few other scribbles. _I have no idea how to write a letter, Diamond. Hopefully this doesn't sound stupid…_

He smiled, hearing his voice in his head. Pearl had certainly written it and he loved its authenticity.

_I have been in love with you for what feels like a lifetime. Every day I love you even more. Your smile is infectious and your eyes are this __awesome__ beautiful mix of grey and blue that remind me of the winter sky, of the lake, of just being home with you. One day we're going to move into some great house somewhere and spend our days doing something wonderful. Maybe we'll rediscover our manzai dream or maybe as a couple we'll have new dreams. All I know is that tomorrow is our eleven month anniversary and it makes me excited for next month. It's almost been a whole year! So I expect you to be at my house tomorrow promptly for dinner (or really whenever you want to come over) because for dessert (there's no cake) we are going to be making up lost time and I will make sure that every inch of you knows that you are loved. I've missed you and I can't wait to be close to you._

_Love,_

_Pearl_

"Aw," he smiled wide, blushing lightly. "That's so sweet. He remembered."

He thought briefly of his mother, shaking his head at her doubt. He wondered if he would have to make some sort of excuse or if it would be best to just disappear tomorrow. He had no intention of staying home again and hoped that it would be exactly what he needed to feel more like himself.

"I wonder what he's going to make… Oh, what's this here? '_PS. My mom's out of town.'_ Oh. My. Arceus."

He burst out laughing turning more red, remembering all too well that Pearl had used that line to entice him their first time nearly a year ago. His eyes skimmed it over once more, still smiling wildly as both pokemon snooped over his shoulders to read it over as well.

"Ah, I guess I should write something back right?"

Lax shook his head with a yawn, still munching on what was left of his berry.

"Well, I should at least send something back. Uh… hm, let me think."

He read the letter over again, looking around the room for some inspiration.

"Oh! I got it!"

He got up and dug through his top drawer, finding the small package hidden in the back. He ran his fingers over it reminiscently, lightly squeezing the pocket of air with a crisp sound as he traced the rubber ring with his thumb. He nodded to himself, handing the bird pokemon the small package.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ciao ragazzi!<p>

See, I told you I would post this week! I can't promise I can post next week now because it's 2:30AM (EST) and I'm moving back to college for my sophomore year in a few hours. It's been a really crazy week but I'm sure the coming week is going to be crazier trying to get back into the flow of things and being away from home after 4 months on break.

Anyway, this is obviously the other half to the last chapter and again we get a stark contrast between the two boys' experiences during this time. It's easy to be like "Diamond should just say something or runaway with Pearl" but let's be realistic here, it's not that simple. I think the weak points in the relationship as well as primarily Diamond's character flaws are becoming more evident and the way that they will be dealt with will be imperative to their future. Things look hopeful for the next day for them but it will be interesting to see just how much their relationship has really changed considering there's been a bit of a time skip going on here. Writing for the pokemon has been fun and I've been trying to keep the pokemon references and similes mixed throughout the story because it is a pokemon fic after all. There will be more of them in future chapters especially by the end of the fic.

From some feedback I've gotten Johanna is becoming the new Platina and you guys aren't liking her either haha. As a secondary antagonist I think her character has some depth to her that's interesting but hard to write at times. Obviously I'm not a mom and I certainly don't agree with her views but I've been drawing alot (as I do with all my writing) on personal experiences and trying to put myself in people I know's heads for inspiration. The contrast between the mothers is interesting to write as well. The whole maternal dynamic is a nice change of pace from teenage boys as was writing for Platina and I look forward to writing in our future supporting/secondary characters in the coming chapters. I think it would be interesting to see the mothers interact because they're so different but I don't know if they will confront each other in this story but rather in the yet to be named sequel I have planned out.

Well let me know what you think, thank you all so much for supporting my passions with your private messages, favorites, follows, and reviews. It really does make my day and I enjoy talking to and getting to know the fans because I'm just a kid, too (well, as much as a 19 year old can be a kid, haha).

Tantissimi auguri, Miss Anon. Happy belated-birthday and thank you for your continued support. I'm glad you have an appreciation for my affinity for metaphors and imagery and I'm touched to have such a sweet fan backing me.

I will try to post next week but no promises!

Baci

XXX

Miss Salina


End file.
